Contingency Protocol 666
by 5.56X45
Summary: The activation of Contingency Protocol 666 signified the end of over a thousand years of Jedi, the fall of the Republic, and the shadow of unsurpassed evil that is the Empire. Rated M for descriptive combat scenes, language, drugs alcohol, sexual situations.
1. Prologue Part 1

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **Prologue:** Any commander worth their salt will put specialized units on the ground to recon a planet before committing their entire force. This is where the LRRPPs **[** Long Range Reconnaissance Planetary Patrol **]** come into play.

Missions consisted of one to two week long patrols with minimal support. During the Clone wars the success of failure of the Republic's planetary campaigns was due to initial insertion and information gathered by theses elite six man teams. Due to their unique mission requirements they were granted great flexibility in personnel, gear, equipment, weapons, and team leaders. All teams consisted of only Sargents and and were never lead by Jedi.

These units were so specialized that they were even open to non-clones. Due to their activities on such critical missions, access to such information any and all records on these men were kept top secret. In fact these units were kept so secret only select officers were made aware of their existence. The general public of the Republic was also never aware of these men. Only a select few would later learn of the LRRPPs. It is unknown how many clones and non-clone humans were a part of these teams or how many died on their deadly missions of absolute secrecy.

These men were only known to their commanders as The LRRPPS and the Separates who named them the men with the painted faces for most of the time they wore camouflage face paint. Their fellow brothers in arms were unaware that their own brothers were LRRPPs and those who were privileged with such information were sworn to absolute secrecy of being aware of the existence of the team members.

The names of these men, unit names, and call signs have been changed to protect their identities. The official number of LRRP Units was about 20 or so but the number is not exact. A particular LRRPP unit was attached to the 501st legion commanded by General Anakin Skywalker **[** Call Sign Gauntlent **]**. Their official units name was 3rd company 121st Military Police Battalion which was also a real MP unit. There were a total of 36 clones with a few non clone humans in this LRRP unit. There were a total of six teams in each recon unit not counting gunship crews. Each team totaled six men. The LRRPP units conducted a little over 800,000 missions many more carried a classified rating so it never existed over the course of The Clone Wars.

 **Ages:** clones are actually ten years old in clone years but are physically in early to mid-twenties. The Grand Army of the Republic is open to non-cone humans as enlisted. 17 is the youngest that any non-clone species or human can enlist in the Grand Army of The Republic. However since the military is about 95 percent of clones the enlistment numbers from other sources outside of Kemino are almost nonexistence; unless you count the Jedi and their Padawans who are pressed into service. Records

Each one of these men are experts in their field but are also trained in the other team members field in the event one is wounded or killed the others can do their job as well.

The LRRPPs first real test during the Clone Wars was fighting to just exist, because frankly the Grand Army of The Republic was slow in recognizing the need for true recon teams. ARC troopers are not real recon teams because their mission is go behind enemy lines and attack large areas on mass such as an airfields or bases.

The LRRPs job was strictly sneak and peak. Meaning collect information but under no circumstances are they to engage the enemy. After the first three months of the war the Grand Army of The Republic had hard won victories but the casualty **[** dead and wounded **]** rates were 60-70 percent. **[** A company in the Grand Army of The republic is between 150 -250 men strong so a company of 150 with 60 percent casualties would lose 90 men and a company of 250 that had 70 percent casualties would lose around 175men **]**.

Even though this is the reason why an army of clones was created in the first place no army can continue to be combat effective with losses such as these. Another way had to be found to fight the Separatist. Separatist forces were mostly made up of droids and were incapable of having any fear and once an assault started they would not stop until every single droid was destroyed.

Separatists knew that their battle droids were not even close to the quality of clone troopers so they had to use guerrilla warfare tactics. Hence the reason for these teams. The LRRPPs conducted many high casualty causing ambushed to Separatist forces, captured high-ranking Separatist officers, the elimination of high ranking Separatist officers and officials.

All LRRPs are considered combat veterans after their first patrol.

 **[Author's note I am new to the fan fic scene and depending on the fed back on this Prolog will determine how often updates will or not happen. The actual story will start in Prologue Part 2**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

 **I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **On the Planet** **Felucia** **Third Person**

In the morning hours just before sun rise an elite six man Republic recon team waits just on the edge of a clearing in the jungles of Felucia. The sound of crickets filled the air as the team sat in complete silence lessening for and sound that is not herd in nature. The humidity could be seen as bits of fog made its way through the trees with a light humid breeze. Sweat was dripping from their camouflaged painted faces like a leaking sink as several insects crawled on their horizontal striped camouflage uniforms. The six man team took little notice for the insects were just a distraction and swatting them would expose their position to the battle droids.

The sun's rays of light had just started to turn the sky filled of darkness and feel of danger to warm colors of pink, reds, and "safety".

The team leader Staff Sargent Edge looks at his watch. "0455" **[** 4:55am **]** "just five more minutes before pickup" he said to hem self. Then the team leader spoke in to his com link in his head set "Sent it."

 **Sargent Raw** started sending his traffic "Outlier 6 Outlier 6 to Raptor over."

 **Raptor** "Raptor to Outlier 6 send your traffic over."

 **Raw** "Outlier 6 to Raptor in pos **[** position **]** brake … at extraction point 125 brake … ready for pick up brake … Clear Landing Zone we are happy say again we are happy no Carlie's **[** Clankers **]** over.

 **Raptor** "Roger Outlier 6 copy on Clear Landing Zone brake … will approach from your South West brake … ETA 3 minutes over.

 **Raw** "Outlier 6 to Raptor solid copy on ETA 3 minutes brake … will be ready for pick up over. Raw looked at his team leader and gave him the hand signals for pick up in three mikes.

 **Edge** spoke in to his head set "puck up in 3 mikes clear pick up."

 **Team "Roger that."** The rest of team six responded speaking into their head sets.

Sargent Hothman looked at his proximity scanner for one final sweep of the area. At first all he could see was his team's signature. Then after deciding to take one more scan there was 50 plus Charles **[** Clankers **]** heat signatures with a faint heat signature leading them closing in on them from the direction that the team came from.

 **Hothman** "Edge we got a problem" he said in a low whisper.

 **Edge** "What kind of problem?" stating be more specific.

 **Hothman** "We got 50 pulse Clankers closing in on our position and it looks like saber collector is leading them." He paused then continued "what's the play boss?"

Edge thought for a few seconds deciding what to use in the team's bag of tricks.

 **Edge** "Alright we are going to do a hasty ambush jump pickup." Without skipping a beat "Hothman Sparks go 200 meters behind us and set up the claymores with proximity alerts but have them set up with a remote detonator." "Right" the two moved out to set the devices. "Raw tell raptor about our change in plans. "Roger" Raw said and sent his traffic.

 **Raw "** Outlier Outlier to Raptor over." "Raptor to Outlier go ahead over." "Raptor be advised Lemma Zulu **[** Landing zone **]** is now hot say again LZ is now hot brake … prepping for jump pick up over."

 **Raptor** "Raptor to Outlier copy on hot Lemma Zulu brake … will set up 1000 feet for jump pickup brake … will not touch down over."

 **Raw** "Outlier to Raptor copy on 1000 feet for jump pickup brake … what is your ETA over.

 **Raptor** "Raptor to Outlier ETA will be 5 Mikes [minutes] for set up on jump pickup over."

 **Raw** "Outlier to Raptor copy on ETA 5 Mikes brake … give a go with set up for jump pick up over.

 **Raptor** "Raptor to Outlier wilco **[** will comply **]** out."

 **Edge** "What's the word Raw?" Asked Edge wanting to know how hot it's going to get

 **Raw** "Pick up ETA 5 minutes instead of three they need time to set up for the jump pickup at 1000 Foxtrot." Stating that it's going to be a hot pickup.

Edge spoke to his ambush team in his com link "Ambush set?" in a question.

 **Sparks** "Setting last claymore now Charles are about two and a half clicks [Kilometers] from ambush sight and three clicks in total from pickup sight." He said in a tone that it was going to be close.

 **Edge** "Set the last clay more and get back here." He aid saying that they spent enough time out there.

 **Sparks** "Hothman were done." "Right." Responded the LRRPP.

The two picked up their packs, weapons and ran like mad men back to the clearing. Just before they reached the clearing they shouted friendlies. Signaling the team to hold their fire.

Edge, Raw, Scorch, and Blaze were in positions in a ditch in the clearing. Sparks and Hothman jumped in to the ditch taking their known pistons for a hot jump pickup.

 **Edge** "Sparks how long before the Charles **[** Clankers **]** get here?" Edge asked.

 **Hothman** "When is the Pickup?"

 **Raw** "About 4 and a half minutes." Said Raw.

 **Sparks** "One mike before pickup if we blow the claymores "now" and two mikes if we blow them in the next 30 seconds." Stating it's going to be a close ether way.

 **Edge** "Blow it in 30."

Sparks just gave him a nod letting him know he understood.

 **Edge** "Sparks once the Charles brake the tree line after the claymores blow use up the entire charge pack in your machine gun "roger that." said Sparks Edge continued "everyone else pick whatever target you want. "roger" the rest of the team responded.

 **With ten seconds to go**

 **Sparks** The proximity alerts on the claymores had just started to peep on Spark's scanner "Blowing in 5,4,3, 2" he pressed the detonator six times as fast as he could to blow each claymore individually. Flash **BOOM** flash **BOOM** flash **BOOM** flash **BOOM** flash **BOOM** flash **BOOM!** the sound of explosives and the blasts pushed small trees, dirt, and shrapnel in every direction ending the once quiet atmosphere, and started a fire fight.

The droids could be herd saying " **roger roger** " as they started to come out of the tree line. The machine gun opened up with its distinct Republic machine blaster sound.

" **DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD".**

Its blue blaster bolts emanating a glow that lit up the forest with each shot in the early dawn. At the same time the rest of the team opened up on the rest of the droids as they came out of the tree line.

 **"ZUD … ZUD… ZUD … ZUD … ZDU … ZUD … ZUD"**

Went the rest teams blaster weapons

" **DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"**

 **Roger roger ….. roger roger**

 **"CRACK" "CRACK"** went several experimental projectile rifles.

 **"ZUD … ZUD … ZUD"**

 **"CRACK … CRACK … CRACK"**

"Ahhh" shouted one droid as it was hit in the chest. Three more were hit in rapid succession. By this point the droids opened up with their blasters.

 **"ZAP ZAP"**

Creating a flashing light display of glowing red blaster bolts, blue blaster bolts and blue tracer projectile rounds from experimental Republic projectile weapons.

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

 **"DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD""**

 **Roger roger….roger roger…roger roger**

As more droids poured out of the tree line their rate fire intensified.

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

 **"CRACK …CRACK"**

 **"ZUD … ZUD … ZUD**

 **"CRACK …CRACK"**

 **"DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"**

 **"ZUD … ZUD"**

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

As soon as a droid made its way through the tree line it got picked off.

 **Edge** Yelling "What's the time on pickup?"

 **"DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"**

 **"CRACK" … CRACK"**

 **"DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"**

 **"DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"**

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

 **"Reloading"** shouted Sparks after draining his mgs charge pack.

 **Raw** "Outlier 6 to Raptor over."

 **"CRACK" … CRACK … CRACK …. CRACK … CRACK"**

 **"Reloading!"** shouted Hothman as he shoved a new magazine in his X-16 projectile rifle.

 **"ZUD … ZUD… ZUD … ZUD"**

 **Raptor** "Raptor to Outlier 6 sent it over."

 **Roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger….. roger… roger …...roger**

 **Raw** "Outlier 6 to Raptor we are receiving heavy small arms fire brake … to our East where is our pick up over?"

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

 **"Reloading!"**

 **Raptor** "Outlier 6 I still need two mikes **[** minutes **]** brake … to set up for Juliet Papa **[** Jump pickup **]** over."

A skeletal figure could be seen faintly through the trees.

 **"Reloading!"**

 **Raw** "Raptor we need set up faster brake … saber collector is here say again saber collector is here over."

 **ZUD … ZUD… ZUD … ZUD… ZUD … ZUD… ZUD … ZUD … ZUD … ZUD… ZUD … ZUD**

 **"DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD" "DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"**

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

 **Roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger….. roger… roger …...roger Roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger**

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

 **Roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger….. roger… roger …...roger … Roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger … Roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger….. roger… roger …...roger … Roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger**

 **"Reloading!"**

 **"CRACK" … CRACK … CRACK …. CRACK … CRACK" "CRACK" … CRACK … CRACK …. CRACK … CRACK"**

 **Roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger… roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger Roger roger… roger roger….. roger… roger roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger Roger roger… roger roger….. roger… roger roger roger… roger roger….. roger roger Roger roger… roger roger….. roger… roger roger… roger… roger… roger….. roger roger**

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

" **Reloading!** " Shouted raw as he replaced a charge pack in is Republic issued DC-15-A1 carbine. **[** Shorter version of the DC-15A rifle **]**

 **Raptor "** Raptor to Outlier 6 copy on saber collector brake … in position cleared for jump over."

 **Raw "** Outlier 6 to Raptor starting jump out **."** Then he shouts over the nose of the blaster and projectile weapons fire **"Clear for jump!"**

The team responded **"Roger that!"** while firing their weapons.

 **Edge "OVER WELMING FIRE!"** **[** Meaning shoot your weapon as fast as it will in full auto or you as fast as you can pull the trigger **]**. The team leader ordered this giving them some berthing room to do a jump pick up.

" **DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD" .**

 **"CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**

 **"ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUDZUD ZUD ZUD ZUDZUD ZUD ZUD ZUDZUD ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUDZUD ZUD ZUD ZUDZUD ZUD ZUD ZUDZUD ZUD"**

Then Edge shouted **"Activate!"**

Then one by one the recon team activated their jet packs with a whoosh kicking up dirt from the ground with fire and smoke from the jet exhaust. Scorch was first, Sparks next, then Hothman, Raw, Blaze then finally Edge was last to leave the ground.

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

As the team gained altitude the droids fired upward missing ever single shot still the team returned fire.

" **DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"**

 **"CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK"**

 **"ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUD ZUDZUD ZUD"**

Then General Grievous was seen only for a moment entering the clearing that the team was just in. The team then focused on the Republic gun ship that was hovering about 1000 feet above where they were on the ground just seconds before. Both of its doors were open ready to retrieve the LRRPP team. Scorch landed first and turned around to start helping his other team mates.

Scorch stretched out his hand to help Sparks. Then the two on the gun ship helped Hothman and etc.

 **"ZAP ZAP ZAP" " ZAP" "ZAP ZAP"**

Finally Team leader Edge was the last to land on the gun ship

 **Edge** " **Hit It!** " he shouted to the pilot.

The gun ship lurched forward at full throttle as the team move with the gun ship's motion its airtight doors closed seconds later. The team sat down with no smiles, no cheering, no high fiving just a big sigh of relief of being picked up and out of that mess.

 **Edge** "Pilot inform the curser that we are on board and we got it **[** information **]**." He said in an exhausted tone

 **Pilot** " Roger " The pilot said and started to send his transmition "Raptor to mother."

 **Mother** "Mother to Raptor send your traffic over."

 **Raptor "** Mother I have Outlier 6 safe and sound heading Hotel **[** home **]** over."

 **Mother** "Mother to Raptor understood brake … be advised Scraggily Beard **[** Obi One Kenobi **]** and Gauntlet **[** Anakin Skywalker **]** brake … need a debrief from Outlier 6 once you touch down over."

 **Raptor** "Raptor to Mother copy on debrief from Outlier 6 on touched down out."

The pilot of the gun ship motioned Staff Sargent Edge to talk to him. While the team leader was talking to the pilot the rest of the team was checking themselves and each other for injuries, lost equipment and securing weapons so they would not flop around in flight. The team members were not wearing standard issue helmets and armor, but were wearing camouflaged caps, horizontal camo stripes on their uniforms, and camouflaged paint on their faces

 **Sparks** was first to take his cap off. He had a shaved head and was a clone.

 **Blaze** took his off and had some hair on his head and a mustache saying "that was close" in a relived tone.

"Whatever I'm just ready to sleep on a bead again." **Said Scorch** with his cap already off.

 **Raw** Taking his cap off "Doesn't matter I am going to own all of you in pool later." With great confidence. He looked over to the fifth team member "what about you Hothman?"

If you were not in The Grand Army of The Republic and did not know what to look for you would not notice that this team member in Outlier 6 was about 6, 4" so four and a half inches shorter than a clone as he took off his cap.

 **Hothman** "Only in your dreams Raw." As he took of his cap off he had dark brown hair almost black in respects, had a scare on his upper lip just to the right his nose. Was not a clone but a human. For being an experienced combat veteran he had a soft look in his eyes. Being 17 years old he is called kid by the clones or his nickname Hothman. "Besides the mission is not over until we debrief with Kenobi and Skywalker."..."dude" He finished.

Edge walked back on to the loading bay of the gun ship.

 **Edge** "Is anybody hurt." He asked

The team answered in their own way "no mommy." Said Raw "I'm good" said Blaze "No but those Charles sure are." Said Sparks as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

 **Edge "** alright my kings of comedy just get your selves checked out in the med bay after the debrief okay you do not want a flesh eating bugs and other shitty things we might have picked up." He said implying lets at least be serious about this.

 **Pilot** "All right attention passengers we have left the atmosphere and will touch down in 30 mikes **[** minutes **]** we hope you had a pleasant fight on emergency extraction space lines."

 **Raw** "Boo" said Raw indicating to the lame joke.

 **Pilot** "Hay I can jettison you all in to the deep vacuum of space." Taking some offense to the reaction.

 **Hothman** "Raw just pretend his jokes are funny for once. It's not going to kill you." Trying to keep the peace. Raw looked at his young team mate and sighed "alright"

 **Raw** said "Ha Ha Ha" unenthusiastically.

"Try again" said the pilot not convinced.

Raw tried again with more enthusiasm "Yea." He said.

The pilot was silent for a few seconds then spoke "alright that's good enough." In an exasperated tone

...

 **Third person**

 **Back At The Clearing With over 200 battle droids still firing their blasters.**

 **ZAP ZAP ZAP**

 **Roger Roger Roger Roger Roger Roger Roger Reoger Roger**

About 50 or so droids littered the clearing

 **"STOP SHOOTING AND** **SHUTH THE FUCK UP YOU MECHANICAL IMBECILES!"** Echoed his mechanical raspy voice As General Grievous and what was left of his battle droids started to over flow in to the jungle clearing that the LRRPP team had previously occupied. They could see the lone Republic gunship fly away at top speed in to the atmosphere. "They got away again." The frustrated general bellowed. _"At least they didn't hit anything important this time."_ Said a battle droid standing next to Grievous. "BOOM!"

An extremely loud explosion was herd in the direction where the droids came from as black smoke could be seen rising above the trees. Then Grievous's communicator beeped. "What is it." The general spoke into his communicator. _"Sir it appears they blew up our ammo dump."_ In frustration the general activated four light sabers with one in each of his four hands and sliced the droid to pieces that spoke earlier. "Does anyone else want to say anything. " _No_." " _Not me_." " _I'm good_." Answered several droids. "Let's go back to base." Said the extremely angry general then his communicator beeped again.

He answered "Something else had better not have blown up." He said speaking into his communicator. "Now my general." The static voice of Ventress could be heard from the communicator. "They got away again." He spoke to the Sith apprentice. "My general don't be too angry." She said "it would be easier If we knew the identities of these men with the painted faces." Grievous said as he and his droids walked back to their base. "Don't worry I have a feeling that a particular pet of Skywalker will unwittingly take care of that for us." "Do explain Ventress." Said Grievous now being very interested. "Now general a woman does not show all of her tricks." She paused "At least not in one night."

...

 **[Authors notes: More will be explained on the use of projectile weapons and you will see a more evil General Grievous and Ventress as the story goes on. Please ask questions. Some will be answered in the review section, others will be answered in the story, some will be answered in Authors notes. Others may not be answered because I can't wright to answer every question, but your comments are welcome just give honest criticism and not just bashing the story. Also as the story goes on the TCWs story line will be a little mixed up but there is a reasoning behind the madness].**


	3. An Interesting Introduction

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **An Interesting Introduction**

 **Meanwhile On the Republic Cruiser For the 501st**

 **Third Person**

Anakin Skywalker was waiting in the cruiser's hanger docking control room so he would know exactly when Outlier 6 to get back so they could start planning the landing of the 501st which was to make its assault the following day. He was also waiting for his Padawan Ahsoka who was supposed to meet him in the control room 10 minutes ago.

A low hum of computers filled the small room with a blue glow from screen monitors gave an eerie look.

The control room clone said "still nothing from the gunship you asked me to monitor sir." "Keep trying." The frustrated Jedi said to the clone "yes sir." The clone responded and went back to talking in his head set. Thinking to himself "what could be talking them so long?" as he tapped his foot on the metal floor.

Then a young female Togruta came running through the control room door.

"Sorry I'm late master" She said slightly panting.

"Saying sorry doesn't change the fact your late Ahsoka." Anakin said slightly annoyed at his Padawan.

The control room clone "still nothing sir" talking to the Jedi. "But I didn't ask anything yet." Anakin said in confusion. "Sir you looked like you were about to pass out if I didn't say anything." Anakin looked at the floor in embarrassment. As the clone went back to talking in his head set and pressing buttons on the computer console to search different radio frequencies. Ahsoka just laughed with her hand over here mouth. Waite

"Don't worry master I'm sure there alright and didn't you say to me remember patience" trying to relax him.

Anakin just put his finger and thumb of his right hand in the bridge of his nose trying to keep himself from exploding.

Speaking in to his head set "Mother to Raptor recommend reducing your speed to 90 knots and adjust heading to 56.19 at 15.5 degrees to compensate for drift over." Said the docking control clone and paused to wat for confirmation from the gunship pilot…. Then Proceeded with giving more instructions. "Roger Raptor you are clear to land at hanger 12". Then he turned his chare around to face Anakin Skywalker.

"Sir the gun ship you wanted monitored is here they will land in hanger 12 in 30 seconds." Said the docking control room clone.

"Hanger 12 is at all the way to the other end of the docking bay master." Ahsoka said.

Anakin looked at his Padawan with a smile "then I guess it a foot race Snips." As he runs passed here out of the control room.

"No fair" she complained trying to catch up with her master. After finally being able to catch up to him both of them still running she asked "what's the hurry master?" "Ahsoka I thought you wanted to see the clones that are sent in to recon the planet before we actually go in with the 501st." Answered Skywalker.

"You mean were not the first ones down Skyguy?" she asked slightly ignorantly. "Who do think gets us the information on where to go and what to avoid when we get down on the planet." Said Skywalker. Thinking to himself "sometimes I think I'm just talking to myself."

"Of course." She said mentally slapping here self. Anakin was able to leave his Padawan in the dust again and got inside hanger 12 just as the gunship touched down

This would be understandable considering that the LRRPPs existence was kept secret so well. The fact that hanger 12 was posted with under construction signs so nobody but **"** construction personnel **"** would use it, but all there was in the hanger was some construction materials and some construction noses played on a holo sound player **[** boom box **]**.

 **LRRP 6**

 **Third Person**

The gun ship passed through the hanger doors magnetic field shaking the team and crew somewhat violently. "I always hate it when that happens." said Sparks. Then the voice of the gunships Crew Chief piped threw the enter come. "It's supposed to do that. If it didn't then we would need to be concerned about being sucked out in to space."

 **It's basically like a ray shield but is designed to let slow moving object through and create an air tight seal. It is not men to nor does it stop shrapnel, laser bolts, missiles, or anything traveling at extremely high velocities.**

"All right once we touch down its straight to the debriefing and most likely Skywalker will be the first to meet us." Said Edge.

The gunship shook a little as it finally landed on the hanger floor. The team gathered their gear and weapons and waited for the gun ship's doors to open once the gun ship crew did their post flight systems check.

 **From the cockpit of the gun ship** **third person**

"Set the cooling cycle" said the pilot "Roger answered the co-pilot" and pressed sever buttons on his control panel for the engine cool down process. "Chief" said the pilot as he motioned him to talk to him. "Yes Lieutenant." Answered the Crew Chief. "The port aft stabilizer seems to be a bit sluggish, and she's **[** gun ship **]** is pulling to the right. I think the droids must have hit one of the steering sensor arrays." The Crew Chief was still writing onto his data paid "I will give this to the maintenance crew and will fix or replace the parts sir". Answered the Chief and plugged his data paid in to a control console to run diagnostics on all the systems.

 **Hothman's point of view**

Thinking to myself "I wonder what General Skywalker is like." Continuing my thoughts "I have only herd of him from the holo net and reading reports."

"Hay Raw" I asked "what's General Skywalker like."

He looked at me "There's not much to tell he's a good leader, a little reckless when necessary, but jets the job done, and has a new female Padawan that is just around your age." With emphases on the word age."

I looked at him with my, are you serious face "Aren't Jedi supposed to not show feelings and not have attachments?" I said saying for him to be serious.

Curser's enter come **"Maintenance team 115 report to aft section 15-5-115 for scheduled maintenance"….."that is all".** Which means report to hanger 12.

Raw just laughed and said "easy kid I'm just messing with you."

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. The interior of the gunship was lit with several dim red lights which gave it an evil creepy feel to it. Even though this was the completion of my fourth patrol there are somethings that you do not get used to. Staff Sargent Edge walked back from the gunship's cockpit and said "All right the general is in the hanger were just waiting on the crew to open the doors."

The door's hydraulics hissed and opened exposing the hanger's low lit hanger interior. There were five other gunships in the hanger that our unit uses with nobody working on them for the moment.

We got off the gunship and walked towards a man wearing black Jedi robes. "which I found to be a bit odd and ominous." He had a chromium plated light saber on his belt. He wasn't old but he wasn't young ether. Around his mid to late twenties I would say. Having hair in a mullet style. I usually preferred my hair short and neat so I don't have to do anything with it and so my cap would stay on. The team stopped about ten feet away from the Jedi. "Staff Sargent" The Jedi continued "We need to conduct the debriefing as soon as possible." "Agreed General Skywalker." My team leader said.

"Tap…tap…tap…tap…tap!"

Then I heard the stomping of feet coming from just outside of the hanger and saw the outline of a young Togruta girl ruining through the hanger door and saw two light sabers on here skinny waste one was obviously shorter than the other one. She stopped just behind and left of Skywalker. I didn't think anything of it until "She's not authorized to be her." My team leader said. Instinctively I raised and aimed my projectile rifle at her and **"click"** echoed threw out the hanger as I thumbed my weapon's safety off and slowly pressed the slack out of the trigger to take the shot. At the same time she activated here light sabers with green blades creating a greenish glow in the hanger. " **Stand Down**!' Ordered Skywalker to the female Togruta **"Hothman do not engage!"** Ordered my team leader. After realizing our mistake the Togruta girl and I lowered our weapons she deactivated her light sabers causing the hanger to go back to its low light color as before. Releasing the trigger lowered my rifle causing another **"click"** throughout the hanger as I thumbed my weapons safety back on.

I heard Skywalker whisper "Snips you are going to get a surprise out of this." Skywalker waved his hand and the lights in the hanger came on temporally blinding the Togruta girl as she shielded her eyes from the bright hanger lights. She was dressed in a reddish Jedi outfit that slightly showed her attractive curves and complimented here orange skin just right. The outfit was modest enough to not be trashy. This was fine because I never went for girls like that anyway. She was about 5, 5" if you account for her Montrals which I never did so about 5.1". Her chest was narrow with petite breasts, and her stomach was thinner than here chest, and here hips a little more wider than her chest but not by much. I saw that her Montrals were still short and her lekku were just lightly curled as they stopped just passed her shoulders and had various blue streaks on them. Here white face markings were noticeable but not overwhelming here we well dare I say cute facial features.

What can I say I got a soft spot for Togrutans and Twi'leks even if she is a Padawan.

The sudden glare of the lights did not bother me though because we train to counter this by siting in a dark room having bright lights turned on then raise our weapons and shoot at a silhouette of various droids many many times.

 **Ahsoka's point of view**

"Snips you are going to get a surprise out of this." My master whispered to me. Then being temporally blinded by the lights of the hanger that my master turned on with the force, I could just barely make out the teams members. I did notice that where the click sound came from one of the members that was slightly shorter than the other clones.

My master whispered to me with a smile "can you figure out the surprise yet." He said to me. As I scanned their faces I didn't see anything that was out of the ordinary until I saw the sixth member on the very far right. My master was right I did get a surprise that this one was not a clone but a human boy just a year or two older than me.

"Master the one where the click came from he's is not a clone, what is he doing here, and what was that click sound?" I asked concerned and confused. Before my master could answer the boy spoke. "It seems nothing gets passed you … Togruta." Rudely then he continued "the click sound you are referring to was me taking my weapon's safety off and aiming it at you." He said in a very serious tone. I looked at the boy and my master in shock. My master looked at me with a serious face and said "Don't look at me Snips the Sargent's reaction was right." He continued "Don't you remember I told you yesterday that you were supposed to wait outside of the hanger and let me introduce you." Disappointingly. He continued "This was a big breech in security." As he finished I mentally slapped my forehead again thinking "how I could be so stupid". The boy was not as muscular as the clones but he had a thin modest build. Which he was apparently just as fit as the clones but I would be the judge of that later.

 _ **"Maintenance team 115 report to aft section 15-5-115 for scheduled maintenance"….."that is all".**_

 **"SMACK"** one of the human boys' team mates smacked him in the back side of his head. " **Ouch!"…."What the hell was that for Raw?"** He said in a surprised and hurt tone as he looked at his team mate while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand not holding his very strange blaster rifle.

The boy's team mate Raw said "two reasons." The clone continued "one being rude because she was able to point out the obvious second and more importantly aiming you weapon at the **little sister. Now apologies."** With emphasis on little sister **.** My Montrals turned a slightly darker blue which is how Togrutans blush. We also blush with our faces but it's much more noticeable with our Montrals. The nickname that all the clones gave me was little sister was always nice and gave me a warm feeling.

The boy cradled his gun and cap in his arms like a new born baby while he took of his very dirty Republic issued glove off his right hand as he walked over to me. The hair on his head was short and dark brown almost black that was completely drenched in sweat with strings of it dripping down his face. He held out his right hand to shake mine. "I'm sorry" he said. I was still scared of him but was even more shock of how young he was as I reached out my right hand to shake his "Apology accepted." I said shaking his hand. His face was covered in camouflage paint. I was shock, that someone with hands that were slightly larger than mine which are not that big to begin with. Would have a strong grip. It was hard for me to also believe that someone in a unit such as this could have a member with such soft looking eyes and he was kind of cute even though it could never work out. Besides I'm already seeing someone else. But I think I know someone that he might like thinking to myself.

"What's your name?" I asked him still shaking his hand "Hothman" He said in a soft voice. "what's yours he asked?" "Commander Tano." I said. "Nice toy meet you" he said still shaking my hand.

 **Third person**

Anakin Skywalker made a slight cough with his right hand in front of his mouth stating for the two teens to get back to reality for a moment. "Alright now that we have the unusual introductions out of the way, can we get to the debriefing so we can land troops tomorrow?" he said as the two teenagers stopped shaking hands.

"Right." said Staff Sargent Edge as he walked over to the general and the two men lead the rest of the group out of the hanger.

Their walking on the dura steel deck made clanking sounds that echoed everywhere down the black and gray painted corridors of the still sleeping ship.

The group of now eight individuals walked with Skywalker and team leader Edge in front. The rest of the team in the middle and the non-clone human and Togruta teens bringing up the rear asking each other questions.

The low hum of the cruiser's engines was present giving a somewhat hypnotic creepy felling. Also the walls were lit with dim red lights.

"I have never see you or your team on the cruiser" before Ahsoka said and continued "When did you guys arrive?" She asked being very curious. The boy answered "Well actually our whole unit arrived on the cruiser 14 days ago." He said and continued to explain. "Our transport landed in hanger 12. We got off loaded up on food, water, and ammo for two weeks and loaded up on one of our gunships, so about 2 **[** mikes **]**." He finished. "Mikes?" asked Ahsoka "Minutes Commander Tano." Hothman explained "That's one way to arrive at a new place and go right to a mission" Said Ahsoka with an interested smile. "When the higher ups call for recon were needed on the surface as quickly as possible." He said implying as if it was just another day at the office.

Hothman continued "Again I am sorry for aiming my rifle at you." He said in an ashamed tone. "Don't be." Ahsoka continued "you have never seen me before now and I did breach the security procedure. You were just doing what you thought was right." She said trying to make him feel better but he did still feel very bad about it.

Hothman added "Let's be honest that situation could have gone very wrong very quickly. The thing is that we … this team's . correction units existence is kept top secret and the best way to do that is by having as few people know about it as possible." He finished "that is actually very smart. Ahsoka thought to herself. "You never know when doing that will come in handy." She spoke "I'll remember that." She said to her new friend.

Now she was very curious about her new friend and wanted to know more so she asked.

"So exactly how old are you." asked Ahsoka." Because it was an extreme rarity to see any military personnel of the Republic that were not clones other that Jedi and some high ranking officers.

"Well I am 17 years old." Hothman said to his new friend. Ahsoka looked a little shocked because he was just barely old enough to serve.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing what the clones are doing?" She asked being very surprised.

Hothman answered "Well first off there not clones they are men." He said in a very annoyed tone and continued with what he wanted to say. "Aren't you a little young to be doing this too?" he paused before continuing "Exactly how old are you?" he asked the clearly very young Togruta Padawan now turning the tables on here.

Undenounced to Hothman Raw heard what he said about him and his brothers not being clones but men which gave Raw new found respect for his now new **little brother**.

Ahsoka answered "well." She paused looking away shyly "I'm 15 going on 16." While looking at the floor.

"Wow you really are young." Hothman said with a look of amazement.

As the group continued walking down the corridor from the hangers they passed some crates when Hothman heard a slight snicker of a very young child. He put out his hand to signal Ahsoka to stop.

"What is it?" she asked. He just looked at here and said "watch this." As he whispered with a smile and handed Ahsoka his strange rifle to hold for him while he investigated.

The young recon team member went behind the crates. After a few second she heard "I got you little monster." He said with a happy laugh. Then Sargent Hothman walked out from behind the crates carrying a small little boy in his right arm that was no more than 5 or 6 years old.

Ahsoka asked "Is he yours?" with here big blue eyes in a state of shock.

"No" Hothman answered with a laugh and continued "No he's the son of one of teams gunship pilots." "What's his name?" the curious Padawan asked. The little boy in Hothman's right arm looked away shyly from the Togruta girl. "Don't worry she doesn't bite.' Hothman said convincing the little boy to tell her his name. The young boy looked at Ahsoka and said "My nam Wedge Antilles miss." Asoka just laughed at the thought of being called miss.

"Dre where my daddy?" asked Wedge in an adorable voice. Hothman put the small boy down and answered "Don't tell anyone but your daddy is in the hanger that is under construction." He said in a kind sweet voice while pointing at hanger 12. "Tank you." Wedge said as he ran off to find his father.

"Dre?" Said Ahsoka being confused. The boy looked at here and explained "He can't say Drez or Drezer yet." He explained. "So what is your nam I mean name?" Asked Ahsoka still thinking of 5 year old Wedge. "My name is Drezer just Drezer." He said and asked "what's your full name because I know it's not Commander Tano." He said making a joke. She laughed a little and answered the question "Ahsoka Tano my name is Ahsoka Tano." She said with a smile." The boy said "Well it nice to meet you Ahsoka Tano." "Likewise Drezer." Said Ahsoka. "wait a minute you're the one the General Plo Koon keeps on calling lilSoka." He said as it just dawned on him. Ahsoka's Morales turned a very dark blue after hearing that. The two young teens continued walking and their conversation.

 _ **"Whoever lost their data paid in the head [bathroom] on C deck forward section? Please report to the lost and found to retrieve it immediately that is all".**_

He laughed "Well that one to announce that you have a porn stash and whack off to much". Said Drezer while shaking his head.

"Ewe that's disgusting" said Ahsoka.

"Which part the porn or waking off?" Asked Drezer

"Both its just nasty" Answered Ahsoka

"Whatever." Said Drezer

Ahsoka decided to change the nasty subject.

"So exactly how do you know Master Plo Koon?" Ahsoka asked. The boy answered "Well Edge my team leader, the team, I, and the recon unit just transferred here from General Plo Koon's battle group just before my team went down on Felucia like I said before so this is actually the longest I have been on this cruiser." He finished explaining.

"How is master Plo Koon" Ahsoka asked Sargent Drezer wanting to know about her old friend that she considered him a father figure. He answered "He is doing fine. The last time I saw him he was helping a youngling trying to find master. I don't remember the kids name off the top of my head. Uh To be honest I mostly only saw him in mission briefings and debriefs, but he did make wise cracks on occasion." Ahsoka said cutting him off. "Master Plo Koon funny." Saying in slight disbelief and razing and eye mark. The human boy continued not losing a beat "he is you just have to listen to what he says in the manner that it is said." And he continued "He also talked about a friend of his that he called lilSoka so I can put a pretty face with the name now." He said trying to be smooth. The young Togruta girl tried to pretend that she paid no mined to the complement being a soon to be Jedi but here slightly bluing Montrals gave her a way. "You are a bold one aren't you." She said with an astonished tone. "Well when two people meet each other for the first time and they raise the weapons at each other in the first seconds I think that would make both of them very bold wouldn't it." Drezer said implying to Ahsoka don't sell herself short and complimenting here at the same time. The two teens looked away from each other for a brief moment trying to hide their blush.

Realizing she was still holding Drezer's strange rifle with slight discus and as if it was going to explode said "I think this belongs to you she said." Looking relived when Drezer nicely took the rifle out of her hands and held it in his left hand at his side. "Thanks." he said noticing here discuss towards blasters and projectile weapons being a Jedi. Also the fact that he pointed the weapon at here not less than five minutes ago did not help.

"All right you two get in the lift." Shouted Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka decided that this would be a good time to test her new friend if he was as physically fit as the clones.

"I'll race you" said Ahsoka to Drezer

"You're on." He said. Ahsoka thought that she would win because the teenage boy was weighed down with about 100 pounds of gear that he was still wearing from his recent patrol.

It was about 100yrds to the lift where the two teenagers were standing. Suddenly the young LRRPP took of faster than the activation of a light saber. Ahsoka was shocked as she tried to keep up with him but he got to the lift about one full second before she did. The door closed as Ahsoka was the last to rejoin the group.

"How … did you … do that Drezer?" She asked with look of disbelieve on her face while slightly panting with her face a slightly darker shade of orange.

Drezer answered without panting "One or our combat readiness Physical assessments is to run 800yds with all of this gear in 2.5 minutes or less." The young LRRPP said with a big smile on his face berthing normally. Team Leader Edge just let out a big smile on his face as one of his men was able to get one up Anakin Skywalker's student and the Jedi in general.

 **"Hissssss"** went the lift door's with a sudden jerk upwards.

 **[Authors notes: Shout out to** **BIBOTOT** **thanks for your feedback. What I trying to go for is showing the world of the clone wars through the eyes of the Clone grunts and the terrible things they went through. Mainly not enough stories go in to enough detail with that. Also I agree that the clone wars and rebels does not go in to any real detail of order 66, clones becoming Stormtroopers, and basically what the empire did in the first couple of years of taking control over the galaxy.**

 **Every one: Don't worry the story will get more complicated and interesting as it goes along. Feel free to ask questions in the reviews. I do not** **PM** **at all so don't bother sending that]**


	4. Briefing and First Lesson in Soldiering

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **Briefing and First Lesson in Soldiering**

 **Third person**

The lift carrying LRRPP 6, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka reached the bridge of the Republic cruiser.

 **"** **Hiss"** went the door hydraulics.

Several computer screens surrounded the room with a holo table in the center. Sever blinking lights from the computers blinked at different intervals with various shades of yellows, blues, reds, and greens signaling different computer functions.

The group exited the lift and made their way to a secluded briefing room where Captain Rex, General Obi Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody were waiting around the holo table with their data paid plugged in.

"Your late" said Commander Cody

"Easy Cody." Said Anakin then continued "Staff Sargent Edge explained to me why they were delayed." He looked at Drezer and said "Go ahead Sargent show him why your team was late."

 **Drezer's point of view**

After being caught off guard from what General Skywalker said I pointed to myself and said "Me?" Being very confused. "Yes you son you have the proof of why you were late." He reminded me "Right." I said remembering. I dropped my pack and pulled out my proximity scanner that recorded everything, plugged it into the computer and flipped through most of everything that was scanned, holo recordings recorded, holo pictures that were taken on the patrol.

I found the portion of our extraction. "Here we are at 0400 at our LZ **[** Landing Zone **]** for our pickup." I said and fasted forward to 0455 "here we are five minutes before pickup." I forwarded about another 30 seconds. "Then you see the 50 plus droid heat signatures." I showed the higher ups **[** Officers and generals **]** all agreed. Then Commander Cody talked "I still do not see the problem here." He said. I let out I a puff of air out of my nose "that's just it Commander." As I explained I zoomed out and rewound the recording back to and passed 0400 to 0200. "This group was going in the opposite direction from us for over two hours and was later making a beeline to us converting on our position 10 minutes before our pick up." "okay that actually is strange Sargent." Said Commander Cody recognizing that there was something very very very wrong with this. I continued "then we conducted a hasty ambush jump pickup which takes 5 minutes to set up unlike the usual 3 for a normal pickup." I paused

"I sense that there is something else in the recording that you haven't shown us yet." said Ahsoka. "Your Right Commander." I said as I zoomed in on the signature that was leading the group of 50 pulse droids. "This is what caused us to rush our jump pick up."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to rush a jump pick up.' Said Commander Cody being one to follow procedures by the book. I did not say anything I just enhanced the image and played Raw's Radio transmission.

 **Raw's voice** _"_ _Raptor we need set up faster brake … saber collector is here say again saber collector is here over."_

"You did not try to call in an orbital strike from the cruiser on Grievous?" Cody asked. I answered "Sir our primary mission is sneak and peak. Not to engage the enemy unless provoked or an opportunity represents its self. In this case our hand was forced and." Edge interrupted "and an orbital cruiser strike was out of the question for the Clankers were danger close and doing so would have gotten me and my men killed and we would not be here now." Edge saying in his own way let me take the debrief from here son. Which I did.

"Did you get the other information that we inquired about?" asked General Kenobi as he rubbed his beard. Like a geniuses I always thought.

"Yes sir Scorch Blaze." Said Edge "right" the two responded as they opened their packs. Scorch pulled out a battle droid power pack back and the blaster gantlet of a super battle droid. Confirming that theses battle droids would not be defeated like on the battle of Nabo and they had heavy infantry. Blaze pulled the information plunder out of his pack which was the breech of a Separatist artillery piece **[** cannon **]** and also pulled out a Separatist unit badge of their 441th droid division. "There is still one item missing." Said General Kenobi "I got it" I said as I pulled out the colors **[** flag **]** of the 1112th Separatist Armored Division **[** tanks **].**

"Know that we know what we are up agents we need to look at the battle map to plan our course of action." Said General Kenobi. "Yes and here are the grids **[** map locations **]** where their bunkers, trenches, strong points, mine fields, barracks etc. are." said Edge as he plugged in a data card **[** flash drive **]** which down loaded all the information and put it in all the Generals, officers, commanders, and captain's data pads.

"Edge" I continued "can we go to the med by to check for flesh eating viruses." He just gave us the high singe to go and we gathered our gear and left our items of proof on the table. Then the team and I walked in to the lift. I just herd Ahsoka "master can I." He cut here of with "you can go Snips." The Skywalker's Padawan who was now my new friend ran in to the lift just before the doors closed.

 **Hiss**

 **The Lift and The Med Bay**

 **Third person**

As the LRRPP team and Ahsoka were riding in the lift the teenage human and teenage Togruta had their own privet conversation as the other team members just smiled at the two kid's getting along. They were just happy that their little sister finally had someone close to her age on the cruiser to talk to.

"What's it like being the Padawan of great General Skywalker?" asked Drezer. She answered with a smile "Well great is an over statement." She said with a laugh as she continued "sometimes it's easy, sometimes it hard, and other times I get scolded for doing something well reckless." With emphases on the word reckless. She continued. "This one time on Christophsis my master and I were taking out a droid ray shield generator." "Just the two of you?" Said Drezer being very surprised and let Ahsoka continue. "My master was surrounded by at least 30 super battle droids and lost his light saber." She paused for dramatic effect and moved her hands up for in phases. "I noticed a dilapidated wall text to where the droids and he was." "What did you do?" Asked Drezer. She moved here hand as if using the force "Well it had a hole near the top of it, and I judged it to be big enough for him to fit through." She moved her hands "I said master don't move and used the force to push the wall on to the droids." "And?" asked Drezer. The rest of the team in the lift was already captivated by the young Padawan's story. "The hole was just in the right spot destroying the droids and leafing my master untouched."

"So you are a risk taker." Drezer implied. "Well not exactly Drezer I did not know what else to do" Ahsoka said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself most would just completely shout down in that situation and go into panic mode. You did what you were supposed to do." "Which is?" She Asked "Watch your master's back no matter what." Answered Drezer complementing her

"Hay kid tell her how you got the whole platoon smoked in basic." **[** Basic training **]** said Raw.

"Ah man you are never going to let me live that one down are you." Drezer said looking at Raw "Nope" Answered raw with a confident smile.

"Smoked?" Asked Ahsoka tilting her head and raising an eye mark.

"Getting Physical training until steam rises from your body little sister." Blaze explained.

"Oh well don't leave me in suspense." Said Ahsoka.

Drezer explained "It was about the half way point in training and we were learning the basics of jet pack talk off, landing, and how to work the thing. We were outside in platoon formation with real working jet packs on." "was it fun?" asked Ahsoka. "The classroom portion was very boring." Drezer answered her and continued. "The instructor was explained to us to not press the emergency activation button on our wrist control panel until we were on a takeoff paid and was given instructions to do so." A he pointed to the button on his wrist which would not have done anything for the jet pack Drezer was wearing was out of fuel. "Being board out of my mind to pushed the switches red safety guard off and." "You didn't" Said Ahsoka showing her big blue eyes in shock. Drezer's right hand went in the air as he said **"WHOOSH".** "When I landed the big grin on my face went away as my Drill Sargent got eye ball to eye ball to me, and his face was a shade of purple that I never thought was possible."

"What did he do" Asked Ahsoka now completely captivated. "Well he had us move to the pt. field and had a walking stick. "He didn't hit you with it did he?" Asked Ahsoka being concerned. "No what he did with it was much worse" and imitated the Drill Sargents voice that was very raspy. "All right you sons of **test tube born bitches** you are going to do the following exercises. Pushups, flutter kicks, squats, bends and thrusts, and jumping jacks, in that order. When I slam my walking stick on the ground you switch to the next exercise." Drezer paused for the same dramatic effect as Ahsoka did earlier. Then Drezer continued "we did three count reps meaning you to three reps the shout one, then count three more reps then shout two etc. and the Drill Sargent said " **Begin one,two,three,one one,two,three,two one,two,three,three, one,two,three,four CLICK! Swich. One,two,three,one one,two,three,two onw,two,three,three, one,two,three,four** **CLICK! Swich.** **One,two,three,one one,two,three,two one,two,three,three, one,two,three,four CLICK!, … CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …** **CLICK!, … CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …** **CLICK!, … CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …** **CLICK!, … CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …** **CLICK!, … CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …** **CLICK!, … CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …** **CLICK!, … CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …** **CLICK!, … CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …CLICK!, …"**

"You get the idea."

"How long did that go for?" Ahsoka asked.

"About an hour and a half" Answered Sparks 

"That seems very extreme for such a small mistake Drezer." Said Ahsoka with concern in here voice.

Drezer answered her with a question "Well what would happen to you or any Padawan for that matter if you did something like that?"

"Usually we would get confined to our quarters and have to do extreme sessions of long periods of mediation meditation, baby sit the younglings, help file holo records in the Jedi Temple Archives and so on." Ahsoka said meaning that they do get punished but not to the "extreme" as the clones in the army.

Drezer asked in a curious tone "does anyone still do it again after completing their punishment?"

Ahsoka looked at the floor and away from Drezer "Yes but the punishments are meant to have you reflect on what you did." She finished with little confidence in her voice.

"Don't be that hard on you self." Drezer continued "under normal circumstances that would be appropriate, but also you and the Jedi being military officers that kind of lapse in judgment or small details will get you and people under your command killed." He said meaning that punishment in the army is no joke and has a very important reasoning behind it.

"Oh" She said looking away from him and continued "I still do not understand what that has to do with me having my master's back?"

Drezer tried to explain "Well the thing is what actually happened was." "What the kid is trying to say is that I was the one who actually activated the jet pack." Raw explained for Drezer was having trouble finding the right words.

She questioned "What I still don't understand." pointing at Raw "If Raw was the one that activated the jet pack." Then pointed to Drezer "then why were you the on getting yelled at by your Drill Sargent.

"I took the blame for it because when it comes down to it the only ones that you can count on is the guy to the left of you the right of you and behind you." Drezer pointed both of his and to imitates using a blaster rifle "When I'm firing my weapon it's not to protect me it to protect Raw said Drezer. "And I'm firing mine to protect Sparks" said Raw "It goes for us all little sister" said Blaze.

"Oh now is see" said Ahsoka but still not quite understand it was in her voice.

"That's right little sister the time will come when you will understand what we said." Said Raw

"So have you been punished like that sense you finished training Drezer?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Well not in particular. When you graduate basic training you have to screw up astronomically and do something extremely boneheaded to warrant that kind of punishment or anything else your uppers can think of as non-judicial punishment."

Ahsoka just a blank stare for the last part of what Drezer said.

""It means at their discretion little sister." Answered Scorch.

"Oh that happens at the temple but is usually decided by the council and you are present when they make the decision."

Drezer continued the conversation "when I personally make a mistake Raw usually just smacks me on the back of my head."

 **"** **SMACK!"** " **Ouch!** " said Drezer " **What the fuck did I do now**?" Turning toward Raw rubbing his head again. Raw smiled and said "Kid don't tell here all of my secrets of making you the best you can be." With a laugh at the end. "take a holo pic it will last longer you asshole." Said the young LRRPP.

 **Click** a sudden flash filled the lift as Ahsoka took a holo pic of her new friend. "I walked right into that one did it I." said Drezer. His teams mates just laughed. "Another holo pic to put on my wall." Ahsoka thought to herself.

Then the lift stopped at the Med bay deck on the cruiser and **Hiss** went the doors with a sudden rush of the smell of rubbing alcohol, disinfectant, and fresh bandages hit the occupants in the lift.

The five Clones, the teenage human, and teenage Togruta all walked out on to the med bay deck and the LRRPP team went through the standard procedure of medical screenings to check for any flesh eating viruses and any other injuries they got during their hot extraction at the Landing Zone. Ahsoka stood near the lift while the LRRPPs got checked out.

 **Ahsoka's Point of View**

Drezer is a very interesting boy. But not as interesting as another one I know. My Montrals turned a very dark blue color after thinking about another teenage boy that I know and like a lot. Talking to my self-thinking no one would hear me. Maybe Drezer and Barriss Offee would make a cute couple. Since she is almost 16 and he is 17. I smiled at the idea. Maybe I'll introduce him to her when we have leave to go to Coruscant. It's worth a try or maybe he already has some one that he likes or already is with someone. I'll just see what happens.

I walked over to the medical droid and asked "T-1267-T-P" " _yes Commander Tano_.' The medical droid answered "How long will the medical screenings will take for Staff Sargent Edge's Team?' I asked. Then the medical droid looked through its data paid. After a few minutes it answered my question. " _The screening should take a few hours_." The droid said. "Notify me when there done will you." I asked " _yes Commander Tano_." The droid said as it went back to work.

I went back to the lift to go back to my master at the briefing to see if there was anything that I missed.

 **Drezer's Point of View**

Thinking to my self

It's a good thing the acoustics on Republic cruisers is so terrible.

I just barely made out the name Barriss Offee and introducing. She probably wants me to meet her friend which was fine. Like my mother use to tell me "Drezer you need to hang out with girls more you never know which one could be." "The One." A huge emphases on the one. I actually do hang out with girls I just prefer to be single because I can talk to and hug all the girls I want and not get in trouble. There is a method to my madness. Meting this Barriss Offee would have to wait before my team gets our mandatory two weeks of leave after conducting one to two week long patrols. Then have 3-5 days of rest between then back in the bush on and off for three months. Then we get our two weeks of leave its usually on Coruscant but other times its back to Kemino to do more training.

The medical droid that talked to Commander Tano walked over to me said " _All right Sargent it's time to start your medical screenings_." "Alright let's get this over with" I said to the droid not looking forward to getting stuck with needles, and getting multiple scans, and the Bacta tank treatment. Even though being submerged in the liquid causes rapid healing you are in a semi-conscious but completely aware of what's going on. What makes it worse is that while being connected with a respirator you still feel like your drowning.

Also people get addicted to using the Bacta and some over dose on the treating properties or drown in the tank. Personally I prefer the old fashion way of healing.

Besides a romantic relationship with Barriss would not be a good idea she being an officer and me being enlisted would be just a very bad idea.

 **Third Person**

 **Back At the Briefing Room**

Generals Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and Staff Sargent edge were still going over the battle plan for tomorrow's troop landings.

"So we are agreed" said Kenobi as he continued "Commander Codey and I will land the 212th at grids **[** map locations **]** 5-A232, 5-A943, and 5-A609 in the North and fight our way South." Anakin cut in "While Captain Rex, Ahsoka, and I land our forces at grids 9-G112, 9-G390, and 9-G555 in the south and fight our way north to link up with Obi Wan and Cody and encircle the Separates base.

Then the lift doors opened and Ahsoka walked in.

"Hay snips were just about done with the battle plan but you need to know where you are going to be." "Alright master" she said ready to know what she's was going to do as she walked over to see the battle map on the holo table.

"Ahsoka you and your forces will land at grid 9-G390 and be the middle on this one you think you can handle it" Anakin said pointing his finger on the map. "Yes master I can handle it.' The young Padawan said in great confidence. She went out of the briefing room to get ready "Are we missing anything before we go to get things ready?" The young Jedi Knight asked.

As Ahsoka left the room Edge just shook his head.

"I since that there is something troubling you Edge." Said Obi Wan "Yes sir there is.' As he continued "the directions that General Skywalker and Captain Rex are going have very rugged terrain and thick underbrush which will slow their advance considerably. Even without enemy contact you would still be moving at a lack of a better phrase moving at a snail's pace." He pointed at the map and continued "As for Commander Tano here direction in the middle will be mostly lightly wooded terrain with rolling hills and would make great time." "Anakin then butted in "then what's the problem then." To the Sargent criticizing his Padawan. "The problem is that where Commander Tano is going to have the lightest concentration of Separatist troops in the south." Edge continued. "She is going to have to slow here advance to the same pace as General Skywalker and Captain Rex's." "I still don't see what you're driving at Edge" Anakin Skywalker said now getting very annoyed. Edged just ignored the general's attitude and continued. "Sir you and Captain Rex are going to have the largest concentrations of Separatist troops in the south." Pointing at the map and continued. "This will slow your advice even more than the terrain will." "If Commander Tano sees such light resistance she may get over confident and move to fast and she will eventually move too far forward of you two to support her exposing both of her flanks, and will most likely have her forces surrounded and become Phase Line Black **[** surrounded and cut off from all friendly units **].** "What does that mean asked Anakin." Captain Rex answered "Sir Phase Line Black is infantry code for surrounded and cut off sir."

"Thank you Staff Sargent Edge I will take it from here." The young Jedi Knight continued "I'm having your mandatory leave staring in the next five days your men have earned it." He said with looking very satisfied with LRRPP teams information. "Thank you sir." Said the LRRPP team leader as he watched Anakin and Captain Rex walk out of the briefing room.

As Edge was about to go to the med bay to get himself checked out Kenobi spoke "Edge a word?" he asked "yes General." Edge responded. "I would feel more comfortable if your team stayed on standby for tomorrow assault, and that you stayed here to monitor the situation." As the bearded Jedi looked to make sure his former student was not within earshot. "Sir do you not trust Commander Tano?" Edge asked "It's not that." The More experienced Jedi continued "It's just that." He paused stroking his beard like always "it's just that Ahsoka takes after her master in more ways than she and he is willing to admit." Slightly shaking his head. "Most importantly she can be just as reckless as he is and at sometimes even more so." "So you want us here when something goes wrong sir." Edge said finishing Kenobi's thoughts.

Kenobi continued the conversation "Tomorrow you and your team will be the only unit available with the skills and ability to get here out of trouble in the event that something will go wrong." He finished. "Sir that is not the LRRPPs primary function." Said Edge implying this may not be a good idea.

Stroking his beard "Edge I think it's time that we put our experiment to the test." "Under stood the 3rd platoon of the 121st Military Police will be on standby." Said Edge. "The whole unit?" Kenobi asked in confusion. "Yes sir because tomorrow will require us to be fast and loud in this case." "Why." Asked Kenobi wanting to know more. "Well if and when we are called in its going to be in a fucking mess and we need to be in force were crazy not stupid." Answered Edge. "Fare enough you may go Staff Sargent said Kenobi.

 **Third Person**

Anakin and Rex went to Ahsoka's quarters on the cruiser and once they opened the door "surprise" she wasn't there. "Should we wait for her sir?" Asked Rex "No" Anakin said and continued "I'll wait for here you go and get things ready then get some sleep were going to need it for tomorrow." "Yes sir." Said Rex and walked down the hall to the main barracks bay to get his men ready.

Anakin walked into his Padawan's room and sat down in the only chair next to the only desk. He looked at the only bed, then the closet, and finally looked the wall behind the desk where he was sitting that was completely covered in copies of holo pics of all of her friends at the Jedi Temple, and the men of the 501st. Some of the pics were of him and here. Others were of Ahsoka and the men and Jedi friends acting like total goofballs. He also noticed a new picture of the inside of a lift with that young boy rubbing the back of his head that pointed his weapon at Ahsoka in the hanger not more than two hours ago. "Snips you have a strangest taste in boys" he said to himself.

Then he remembered that not too long ago that his wife Padme fell for a boy seven years younger than him and was a complete dork thinking about himself. This made him laugh remembering grate memories and sad ones of the friends lost over the years. Then he took a deep berth and let it out slowly and started to talk to himself. "That Staff Sargent Edge may not be her master but he can read my Snips like a book." He said to himself. "I do serenity hope that she doesn't do what Edge thinks she will do or this mission is going to get a lot harder and a lot of people are going to die." Still talking to himself. "I am training here to the best of my abilities and teaching here what I learned from Obi Wan which is all any one can do I supposes. He said trying to remind himself that he is doing the best he can.

 **Captain Rex's Point of View**

I was walking to the main barracks bay of the 501st with my helmet off when I was able to catch up with Staff Sargent Edge before he got to the med bay.

"Staff Sargent Edge a word." I asked. "Yes sir." He answered. I continued the conversation. "What's your opinion of Sargent Drezer?" I asked because of what Skywalker said to me about what happened when he first met my little sister. The Staff Sargent answered "Well I have respect for Hothman." "Can you explain?" I asked trying to figure this kid out. "Well he never refers to us as clones.' He paused then continued "He always refers to us people, men, humans and most importantly his friends and has proven himself in the field multiple times." A look of being unimpressed was still on my face but the fact that this kid refers to us as his friends amazed me. Ask any one they will tell you. "If you get a chance to read his personnel file I recommend you start with his time in the 12th company during the "Clean Campaign." Said Edge "Why?" I asked. " It's the reason why we call him Hothman, and I was also there so I can confirm his actions on the report." Edged answered. This kid was more interesting than I thought.

Edge continued "Oh there is one more thing.' He stopped. "Well what is it." I asked Edge to continue which he did. "That kid is here because he wants to be." He said. A look of confusion was very obvious on my face now "You mean he volunteered for this shit!" "Yes sir." He said with a nod. Then he spoke which caught me off guard "sir can I ask you a question." "Go ahead." I said. "What's your opinion of Commander Tano?" Edge asked. I was a little caught off guard with him turning the tables but I answered any way. "Well Commander Tano is a very capable young girl. She has also saved my life multiple times was well as many of our brothers." I continued "I am concerned that she is just like here master in both personality and his reckless behavior but she can be as cunning and show restraint as General Kenobi so it's possible she doesn't get into something that she can't get out of." I said with questioned confidence in my voice.

"Captain don't worry General Kenobi has a backup plan in place in the event that something goes wrong." Edge said in a manner saying don't worry about it. I was not exactly following what he was talking about but I trusted him since his team had skills and training were second to none well maybe to the Jedi, ARC Troopers, and the Torrent company of the 501st. Staff Sargent Edge walked away to go about his duties. I did the same.

 **Authors Notes: A shout out to** **1-1 Marines** **thanks for your review on my story I hope to get more feed back from you and I'll do the same. No I am not force recon.**

 **Everyone else your reviews are always welcome and I will answer your questions as best I can.**


	5. Information Breech

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **Chapter 5 Information Breech**

 **Back on Master Luminaria's cruise for the 41** **st**

 **Baress Offee's point of view.**

After walking threw out the cruiser for several hours trying to find my master I sensed that my master's presence was not on board at all. Then walking past a hallway I just caught with the corner of my eye Commander Gree in a hall way looking at a data pad. Walking up to my friend. "Hi Commander Gree." She said. He looked up from his data paid and was a little surprised that I just suck up on him all of the sudden. "Hello Barriss do you need any help?" He asked clearly unfazed with my sneaking up on him. "How did you know?" I asked him with a surprise look on my face. "You look confused said the commander." I sheepishly smiled and continued with what I wanted to ask him. I knew that my master's presence wasn't on the cruiser but she sometimes lowers it sow low as a training exercise to find faint signatures in the force which I have not failed yet. Yet I just wanted to make sure. "Where is my master?" I asked. Gree looked away from his data paid again and looked at me with his border lined serious face. "She is away on personal business and won't be back for a few days." He said "Oh" I disappointingly said "maybe I can help." He said in a helpful tone. "Well I think you would be better to help with this anyway." I said. "Okay tell me what it is." Gree said "Well I need you to look at this holo pic." I said taking my data paid out of my Jedi robes and activated the holo pic that Ahsoka sent me early of the four clones and young teenage boy inside a cruiser lift with the strange uniforms and weapons.

Upon seeing the holo pic Commander Grees's face turned from his usual bland face to shock and his usual presence turned from calm, cool, and collective to pulsating fear and immediately turned off the holo paid my hands. "What's wrong?" I asked. He just grabbed me by my arm vert tightly and dragged me to a secure room down the hall "Gree your hurting me" I winced in pain. "Shut up." He said in a very terrifying whisper directly into my ear that I have never heard from him before. Then we came to the secure room with its lights off and open. He pushed me in to the room with considerable force and looked both ways down the hall before he walked in the room turning on the lights and shutting the door **"hiss"**. The commander asked in an extremely assertive tone "were did you get a holo pic of these men?" "Gree did I do something wrong?" I asked being very confused and frightened of him "Barriss answer the question." Gree said more aggressively and grabbed the same arm that he did earlier and squeezed it even harder. "Ouch Gree you're really hurting me." Tears of fear and confusion started to fill my eyes "I got the holo pic from Ahsoka Tano." I answered the question as tears rolled down my cheeks. Gree's face went from being terrifying to shock realizing that he was terrifying me and lessened his aggressiveness and let go of my arm in disgust with himself but still continued to ask questions "was anyone else given this holo pic?" He asked in a calmer tone "I…I don't…think so." I answered in a panicked tone with tears pouring out of my eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?" Gree asked "Yes … am I in trouble?" She asked. "No Barriss you are not in trouble but that holo pic must be destroyed." He said in a more comforting tone. "I understand…can I please go." With fear still in my voice "First give me your data pad so the holo pic can be destroyed." He said handing out his hand. I hesitated for a few second not knowing if he was going to grab me again. "Commander the data paid please." Asked Gree. I handed the data paid to commander Gree "Can I please go now?" I asked whipping tears from my eyes in a trembling voice. "Yes you may go." Gree said now back to his old self. I quickly walked to the door without looking at him **"hiss"** and walked as quickly to my quarters as possible. I took a left a right another right and down three decks and took a left and a right and came to the door of my quarter. I swiped my door's key reader with my access card **"hiss"** went the door. I hastily walked in **"hiss"** it closed behind me and pressed the auto lock button on the door key paid and jumped on my bed burred my face in my pillow and let out a muffled scream of terror and sadness.

 **Back at the Secure Room**

 **Commander Gree's Point of View**

"I guess the secret is out now." I said to myself. I placed Baress's data paid on the floor and crushed it into several pieces with my foot. Gathering up the bits and pieces of smashed plastic and wiring of the data paid. I placed them in a data paid shredder that was in the room. "Only the force knows who else has seen that holo pick. This will have to be reported." I said to myself. Activating my com link on my wrist "Commander Gree to general Kenobi." The transmission to Kenobi it was going to take a while for it to get to him. My hands started shaking and were clammy and I just realized what had just happened between me and Baress as a sudden rush of guilt and knots formed in my stomach.

"The general is going to kill me?"

 **Meanwhile on the surface of Felucia**

 **Third Person**

Ventress and General Grievous were in a Separatist communications room. _"Mam I am receiving a transmission from the data paid that was bugged."_ Said a droid at a communication station. "Show the holo pic." Said Ventress "Roger Roger." said the droid and the holo pic that Ahsoka took was now a lifer size hologram in the room. "So these are the clones that are causing us so much trouble." Said General Grievous. _"Yes sir theses clones match the same description that escaped earlier this morning."_ Said another droid holding a data paid. "This will make it much easier to find them and kill them tomorrow." Grievous said implying he had a plan. "So what is your plan my general?" Asked Ventress. "All in due time assassin but let's just say for now I will uses Skywalker's Padawan as bate." He said looking at his Separatist "colleague". "I think I know where you are going with is." Said Ventress with and evil smile **.** _"Sir there's a description on the holo pic that's interesting."_ Said the droid at the communication station. "Magnify it." Said Grievous _"magnifying sir."_ Said the droid zooming in on the description. **One of them is differed see if you can tell**. _"What do you suppose that means."_ Asked a droid. "It seems that one of them is not a clone. Looking at the one rubbing the back of his head he is shorter that the other four." Said Ventress who was surprised. "Get me Count Dooku I think he and lord Sidious will find this interesting.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **Back on the Republic Cruiser of the 501** **st** **.**

 **Ahsoka's point of view**

I wish that medical droid told me when Staff Sergeant Edge's team was done with their medical screenings. I said to myself. Then the lift's doors opened up on deck 15 and I made my way to firing range 3. As I waked in to the door there was still muffled blaster and projectile weapon fire going on so "I think I still didn't miss them" I thought to myself. So I went up to the ranges observation deck because when life fire exercises the range is closed anyone not participating in the exercise. This was for safety reasons.

When I got to the observation deck I saw Master Kenobi. "I master Kenobi." I said "Hello young one." He said looking at me. Then I walked over and stood next to him and looked threw the laser and projectile proof glass to see the recon team was still there. "Good I haven't missed them." I said to them self. And saw they were not wearing their horizontal striped camouflaged uniforms anymore, or their differed vests, they still had their blasters and strange weapons when I first saw them in the hanger. They were wearing standard issue Republic military uniforms, and had clearly showered and shaved. I also noticed that the range's floor was littered with small brass pieces that were popping out of the projectile weapons.

"Master how long have you been watching them and what is it that they are actually doing?" I asked being very curious. Kenobi looked at me and said "I arrived here about thirty minutes after they did and have been here watching them for the past three hours or so. Also to answer about what they are doing from what I can tell they are conducting what the army calls reflexive fire and transition drills." He said with curiosity. "What is that exactly master?" I asked now more curious. "Patience young one and watch there about to do another secret of the drill." I watched feeling slightly uncomfortable for being a Jedi we consider blaster and projectile firearms uncivilized but was still interested in what they were doing. The team walking to the firing line that was a red line on the floor after they were done charging the power packs for the blasters and loading what Drezer explained to me are called magazines for the projectile weapons for those who had them. My new friend was the very last one on the very far right with his friend Raw to his left with his strange rifle. Then they started.

 **Drezer's Point of view**

My team and I were lined up facing the pop up targets to our front. Our weapons were at the low ready and loaded in such a way to force us to switch to our side arms. Were just waiting for Staff Sargent Edge to **"Contact front!" … "Contact front!"** we echoed the order and raised our blaster and projectile rifles to the pop up droid targets as the target appeared while thumbing the safety's off and shooting the targets three times. Then thumbed the safety back on and have our weapons back in the low ready position. Even with loud sound canceling hearing protection you can still feel the concussion of the weapons going off. Then we pivoted 90 degrees to our left seeing the backs of our team mates. **"Contact Right!" …** **"Contact Right!"** Then we pivoted 90 degrees to our right raised our weapons at the popup targets as they appeared while thumbing the safety off and shooting the popup targets three times again. The air had a charged smell from the blaster bolts and burnt matches from the burnt propellant of the few projectile weapons that we had me having one. Then thumbed the safety back on and have our weapon in the low ready again. Now we pivoted completely around where our backs were facing the popup targets. **"Contact Rear!"** … **"Contact Rear!"** we pivoted 180 degrees to face the popup targets raised our weapons as the targets appeared thumbed the safety off and bang click **"Secondary!"** the team shouted as everyone took a knee while taking our firing hand off our blaster and projectile rifles and reached for our side arms that were holstered on our right hip. I grabbed my side arm with my thumb off the safety and drew the pistol out of its holster aimed it at the still exposed popup target and placed three well aimed shots one handed in the area where a battle droids critical processors were for it to continue sending signals **[** Its head **].**

"Show off." Raw said with a laugh "Joules much." I playfully countered him. **"Safety's on reload you pistols with full charge packs or magazines, re-holster you pistols, unload your rifles or blaster rifles and show clear."** Said Edge to make the firing range safe.

After clearing our rifles and reloading our side arms we walked back to the ready once Edge inspected our blaster and projectile rifles to ensure they were safe and put them back in their carrying cases unloaded to take them back to our squad bay later.

While walking back to the ready area I could see General Kenobi and Ahsoka watching from the observation deck. I waved at here and she waved back then walked in the direction of the stares to the ready area. General Kenobi just stood there stroking his beard again. We were placing our rifles in and securing them in their cases when Ahsoka walked out of the door that leads to the observation deck. She had a smile on her face but looked a little timid and a little surprised because the last time she saw us we were covered in mud and haven't shaven in two weeks "What did you thing about the exercises?" I asked. "Well it was interesting but I prefer my light saber." She said with a laugh. "I couldn't imagine why." I said indicating I do respect the laser sword. "Are you going to do anymore?" She asked as the team, she, and I walked out of the range and took a left down the hall. I looked at a team leader "Edge were don for today right." I asked "Yea were done." He answered. "Why?" Ahsoka asked trying not to be obvious that see wanted to see more. "Because it's time for lunch little sister." Raw answered with a laugh.

 **Author's note: The LRRPP team landed on the cruiser at about 5:45 in the morning.**

"Oh" Ahsoka said. I did not realize how faint the time went since we got back on the cruiser "Well what do you want to do after lunch?" she asked saying she wanted to hang out with me. Edge answered "We were planning on getting some sleep later Commander Tano. We have been up for about the past 62 hours or so getting about 7 hours of total sleep." "Doing what?" She asked with a raised eye mark and slightly disappointed and interested at the same time. Raw answered "Well from what you saw in the briefing room was part of it." He said "Not to mention blowing their ammo dump 60 seconds after our pickup." I reminded him. "Oh that reminds me." Said Sparks "their fuel cell rechargers and Rydonium fuel tanks should be blowing." As he looked at his watch counting down "in 5, 4, 3, 2,." "And we missed the show." said Blaze. Then the cruiser's intercom came on

 **"** **Now here this Now here this we have visual on Separatist fuel dump explosion."**

"Sparks." I said "ether we used too many explosives or there was a whole lot more Rydonium down there that we thought there was." Being surprised.

 **Third person**

After the team put their rifle cases in their squad bay they met Ahsoka in the mess hall for lunch. The four clones teenage boy and teenage Togruta girl were all sitting at the same table telling each other stories of pulling pranks, adventures, and various experiences on the battle field.

"I noticed you are still carrying your blasters on your hips from the range?" Ahsoka said a little confused because carrying weapons around the cruiser was strictly prohibited unless you were a Jedi, Officers, or getting ready for or in battle. Team leader Edge answered "well remember commander the regulations state that you cannot carry **[** loaded **]** weapons on board the cruiser which they are not or if you are an MP you can be armed with at least a pistol at all times." The LRRPP team was actual MPs as well but did not tell Ahsoka trying to keep as much information secret as possible. Also their blaster and projectile pistols were in fact loaded. "That makes sense I guess." She said still trying to figure out why they were beating around the bush." "Don't feel bad" said Drezer "were usually the last ones to know what's going on." Trying to make the confused Padawan feel better. "Thanks." She said understand what here friend was trying to do.

"When do you guys actually get leave?" Asked Ahsoka. Edge explained "We conduct one to two week long patrols. Then we have 3-5 days off the on and off again and after three months we get two weeks of mandatory leave and then it back to three months again." Said Edge saying that they have a very rugged life. "Oh you guys do a lot don't you?" Asoka said surprised on how many patrols they go on. "It's not all bad most patrols we go on theirs no contact or we don't find anything other times we stumble right in to the Gondar's nest." Said Drezer. "Or it finds us like this morning." Said Raw making a joke.

"Yeah and saber collector today was very pissed when we made a jump pickup." Sparks said. "Saber collector?" asked Ahsoka. "Grievous little sister." Said Raw explaining. "Oh." Ahsoka said in a scared tone. "I remember the first time we saw him." said Drezer in a depressed tone. "You have actually seen him." Asked Ahsoka being surprised. "Yes." Drezer continued "We were in the 12th rifle company and our first time in real combat." Ahsoka looked at him not understanding "It's an infantry company Commander." Edge said helping here understand. "Oh." Ahsoka said now understanding. Ahsoka looked at her friend wanting to know more but Raw gave her a look of don't push it any further this is something that nobody **wants to talk about**. She understood and changed the subject.

"So where do you guys spend your mandatory leave?" She asked. "That's enough questions for today commander." Said Edge. "Oh okay I did not relies I was stepping over the boundaries here" Said Ahsoka with a clear look of disappointment on her face. Drezer saw that she was very disappointed about not knowing where the team spent leave.

As the group finished their lunch and put their food trays away they walked out of the cafeteria and headed back to the teams squad bay. Ahsoka was still disappointed because she wanted to spend more time with her friend. Just before the team walked in to their squad bay to get some well-earned sleep. Drezer noticed Ahsoka's unhappiness all over her face. "Ahsoka do you still want to hang out?" He asked "Yes but you need to sleep.' She said saying you don't have to do this "it's okay I want to hang out with you." He said and a smile appeared on the Togruta girls face. Just before he ran off with his new friend he checked with his team leader. "Go." Edge said meaning have fun but continued "Drezer were frost for tomorrow." "Aren't we always." The teenage boy said knowing what was to come for tomorrow. And the two teens went down the hall but before they turned a corner "Hey kid don't blow up the ship." Shouted Raw "Shut up." Replied Drezer slightly whining and the two rounded the corner out of sight.

Still on an adrenaline high from the firefight Drezer noticed that his hands were still shaking a little bit and pulled out a packet of cigarettes out of his uniforms left breast pocket.

Ahsoka saw what he was doing "you smoke?" She asked being surprised. Putting the cigarette in his mouth and taking a lighter out of his pocket and attempting to light it. "Yeah you got a problem with it?" he asked "Well yeah it's a filthy habit." She said rather bluntly as Drezer was still continuing to get his lighter to light " **click click click**." After several attempts the lighter was clearly not lighting and tried to light his cigarette it with just the sparks from the lighter with no effect.

He placed the lighter back in his pocket and put his right hand so he and Ahsoka would stop. "You got a light?" Drezer asked nicely. "Well no I do not smoke." She stated. Drezer pointed lowly towards Ahsoka's slim hips. "The hardware on your hip is." "Come again?" Ahsoka questioned "Your saber." He said "Oh" She said "I generally don approve of one deliberately harming the body with such a substance, but I'll make an exception" as she took the smaller of her two light sabers off its arrester hook and turned in on with its distinct hum. ""thanks" said Drezer said with the cigarette in his mouth and just touched the end of it on the green blade. **"Shhh"** Ahsoka turned off here light saber and reattached it to her belt. The Two continued walking.

Drezer took a long drag and exhale the smoke away from Ahsoka.

"What was Raw talking about Drezer?" Asked Ahsoka. Drezer looked at her looking embarrassed. "I once attempted to make a light saber and succeeded in nearly blowing myself up." In a very embarrassed expression. "You do know that that force sensitives are the very few who can make a light saber right." She implied to him that he should not have done that. "I'll just leave that one up to the professionals." He said to her causing her to blush slightly.

Drezer took the cigarette out of his mouth flicking the gray ash off the end to put it out and placed it back in the back is his breast pocket.

They walked for a while and Ahsoka broke the silence. "So what does frost mean?" She asked remembering what Drezer's team leader said. "It just means were doing a field training exercise tomorrow Ahsoka." Implying not to worry about anything. But he knows it's the team's code for the entire unit on standby for tomorrow. "So what do you want to do?" Asked the teenage boy. "Think we need to check on Master Kenobi I can sense that he is still at the firing range." She said saying yes I can sense where people are. "Wait he is still at the range?" Drezer asked wondering was wrong. "Let's just go and see." She said. "Okay and I owe you a rematch from earlier." Drezer said in confidence "You're on." Said Ahsoka. And the two took off light lighting to go and find Master Kenobi.

The race ended in a tie as they reached the range. "Rats I was sure I was going to beat you this time Drezer." Ahsoka said slightly painting. "Maybe next time Ahsoka." Drezer said still smiling and still breathing normally.

Once the teens reached the observation deck of range 3 sure enough Obi Wan was still there. "Hello young ones." The older Jedi said, with his back turned to them "Hello Master." Said Ahsoka. "Hello sir." Said Drezer." Then Obi Wan turned around seeing his former students apprentice and the young Sargent not surprised with just happened with him using the force. "Sargent Drezer you are not surprised that I did not turn around to know that you were here with Ahsoka." "Not in particular sir no." he said as if nothing happened." "Why?" Asked Kenobi. Drezer explained "Well sir you are a Jedi so nobody should be surprised when you do that second the laser and projectile proof glass acts like mirror so you would know that I was here with Ahsoka even if you weren't force sensitive sir." He finished. "You do seem to have mastered the felling for your surrounding even if you are not a Jedi." Said Kenobi being slightly impressed. "Master is there something wrong?" asked Ahsoka. "Not really just thinking about tomorrow and what your team leader said." Looking at the teenage boy. "Don't worry sir I know what's up." He said as Ahsoka looked back and forth at the two not knowing what was going on.

"Any way Sargent Drezer I can sense something is still troubling you." Implying about the mission earlier. "Well sir." The boy said not exactly sure what was wrong. "The extraction just seemed wrong somehow. I just have a gut feeling" "Can you explain." Asked Kenobi. "It just seems very wrong that the droid unit that I showed you and the others on the scanner." He paused "Go on son speak your mind." Kenobi said. The young LRRPP continued "They were going in the opposite direction from us for over two hours and then all of the sudden they were almost on top of us 10 minutes before our extraction **[** pick up **]**. "How does that trouble you?" Kenobi asked encouraging the boy to continue. "It just felt wrong to the pit of my stomach not to mention Grievous was leading them." The boy paused and continued "The only way that this could of happens is that someone told them where we were extracting from because there is no way that they could follow us."

"I did take a holo pic of Sargent Drezer and the team in the lift on the way to the med bay but that was to day and I may have sent it to one of my friends but only one holo pic." Ahsoka said thinking that she might be the leak. **"You did what!"** Shouted Sargent Drezer. Ahsoka jumped out of the sudden abruptness of Drezer shouting at her. "Easy Sargent do not worry Commander Gree took care of it and I recommend you do the same." Kenobi said giving the hand signal for a bugged data paid to the young Sargent. The young LRRPP nodded back in understanding but it was noticed by Ahsoka. "It seems that there is more to this than what we can see for now." Said Kenobi said walking over to the two teens that had very worried looks on their faces as he put a hand one of their shoulders. "But that is for tomorrow young ones for to today we have a mission to prepare for but for right now I want you to two be kids for a couple more hours and that's an order." "Yes master." Said Ahsoka "Yes sir." Said Drezer "Now go and be kids." Said the bearded Jedi. The two teens walked out the door and went to have some fun.

Obi Wan walked back to the glass looking over the observation deck stroking his beard and thought to himself "Commander Gree was right there is leak in security, but the question is who is it. If it isn't someone here leaking information then who or what device are they using?" Then he activated his communicator "Commander Gree." "Yes General Kenobi." The commander answered. "It appears that you were right about the leak but it's not Sargent Drezer or Ahsoka." He paused "I have at least taken care of one potential leak." Kenobi finished letting Gree speak "How so?" Asked Gree. "I suspect that Ahsoka's data paid might bugged by the Separatists but it will be taken care of. "Under stood I will keep looking to this on my end." Said the clone commander "As will I." Agreed Kenobi and ended the transmition.

 **[Authors note I will do my best to keep updates once a month but no promises Please feel free to ask questions or leave comments in the reviews]**


	6. A Plan to Set In To Motion Part 1

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **A Plan to Set In To Motion Part 1**

 **Third Person**

 **Ahsoka and Drezer still hanging out together**

"What is an orbital strike?" Asked Ahsoka remembering that Drezer's team was talking about during the debriefing. "Well it's used to clear large areas of enemies or fortifications." Drezer said implying that it's only used in special situations. "I get that but how is it actually done." She said telling him be more specific. Drezer explained it further. "When it is called in it's called a Dragon Run." And continued "What basically happens is a curse like this comes in to orbit over the grids that it is given on a planet's surface." Placing both hands level and parallel to each other and tilting them as he continued. "Next the entire cruiser lists nearly 90 digress on either its port or starboard side. This is done to bring its four Ion cannons on the particular side it lists too fire down on the planet." "What exactly happens?" asked Ahsoka wanting to know more. "The cruiser maneuvers in a circle around the target area and on the ground you can see the ion bolts going around in a circle. Which gives it the nickname the cone of fire." "How much damage does it cause when the strike is done?" Asked Ahsoka Implying this defiantly seems to be an excessive use of force. "Everything in an arear of about three football fields." Said Drezer implying it does what it's supposed to do. "That really seems to be excessive." Ahsoka said with a shocked face. "Well when you are comped **[** compromised **]** and the Clankers flood the area with a company or two of killer teams you will think differently about the" Making quotation marks with his fingers "excessive use of force." Said Drezer implying to Ahsoka that she has yet to see real combat. "I still don't follow on your meaning Drezer but I will take your word for it even though I Still do not understand your meaning." Said Ahsoka realizing what little she knows about the army.

"Anyway what was the whole taking a holo pic of the guys and me in the lift about?" The teenage boy asked trying to figure Ahsoka out, and change a very grim subject. "Well I'm a bit of a holo pic junky." She said in slight embarrassment. "It's okay but you should have waited until at least the guys and I were in our regular issue uniforms before taking it." "I'm sorry and I probably should not have sent it to my friend." Ahsoka said with her face showing the young boy would not trust here anymore. "Just do not send any more of that holo pic to anyone else and I would recommend you would not use your data paid anymore, or until you get a new one." "Okay." She said feeling better but not understanding about her data paid. "I would like to see your holo pics since you like to take them all the time." Ahsoka's face just lit up with happiness and led her friend to here room to show him here littered wall of holo memories.

Ahsoka lead Drezer to her quarters "Hiss" when the door and she went first and Drezer followed after here and pressed controls on the door panel to stop the door from closing "click beep" "Sargent you can let the door close." Said Ahsoka. Drezer answered very seriously "Commander if members of the opposite sex are to be in personal quarters the door must remain open according to regulations." "Well and I thought you were different from Commander Codey that interstellar stick in the mud." Ahsoka said making fun of Drezer. "Well this is even more different considering you are an officer and I'm an "NCO"". Countered Drezer. "N…C…O?" Questioned Ahsoka with a confused voice. "Non-Commissioned Officer Commander." Answered Drezer with an irritated tone. "Well you don't need to be rude Sargent." Ahsoka blandly said.

Putting his hand up in surrender "I will just look at you holo picks before I say something I can't take back." And walk over to Ahsoka desk with here bulletin board covered in holo picks.

While Drezer was looking at wall there were no words to describe all of the holo pics that were on the Padawan's wall. Ahsoka's communicator on here data paid went off "Hello who is this." "Ahsoka it's me Barriss I need to talk to you." "Okay but keep it down.' Ahsoka said "why?" Asked Barriss. "Just tell me what's.' She paused and looked at her friend's face in the hologram "Have you been crying?" Asked Ahsoka. "You know the holo pic you sent me with the guys with strange uniforms." Said Barriss "Yes." Answered Ahsoka wanting to know what was wrong. "Well I showed it to Commander Gree and he was not happy." "What do you mean?" Asked Ahsoka. "Gree asked me questions about who gave me the holo pic and did I send it to anyone else. He really scared me." Said Barriss in a very confused voice. "I think I know what is going on." Answered Ahsoka realizing she made a very big mistake. "Well what is it." Asked Barriss wanting to know. "It will have to wait until I can see you on Coruscant when we get leave in a few days." "Okay Ahsoka I don't know what is going on but I will meet you on Coruscant at the usual place." Said Barriss. "Okay and I will also be bringing a friend with me if he can get leave the same time as we do." "Okay see you in a few days." Said Barriss and ended the transmission.

"I hope this doesn't put Drezer and his team in danger." She thought to herself.

A copy of the transmission was sent to the Separatist base back on Felucia.

Although Sargent Drezer was captivated at all of Ahsoka's holo pics he did over her Ahsoka's conversation with her friend and about the two meeting on Coruscant, and wanting to bring him along. He just didn't say anything because he was more interested in the holo picks and was a little interested in meeting Ahsoka's friend. Also he still wasn't sure if in fact the data paid was bugged and paying attention to the conversation was the best way to know if this would later turn in to something more serious.

 **Third Person Back on The Separatist base on Felucia**

 _"Sir I'm receiving another transmission from the bugged data paid."_ Said a droid at a communication station. "Well is it another holo pic asked General Grievous. _"Uh no sir it was a transmission sent from Master Luminaria's Padawan to General Skywalker's Padawan sir."_ Said the droid. "Well what did it say?" Asked the general _"It appears that they are planning to meet on Coruscant when they get leave in a few days."_ Answered the droid.

Then a life size holo gram of Lord Sidious appeared in the room. Grievous bowed and spoke. "Lord Sidious your plan of giving the Togruta girl a bugged data paid to find the men with green faces is working according to plan." "What are they planning General." Asked the hooded Sith. "My lord the Padawans of Luminaria and Skywalker plan to meet on Coruscant in a few days." "This is just a contingency plan in case you fail to kill the men with green faces when the 501st land on Felucia tomorrow General." The general spoke telling him the last part of the transmition. My lord it appears that Sky walker's Padawan will also bring a friend to Coruscant in a few days." "The holo gram of the Sith smiled and asked and who is the Padawan's friend." The general had the holo pic of the inside of the lift in the cruiser with what looks like five clones with one rubbing his head with the uniforms with horizontal striped camouflage put up.

"From what or intelligence can tell it is the one rubbing his head my lord." Grievous said in a confident tone. The Sith looked at the holo pic and said "Inserting the one rubbing his head a little shorter than the other clones." In a curious voice. "My master looked at the holo pics description." Said Ventress. **One of them is differed see if you can tell**. "The one rubbing his head is not a clone." Sidious said being surprised. "It appears that way master." Said Ventress. Before the Sith Lord ended his transmission he sad "General I have information that Anakin Skywalker's Padawan will be commanding their forces in the middle coming from the south tomorrow. Have a plan ready to surround here and theses men with green faces will be brought in to save here. As soon as they are in your trap show no mercy and kill them all including Skywalker's Padawan." And the Sith's hologram turned off.

 **Back on the 501st cruiser**

Ahsoka and Drezer were walking about the halls of the cruiser to pass the time before the two had to start preparing for their missions tomorrow.

"Where is home for you?" Asked Ahsoka wanting to know more about her friend.

"Well I have an apartment on Coruscant but." He continued "As for actual home I was born on Tatooine and later moved to Naboo." "So you don't know where home is?" Ahsoka asked a little confused. "Well I have family on Tatooine but my immediate family and I moved to Naboo where I have other family on my mother's side." "Why?" Ahsoka asked wanting to know more. "Better work and Tatooine is not the best place for kids to grow up but it makes hard people." He said. "My master is from Tatooine and I think I understand of what you mean." She paused. "About Tatooine making hard people I mean." She said in understanding. "I thought he was." Drezer said. "How could you tell?" Asked Ahsoka. "Your master has a hard weathered look that only people from Tatooine would recognize." Said Drezer. "I guess that makes sense." She said not fully understanding.

"Anyway where is home for you." Drezer asked Ahsoka. "I was born on Shill and lived there for five years and was found by Master Plo Kon. She paused with a smile and here mortals bluing slightly "He took me to the Jedi Temple where I learned to use the force, met my master, and now I'm here getting to know a new friend." She said with a nice smile while playfully punching him in the arm. "Do you know who your parents were?" Asked Drezer. "I am an orphan and I do not have any family." Ahsoka said looking down to the floor sadly and filling like there was a hole inside her. "I highly doubt that." He said in a way suggesting she wasn't seeing a bigger picture. "What do you mean Drezer?" She asked not understanding what he meant. "You have your master, Kenobi, Plo Kon and all of your friends back at the temple." He said. Ahsoka realized what Drezer was talking about. "Thank you." She said looking at her friend with a big happy smile on her face. Drezer hesitated for a few second knowing that if any one saw him do this he would be in it up to his head in Bantha shit, and responded with huge that you would give to a friend.

The pair walked back to the LRRPP team's squad bay and was saying their goodbyes.

"Will I see you before the 501st lands tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked Drezer just looked at here with a smile "I have a feeling I might see you on the planet tomorrow." "Okay" She said not quite understand what he meant but gave him a smile and said "See you tomorrow." Drezer answered be for Ahsoka waked back to her room "Likewise little sis and I do get leave in a few days." He paused "It's on Coruscant as well." Implying that he knew that she was planning something when they go on leave together. The door to the squad bay opened as he walked in the room. As Ahsoka took a right turn down the hall walking back to her room.

 **Ahsoka's room her point of view**

"Little sis." I said to myself. I guess that make him big brother. "But how did he know now about me planning something for him when we go on leave to Coruscant in a few days." I paused and thought for a bit. "Could he be a force sensitive like me?" I asked myself. I am now defiantly going to introduce him to Barriss when we all get leave in a few days. The best place to meat would be Dex's Dinner or the usual place but just as friends. I mean Drezer probably already has a girl so it wouldn't be like a date or anything. Besides Barriss isn't really in to dating and she and her master are very big sticklers of following the Jedi code any way. I blushed a little remembering I broke the code by being with a boy that I like a lot and he likes me the same. We just started a few months ago when I first met him on Raxes. I put on my plane Jedi pajamas.

Let's just see what happens I said while walking back to my room. I thought of contacting Barriss again but remembered what Drezer said about not using my data pad anymore or until I got a new one. "I think I will wait until we are heading to Coruscant to call here but I will use the communicator on our ship the Twilight." I thought to myself walking into my room and laid on my bead to rest for the landing tomorrow. I checked my light sabers so that they worked and plugged them in to my portable light saber power cell that could charge overnight charged on my night stand to the right of my bead.

I reflected on today's events such as my first meeting with Drezer. I laughed a little at that. Also I was scared of what would of happened, but if he did shoot at me I would a directed the blaster bolt back at him only hitting him in his shoulder of course. "He is defiantly not an easy person to figure out." I said to myself. I still do not understand what Master Kenobi was implying when he made that strange hand signal at him when we went to check on him at the range. Could it have something to do with what Drezer said about my data paid I wondered. And fell in to a deep Force induced sleep and saw a clouded vision of a village on Felecia seeing Separatist battle droids executing captured Togrutans. I saw this as a warning for tomorrow.

 **In the team's Squad Bay about 2034 hours [9:34pm]**

 **Drezer's point of view**

"That Ahsoka is one interesting person." I said to myself quietly as not to wake up my team mates for they were all fast asleep. I grabbed my rifle case from my top bunk. Then reached in to my pack to take out a standard Republic issue weapons cleaning kit and walked over to one of the tables in the squad bay. I placed the cleaning kit first on the table that came with a cleaning mat followed by the rifle out of its case. Then drawing my blaster pistol out of my holster and unloading it before placing it on the table.

Then I proceeded to clean my weapons in preparation for tomorrow's mission. While cleaning I reflected on the events that happened to day. "That general Skywalker is an interesting person a little reckless for my taste but he is good." I said to myself as a field striped my rifle by separating its upper receiver where the barrel was placed, and lower receiver which had the butt stock pistol grip and safety, semi and full auto and stun settings apart. Then removing the charging handle and bolt carrier group from the upper receiver, "I wondered who Ahsoka's friend is that she seems so excited and eager to introduce me too." It's actually quite obvious that she is trying to hook me up with here, but aren't Jedi not supposed to have attachments especially the romantic kind. Thinking to myself. Even if some connection was made she is an officer and I'm enlisted it would not only be a bad idea but it is illegal.

My projectile rifle's action was extremely dirty with carbon residue from the hot extraction earlier and training on the range. "I'm going to swap out this upper receiver with an upper receiver that can shoot blaster bolts." I said to my self-knowing I would not be able to completely clean the projectile upper receiver in time for tomorrow. Then I took the bolt carrier apart to find the bolt covered in carbon residue and black crud from the CLP. I reached in to the cleaning kit for several bottles that had a one in all cleaning solution **[** CLP Cleans Lubricates and Protects **]**.

After applying the CLP solution to the bolt and carrier the next step was to clean the chamber and barrel which were filthy upon inspection. "That General Kenobi is smart but I hope he is wrong about Ahsoka's data paid being bugged. Talking to myself while retrieving a flexible pull through cable, a chamber brush, a bore brush for the barrel, a patch holder and a hand full of white cotton cleaning patches. If Kenobi is right I know that I am going to be used as bate to get the proof he and Commander Gree need of the security leaks when I go on leave to Coruscant in a few days.

The chamber brush was coated with the CLP solution and placed in the chamber and turned ten time clock wise to loosen the carbon residue and removed. I don't mind being used for bate but I do not think Ahsoka would be up to it nor her friend who I have never met. Then the bore brush was attached to the pull through cable with the CLP solution on the brush and was threaded through the barrel with the none brush end going first then puling the brush through the barrel being careful to not mess up the muzzle of the rifle ten times.

Commander Codey seems to not trust me and Captain Rex even less so. This does not surprise me sense I am not a clone and the LRRPPs operate well outside the parameters of the normal chain of command of the Grand Army of The Republic. Commander Codey is big on conventional warfare where two opposing armies face each other and bash the fucking shit out of each other in to submission. Although it has its place in war it is bloody, messy, costly, and inefficient. This is the reason why I volunteered for the LRRPPs. Captain Rex is more of those guys that just is not impressed much by any one. Whatever I do not give a fuck what they think of me or my brothers.

The bore brush was removed from the pull through cable and replaced with a patch holder with one white cotton patch soaked with cleaning solution and was pulled through the barrel the same as with the bore brush. The patch came out of the barrel pitch black with carbon residue. "Just as I thought dirtier than the back side of a Bantha." I said to myself. Repeating the processes with the cleaning patches with cleaning solution replacing them after each pass until they came out of the barrel ether a dingy gray or relatively white. This means the barrel was clean enough according to weapons cleaning and maintenance regulations. Then a clean patch was put in the patch holder with a small amount of CLP solution and was pulled through the barrel. Then the old patch was replaced with a clean dry one and was pulled through to remove the excess oil living a light film which is all that is necessary.

Next in cleaning was the bolt and its carrier after allowing the cleaning solution to sit all that was needed was to wipe the parts down with a clean cloth which quickly turned black from removing the carbon residue. This took off about 90 percent of the carbon residue alone but I would clean it the rest of the way later. The chamber was wiped down with another clean cloth along with the recesses of the upper receiver with a thin coat of oil on all of the metal surfaces and the bolt and its carrier were reassembled and given a light coat of CLP. The charging handle was put in the receiver first along with the bolt carrier and pushed towards the chamber until the two locked in the correct positions. Placing the nearly cleaned upper receiver aside I reached in my rifle case and pulled out an upper receiver that fired blaster bolts and placed it in to the lower receiver and locked the two to together. I still placed the partially cleaned upper recover back in my case. As long as it's lubed it will work regardless of how dirty it is, "That's Done." Thinking to myself now on to the pistol.

"If there is an information leak then who is behind it." I thought for a moment "It couldn't be Ahsoka but if here data paid is bugged then I need to find out where or who gave it to here."

I decided to change my blaster pistol back into its original design as a projectile pistol. This is because this particular pistol shoots 11.5mm projectiles or .45 ACP rounds Armor Cutting Penetrator or regular ACP ball ammo that has a lead core with a copper plated jacket. An original 1911pistol from the Second Intergalactic War from about 100,000 years ago. I just had a feeling that I would need this tried and proven weapon in its most reliable form tomorrow because of what Edge said earlier "were frost for tomorrow" meaning the entire LRRPP unit was going to be put on the ground in force.

As I put my gear together in preparation for tomorrow I could not help but think that I was going to meet Grievous again, but this time we will fight him on our terms without the restrictions of the rules of engagement which got the 12th company cut to pieces the first time the army fought him. If it was to be so then that four armed mother fucker will be engaged with extreme prejudges. I thought to myself as I quietly climbed on to my top bunk as not to wake my bunk mate Raw. I closed my eyes while lying in bed thinking about the time I spent with Ahsoka. Quietly laughing to my self-thinking how funny how our first meeting was but how quickly it could have gone horribly wrong. If I did have to shoot I would of shot the hilt of here light saber first then shoot her in the shoulder. "She is defiantly a good person and could never have knowingly given sensitive information to the wrong people." I thought. Then my thoughts drifted over about whom here friend was and why she was so eager in introduce me to her. If Ahsoka's friend is anything like here then the next few days it's going to be interesting.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Third Person**_

 _Its night and the air is filled with the sound of blaster fire and the red and blue glow of blaster bolts in the dead of night._

 _ **"Medic"!**_

 _ **"Mother Fuckers!"**_

 _ **"Cover Dock"!**_

 _ **"Bravo 90" "**_ _Bravo 90 requesting emergency fire mission at grid 9-0-551 danger close danger close over._ ** _"_**

 _ **"White Wash" "**_ _White Wash to Bravo 90 that's a negative will bring rounds to close to you and Vill_ ** _[_** _village_ ** _]_** _check grids over_ ** _"_**

 _ **"Dock Dock"!**_

 _ **"MY GUTS MY GUTS !"**_

 _ **"Bravo 90"**_ _"White Wash grids confirmed vill is fake say again vill_ ** _[_** _village_ ** _]_** _is fake brake … fire all rounds on my pos_ ** _[_** _position_ ** _]_** _Saber Saber Saber over."_

 _ **"THEY ARE COMING OVER THE WIRE."!**_

 _ **"ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER**_

 _ **"Fuck You Mother Fuckers"**_

 _ **ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER**_

 _ **"Out of primary switching to secondary!"**_

 _ **ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER**_

 _ **"Where the fuck is our support were down to our pistols."**_

 _ **ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER**_

 _ **"NO MORE AMMO!"**_

 _ **ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER**_

 _ **"ALL THE AMMO IS GONE!"**_

 _ **ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER**_

 _ **"THERE GOING FOR THE WOUNDED!"**_

 _ **ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER ROGGER" !**_

 _ **" FIX BAYONETS"!**_

 _ **"White Wash"**_ _Roger Bravo 90 rounds in bound over._

 _Off in the distance rapid flashes of white light could be seen accompanied with low pitches booming sounds from an artillery battery._

 _ **"**_ _ **Shhhhhhh Shhhhh Shhhhhh Shhhhhh"!**_

 _The sound of artillery bolts screaming as they neared Bravo 90s position_

 _ **"GET DOWN**_ _ **."!**_

 _ **"BOOM"! "BOOM"! "BOOM"!**_

 **Third Person**

 **In a disclosed location on Coruscant**

A hologram turned on with a figure in a trench coat and wide brim hat appeared. "what kind of a job do you need me to do for you lord Sidious." Asked the man "Cade Bane." Said the Sith Lord "I am sending you a holo pick that might interest you." The Sith said and pressed a few buttons to send Bane the pic that showed what looked like five clones in a cruiser lift wearing strange striped camouflaged uniforms, Republic blaster weapons, experimental projectile weapons, droid weapons, and having camouflage paint on their faces, and one was rubbing the back of his head . "You want me to kill or capture theses five clones?" Asked Bane not understanding what the job was. "Look at the pic's description Bane." Said the Sith. **One of them is different see if you can tell**.

"Do you mean the clone … what the one rubbing the back of his head is not a clone is he?" Said Bane now very interested in his new job. "Precisely my point, and I want you to find out what makes this young boy so special bounty hunter." The Sith suggesting that he did not know who these men and boy were. "Well what do they actually do?" Bane asked to figure out the best way to do this next job. "As far as the Separatist intelligence can tell they are apparently just Republic Military Police and that's about it." Stated Sidious implying that he does not know. "Just military police the boy should not be any trouble to get the information that you want." He paused and continued "Where is he going to be next?" Asked Bane "The boy's name is Sargent Drezer and is scheduled to go on mandatory leave on Coruscant following the landing of republic troops on Felucia tomorrow." Said Sidious.

"Will anyone besides his team be with him?" Asked Bane. "It appears that the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka Tano is going with him on the mandatory leave and is going to introduce him to her friend Barriss Offee the Padawan of Luminaria Unduli." Answered lord Sidious implying a bonus for the two Padawans. "As for the Padawans dead or alive?" Asked Band "Makes no difference your bones will be the same if the Padawans are alive or dead." Responded Sidious with a smile. "Well this kind of unusual job will require tripling my going rate." Bane said implying to make it worth his time. "Price is never any obstacle for me bounty hunter." Said Sidious. "Well what is the reward?" Asked Bain implying that he was in. "500,000 credits as a generous down payment, another 500,000 with the completion of your job. Then a bonus of 100,000 for the boy alive." with emphases on the word alive. The Sith paused but Bane interrupted "As for the Padawans?" The Sith continued "the reward is the same dead or alive 55,000 for both no more and you can do what you will with them **[** total around 1,155,000 credits if the boy was brought alive and both Padawans were brought dead or alive **]** "do we have an agreement Cade Bane." Finished the Sith with an evil smile. Cade Bain smiled at that fact he was allowed to do what he wanted with the female Padawans. "I will start as soon as I receive the down payment and as always it is a pleasure doing business with you." Bane ended the transmission. Then a beep was herd notifying that someone was at the door. Just a minute he said as he now had to be changing his identity.

Lord Sidious took off his Sith robes and placed them in a draw in his desk and locked it. He then turned on the lights in his office now being Supreme Canceler Palpatine. "You may enter." He said as the doors opened he saw a young female senator in here late twenties from his home planet of Naboo walk in to his office. "Ah Padma Amidala what do I have the pleasure of this pleasant surprise." He said in his "kind voice". "Canceler Palpatine I." Palpatine interrupted "Now my child we do not need formalities here among old friends." He said implying that titles are so bothersome. "Yes old friend." She said with a laugh as she walked over to the big desk at the end of his office.

"What troubles you my child?" Asked Palpatine. "I was concerned about the vote on the bill regarding the affairs of soldiers and the need for raising reconnaissance units." She said looking for his advice. "I trust your judgment with the affairs of our brave soldiers and allowing them to live their lives outside the army, but as for these reconnaissance units I would recommend that you hold off on voting for now." He said implying not to push that particular issue. "Why" She Asked. "It's because we have just passed a bill that allowed for an additional 50,000 new troops to be sent across the galaxy to replace our dwindling numbers with another 200,000 to finish production before the year is out." He finished. "Yes it would not be a good idea to ask for more spending on more troops after gust having this unpopular bill passed." Padma said agreeing with her old friend.

"What else troubles you?" Asked Palpatine. "I'm not exactly shure what it is." She said being unsure of herself and continued. "I was talking with master Obi Wan Kenobi about several recent security leaks regarding several operations with the army and navy, but he did not say what they were." She said implying that there was more at work than what can be seen. "Well I have full confidence that our friend Kenobi will be able to find the leak and the abilities to whomever he has assigned to look into it." Palpatine said in full confidences of the accomplished Jedi Master. "Your right old friend, besides I think I know who he might assigned to find it." She said with a slight blush referring to her husband without Palpatine noticing. "If you are referring to Anakin, although he is a capable Jedi and warrior I am not quite convinced he would be the best person for that kind of assignment." Palpatine stating that although here confidence in Anakin is well founded he is not the best when it comes to sneaking in the shadows unlike Obi Wan and whoever he assigns to go on these various assignments.

"You're probably right in that respect sense Obi Wan would have informed me if he was Chansi ... I mean Palpatine." Padma said agreeing about his statement and continued. "Well old friend I'm sorry to have interrupted you with your privet conference." She paused "but who were you talking to anyway?" She asked "Actually I was just finished completing." He paused thinking what to say to cover his tracks. "A business transaction of sorts." He said which was true making a deal with Cade Ban was a business transaction. Satisfied with his answer Padme bowed and turned around to leave his office when Palpatine spoke. "By the way how is young Ahsoka enjoying here new data paid that I picked out for her." He asked being very interested. "Oh she loves it and using it every chance she gets." She said with a smile and walked out of the office.

Then he turned his chair around and looked at a camera screen on his desk and reached out his hand and using the dark ways of the force. Moved a camera to look at Padma and zoom in on here rear before she walked in to a lift in the lobby of his office.

Palpatine still was sitting in his chair turned it again to face the large window in his office. His elbows resting on the arms of the chair with fingers intertwined "Ventress's plan of bugging the Padawan's data paid was working better than I could have expected." He paused and he thought for a moment. "Also Padma unknowingly informing me that Kenobi has assigned someone to find the security leak other than Skywalker." The camouflaged Sith said which he found this most interesting.

 **A/N [Sorry for taking so long for a new chapter** **here it is. As always your comments are welcome].**


	7. A Plan to Set In To Motion Part 2

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Plan to Set In Motion Part 2**

 **Third Person**

 **About 0303 [3:03 in the morning]**

On board the 501st cruiser the ship was still asleep except for Republic sailors on watch. LRRPP task force Outlier I mean the 121st MP battalion was string before anyone else. In the squad bay all the team members of LRRP 6 were already out of the bunks with their rucks, vests, various weapons, striped camouflaged uniforms, and iconic camouflage face paint on. They hydrated themselves by drinking three full canteens of water for the humid climate on the planet. Then the team walked out of their squad bay followed by seeing the other 5 LRRP teams of the 121th MP battalion out of the respective squad bays. "Hey Edge where are you going?" Asked Sparks. "I'm going to inform General Kenobi that we are just about set." He paused. "But I will not be staying behind I'm going with you fellas." He said. "What you don't trust us to do by ourselves." Asked Drezer. "I don't think the Charlie's **[** Clankers **]** and the galaxy are ready to have you guys unleashed just yet." He looked at Drezer "Especially you Hothman." He said with a laugh and walked to one of the lifts to meet Kenobi. "I resent that remark." Said Drezer to his team leader whose back was turned. Edged just responded by giving the young LRRPP the middle finger before getting in the lift. "I think that sums up the conversation kid." Said Raw placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Drezer just looked at Raw with a playful look and said "Shut up." With a laugh as the whole LRRP unit made their way to hanger 12.

 **Ahsoka's room**

 **Ahsoka's point of view 0445 [4:45 in the morning]**

 **"** **Knock knock knock."** "Snips it's time to get ready." I heard my master say. I opened my eyes to my dark room and turned the lights on with a wave of my hand using the force. "Coming master." I said. I swung my legs over the right side of my bead stretched my arms to the celling. Then I quickly took off my pajamas and put on my Jedi outfit. Grabbing my light sabers from my night stand I walked over to my door and opened it to see my master. **"HISS"** The door opened to my master with his not yet awake look.

"What time did you go to bead you are usually up by now?" Master asked being curious as we walked down the hall to the main hangers. "I just hanged out longer with Sargent Drezer than I thought I was going to master." I sad implying I took advantage of being with some of my own age. "Really." He said with a critical tone. "It wasn't anything like that. Get you mind out of the gutter master." I said and continued "what did you think we were doing." "Sorry I just want to make sure he wasn't doing anything inappropriate that's all." He said apologizing and continued. "Any way what did you learn about your new friend?" He asked wanting to know about him sense I seemed to get along so well with. "Well he said that you have a hard look about you master." I said. "What do you mean snips?" He asked with a little confusion. "Drezer said that you have a look that only someone from Tatooine would know." I paused "do you know what he was talking about master." He answered "I thought that boy had a hard look about him. I just couldn't place it till now." He explained knowing that someone who came from the same place as him. "I don't fallow master." I said being more confused. "It's something that can't really be explained snips." He said implying that this was one thing he did not have an answer for. "I understand master." I said implying that I understood but in the back of my mind I really didn't.

The two of us walked to a lift that would take us to the mane hanger when Rex caught up with us and got in just before the doors closed **"HISS"**. "Hi Rexter." I said to him with a smile. "Commander." He said to me with a smile. Then he looked at my master. "General." He said being serious. "Captain is everything ready." Asked my master. "Everyone is fully loaded, all weapons have been double checked, and the men are ready for a fight sir." Rex answered with a confident tone as he handed my master a data paid to prove his findings. "Very well." My master said as he scrolled threw Rex's data paid doing final checks on our unit assignments and other things such as ammo, gunships, air support, and any more information about Grievous from the LRRPP teams findings. Then there was silence in the lift.

"So is the plan still the same?" I asked to both of them. "It appears so." my master said still scrolling through the data pad. "Don't worry little sister everything is the same." Rex said to relax me which didn't help as much as I thought it would. I started to get a tightness in the bottom of my stomach as the lift got closer to the hanger as I remembered my vison from last night.

Then the lift stopped with a whoosh as the doors opened to one of the main hangers that we were using. I walked out and herd my master "Rex hold on what's this." He said. I turned around and looked at the two arguing again. My master and Rex just gave the high sign that they will catch up with me later. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Echo and Fives two ARC troopers were near their assigned gunship with half eaten portable breakfast ration trays while sitting on some supply crates. The hanger was buzzing with clones and support personnel loading the gunships with supplies. Gunship pilots could be seen in their cockpits going through their preflight checks.

"Hi little sister." Said Fives. "What's going on guys." I asked with a little sarcasm. "Same old same old. You ready to kick some clanker ass?" Asked Echo with a smile. "Yes I am." I said with a smile. I sat on one of the supply crates next to Fives. Fives handed me a sealed breakfast ration tray that had eggs, hash browns, ham which I like a lot since I am a Togruta, and toast. I ate the eggs and ham, but just nibbled on the toast and hash browns. I also took this time to hydrate myself with a canteen of water for later as the other clones were doing. My master and Rex were standing near their assigned gunships. Their posture, body language, and how their arms were moving suggested that they were still arguing about something. As I watched their argument get more and more heated the tightness in my stomach got worse.

Fives leaned close to my head "What are those two bickering about now?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. "I don't know my master was looking at Rex's data pad and I guess he saw something he didn't like again." I said with enfaces on again. They were still arguing when the lift's door opened up and Master Kenobi walked out and looked at me. Then looked at master and Rex then back at me with his they're at it again look. I just gave my signature crooked smile and nodded yes. Master Kenobi nodded in understanding and walked over to the two to keep the peace. My stomach wasn't as tight when he walked off to fix the problem. "If anyone can stop my master and Rex from fighting its Master Kenobi." I said to myself still nibbling on my toast.

 **Anakin, Rex, and Kenobi's argument third person**

"What do you mean you didn't know that they were assigned for." Anakin paused as he read Rex's data paid "standby." He finished. "I don't know sir it just showed up on my data paid I have no idea who authorized it." Said Rex saying I am just as confused as you are.

Obi Wan walked between the bickering two "What seems to be the problem my friends." He said implying maybe I can help clear this up. "General." Said Rex. "Captain Rex Anakin." Said Kenobi. "Obi Wan can you clear this up for me." Anakin asked his former master as he handed him Rex's data paid. Kenobi took the dada pad and looked at it "What am I looking for?" He asked implying that his not a mined reader. "Sir." Captain Rex pointed at the screen on the data paid and pointed out the most recent addition to the assault force's roster of units.

"I see that the 121th MP Battalion is assigned as a reserve force for today." Said Kenobi "What the POGs?" Asked Captain Rex being confused. "POGs master?" Asked Ahsoka with confusion who walked over to hear what the three were arguing about. "Personnel other than grunt snips." Answered Anakin. Ahsoka had a look of major confusion on her face. "Not infantry little sister." Rex said to her clearing up the confusion. She nodded her head in understanding and confusion.

"I authorized their addition to the assault force roster as reserves." Answered Kenobi. Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka looked at Kenobi with a blank stare of confusion on their faces. "Why would you do that master?" Asked Ahsoka. Kenobi looked at the confused Padawan and placed his hands on her shoulders and walked here a few steps away from Anakin and Rex so he could talk to her privately. "Ahsoka when you left the briefing to be with your friend." He paused as he saw here blue eyes filled with confusion. "Edge brought up a very valid point about Anakin and Rex not being able to help you if you and your forces move to fast." He said trying to make sense. "I still don't understand master." Said Ahsoka. "The 121th MP battalion will be the only force available to help if you get into trouble." Kenobi said explaining his actions. "But master the MPs are not trained to do this sort of thing." Ahsoka said with a look of fear and confusion in her face and eyes. "Perhaps from point of view." Kenobi said." With his reassuring smile and continued "Now go to your master and tell him everything is under control." "Yes master." She said with a calmer look on her face and walked over to her master and Rex.

"What was that all about?" Asked Anakin. "Doesn't he know that the MPs are not trained for this kind of thing?" Added Rex. "That's what I said but Master Kenobi said "Perhaps from a certant point of view." Answered Ahsoka. Anakin looked at his Padawan and looked at his former master. Kenobi just smiled stroked his beard. Then the older Jedi turned around to go back into the lift he came out of to get his troops ready. "What are you up to Obi Wan." Anakin asked himself. What was that sir." Asked Rex. "Nothing Captain." Then Anakin looked at his Padawan "Ahsoka get to your gun ship we will be leaving in a few minutes." "Yes Master." She walked as she always dos with some swagger that unknown to here caught the attention of some clones and support members as she walked back over to her assigned gun ship where Fives and Echo were standing.

"What was that all about Commander?" Asked Fives. "To be honest I really don't know Fives." Ahsoka answered. "Don't worry little sister well watch your back." Said Echo. "I would like to have the two best men in the 501st watching my back but I will be willing to settle for you two fellas." She said with a wink implying that she meant them.

 **"** **Mount up."** Shouted the hanger Chief who was responsible of everything that happens inside the mane hanger bay. Anakin and Rex got into their gunship with their squad as Ahsoka, Fives, Echo and their squad did the same as the rest of the 501st loading on to their gunships. The gunships air tight doors closed be for they left the safety of the hanger bays and in to the cold vacuum of space.

 **Meanwhile in Hanger 12**

 **Drezer point of view**

It was late by our standards and some of the guys were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. We were however ready for anything even though we didn't look it. Hanger 12 had six gunships prepped and ready for all six of the LRRPP teams of Master Skywalker's battle group. The lights were low sense the hanger was "under construction" and our noise level was kept to a minimum. My team which consisted of Scorch, Blaze, Sparks, Raw, and myself were standing next to our assigned gun ship waiting for our team leader Edge to finish with whatever he was doing with General Kenobi.

I noticed a little shadow lurking behind some of the ammo crates. "I know who that is." I said to myself. "Hey guys I think we got a little stow away." As I pointed towards some ammo crates that were near us. Raw just nodded knowing who I was talking about as I moved behind the ammo crates to find our one of our little specters. I came up behind the little boy who thought he found the prefect hiding spot from me. He snickered and I reached down and picked him up with one arm. "Found you again you little sneak." I said to little Wedge Antilles in a happy tone. "Drez how youd find me?" he asked "you scared me." He finished being very surprised. "I have explained it too you a hundred times before." I said as I walked out from behind the ammo crates with the small boy still in my arm. "You have to keep perfectly quiet and never ambush from the same spot twice." I explained to him. "I'll member Drez." Wedge said and he continued. "Where my daddy?' he asked being scared knowing his father was flying us on another mission.

I walked over to the gunship that my tem was assigned to with Wedge and said "Lest surprise him." "Okay." The little boy said placing his finger over his mouth knowing to be quiet. I placed him on the door opening of the gun ship and climbed up. He held my left hand as we walked over to the cockpit of the gunship. I said in a military manner "Lieutenant Antilles you have an important visitor." Wedge snickered in excitement. "Shhh." I said to the little boy in a whisper. "If it's General Kenobi or General Skywalker they will have to wait I'm not done with my preflight check yet." Wedge's Father said implying don't bother me. I gave Wedge a nod with my head to go ahead. "Daddy it's me." Our pilot who was in his mid-twenties quickly climb down from his chair in the cockpit and little Wedge let go of my hand to go hug his father but he was only tall enough to hug his leg. "Wedge Antilles what are you doing here you should still be in bead and where is Nalia." His father said being both happy with the surprise but also upset that his son was not in bead while picking him up. "I wanted to say go by daddy." Wedge said in his innocent voice. "Who's Nalia." I asked. "She my nan nan." Answered Wedge. "Nan nan." I said with a raised eye brow and a look of super confusion on my face. "She is Wedge's Twi'lek nanny that's two years younger than me and she has a daughter named Hera." Said Lieutenant Antilles explaining. Still being professional in response being in the presence of an officer "Okay for a second I thought I was going crazy." I said. Also that fact that I'm not fully awake yet didn't help but I understood what Wedge was talking about. And mentally slapping myself. Nalia is his nanny and Wedge and Hera were always attached at the hip. Then I realized where our other little specter is. Oh well she is much better at hiding than Wedge and will reveal here self when she is ready. Thinking to myself.

"Look alive kid." Said raw as he threw his ruck sack at me to catch it.

I just lessened to the father and son's conversation as my other teams mates handed me their gear to be loaded on the gunship. "All right my little copilot you want to help me finish my preflight check." Asked Wedges father. "Yes daddy." And the two walked over and climbed up in to the gunship's cockpit.

 **Hanger 12 Third Person**

Raw noticed that Drezer was carrying and old 1911 projectile pistol in a cross draw holster in the boys tactical vest for a right handed shooter with almost all of its black finish worn off. "Kid when are you going to stop carrying that out dated museum piece in your holster and upgraded to a DC-17 blaster pistol?" Raw asked his young friend while patting his holster. Drezer just looked at his friend smiled and said "When you can find a blaster pistol that can perform the Army pistol selection trial of 35,000 shots without a signal malfunction let me know." The teenage boy said implying that he carries his "out dated museum piece" because it works.

 **[History note:** the 1911 pistol participated in the Army pistol selection trials in march of 1911. It's competitor was a Savage pistol both chambered in a .45 pistol cartridge. The trial consisted of making minor modifications to the pistols designed according to the Army's armorer's specifications which both pistols passed. Other test were done to tests their reliability. The muzzle velocity was tested on both pistols before and after the test was conducted. Guess which one passed. Next the pistols would shoot a total of 6,000 rounds to see when minor or major maintenance would need to be performed and both pistols would be inspected, field striped, re-lubed, put back together and resumed firing after very 100 rounds. The savage pistol started having problems after the first 2,000 rounds and started having catastrophic malfunctions at the 5,000 round mark such as the slide cracking, and firing pin braking which were replaced. On the last 1,000 of 6,000 shots the Pistol from Savage just fell apart with mutable part failures. The 1911's only problem through the 6,000 rounds was getting so hot that the private shooting the pistol could not hold it any more. John Browning the 1911 pistols designer took the unloaded pistol out of the private's hand with a rag and threw it in a bucket of water to cool it off. Then Browning took the pistol out of the bucket of water and handed it back to the private and continued shooting it. It was clear which pistol the Army would adopt several weeks later giving it the designation M-1911 Pistol and the rest is history as they say. **]**

Wedge and his father could be heard in the cockpit of the gunship going through the final preflight check "Stabilizers check." Lt. Antilles said "Sabalizers check." Said Wedge. "Landing Lights." Said Lt. Antilles "Landing lights check." Said Wedge.

Once the team finished loading their gear on the gunship they all used their rucks as makeshift chairs and pulled out some emergence ration sticks for breakfast. The rest of the LRRPP unit teams did the same throughout the hanger. The reasoning for a light breakfast is because entering a planet's atmosphere is very violent to begin with and even more so under combat conditions and with adrenaline pumping. If you had a big breakfast it would not take you long to redecorate a gunship's floor of your partially digested meal. Unfortunately General Skywalker yesterday had a request put in that the 501st would have a big breakfast before landing. He is a good person and great Jedi but he is not a soldier.

Then the gunship door gunners started climbing onto their gunships into their position and gave their weapons their final function checks and loaded them with rechargeable power cells that were laser type weapons. While other gunners loaded their projectile machine guns with belt linked cartridges of 7.62mm rounds. Then they secured as many ammo boxes for their weapons in their gunships that they could have without being too heavy for the gunships. The teams were going to need all the fire power that the gunships could provide today. The same went for every team member was armed to the teeth with around 400 – 500 rounds per person of either projectile or charge pack ammunition. In a sense every man was a walking arsenal.

Edge finally came back and climbed on to the team's gunship. "Crew Chief how are we set for operations." Edge asked one of the gunship's crew. "Weapons are checked ready to go and the skipper **[** Lt. Antilles **]** is almost done with preflight checks Edge." The gunships mechanic said. "Are you sure Chief." Asked edged. Lt. Antilles climbed down from the cockpit and walked over to Edge "Don't worry Staff Sargent well get you and your boys on the ground in one piece." The confident pilot said as he went back up in to the gunships cockpit. Edge looked at the gunships chief. "It's not the landing that worries me." "The hard part is getting out." Said Chief to Edge stating I know what you mean brother.

Edge walked off the gun ship and called all of the other team leaders to a final mission briefing in a secured room in the hanger.

LRRPP 6 was playing Sabacc to keep their minds off the mission for a while. Then a young Twi'lek woman in her early twenties could be seen trying to enter the hanger but was stopped by two clone soldiers who guarding the hanger's entrance. Drezer knew right away that she must have been Nalia Wedge's nanny. She was about 5,4" wearing a cute sun yellow and blue sun dress. She had more defined breasts considering she was about 23 years old. She was very skinny and attractive as well and had light blue skin. Drezer noticed that she looked worried and was speaking in broken Basic and here native language two the cones still preventing from entering the hanger thought she was just speaking gibberish. Drezer activated his com link pressing the numbers for the clones at the hanger's door and piped in to the device. "Hay morons at the door let her pass." The clones did not question the Sargent and they let the attractive Twi'lek pass without further incident into the hanger. She walked from gunship to gunship asking the teams questions but most did not understand here or just waved here over to the other gunship thinking they might be able to help her. As she moved from gunship to gunship. Then she slowly made her way over to LRRP 6's gunship. Drezer could see that she was very worried. Realizing this the young recon member got up and walked over to here to help while the others were too busy playing their game.

As he walked to a bout ten feet in front of attractive Twi'lek "Nalia?" Drezer asked here. The Twi'lek looked at Drezer "Yes Nalia need he hel." In a very sweet voice. " _fa'kan dan laboo fa'kan._ " **[** help you need help **]** Asked Drezer. Here faced opened with a smile that someone could speak her language with almost a spot on acsent. Nalia continued " _Do ohk kalwan a eoh vrima ootay sei asinahan._ " **[** I am looking for a little boy in my charge **]** she said looking very worried. Drezer answered " _Jid san beyao ish ohk yekniyo cea y mliry"_ **[** let me guess he is about this tall **]** placing his hand half way up his thigh implicating the boy's height and continued _" vil a sihse bo nolnulan_." **[** and a master of escape. **]** he finished. Nalia shooked her head that she understood and asked " _ootay ohk ish_." **[** where is he **]** with a smile. Drezer just motioned his right hand for her to fallow him to the gunship. Drezer climbed up first then reached out his hand to help Nalia on the gunship. All the while his team mates were sitting and staring at him in shock and disbelief that their young team member could speak in Ryl Twi'lek and in the presence of very attractive women as well. Drezer took Nalia's hand and walked here over to the gunships cockpit "Wedge I think you lost something." He said sarcastically. The little boy climbed down fallowed by his father "Wedge." Nalia said with excitement as she walked over to pick up the little boy. She walked over to Drezer "Qa dang oh?" **[** what's your name? **]** She asked. The boy answered "Sargent Drezer." "Thank you Drezer." Said Nalia and gave him a peck on the cheek for helping here find the little trouble maker that she was holding. Drezer gave the young Twi'lek A look of surprise and read but was covered by the camouflage face paint on their faces of the recon team. The grateful attractive Twi'lek woman laughed. Wedge's father took his son and put him down and got right in to Drezer's face for kissing Nalia. "Who the hell do you think you are Sergeant?" Drezer stood there at attention without batting an eye "sir this is how Twi'leks say thank you by giving a peck on the cheek sir." "and how would you know this." Asked Wedge's father "Sir my mother is Twi'lek." " My apologies Sargent." Said Lt. Antilles and moved his son to stand next to Drezer. "Sir request permission to show proof." Asked Drezer "Granted answered Lt. Antilles. Drezer reached in to his camouflaged shirt and pulled out his wallet and showed pictures of his mother. Lt. Antilles looked at the pictures " My apologies Sargent" and handed back Drezer's wallet "No apologies necessary sir." Replied Drezer as he secured his wallet back in his shirt.

Clearly the Lieutenant was jealous of the cultural transaction and looked to his son to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"Wedge stay here with Drezer and don't go anywhere I need you to see this." said Lt. Antilles implying that this was important. "Okay daddy." Said the little boy as he stood there with his still shocked friend. Wedge's father got off the gunship first then he helped Nalia off by holding here by her hips and placing here gently on the hanger floor.

The LRRPP team fell off their makeshift ruck sack chairs in hysterical laughter. Drezer just looked over to his team mates who were busting a gut and he could not help but join in on it "oh please have you never seen a boy getting kissed by an attractive woman before." The team stopped laughing after realizing they weren't bothering him. "Kid you are one sly fox." Said Raw. "Only when I want to be and that was not it buddy." Drezer said to his friend.

Drezer felt a tug on his right pant leg "Drez what my daddy doing?" Asked Wedge Drezer looked at his pilots son and then to his father who was standing with Wedge's nanny Nalia speaking in Ryl Twi'lek in a very terrible accent. Then Lt. Antilles went down on one knee and took out a small box out of his flight jacked and presented it to Nalia. The young attractive Twi'lek woman placed here hands over here face in excitement and embarrassment as Lt. Antilles look here left hand and placed a ring on her ring finger. Then he stood up and Nalia jumped in to his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. She shouted " **Ka ka ka ka ka ka!" [Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes]** Many many times and kissing him passionately all over his face between saying yes and he did the same in return. "Drez what just happened?" Asked Wedge now very confused. Drezer took a knee so he could be the same height as Wedge and looked at him with a happy face. "Wedge something wonderful just happen." "What?" Asked wedge. "Wedge you father just asked Nalia to be his wife." Said Drezer. Wedge just stood there with a blank face shaking head signaling that he did not understand. Drezer thought of a better way to explain this to the five year old so he would understand. "Wedge it means Nalia is going to be your new mommy." Drezer explained with excitement. Wedges facial expression changed for confusion to great excitement "Drez if Nalia my new mommy then do tat men I get a new sissy?" Wedge asked. Drezer just remembered that Nalia's daughter Hera was still yet to be seen. "Speaking of which where is here daughter?" asked Drezer. The young recon member then herd very faint footsteps coming from behind Wedge and him as another stow away was on the gunship. He could tell by the mouth berthing it was a young girl. "Don't look behind you but I think your new sister is here.' He whispered to Wedge. "What should we do?" asked Wedge. Drezer whispered to Wedge again "We turn around in 3, 2,." "Got you little specter." Drezer said as he picked up a little 6 year old green skinned Twi'lek girl wearing the same kind of sun dress like her mother. "Drezer please put me down next to my new nerra.' Said the little girl with a happy smile." Drezer put her down gently next to Wedge. "Drezer what dose nerra mean." "Nerra means brother." Answered Drezer "and numa means sister." said Hera.

The recon team was just sitting there in ah watching their youngest member not only being grate with the two children but still speaking Ryl Twi'lek. Then Lt. Antilles and the soon to be Mrs. Antilles were holding hands and motion their children to come over. Nalia said "a'kei." **[** Son **]** To Wedge And Lt. Antilles said "sama" **[** daughter **]** to Hera. The little Twi'lek girl climbed off the gun sip to meet her new father who picked her up and hugged here in a warm embrace. Wedge was still standing with Drezer. "What's wrong little specter." Drezer asked when Wedge did not go to see his new mother. "I don't know how to say mommy in Twek **[** Twi'lek **]** and I don't know what a'kie means." The little boy sad getting upset almost crying. Drezer whispered in to the little boy's ear "its mommy and a'kei means son." Wedge stopped crying hugged Drezer "tank you." He said and Drezer helped the little boy off the gun ship and watched him run excitedly over two his new mother who picked him up and hugged him in a warm embrace.

 **Meanwhile back with the 501** **st** **on the planet**

 **Third person**

The gunships just passed a point in the planet's atmosphere that was breathable allowing for the gunship doors to open. The clones already had their helmets on. The flight lead's voice could be heard by all gun ship pilots.

 **Flight lead:** all Task forces report in.

 **Gauntlet:** Gauntlet **[** Anakin Skywalker **]** Task force reporting,

 **Torrent:** Torrent **[** Captain Brox **]** Task force reporting,

 **Rexter:** Rexter Task force **[** Captain Rex **]** reporting all system go,

 **Montrals:** Montrals squadron **[** Ahsoka **]** reporting,

 **Falcon:** Falcon squadron reporting,

 **Hammer:** Hammer squadron reporting.

All squadrons reported in flight lead said the co-pilot of the landing forces lead gun ship.

 **Flight Lead:** Flight lead to task force lest shrink our profile … brake all gunships signal file 200 yard apart brake … all personal lock and load we have reached Lemma Oscar Delta. **[** Line of Departure meaning reaching enemy held territory of in this case enemy air space. **]**

The gunships maneuvered to their positions to maximize their door gunners field of fire and to reduce the chance of friendly fire.

 **Low Man:** Low man to flight lead.

 **Flight lead:** Flight lead to Low man sent it.

 **Low Man:** Flight lead be advised landing in Delta Lemma Zulu **[** Designated Landing Zone **]** brake… for Alpha Alpha **[** Assembly Area **]** and Foxtrot Bravo **[** Fire Base **]** set up over.

 **Flight lead:** Understood Low Man get those guns up ASAP **[** As Soon As Possible **]** over.

 **Low man** : Roger will do Flight lead will advise when guns are up out.

In the cockpit of the lead gun ship. Captain were almost at Ground Fire Altitude **[** the highest altitude that small arms can hit gunships and cause critical damage. **]** Good call Lieutenant said the Captain of the lead gun ship.

 **Flight Lead:** Flight lead to task force near Golf Foxtrot Alpha **[** Ground Fire Altitude **]** brake … all door gunners swing out and weapons check brake… short controlled burst brake… keep alert out.

The door gunners on the republic gunships could be seen maneuvering their guns out of their locked positions and pointing them towards the ground. Then the gunners' fired a few short controlled burst in to the jungle to check that their weapons worked. The door gunners scanned the rapidly passing jungle of Felucia for any sign of the Clankers or enemy fortifications.

 **Anakin's Gunship His point of View**

The hot humid wind was passing through the doors of our rapidly speeding gunship. The flight from the cruiser was very rough and the entry in to Felucia thick humid atmosphere was even worse. The scenery of Felucia seemed to be a green blur. "Why aren't the separatist shooting at us yet." I said under my berth " **Beeb Beeb"** went my communicator. "Skywalker here.' I answered "Sir It appears that the recon team did their job not a shot fired." "They could be setting a trap Rex." I said "Sir remember edge said at the briefing that they blew up the Separatist ammo dump so there probably saving the laser bolts until we land." I answered "Your probably right Rex but their shortage of ammo will make our job easier." I said "yes sir" said Rex and ended the transmission. The sun's rays were just starting to peak through the fog off into the distances like beams of flash lights.

Suddenly there was the sound of plopping on the floor of the gunship. Are you alright I asked the trooper with his helmet off standing to the right of me "Yes sir just some motion sickness nothing to worry about." Then he vomited again. Then another clone trooper took his helmet off and vomited then another and it wasn't long before my entire squad on the gunship was vomiting.

I called Rex on my communicator "Rex is." He cut me off "Yes sir their vomiting on my end too." He said as I could hear his men blowing chunks in the back ground." "See what you can do." "Yes sir." Rex replied ending the transmission. Then I called Ahsoka "sips all my men are vomiting what are they doing at your end." I said in a worried tone "were all fine here master I don't know why your and Rex's guys are vomiting." She said with confusion in her voice. I thought for a few seconds "snips let me know if your men start vomiting." "yes Master.' She sad and ended the transmission.

I walked over to the gunship's cockpit "pilot patch me through to General Kenobi" "yes sir" the pilot said as he pressed the necessary buttons.

The pilot sent his transmission

 **Gauntlet Lead:** "This is Gauntlet lead to Scraggily Beard lead **[** General Obi Wan Kenobi **]** over."

 **Scraggily Beard: "** Scraggily Beard Lead sent it Gauntlet Lead over."

"Your patched through sir" said may gunship's pilot

 **Gauntlet:** "Gauntlet to Scraggily Beard over."

 **Scraggily Beard:** "Scraggily Beard hear what's the problem Gauntlet over."

 **Gauntlet: "** Scraggily Beard my men are vomiting what are they doing at you end over."

 **Scraggily Beard: "** Gauntlet nothing like that happening here are the sick over **."**

 **Gauntlet: "** Scraggily Beard that's a no brake … they just started vomiting all of the sudden and most are brake … having trouble keeping the breakfast down over."

There was a few minutes of silence then he answers

 **Scraggily Beard:** Gauntlet then breakfast is the problem brake … how much did they eat over.

I thought for a minute our two and that all had a big breakfast.

 **Gauntlet:** Scraggily beard it was a big breakfast over.

 **Scraggily Beard:** Gauntlet who else is sending up breakfast over.

 **Gauntlet:** Scraggily Beard just Rexter and Gauntlent task forces are sending breakfast over."

 **Scraggily Beard: "** What about Montrals lead are they sending breakfast."

 **Gauntlet: "** Scraggily Beard Montreal's task force condition is unknown at this time brake … give a few mikes to check over."

 **Scraggily Beard:** Gauntlet check condition on Montrals task force over."

 **Gauntlet: "** Scraggily Beard Wilco **[** will comply **]** over."

I asked my gunships co-pilot to get my Padawan on the net.

 **Gauntlet lead:** "This is Gauntlet lead to Montrals **[** Ahsoka Tano **]** lead over."

 **Montrals lead:** "This is Montrals Lead send it Gauntlet lead over."

 **Gauntlet:** "Gauntlet to Montrals are you sending up breakfast over."

 **Montrals:** "Montrals to Gauntlet nobody sending up breakfast what wrong sky guy over."

 **Gauntlet:** "Montrals stand by for further orders."

 **Montrals:** "Roger that over."

 **Gauntlet:** "Gauntlet to Scraggily Beard that's a negative on Morales brake what do you want to do over."

 **Scraggily Beard:** "Gauntlet proceed as planed Montrals will have to move on without you and Rexter over."

 **Gauntlet:** "Scraggily Beard understood will tell Mortals over."

 **Gauntlet:** "Gauntlet to Montrals over."

 **Montrals:** "Montrals to Gauntlet send it over."

 **Gauntlet:** "Montrals the plan is the same but you are going to have to go ahead of us over."

 **Montrals:** "Under stood will go ahead of you and Rexter over and out."

 **Gauntlet:** "Gauntlet to Scraggily Beard."

 **Scraggily Beard:** "Scraggily Beard send it Gauntlet."

 **Gauntlet:** "Scraggily Beard Montrals has confirmed on going a head of us say again Montrals is going ahead of us over."

 **Scraggily Beard:** "Understood get your men to stop vomiting brake … as quickly as possible Gauntlet over."

 **Gauntlet:** "Scraggily beard Wilco **[** will comply **]** out."

 **Kenobi's gun ship third person**

It appears that Edge's idea of having the entire LRRPP unit on standby was a good call. Kenobi thought as he stroked his beard. "Pilot get 121th MP on the net emergency coded **Mobilize**." "Yes Sir." Said Kenobi's gunship pilot as he punched various button to send the special radio transmission.

 **[** Author's note: Here is yet another chapter to the story let me know what you all think in the reviews. Also this story now has over One Thousand views. Thank you all for reading my story **]**


	8. A Trap for Padawan and LRRPPs

**Chapter 8**

 **I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **A trap for Padawan and LRRPPs**

Meanwhile General Grievous was setting up a trap to lure Skywalker's Padawan and the men with the painted faces to kill them. "Is the fake village almost done with set up?" Asked the mechanical General " _Were almost done sir and the hologram loops you asked for have just arrived._ " Said one of the droids. "Good I will use the Togruta's instincts of helping their people when they are in trouble agents here." Grievous said with a sadistic laugh. The general was walking around the ambush sight inspecting every aspect of the village to make sure the clones and Padawan would not notice something was wrong until it was too late.

Then a droid ran over to the general. " _Sir our scanners are showing a lone Republic gunship task-force speeding our way._ " Said another droid with a proximity scanner." "That should be her." The general thought to himself. Grievous started giving orders " _Sargent _13313113_ get you droids into hiding._ " He ordered while pointing at their positions " _Roger roger_." Responded the droid sergeant and moved his arm to signal his droids to their hiding positions. Then the general moved over to the hologram's power supply and control panels. "Start the play back corporal." ordered Grievous. " _Roger roger_." Said the droid corporal and pushed various button to start the holograms. The holograms turned on near holes in the ground simulating mass graves. The holograms showed Togruta civilian getting executed by droids and falling into the holes.

Then ten or so Twi'lek civilians were dragged out by some droids and placed near one of holes. The civilians were scared, terrified and speaking franticly in their native language. A young Twi'lek boy was dragged away from the group and positioned with their back facing the hole with several battle droids lined up facing the Twi'lek. "Start Captain 1259585" ordered General Grievous. " _Roger roger_ " said droid captain. The droid captain raised his hand " _Ready aim fire_." On the motion of bring his arm down the droids facing the young Twi'lek shot **"Zap ,Zap ,Zap, Zap!"** killing the Twi'lek. The boy's body was riddle with baster bolts and fell into the hole with smoking blaster bolt holes in his body. The remaining captive Twi'leks screamed and cried in sheer terror at the sight one of their people being murdered.

" _What are we doing this for sir_?" Asked a droid Major. "The force signature of Twi'leks and Togrutans is almost identical and only a well skilled Jedi Master can tell the difference." Said Grievous being clever. " _So you are luring here by using her under developed kills of the force_." Asked the droid Major. "Precisely." Grievous answered. " _that's brilliant sir_." Said the droid major with excitement. "Yes it is." Said grievous as he walked over to the droid captain who he ordered to execute the Twi'lek boy. "Captain execute them one at a time at five minute intervals. "Grievous ordered and walked over to his hiding place beaned a facade of a village hut. " _Yes sir_." The droid captain said and continued. " _tc-1321and tc-31132 get the old man he is next_." " _roger roger_." Said one of the battle droids and dragged the oldest man from the civilians kicking and screaming.

 **On Ahsoka's speeding gunship here point of view**

None of my men were vomiting unlike master and Rex's. There was an occasional shaking of the gunship for being at such a high speed. Then I felt a heart wrenching ripple in the force. The force was telling me that someone had just died horribly at the hands of the Separatists. I closed my eyes and saw what looked just like my vision from the night before. My gun ship stated to reduce its speed. "Commander were approaching our Primary Landing zone at Grid 9-G390 preparing for landing." My gunships pilot said according to the plan. "No were not landing here." I said. "Commander?" My pilot said in a confused tone. "I said were not landing here we need to go 10 more clicks **[** about6-7 miles **]** to the North baring 004 degrees there's a village and will land there." I said while just sensing that my people were near a village. There was a brief moment of silence from the cockpit of the gunship for my pilot was confused. "Yes commander." My people were being murdered and falling in hole for massed graves. Activating my communicator "This is Montrals lead to Montrals tasks force " **Hit It!** " I said with emphasis on hit it. My gunship's sudden increase to maximum speed caused me and my men to lurch backwards.

My pilot informed the other gunships of the changed in plans. The dense jungle soon gave way to lightly wooded grass land and gently rolling hills.

 **Montrals lead:** "This is Montrals lead to Montrals task force over."

 **Montrals task force:** "Montrals one go ahead over." "Montrals 2 ready for traffic over." "Montrals 3 ready over." "Montrals 4 send it over." "Montrals 5 what's the change over." "Montrals 6 waiting for trans **[** transmission **]** over."

 **Montrals lead:** Montrals tasks force be advised brake … were moving to India Lemma Zulu **[** Improvised Landing Zone **]** brake Papa Lima Zulu **[** Primary landing Zone **]** is no good say again Papa Lemma Zulu is a no good braked … new course baring 004 degrees over.

 **Montrals task force:** "Montrals one Wilco **[** will comply **]** over." "Montrals 2 adjusting over." "Montrals 3 confirmed over." "Montrals 4 changing course over." "Montrals 5 roger over." "Montrals 6 watching our six **[** rear **]** over."

My gun ship listed slightly to the right to adjust for the new direction to the village. I just hope my people can hold on just a little longer. As my felling of hope began to fade.

 **Back on the cruiser of the 501** **st**

 **Hanger 12**

 **Third person.**

The men of LRRPP task force Outlier unit 121 MP battalion were ether standing or siting near their assigned gunships and many were beginning to think that nothing was going to happen. Final equipment checks could be herd echoing throughout the hanger. Some of the clones were writing on small pieces of paper for to which they wanted what little personal effects that they had to go to their brothers. Or writing last letters to friends or any loved ones that they did have besides their brothers.

Drezer was standing near his gunship and slung his blaster rifle over his right shoulder. Drawing his M1911 projectile pistol from its holster and pointed it in a safe direction. He proceeded to load the old work horse. With his finger out of the trigger guard the cocking of the pistol's hammer was done rearwards until it locked in place then pushed its external safety up in to the on position with his thumb and pulled the trigger to insure the safety was working which it did.

All the while his hands stated to get clammy and sweaty as he was as everyone else in the hanger was mentally preparing them self for the blood and guts that were sure to follow in a few short hours. Not stopping he proceeded to pull a fully loaded magazine from his vest and shoved it with a good amount of force into the grip of the pistol until it locked in to place. The other members of the LRRPP unit were also doing the same with their blaster or projectile weapons. With his finger still out of the trigger guard the safety was pushed down to it's off position. Taking his free hand he placed it just in front of the rear sight notch and pulled the weapons slide back until it stopped. The obvious clanking of power cells being inserted and bolt being released to load the few experimental projectile weapons happened at random intervals. The pistol's slide was released allowing it to slam forward to load an ACP **[** Armor Cutter Penetrator which worked very well agents battle droid armor at close range **]** projectile cartridge in the chamber. Then the safety was pushed back up with his thumb into its on position. Placing the pistol back into its cross dray style holster on his vest and then with shaking fingers securing it with a durable leather flap and snapped with a heavy duty button.

Lieutenant Antilles, Nalia, Wedge, and Hera were saying their goodbyes. Little Hera and little Wedge were standing together holding hands. Nalia their mother and soon to be Miss Antilles was standing behind here daughter and new son with a hand on one here children's shoulder. Lt. Antilles was talking a knee in front of the children holding his son and new daughter's free hands with both of his hands that were very big "Hera I need you to be a big girl and take care of your brother until I get back.' Said the lieutenant with a comforting yet sad look on his face. Wedge and Hera started to cry with tears running down their faces. "I…I…I don't want you … to … go daddy." Said Wedge with his words being interrupted with crying gasps of air. "M … m… me ether daddy." Said Hera gasping the same as wedge. The two children leaned over to their father and hugged him with all of what strength their little arms had. Lt. Antilles looked at Nalia his soon to be wife and he saw he starting to cry with tears running down her face and she knelled down to huge here soon to be husband with all of her strength. "Please promise." She paused as she choked on here tears "that dan bayid dao **[** you will come **]** back to me." She said still sobbing. Lt. Antilles reached around his children so he could hug his soon to be wife as tightly as she was hugging him. "don't worry anan garea ootay cea y _galaxy_ fic ji toc ar cao san or dan vil gei ercio" **[** love nothing in this galaxy has the power to keep me from you and our children **]**. He said comforting his wife to be.

Most of the members of the LRRP unit paid no mind to the four saying their goodbyes. There were a few who looked with saddens in their faces longing to be with the ones that they loved. At this point in the war it was still illegal for clones to marry or to even leave the army for they were farmed grown into a life of military service. Leaving was considered desertion punishable by death during times of war. If they were wounded to badly to where serving in the fleets was not possible then they were put on maintenance and janitorial duties. Some of the other men looked with confusion for they could not mentally process the scene of emotions. As for the very few who actually enlisted in to The Grand Army of The Republic they were free to marry and leave if they wished when their enlistments were up averaging 3-4 and a half years.

"Kid it's rued to stare." Said raw as he placed a hand on Drezer's left shoulder. The boy was taken a little surprised. "I know it still hurts seeing it even though I'm single." Said Drezer wishing he had what the new family of four had. "Kid bachelors make the best soldiers. Do you know why." Asked Raw "No" said Drezer. "There loneliness is all they have to lose." Raw answered and walked away to hide behind some supply crates. He took a quick scan to see if anyone was looking then pulled out a holo pic out of his vest of him and his girlfriend that he kept secret from his team. He signed "If only we were allowed to marry." He whispered to himself them placed the holo pic back in his vest and returned to the gun ship.

Lt. Antilles felt a faint tap on his shoulder "What is it Sargent" Said Lt. Antilles implying now is not a good time. "I'm not trying to spoil your moment but can I borrow Wedge for a few minutes?" Asked Drezer. "Why?" Asked the Lieutenant. "I have something for him that I think that might help." Answered Drezer. "Okay." Said Lt. Antilles reluctantly. Wedge's father stopped hugging Nalia, Hera and Wedge. "Wedge go with Drezer." Said Lt Antilles. "Okay daddy" The little boy said taking Drezer's left hand and walked the little boy back over to the gunship. "What u want to show me?" asked Wedge. "You will see." Said Drezer and he gently picked up the boy and placed him back on the gunship and walked him over to his ruck sack. "What's in the bag?" Asked Wedge being very curious. "Just wait little specter." Said Drezer as he searched threw his ruck sack. "Found-em." He sad implying that he knew it was somewhere in the ruck sack. Drezer motioned Wedge to come over next to him. Wedge's face was still red from sobbing and his little cheeks were wet from his tears. Then he saw Drezer show him three small black metal boxes with some buttons and switches on them. "What are they?" Asked wedge. Drezer placed the three boxes into Wedge's little hands. "Do you know what they are?" Drezer asked Wedge. The little boy shook his head implying no. "These are surface to orbit radio transmitters and one is for you, your sister, and your mother." He said explaining to him "What do it do?" Asked wedge not understanding why he was given the devices. "These boxes will let you hear what your daddy is saying when flying his ship." Drezer explained further.

The boy's face lit up as his friend showed him how to work the device. "This is on and off." Said Drezer. "O kay" said Wedge. "This is the volume." Wedge just nodded in understanding. "This switch here has six positions and each position is for each ship." Drezer explained the devices further. "Which one for daddy?" Asked Wedge. "Turn it to the right till it stops.' He instructed the boy. Wedge turned the switch with his little fingers until it clicked into its last position. "Is that it Drez?" asked Wedge. "All most now we have to check that they all work." Said Drezer and he walked the boy over to the gunships cockpit and climbed up. Wedge was put in his father's seat as his father's flight helmet was put on his head on his head. "Can you turn on the long range radio?" Asked Drezer. Wedge shook his head yes and flipped two switches on the control panel causing to green light to turn on signaling that the radio was on. "Now speak in to the helmet mic and say raptor raptor testing testing." Wedge repeated the words and two seconds later the three small boxes in wedge's hand crackled " _raptor raptor testing testing_." With his voice. The boy took off the helmet hugged his friend "Tank you Drez." And Drezer lowered the now happy boy out of the cockpit but took one of the communication devices from wedge so that he could give it to Nalia personally.

Nalia and Hera where standing near the cockpit ready to take Wedge when the little boy reached the floor. "Sissy I got something to show you." Said Wedge with a smile to Hera. "What is it Wedge?" asked the young Twi'lek girl with excitement. "I'll show you." He sad and the two ran off to where their father was standing. "What you give him Drezer?" Asked Nalia in her sweet voice both happy that her son was no longer crying but curious of what the devices were. "It will let him and you hear your husband." She shook her head implying she did not understand. Being that Basic was here second language sometimes speaking in their native tongue was better. _Ji bayez cahsinark jid dei a'kei vil sama ayy e'an fathere vil dan dei husbend_ **[** The devices will let your son and daughter hear their father and you your husband **]**. The Twi'leks face lit up as Drezer handed Nalia here own device with a pretty smile "What is he called." She asked wanting to know which one would be here husband talking. Drezer turned off the long range radio to save battery power and climbed down from the cockpit and walked closer to Nalia and whispered to her "Raptor" he said. Then just gave the boy a kind smile thanking him and went to go stand with her children and husband one last time.

Edge and the other LRRPP team leaders rushed out of the secured room in the hanger to their assigned gunships. Edge raised his hand over his head with its pointer finger pointing to the ceiling in a circular motion signaling the gunship pilots to start their gunships and shouted **"Get on you gunships!"** as he rain to LRRPP 6's gunship.

Lieutenant Antilles was holding his soon to be wife and kissing here like he had never kissed here before she did the same for this could be the last time they would see each there again. The first two gunships already lifted off the hanger floor and closed their air tight doors before flying out of the hanger. The third gun ship was on its way out of the hanger. The team LRRPP 6 and their gunship crew were already to go. "Lt. let's go." Shouted the Lieutenant's gunships crew chief. Lt. Antilles gave Nalia one last hug and rain to fly his gunship. The fourth and fifth gunships were already out of the hanger. He could be seen in the ships cockpit's airtight window as the gunships airtight doors closed. The gunship lifted off the floor as he looked out the window at his soon to be wife with his son on her left and his new daughter on her left. Placing his hand on the cockpit glass the three on the hanger floor waved at him as he sharply turned his gunship to the right and took off into the cold vacuum of space.

 **On Ahsoka's speeding gunship here point of view**

I felt a sixth gut wrenching felling as the force was telling me that another on of my people had died horribly. There was fear in the back of my mind that I would not be able to get there in time to stop it. **"Cant this gunship go any faster."** I shouted in desperation with a tear running down my cheek. "Negative commander were at top speed with what we're carrying." **[** Top speed for gunships was about 250-285 miles per hour depending on what kind of cargo it was carrying. A snail pace compared to Y-Wing bombers and fighters **]** Answered my pilot. "Do what you can we need to get to that village." I said knowing he was doing the best that he can. "Yes commander." He said as he routed all available power to the gunships engines.

 **Montrals Lead:** "Mortals lead to Montrals task force over."

 **Montrals task force:** "Montrals one ready for traffic over." "Montrals 2 ready over." "Montrals 3 ready over." "Montrals 4 send it over." "Montrals 5 over." "Montrals 6 over.

 **Montrals Lead: "** All craft rout all reserve power to engines over. **"**

 **Montrals task force:** "Montrals one routing power over." "Montrals 2 adjusting over." "Montrals 3 increasing speed over." "Montrals 4 roger over." "Montrals 5 roger over." "Montrals 6 keeping up over."

"I hope it's enough." I thought to myself. " **Beep Beep"** Went to my communicator. "Ahsoka here what is it master?" "Sips what are you doing you went passed your landing zone." He asked being very angry. "Master I'm sensing that my people are being murdered by Clankers at a village to the North and." He interrupted me. "Ahsoka that was not the plan and what village are you talking about.". "Master I have to save them sending you the grids now." I said hoping that would be enough for him. "Ahsoka do not go there do not" I Turned off my communicator knowing my master did not understand that Togruta's strong felling of helping our people when they are in danger.

 **Meanwhile with Outlier Task Force the name of the LRRPPs gunship squadron**

The six gunships passed the breathable point in the atmosphere and opened the air tight doors and a rush of rapidly moving humid air hit the teams and crews faces.

 **Dagger Lead gunship:** Outlier task force check in. over

 **Outlier Task Force:** "Haze on you left over." "Jawa hear over." "Shield checking in over." "Sarrlac good to go over.""Raptor waiting on you boss over."

 **Dagger Lead gunship:** Teams and gunners swing out over."

Then the door gunners of the gunships used only restrainer straps to lean out and pointed there blaster and projectile machine guns towards the jungle below and fired 2 short controlled burst for a function test. The same time the LRRPP team members moved to sit on the edge of the gunships door with their legs dangling in the fast moving air. This was standard positioning with insertion to allow the team to get off the gunships as soon as they were low enough to jump to the ground without injury.

When inserting via gunship teams are most vulnerable during the times of insertion and extraction.

As the task force made their decent Low Man's assembly area was just becoming visible as the engineers were clearing away the dense jungle for gunships to land rearm, refuel, and prepping their artillery pieces **[** cannons **]**.

 **Dagger Lead gunship:** "Dagger to low Man over."

 **Low Man:** "Low Man to unknown call sign who is this over."

 **Dagger Lead gunship:** "Low Man be advised I have visual on you pos **[** position **]** brake … moving into to holding pattern near your local **[** location **]** over."

 **low Man:** "Lowman to unknown call sign pull off, pull off, pull off you do not have authorization over."

 **Dagger:** "Low Man authorization code **Line Backer** check you codes over."

There was a few minutes of silence from the radio as whoever was in charge on the ground was flipping through their radio code book.

 **Low man:** "Low Man to Dagger over."

 **Dagger:** "Low Man send it over."

 **Low Man:** "Dagger I have visual on your task force brake … you are clear for holding pattern over."

 **Dagger:** "Low Man confirm on holding patter brake … will stay away from your guns out."

On the ground at Low Mans assembly area. "Sir I can just make out their gunships." Said Loman's orderly. "Well who are they privet?" asked Captain Loman. "I … I don't know sir." Said the very confused private. "What do you mean you don't know, look at the hull art son." Low Man said. **[** gunship hull art became the fastest way to tell gunship task forces apart **]**. "They got an insignia that I have never seen before, and their teams are already in position for a hot insertion." Said the privet doing his best to describe what he was seeing. Loman walked over to the privet "Son give me those binos **[** binoculars **]**." The privet handed his binoculars to his commanding officer. "Let's see if we can find out who these guys are." He looked up at the gunships which were just now starting to fly in a circle for a holding pattern Loman zoomed on one of the gun ships and realized the private was right. Their hastily painted insignia was a black circle as a back ground, the actual insignia was a figure walking that had the same uniform as the men on the gunships, with a large ruck sack, and was painted to be in heavy fog. There was Mandalorean writing above and below it curving down words around the figure. They said _Draar haa'taylir_ , _draar creyar cerving ofer, ba'slanar va'io sulyu_ **[** never seen, never herd, leave no one behind **]** curving over the top portion of the fog covered figure. The words on the bottom were curving in the opposite fashion from the words on top. They said _Meh gar narir haa'taylir mhi gar kyrayc_ **[** If you do see us your dead]. He also saw the teams on the gunships sitting on the edge of the gunships doors with their legs hanging in the air towards the back of their Loman lowered his binoculars still looking at the gunships "who he fuck are these guys?"

 **[** Authors Note Captain Loman and his men will be regulars in this story my pm policy has changed to a limited basses **]**


	9. The Bait Has Arrived

**Chapter 9**

 **I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **The bait has arrived**

 **Back at Grieviou's trap**

A droid corporal ran over to the captain commanding the droids shooting the Twi'lek civilians. " _Sir Commander Tano's gunships are almost here_." The droid said showing his data paid. The Captain looked at the data pad and looked at the three remaining Twi'leks. " _Take the last three will shoot them all at once._ " He ordered " _Roger Roger_." His droids said and walked over to the three remaining terrified Twi'leks and dragged them kicking and screaming towards the false grave ditch. " _Sir we better hurry I can hear the gunships_." Said a droid in the group as the remaining civilians were being lined up. The three civilians was an older couple about late to early seventies with who appeared to be their granddaughter. The three were holding hands "don't look sweaty everything will be okay said the grandfather to his sobbing granddaughter." "I'm scared grandmother." Said the young teenage girl looking at her grandmother. "It's okay we will still be together just close your eyes and look away it will only hurt for a second." She said trying to convert her granddaughter which didn't help.

" _Alright troops_." The droid captain raised his hand again but could hear the distinct sound of the republic gunships getting closer. He lowered his hand and shouted " _Fire_ ". The blast of their blasters echoed around the morning air. The droids fired poorly aimed shots at the three Twi'leks but they seemed to have hit their mark for they all fell in the hole at the same time. " _Get to your ambush positions_." Said the droid captain and the droids ran to their positions in the fake village.

 **Ahsoka's point of view**

It felt as if my very soul was ripped out of my body. The force was still clouded but I was shure that the last three of my people were dead and a stream of tears began to roll down my left cheek.

"Commander I have a visual on the village." Said my Captain.

"Very well prepare to land the gunships." I said trying to hold back my tears. "yes commander." Said my gunship's pilot.

 **Montrals lead:** Montrals lead to task force.

 **Montrals task force:** "Montrals one ready for traffic over." "Montrals 2 ready over." "Montrals 3 ready over." "Montrals 4 send it over." "Montrals 5 over." "Montrals 6 over.

 **Montrals lead:** Task force prep for hot insertion at vill [village] baring 004 degrees brake … no touch down at 4 mikes **[** minutes **]** over.

 **Montrals task force:** "Montrals one Wilco over." "Montrals 2 prepping now over." "Montrals 3 copy on hot insert over." "Montrals 4 roger over." "Montrals 5 adjusting over." "Montrals 6 ready over.

The gunships started to lower in altitude about half of a mile from the village to we would be less likely to be shot at by the droids. Yet we could still hear droid blaster shots off in the distance from faint out lines of the villages buildings that could be clearly seen for the sun was fully above the trees burning away the morning fog. Once the gunships were hovering just a few feet above the ground. **"Every one out!."** I shouted. Me and my men jumped off of our gunships and started making our way to the village over the open terrain at a slow walk for we had no idea what waited for us at the village.

 **"** **ON LINE!."** Ordered Fives and Echo. Then the company's platoons and squads fanned out in lines parallel towards the village with about 30 feet between each man to make them less of a target. I took the front along with Fives Echo and my company's radio man named Loner.

"Loner tell General Skywalker where we are." I ordered him. "Yes mam." He said and pulled out his back pack radio out and a map case. I saw Echo quickly make his way over to him looking over his shoulder to keep an eye on him for he was fresh out of basic training as were about half of the 501st and most of the planetary assault force.

 **Third person**

Loner pressed to push to talk key for his radio com piece that was black in his right hand.

 **Loner:** "Montrals Task Force Montrals Task Force Montrals Force to Gauntlet Task Force over."

The voice on the other end squawked with static and was heard by Echo and barely hared Fives and Ahsoka.

 **Gauntlet Task Force:** "This is Gauntlet Task force send it over."

Loner placed his thumb on the map location on the map in his free left hand

 **Loner:** Gauntlet Task Force be advised Montrals Task Force has landed at improvised Lima Zulu **[** Landing Zone **]** brake … Grid 9-G900

Echo immediately pointed at the correct grid position on Loner's map and the young radio op corrected his transmition.

 **Loner:** Correction grid 9-F313 moving North to enemy held vill **[** village **]** over.

 **Gauntlet Task Force:** Montrals Task force copy on new grids." Static

Loman's radio's jamming alert light started blinking red indicating that they were no longer in radio communication with friendly forces.

Realizing the pressing danger of no communications Ahsoka made a fist with her left hand bumped it up and down three times and every man in the company copied the arm motion. "Pick up the pace." Ordered Echo in his helmet come piece. Luckily the jamming signal left the helmet coms functional. Echo thought to himself. **[ZAP ZAP]** the sound of droid blaster fire got louder as the taskforce got closer to the village

 **Back with Outlier taskforce still in their holding pattern.**

The teams on the gunships were waiting the go-ahead from General Kenobi.

On LRRPP 6's gunship a stick of anti-sweat was being passed around which was being quickly applied as to not lose their weapons from sweat drenched hands. As it was almost 100 degrees out and was only 0830 [830] in the morning with 100 percent humidity. This would only get worse as the day went on.

 **"** **Beep Beep"** went Edge's modified long rage head set communicator with a planetary hemisphere range "Staff Sargent Edge here General" Answered Edge.

Kenobi's distinct voice squawked from Edged head peace low but clear. "Edge it appears that General Skywalker has lost contact with Commander Tano and here men." Edge pressed a button his wrist communicator so the rest of the teams and crews on the six gunships could hear the conversation with their modified headsets.

"Sir do we have a rough location of the Commander?" Asked wedge implying that me and my men can't do much if we do not know where she is. "It appears that she set up an improvised landing zone and grid 9-F313 to a village and was heading North." Kenobi paused "Do you have confirmation of a village in that area." He worriedly asked.

"Not off the top of my head general but I will check sir." Answered Edge and activated his head piece to talk to Drezer. "Holthman check grid 9-F313 on your proximity scanner." "Yes Sarge." Answered Drezer through his head set and pulled out the scanner out of his tactical vest and flipped through various types of maps of the areas that the team patrolled the previous two weeks. Then he found the most accurate map of the area of grid 9-F313 and saw that there was no village. Just rolling hills, no trees, several ditches and an old low stone wall, and an old cross roads roughly where the supposed village would be. "That's a negative boss up loading to your eye piece now." Drezer said as he typed the various buttons on the scanner to send a picture of the map to Edges eye piece connected to his head set.

"General Kenobi." Said Edge "Go ahead Edge." Said the general. "That's a negative on the village at Commander Tano's location sir." Answered Edge bluntly. All that could be heard in his head set was ten minutes of nothing but static. "Business on the other end must be picking up." Edge said to himself.

Edge the team / taskforce leader thought about the best course of action to take then came to a dissension. He sent the pick to the rest of the teams and gunship crews in their head set eye pieces and gave the low down. "All right the situation is this." He said getting their attention. "Commander Tano is at this grid looking for a village that is not there." Stating that something is very wrong with this situation. "She does not know that because her radio signal was lost shortly after the taskforce landed and we cannot tell here that it's a trap." Pausing to reveal the real danger of the situation. "It looks like another Charily One Duse." He said in a somber tone. "Shit" piped in from various headsets.

The Teams and Gunships crews were all the survivors of the slaughter of the 12th company during the Cartao Campaign. Also known as the **"** Clean Campaign **"**

"It's most likely that the Clankers have EMP capabilities so change your blaster upper receivers to projectile receivers on your rifles and carbines and test fire them." Ordered Edge and continued with his instructions. "This is strictly going to be a quick drop down pick up and fly off." He continued "Once we get on the ground from the South West from Commander Tano's position we will get off the gunships and set up a perimeter." "We will save as many of our brothers as possible before it becomes an impossible shit storm. We should be on the ground no more than 15 mikes **[** minutes **]**."

Then he let the Dagger the lead gunship give instructions to his pilots. "This will be a hot insert and extraction and we will not touch down." He continued. "Once the teams are on the deck I will peel off to the right and Haze will peel left, Jawa right and so on." "Then we will swing back in pairs of twos and provide close air support, and once the perimeter is set up for an LZ **[Landing Zone]** and Commander Tano is secured we will start picking up one at a time with survivors and head back for home."

The other gunships responded

"Haze understands." "Jawa wilco **[** Will comply **]**." "Shield good to go." "Sarrlac will do.""Raptor with you all the way boss."

 **"** **Beep Beep Beep"** went the radio transponder in Daggers cockpit

 **Scraggily Beard Lead:** "Scraggily Beard Lead to Outlier over."

 **Dagger Lead Gun Ship: "** Dagger to Scraggily Beard send it over. **"**

 **Scraggily Beard [Kenobi]:** "Dagger get you ships to Montrals position ASAP over."

 **Dagger:** "Copy Scraggily Beard moving to here pos [position] out.

Dagger then turned on the com links for the gunships **"ALL CRAFT DIVE!"** He said and all six gunships dived down to just above the tree tops. Hitting the accelerator as the gunships iconic low engine hum rose to a higher and higher pitch as the gunships went faster and faster.

 **Lowman's position**

The Private was still looking at the six mystery gunships and saw them move from their holding pattern and diving down to the tree tops. "Sir the gunships have moved out to the North Bering 004 degrees." Thinking that the situation was going to get worse Captain Lowman issued his orders. "Privet have the gun crews stand by their pieces and prep for fire missions." "Yes captain." Answered the privet and repeated the captain order on the units radio.

 **Back at Ahsoka's position**

 **Third Person**

All throughout the morning the air was filled with the echoes of the sounds of war. Republic gunships could be seen in clusters off in the distance diving near 90 degrees towards the ground firing their rockets and blaster cannons showing their iconic blue colored blaster bolts. Then at the last second the gunships would pull up to avoid crashing into the ground and maneuvered for another strafing run. There were clumps of white streaks of rocket smoke as they speeded to their intended targets. A low pitched boom could be heard when the rockets impacted the ground.

Ahsoka's men were now about 500 yards away from the village and was still hearing screams and droid blaster fire. "Lead platoon what do you see?" She asked in to her wrist communicator. "We can see droids lining up Tourgans and shooting them." Answered a clone Lieutenant in the lead platoon. "Stay hidden and keep checking in every 30 minutes." She ordered. "Will do Commander." Answered the Lieutenant.

Before the company got in to visual range of the village. Ahsoka had one of her platoons to assess the situation but would prove ineffective later on in the day's events. She asked one more question "Can you fined or identify the jamming device." She said being frustrated. "Negative commander it is most likely hidden or shielded from our scanners." Said the Lieutenant being just as frustrated as Ahsoka. "Keep looking." She sad. "will do ." Answered the Lieutenant and ended the transmition.

Ahsoka's men were position below the top of a small ridge that concealed them from the village and provided all around protection. "Commander I still can't reach any one." Said Loner very irritated the companies radio op **[** operator **].** "Keep trying." She said in an understanding tone. "Yes mam" Answered Loner and continued to press buttons and changing frequencies on his radio while getting more and for frustrated with each new combination failing to make contact with the outside world. Echo realizing the raw recruit frustration walked over to him took a knee and placed a gloved hand on his right armored shoulder. "Shine until we get that jammer pressing buttons and getting frustrated is not going to help." He paused then continued. "It's not your fault." Finished echo as he gave loner a reassuring pat on his right shoulder as he stood up to go help the other platoons for the assault on the village.

A few minutes later Fives walked over to Loner still working frantically trying to get and signal. Fives took a knee to the left of Loner "Can we receive or transmit with the radio?" Asked Fives. "Uhh." Said Loner as he tried to think of an answer. " I can hear everyone else out there." He said pointing in the direction of where some of the other clone units were fighting. "But it comes and goes and as for actually transmitting something." He paused as he scratched the back of his phase 2 helmet "I just don't know First Sargent." **[** Five's Rank **]** he said shaking his head and dropping his data pad. "When you do find out don't keep it a secret." Said Fives with a little sarcasm and handed Loner back his dropped data pad and wen to help the other platoons with their final preparations for the assault.

Ahsoka was lying down on her stomach on a slight rise just North of here men's position with a pair of high powered binoculars trained on the village. Quietly to herself. "I can't see the jammer but I still hear the droids killing my people." A tear fell down her right cheek through binoculars past the rubber eye piece.

Fives crawled up the rise on his stomach with his standard issued Republic blaster rifle cradled in his arms. He was sweating profusely in his phase 2 armor. "Shitty ass armor" He angrily said as he slowly made his was next to the left of his young commander. He was panting slightly by the time he reached Ahsoka "what's… the … plan commander?" He asked with the fatigue of the heat in his voice. "Still can't find the jammer and the advanced platoon Fives" She answered with a slight gasp in her voice from quietly crying earlier. "Commander have you been crying?" Asked Fives still fatigued. "She didn't want to show any weakness in front of one of her First Sergeant **[** First Sargent is the most senor Sargent or Non Commissioned Officer in a platoon **].** "No it's just the heat" she paused "you don't sound so hot yourself." as she noticed the heat's effect on him. "This shitty issued phase two armor's climate control isn't working again" As he took off his helmet and placed it next to his left elbow. "Are the rest of the suits like yours?" Asked Ahsoka. "Yes" said Fives and continued "We ether get out of the heat and wait for help or we jump off **[** dot it **]** " He said stating that we cant stay in this position any longer." "Your right Fives." Ahsoka said as she removed here high powdered binoculars reveling tear soaked face to Five who did not say a word.

"We assault in 30 minutes." Ordered Ahsoka. "Yes commander." Answered Fives and the both slowly crawled down the rise backwards.

 **Back at the recon gunships**

 **Drezer's point of view**

The planets humidity was in full swing by now. Sweat was seeping through my camouflaged uniform just as everybody else as a took a long sip from my hydration pack **[** camel pack **].**

"It's a good thing I opted to bring a spare projectile upper receiver." Thinking to myself. Click went the safety on my rifle and squeezed off two rounds to conform proper function. Then the mental prep and gear check starts. Everything is secured on my vest. Extra projectile rifle magazines, projectile pistol magazines, two fragmentation grenades, two modified thermal detonators, one smoke grenade, IFK **[** individual first aid kit **]** very important, C bar knife combat knife for up close work, com link / head set fully charged battery.

Then Raw's hand with a white envelope was placed on my chest. "If I die please send this to the address on it." Asked Raw. I looked at his face and could see his concern. I answered "your girl?" with a state of surprise on Raw's face "How did you." "You look at here holo pic like thirty times a day man it's not a secret." With a supportive smile. "I will do it but only if you do this for me." A reach my left hand in to my camo shirt and hand Raw a white Envelope "If I die give this to my little brother I didn't bother with an address you know where I live." I said. "Will do little brother" said Raw and took my envelop and I his. Wow after almost a year and now he considers me as a brother. I respond dido "big brother" and both gave a fist bump and finished with our gear check as the rest of the teams were doing on the other gunships.

 **Back with Ahsoka and here men**

 **Third person**

Ahsoka's unit was about 100 yards outside the village and just reached the low ruined stone wall. She gave the hand signal to take cover along the wall and here men followed suit. "Still no sign of the droids or the Tourgans for that matter." Said fives to Ahsoka but the echo of droid blaster fire could still be heard. "That's what worries me." Said Echo.

Ahsoka though for a few moments. Since the advanced platoon is still unaccounted for "Echo send a squad to check the mass graves and where that blaster fire is coming from. "Yes commander." Answered Echo "Fives go." Fives beat him to it "Third platoon second squad on me." Said Fives as he and nine other clones climbed over the wall and cautiously moved out to investigate.

The move from cover to cover each man covering his buddy by pointing and looking at suspected enemy positions from the village and the graves. When they came to the first mass gave they were shocked to see that it was empty. "Commander this grave is empty." Said Fives talking into his come link in his phase two helmet. "Are you sure." Asked Ahsoka being surprised. ""Yes it's just a recently dunged hole." Said fives….. "Keep looking we need to find them." Ordered Ahsoka in an obvious desperate tone. "Yes commander." Answered Fives into his head set. "So what's the plan First Sargent." Asked one of the clones in the squad with fives. "On to the next hole Corporal." "Will do." Answered the corporal and ordered his squad to split up into two groups to cover more ground.

The same thing continued "Empty said one group. "This one is vacant too." Said the other. Then the clones came to the spot where the Tourgans were getting shot but now there were just droids walking around with no Tourgans to be seen. The clones opened fire on the droids. Blue republic blaster bolts hit their marks that would disable a droid instantly but they were still standing. **"Ceasefire ordered Fives".** **"Cease echoed the corporal**." "What the fuck is going on?" asked one of the raw recruits. "I know I hit that clanker ten times over.' Said another **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** ordered the veteran corporal and through a rock at one of the droids and it passed right through them. "It a holo loop feedback Commander." Fives said in to his helmet com link. "What do you mean Fives?" Asked Ahsoka being confused. The squad slowly moved forward with their weapons pointed at the village and came to the last mass grave. "Oh sweet mother of the holy force." Said a raw recruit. "Did you find the Tourgans?" Asked Ahsoka in anticipation. "Negative commander its Twi'lek women and children and they all made the final jump **[** dead **]**." "Answered fives with melancholy in his voice."

 **"ZAPP ZAPP ZAPP"**

The village opened up with droid blaster fire. Immediately the clone squad took cover just behind the rim of dirt from the Twi'leks final resting place. "AMBUSH!" Shouted Fives. "ZAPP ZAPP ZAPP" Three of the squad members were blasted from head to toe with blaster bolts before there body's hit the ground lifelessly with thuds. **"OH SHIT OH SHIT"** Fives and the veteran corporal returned fire with their Republic blaster rifles. **"Zud Zud Zud"** Two streams of blue blaster bolts were lost in a river of read blaster blots. **"FUCK YOU"** Shouted five to the droids. **"Zud Zud Zud"**

 **"ZAPP ZAPP ZAPP"**

 **"** **Zud Zud Zud"**

 **"** **YOU MUTHER FUCKERS SHOOT BACK."** Order the Corporal to the reaming members of his squad that weren't dead. One started to shoot back. Another aimed his blaster rifle but froze then he felt a finger " **Reloading!"** **"Zud Zud Zud"  
**

 **"ZAPP ZAPP ZAPP"**

wrap around his finger in the trigger guard of his blaster rifle and pressed his finger on the trigger to the rear to fire the rifle several times. The recruit was shocked to see Fives pulling his trigger finger. **"FIRE THE DAMNED RIFLE!."** Ordered Fives. Then the recruit pulled the **"reloading"** trigger under his own power and Fives crawled on his belly to the left to get the living members of the squad to return fire. **"**

 **"ZAPP ZAPP ZAPP"**

"This is 3-1 taking heavy small arms fire to my west need converging fire." said the corporal in his head seat to the Ahsoka. Ahsoka Shouted "Covering Fire" in to her com link.

 **"ZAPP ZAPP ZAPP"**

 **"** **HIT IT!"** Shouted Echo to a heavy blaster machine gun crew and let of short controlled bursts with its very recognizable a deep **"** **v** oop voop voop voop voop… voop voop voop voop voop voop voop!" **.** " **Reloading!"** The rest of the company started shooting at the village just above the head where Fives and the squad's position. " **Reloading!"** Creating a storm of blue and red blaster bolts firing back and forth. " **Reloading!"**

 **"** **Zud Zud Zud"**

" **Reloading!"**

" **Reloading!"**

 **"** **Zud Zud Zud"**

" **Reloading!"**

 **"ZAPP ZAPP ZAPP"**

" **Reloading!"**

Suddenly droids popped out of the ground behind Ahsoka and her men from strange mounds in " **Reloading!"** the dirt that they saw earlier and opened fire killing many clones. " **OVER THE WALL!"** Shouted Ahsoka and she and her men climbed over the low ruined stone wall to take cover from the droids that appeared behind them. **"BOOM…BOOM…BOOM…BOOM!"** poofs of dirt shot up at random spots along the supposed safe side of the wall. **"Oh fuck The green side is mined!"** Shouted a clone Sargent as he and his squad was whipped out with a single blast.

Several more clones tried to move away from the wall but activated sever mines in the process. Several were thrown **"BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!"** in to the air like white rag dolls and some disappeared in a mist of blood and dust.

A sticky film filled the air and coated every ones white armor with a stick dirt mixed bloody sludge. **"NOBODY MOVE!"** Shouted Echo then he spoke in to the com link in to his helmet "3-1 be advised clackers coming from the rear and we took cover on the other side of the wall. **"Reloding"** They mined the side we are currently on we can't get to you until we find a safe path." Fives answered "Lead element I got three dead two wounded and five still kicking we can wait forever brother." "I know that's just the way it is." Answered Echo In an exasperated uncomforting tone. **"If you can move back to the wall return fire on the mother fuckers and keep them back by taking snap shots"** Said Echo in his helmet com link. "Yes Sargent Major" Answered several clones and moved into firing positions and briefly popped up to take one or two shits before going back down to take cover. **"Zud Zud"**

By this time there was a lull in the blaster fire and the dust had settled at the wall.

" **Zud"**

 **"** **Medic!"**

 **"** **My guts my guts!"**

 **"** **Reloading"**

. **"Zud Zud"**

Low and loud shouts for medic could be heard from the result of the activated mines. **"Medic!"**

. **"Zud Zud"**

Medics were treating their brothers that were closest to them and not moving any further for fear of setting off any more mines.

 **medic** Hey brother what your name? he asked

clone "TC 19567"

. **"Zud"**

medic "no your real name"

Clone "Breech my… nan… a mes…. is breech"

 **"** **Medic!"**

Medic "My name is Gauze let me take me take a look and see what's wrong with you.

Breech "I know what's…what….s wrong I can't feel….fe…feel my legs."

Gauze **"** **I need another tourniquet** **!"**

. **"Zud Zud"**

Breech looked down to see how bad his injuries. **"OH GOD I LOST MY LEGS!"**

 **"** **Medic!"**

 **"** **Reloding"**

Distant shouting "MY GUTS MY GUTS!"

"Stay with me" said the medic "you're going to be fine" he said as he tightened a **tourniquet** on each wounded clones leg and gave him a shot of Bacta and morphine. **"Medic!"**

 **"** **Medic!"**

. **"Zud Zud"**

Breech "I … wa want to go home"

"I'll be back brother trooper" "Yes doc" answered another clone "stay with him and hold his hand no matter how much he begs and cries **you do not take those tourniquets off** do you understand. "yes doc" answered the trooper. Gauze as like the other medics despite the danger of the mines put the fears assigned and crawled there way through the field of invisible death littered with craters and body parts to find the wounded.

. **"Zud Zud"**

 **"** **Medic!"**

Gauze now slowly crawled over to the clone trooper who was laying on his side facing away from him. He noticed that everything of him from the waist down was a mangled red pasty mess from an exploded mine. Realizing there was nothing he could do for him he crawled passed him. Suddenly Gauze felt a hand grabbed his leg and turned around to see the at the blown in half trooper was still alive.

 **"** **Reloding"**

The trooper's helmet was blown off and a pasty white face of fear was staring right back at Gauze.

. **"Zud Zud"**

The trooper twitched and gasped for air "Do… do don't leave…. me… me… d… d… dock" He slurred.

Gauze realized that he could do nothing form him other that give him something for the pain. Crawling over the trooper still gasping for air "I…. wa…wan…wan…want…. my mo…mo…mo…momy." "I now brother" answered Gauze and gave the trooper two full doses of morphine causing the trooper to pass out and suddenly was gone. Gauze checked his pulse **"FUCK!"** He screamed and digging through the trooper's pack for a poncho. Once he found the poncho Gauze used it to cover what was left of the dead trooper and crawled on to see who else could be saved.

. **"Zud Zud"**

Echo watched Gauze dealing with the blown up trooper and as Gauze crawled next to him "It's a fucked up day First Sargent" said Gauzed and continued crawling on his way.

 **"** **Reloding"**

 **"** **Loner!"** Echo shouted **"yes"** he answered **"GET THAT DAMED RADIO UP OR WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"** he said while grabbing the radio strap on his right shoulder staring directly in to the raw recruits face visor. " **But we still**." " **Use the mores key you dumb fuck**." Echo reminded him. **"right"** said Loner and placed the radio on the ground and pressed codes on the mores key.

 **[** \- ... .. ... / .. ... / - - -. - .-. .- .-.. ... / .-.. . .- -.. / .- - / -. .-. .. -.. / -. -...- ..-. ...- .- ...- / -... .-. .- -.- . / - .- -.- .. -. -. / ... . .- ...- -.- / ... - .- .-.. .-.. / .- .-. - ... / ..-. .. .-. . / ..-. .-. - - / .- / ...- .. .-.. .-.. / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .- . / .- .-. . / .-. .. -. -. . -.. / -.. - .- -. / .- -. -.. / - .- -.- .. -. -. / ... . .- ...- -.- / -.-. .- ... ..- .- .-.. - .. . ... / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-. . -.- ..- . ... - .. -. -. / .. - - . -.. .. .- - . / -. ..- -. ... ... .. .-. / ... ..- .-. .-. - .-. - / .- -. -.. / - . -.. . ...- .- -.-. / - - / .- -. -.- / - -. . / .-.. .. ... - . -. .. -. -. / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.-. - -. -.. .. - .. - -. / .-. ... .- ... . / .-.. .. -. . / -... .-. .- ...- - / - ...- . .-. .-.-.- **]**

 **[** This is Montrals lead at grid 9-F313 brake taking heavy small arms fire from a vill brake ... we are pinned down and taking heavy casualties brake ... requesting immediate gunship support and medevac to any one listening brake ... condition Phase line Bravo over. **]**


	10. Angels Above To Hell Below

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **Angels Above to Hell Below**

 **At The Ambush sight General Grievous Vantage Point**

 **Third Person**

Leading his droids "Why weren't there more mines along the wall captain?" Asked Grievous _"I do not know general_ " answered the captain and ordered a droid Sargent over. " _Sargent 13313113 why were there not more mines along the wall?"_ _ **"RELOADING!"**_ _"I do not know sir the moisture is messing with my main memory processor."_ **"WHOMMM!"** Gravois cut the droid in half with a green lightsaber and pointed it at a droid corporal "Congratulations corporal 1131187 you just made Sargent. Now order your droids to shoot the clones that are shooting over the wall.' " _Roger Roger"_ said the droid and ran over to command the droids to adjust their fire _._ **_"RELOADING!"_**

 **"** **ZAP ZAP ZAP"  
**

" _Sir when are we going to actually attack Commander Tano's troops_?" Asked the droid Captain. "You forget Captain our mission is to kill the mean with the painted faces the clones that we are merely disposing of are merely many pawns in this trap" Answered Grievous. _"And if Commander Tano is killed in the trap?"_ Asked the Captain. "If she dies then it's a bones. Remember the ends always justify the means in both war and politics." Answered Grievous "Roger Roger" Answered the Captain satisfied with the general answer and left so go further supervises his battle droids.

 **Ahsoka's Position along the Wall**

 **"** **ZAP ZAP ZAP"**

 **"** **ZUD ZUD ZUD"**

 **"** **MEDIC"**

 **"** **ZPA ZAP ZAP"**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

"Echo has any one been reached with the radio?" She asked "Negative Commander Loner is using the Morse key instead and is still not able to reach any one about our situation" Answered Echo.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

 **"** **ZUD ZUD ZUD!"**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

 **"ZPA ZAP ZAP"**

Ahsoka crawled over to Loner. "Is there anything else you can to trooper?" Asked Ahsoka. "No Commander and if we don't get any response soon we will have to fire a distress flare"

" **RELOADING!"**

 **"** **ZUD ZUD ZUD!"**

Said Loner bluntly. Ahsoka new that if she had to fire a distress flare then her master would know that she was in terrible trouble and would see that she really messed up and would come to rescue here causing the left flank to collapse and would put the entire planetary assault on Felucia in jeopardy. "No Loner I will let you know when it is time to fire the flare and you are not to do so unless I give you the order Is that under stood." She said to both Loner and Echo. "Yes Commander" the clone answered together. "I will see what I can do about the mines"

 **"RELOADING!"**

 **Ahsoka's point of view**

Main I really messed things up this time thinking to myself. I then remember what my master taught me "Ahsoka be Patient and lesion to the Force and let it guide you" "AHHHHHHHHHH"

 **"** **FUCK!"**

I took a deep breath and drowned out the sound of blaster bolts and the screams of my wounded and dying men as a tear trickled down my right cheek. I sensed the cold metallic disks of the mines along the wall. Stretching out with my hand and the force I was able to remove the closet one to me from the ground and with the force I removed the explosive firing pin from mine pressure plate rendering the device inert. "It's a good thing I paid attention in mine disarming class at the temple." I whispered to myself. Slowly I found the mines and devised them one at a time. "COMMANDER!" Shouted Echo. Losing my concentration I opened my eyes to see his helmeted face staring right in my face. "Commander" Echo continued "our men can shoot over the wall and not be shot at from the village." He explained. Oh great the droids changed their tracts. "Echo I will cut holes along the while you use the mine detectors to find the remaining mines". "Will do commander" answered echo and called over a trooper who was carrying a mine detector.

 **"** **ZAP ZAP ZAP"  
**

Echo and the trooper crawled on their stomachs to the left scanning for the remaining mines. I moved as close to the wall as I possible could and unhooked by lightsabers from by belt and activated them and while squatting as low to the ground as I thrusted by lightsabers through the stone wall and pulled them out. "Troopers Wing and Nut shoot the droids through these holes" I ordered. "Yes commander" and the two troopers crawled over and pushed their blaster rifles through the holes. I continued moving to the right for what seemed like forever as the muscles in my legs burned in pain telling me to stop. I continued to make two holes as I moved along and ordered my troopers to shoot through them.

 **"** **ZUD ZUD ZUD"  
**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

Encouraging my men as I moved along the wall "you're doing fine boys"….."you will get through this" I said to them knowing that many would die or be maimed and it's my fault. No I can't think about that now my mission is to get my men out of this mess.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

 **Grievous Vantage Point**

 **Third Person**

 ** _"_** ** _Keep fiering men"_** Ordered droid Captain 44559515. "why are the clones not popping over the wall anymore?" Asked General Grevious. "I don't know sir" Answered Captain 44559515. _"Tc 1221331 use the binoculars to see what's happening"_ **"Roger Roger"** answered the droid and looked through his zooming binoculars. As General Grevious walked over "Well what is it." He demanded. _"sir it appears that the Jedi is cutting holes in the wall."_ Answered Tc 1221331. "give me those" Snapped Grievous as he snatched the binoculars out to the droids hand _"your welcome"_ responded the droid.

 **"** **ZUD ZUD ZUD"  
**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

 **"** **ZAP ZAP ZAP"  
**

 **"** **ZUD ZUD ZUD"  
**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

Looking through the green tint of the view finder Grievous could see Ahsoka moving along the wall cutting holes into it. "Fuck the little bitch is going to ruin everything if she is not stopped" he muttered to himself. "Captain 44559515 get you designated marksmen to shoot it this point highlighted by the laser pointer from the binoculars." Ordered Grievous. **"Roger Roger"** answered Captain 44559515 and spoke into his com link _"Marksman positions 1, 4, and 6 concentrate your fire on the designated laser point"_ He ordered.

 **Ahsoka's point of view**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

Finally I am done with this side of the wall now I can go back to the other side where I left echo and. **"WHAP WHAP"** I felt a sharp pain in my arm and left side and fell to the ground. I tried to get up but I could only crawl on my right side. "Why can't I get back up?" I asked myself. Then I looked at my left side that felt like a red hot needle was shoved in to my side and a saw a smoking hole with a sing marks around its edge slowly burning my outfit. **"OH KRIFF I HAVE BEEN SHOT!"** I screamed.

 **"** **ZAP ZAP ZAP!"  
**

Then I felt a gloved hand on my left shoulder **"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"** I screamed in pain. "Commander where is your IFAK?" **[** Individual First Aid Kit **]** asked the trooper who touched me "Left Side" I said Several other troopers moved to where I was to cover me shooting back at the roofs of the buildings while my wounds where being covered in Bacta and bandages from my IFAK **"We need to get her to a medic now"** Shouted one of the troopers "Roger" three others replied and they proceeded to drag me along the ground to find a medic. Two troopers who were helping me were killed one's head was blown off while the other was shot in the thought and feel where his shattered T-visor was looking right at me with his eyes filled with fear as he gasped grossly for air and passed with his eyes open **. "NO!"** I shouted. **"Commander there is no saying no we have got to get you to a medic"** Said the trooper who first touched me.

 **"** **ZAP ZAP ZAP"  
**

 **"** **ZUD ZUD ZUD"  
**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

After dragging me for what seemed like a mile I could see Loner frantically hammering away at the radios mores key. **"First Sargent the commander is hit"** **"Fuck No"** shouted Echo and called for a medic and Loner over. **"Bring here over where the rest of the wounded are"** said a medic. I was placed between two of by troopers one whose legs were blown off and the other had several chest wounds.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

"Commander my name is Gauze what is your name?" The medic asked me. "My name is Ahsoka" I replied in a scared voice. "Ahsoka I'm going to take a look at your wounds" he said as the reached over as he looked at my arm and touched my left arm starting with my hand and squeezed it "does this hurt?" he asked "no" I answered. He proceeded along my fore arm "does this hurt?" He asked "No" I answered and he continued to my upper arm and felt all around it "Does this hurt?" "No" I answered then he touched the bandaged area of the wound on my left arm **"OH KRIFF THAT HURT!"** I screamed "that's good you do not have any broken bones and the blaster bolt did not hit the main nerve in your arm" Gauze explained. He then proceeded to remove the bandage and spray instant clot laced with Bacta in the wound to stop the bleeding and to prevent infection and covered it up with fresh bandages. "Now I'm going to have to turn you over on your side and cut off a part of you top to examine the wound that is in your side." He explained calmly "Okay" I said to allow him to continue treating me even though I did not want him to cut apart my top for the others would see me. Using a pair of scissors to cut off a portion of my top to get at my wound he did his best to leave as much of my top for me as possible. It turns out that I was hit in my right side and most of my top had to be cut off for the wound was just below my right armpit. Keep your self-covered he said and Gauze left me to fined something… I waited for what seemed like an eternity I covered the top portion of my chest with folding my one good arm and the troopers that had multiple chest wounds turned his head looking at my half naked self. **"Please look the other way!"** I shouted feeling so vulnerable like this being shot, half naked and the trooper who would not stop staring at me and a stream of tears stated to run down my cheeks. " **"Please look the other way!"** I shouted louder to the trooper. Still he continued to stare at me with a vary pail face.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

 **"** **Commander"** Shouted Gauze. He returned with more medical supplies and a republic army issued poncho. "Gauze tell that trooper to look the other way" I said "Commander I have to treat your other wound first." He answered. **"Trooper I am ordering you to get him to look the other way"** I shouted. Still Gauze just ignored me and continued to treat my wound. "Okay it looks like the blaster bolt did not hit anything vital and it went clean through so I will just patch you up" **"AAAAH!"** I whined in pain as he cleaned my wound injected it with more spray instant clot laced with Bacta. "Commander I need you to move your arm so I can secure the bandages on your chest." He said. I really did not want to do that for that would expose me even further and that trooper was still staring at me **"Gauze tell that trooper to look the other way and I will move my arm."** I told him "Commander don't worry about him he's not seeing anything." Said Gauze and attempted to move my arm out of the way. **"NO!"** I shouted " **COMMANDR TANO THAT TROOPER IS DEAD** **NOW MOVE YOUR ARM**!" I didn't say anything and moved my arm to allow Gauze to continue wrapping medical wrap around me doing his best to not touch my chest. Then he crawled over to the trooper who was staring at me and checked his plus in his wrist first then his neck and then closed his eyes now pail glazed eyed and covered him with the poncho **"FUCK!"** he shouted. then gave me a spare republic army PT shirt so I could cover myself up and gave me a shot of morphine for the pain.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

 **Ahsoka's Men**

 **Third Person**

 **"** **Dock here's another one"** A trooper said as he was slowly dragging his wounded brother over to where all the wounded were collected. It was about 40 in total that was in the spot. Some were crying, other were screaming others just suffered in silence. Gauze directed where he wanted the new wounded trooper to place so he could treat him. "He was hit in the head doc" said the trooper who dragged him over "all right I will need your help to set up an IV trooper what your nam" "Gardner may name is Gardner" "all right trooper Gardner" I want you to take the gauze bandage and cover it in disinfectant with this Bacta bottle" and pulled out a flash light **"ROGER DOCK"** said the trooper and did as he was instructed. Gauze the preceded to determine if the trooper with the head wound had a concoction.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

Hunching over him he opened his eye lids and shined the flash light in the first eye then the other. "His pulps are sluggish in dilating" muttering to himself realizing that this trooper did in deed have a conussion and was well beyond his expertise to help him other and to clean his head wound and to keep him from moving around. "I'm done with the bandage" Sad trooper Gardner. "hand it over and gently lift his head up. Gardner did so as Gauze tightly wrapped the head as tightly as he could. "Now help me with setting up an IV" ordered Gauze. "Yes Doc" answered Gardner. Gardner handed Gauze a DC-15A blaster rifle that was laying around while Gausses pulled a bayonet out of a troopers belt sheath the just died moment ago' "Fix this bayonet" Gauze instructed Gardner. While Gardner was doing his assigned task Gauze pulled out an IV kit from his medical pack that was on the ground and prepped it. Then he took the protective cap off the IV needle and proceeded to shove in to the trooper with a concussion's arm. "Now shove the rifle with the bayonet in to the ground as hard as you can" Gauze Directed Gardner. Gardner did so at the same time Gauze secured the IV bag at the butt end of the rifle so the IV would be able to properly drip fluids. Then Gauze proceeded to fill out a medical ticket labeled **HW** **[** Head Wound **] C** **[** Concussion **]** **IV** and then pined it to the unconscious troopers under shirt.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

"Gauze how are we doing?" Asked Echo "As of right now we have 45 wounded and 6 no 7 dead" "Their conditions?" Asked Echo. "All the wounded are stabilized for now but I got three with missing limbs and this one makes five with concoctions" as he pointed to the trooper that he just treated with the head injury "and the rest have various numbers of blaster bolt wounds." "How much time?" Asked Echo "The ones with missing limbs and concoctions cannot wait any longer and if we do not get them to the medical frigate" he looks at his watch noting when they first mad contact and when the first casualties were taken "in another hour or they are going to die"

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

"Understood" **"Loner prep an emergency flare"** "Roger" responded Loner and began prepping a flare gun **"Loner belay that order"** Shouted Ahsoka causing loner to stop. "Commander we cannot stay here any longer" he direct to Ahsoka and back to Loner **"Loner prep the flare that is an order!"** said Echo. **"Loner don't prep that emergency flare!"** ordered Ahsoka. **"Commander shut the fuck up** **you are wounded and unfit to command and if we stay here any longer we are all going to die it's my show now Loner prep that emergency flare NOW!"**

 **Anakin Sky Walker's Position**

 **Left Flank**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

By this point Anakin and Rex's men have been able to advance over half way in their sector of the assault despite the rough terrain of hill, trees, and well-hidden droid fighting positions. The clones were moving from trees to rocks or anything that would stop a blaster bolts. **"BOOM!"** "there goes another Separate's fighting position" Said Rex. "At this rate we should be able to link up with Kenobi Ahead of schedule." Said Anakin very confidently.

"I just hope Ahsoka hasn't gotten herself in too much trouble." He thought to himself. Then suddenly he received a massive disturbance in the force and felt his Padawan's felling an excruciating amount of pain. Realizing that his Padawan was in danger "Trooper Line can you raise Montrals on the radio yet?" He asked. Trooper line grabbed his radio phone piece with his right hand and pressed the push to talk key.

 **Gauntlet:** Gauntlet Gauntlet Gauntlet to Montrals over.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Gauntlet:** Gauntlet Gauntlet Gauntlet to Montrals over.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Gauntlet:** Gauntlet to Montrals Lead send your traffic over.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Sir I still cannot raise her" Said Line

"Alright get Scraggily Beard on the horn" Ordered Anakin "roger sir" Answered Line and change his radio's frequency.

 **Gauntlet:** Gauntlet Gauntlet Gauntlet to Scraggily Beard over.

 **Scraggily Beard:** Scraggily Beard to Gauntlet sent it over.

Line walked over to Anakin "Sir I have Scraggily Beard." And handed him the radio phone piece.

 **Gauntlet:** Gauntlet to Scraggily Beard over.

 **Scraggily Beard:** Kenobi's voice squawked into the ear piece. Scraggily Beard hear what's the situation over.

 **Gauntlet:** Scraggily Beard I am half done with my assault brake ….. Still nothing from Montrals brake … I felt that she is in pain over.

 **Scraggily Beard:** Gauntlet I felt it too brake… be patient she will come through over.

 **Gauntlet:** Scraggily Beard I lost radio contact with Montrals brake … for over three hours now over.

 **Scraggily Beard:** Gauntlet that dose pose a problem brake … do not panic a contingency plan is in effect over.

 **Gauntlet:** Scraggily Beard what do you mean contingency plan over.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Scraggily Beard:** Gauntlet I have my hands tied her brake… will radio later over.

 **Gauntlet:** Scraggily Beard understood out.

Anakin shook his head in frustration and handed back the phone piece to line. "As soon as you hear any transmission from Montrals you tell me immediately" Ordered Anakin "Yes sir" answered trooper Line and went back to sending communications to other units.

"Sir I have a visual on an emergency flare from the south east" "Are you sure Hard Case?" Asked Rex. Hard Case was still looking through his binocular "Look sir" and handed them over to Rex. "What am I looking for trooper" Asked Rex. Hard Case pointed in the direction of the flare for Res to look at. "Now look 45 degrees up you can just barely see it coming down from its arc of travail" He explained "Oh now I see it" said Rex. "Sir" shouted Line "What is it trooper" Asked Anakin "Just lesion" said Line and held the radio phone piece to Anakin's ear so he could hear.

 **[** \- ... .. ... / .. ... / - - -. - .-. .- .-.. ... / .-.. . .- -.. / .- - / -. .-. .. -.. / -. -...- ..-. ...- .- ...- / -... .-. .- -.- . / - .- -.- .. -. -. / ... . .- ...- -.- / ... - .- .-.. .-.. / .- .-. - ... / ..-. .. .-. . / ..-. .-. - - / .- / ...- .. .-.. .-.. / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .- . / .- .-. . / .-. .. -. -. . -.. / -.. - .- -. / .- -. -.. / - .- -.- .. -. -. / ... . .- ...- -.- / -.-. .- ... ..- .- .-.. - .. . ... / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-. . -.- ..- . ... - .. -. -. / .. - - . -.. .. .- - . / -. ..- -. ... ... .. .-. / ... ..- .-. .-. - .-. - / .- -. -.. / - . -.. . ...- .- -.-. / - - / .- -. -.- / - -. . / .-.. .. ... - . -. .. -. -. / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.-. - -. -.. .. - .. - -. / .-. ... .- ... . / .-.. .. -. . / -... .-. .- ...- - / - ...- . .-. .-.-.- **]**

"What am I hearing trooper?" Asked Anakin being confused. "Sir they must be using their Morse key." "Well what's it saying trooper"

Line translated the transmition.

 **[** This is Montrals lead at grid 9-F313 brake taking heavy small arms fire from a vill brake ... we are pinned down and taking heavy casualties brake ... requesting immediate gunship support and medevac to any one listening brake ... condition Phase line Bravo over **]**

"Oh shit Ahsoka is in real trouble this time" Anakin muttered to himself **"REX!"** Shouted Anakin. "Yes sir" Answered Rex. "Get two platoons together and we are going to move down the hill to grid 9-F313 to get Ahsoka out of the mess she is in." Explained Anakin "Sir we can't do that" Said Rex. "What do you mean we can't do that" Demanded Anakin. "Sir if we deviate from our mission then the whole left flank could collapse and jeopardizes the entire planetary assault" Rex explained. Anika grabbed Rex by his shoulder plates with concern on his face **"She is my Padawan and she is my responsibility"** Screamed Anakin. "Sir you also have a responsibility to the mission and to the one who are under your command. Just as her responsibilities are." Rex Countered Just as concerned as Anakin. Anakin choked a little in responding "I know but…I" "Si her mission as of right now is to get her men out of the mess that they are in." Anakin let go of Rex's shoulder plates and calmed hum self "Rex you are right we have to stay on mission, and we will help Ahsoka as soon as we can." He said in understanding.

"Sir I'm retrieving another Morse transmission" said Line and handed the radio phone piece to Anakin again

\- ..- - .-.. .. . .-. / - - / - - .-. - .- .-.. ... / .- . / -. - - / -.- - ..- .-. / - .-. .- ..-. ..-. .. -.-. / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.- - ..- / -. - - / ... .. -..- / -. ..- -. ... ... .. .-. / - -. / ... - .- - .. - -. / -.-. .-.. . .- .-. . -.. / ... - - / .-. .- ... - . / - .- .-. -. . - ... / ... .- -.- / .- -. .. -. -. / .-. .- ... - . / - .- .-. -. . - ... / -... .-. .- -.- . / -... .-. .- -.- . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.-. - -. ..-. .. .-. - / - -. / -.-. - -. -.. .. - .. - -. / .-. ... .- ... . / .-.. .. -. . / -... .-. .- ...- - / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -.. - / ... - - / .-.. .- -. -.. .. -. -. / .- -. -.. / .-. .. -.-. -.- ..- .-. / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -. - - / - - ..- -.-. ... / -.. - .- -. / ... .- -.- / .- -. .- .. -. / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -. - - / - - ..- -.-. ... / -.. - .- -. / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-. .- ... - / - .- .-. -. . - ... / ... .- -.- / .- -. .- .. -. / .-. .- ... - / - .- .-. -. . - ... / - ...- . .-. .-.-.-

"What does it say trooper?" Asked Anakin

 **[** Outlier to Mortals we got your traffic brake ... you got six gunship on station cleared hot paste targets say aging paste targets brake brake... confirm on condition Phase Line Bravo brake ... will do hot landing and pickup will not touch down say again will not touch down brake past targets say again past targets over **].**

"Who the fuck is Outlier" Asked Anakin "I do not know sir the only other available reserve force that's on the roster was a platoon from the 3rd company 121st Military Police Battalion and" Suddenly it just finally donned on Rex what he and Staff Sargent Edge were talking about earlier.

 **Grievious's position**

 _"_ _Sir our scanners are picking up the signatures of six Republic type gunships"_ Said Droid Captain 44559515. "Is that all?" Asked Grevious _"It appears so sir"_ responded the captain. I thought there would be more of them" He muttered to himself disappointingly. Then he called over an electric engineering droid. "Electric droid prep the EMP device" _"Roger Roger"_ answered the engineering droid and pressed a few buttons on his data pad.

 **Ahsoka's position**

 **Third person**

"Loner has any one responded to your Morse transmission?" he asked "Negative first Sargent I do not think anyone can hear us." Loner said in a distraught tone shaking his head.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

"Under Stood" said Echo. Realizing the situation he spoke in to his helmet com link "All platoon leaders conduct ammo water easements and redistribute accordingly" He instructed.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

"Loner prep another flare" "Roger" Responded Loner and pulled out another flare cartridge from his pack.

Echo felt a tug on his left leg and looked down to see a troop with his legs blown off and knelt down. "What is it son" Asked echo "First Sargent we are all going to die aren't we?" Asked the Trooper. Echo knelt down to the trooper "We are all going to make it' he said unconvincingly. The trooper violently grabbed Echo's chest plate and pulled his face to his. **"Don't you bull shit me First Sargent** " "what's you name brother "Breach my name is Breach" "Breach I am going to do everything in my power to get us all out of here" Said Echo trying to comfort his wounded brother.

"Loner ready that flare" Order Echo "Roger" answered Loner " **PUUMP"** went the flare gun. "That's the second to last flare First Sargent" Said loner. "Understood keep trying the Morse key" said Echo" "Will do" answered loner.

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

"Echo has anyone responded to our transmission?" asked Ahsoka "No commander I don't think anyone is coming this time" He said. Ahsoka looked at him realizing the grimness of the situation.

"Sir I have a Morse transmission" said Loner and walked over to Echo and handed over the radio phone piece so he could hear it as Loner translated it.

\- ..- - .-.. .. . .-. / - - / - - .-. - .- .-.. ... / .- . / -. - - / -.- - ..- .-. / - .-. .- ..-. ..-. .. -.-. / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.- - ..- / -. - - / ... .. -..- / -. ..- -. ... ... .. .-. / - -. / ... - .- - .. - -. / -.-. .-.. . .- .-. . -.. / ... - - / .-. .- ... - . / - .- .-. -. . - ... / ... .- -.- / .- -. .. -. -. / .-. .- ... - . / - .- .-. -. . - ... / -... .-. .- -.- . / -... .-. .- -.- . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.-. - -. ..-. .. .-. - / - -. / -.-. - -. -.. .. - .. - -. / .-. ... .- ... . / .-.. .. -. . / -... .-. .- ...- - / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -.. - / ... - - / .-.. .- -. -.. .. -. -. / .- -. -.. / .-. .. -.-. -.- ..- .-. / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -. - - / - - ..- -.-. ... / -.. - .- -. / ... .- -.- / .- -. .- .. -. / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -. - - / - - ..- -.-. ... / -.. - .- -. / -... .-. .- -.- . / .-. .- ... - / - .- .-. -. . - ... / ... .- -.- / .- -. .- .. -. / .-. .- ... - / - .- .-. -. . - ... / - ...- . .-. .-.-.-

 **[** Outlier to Mortals we got your traffic brake ... you got six gunship on station cleared hot paste targets say aging paste targets brake brake... confirm on condition Phase Line Bravo brake ... will do hot landing and pickup will not touch down say again will not touch down brake past targets say again past targets over. **]**

 **Outlier Tasks Force**

 **Third Person**

In the Dagger Lead Gunship cockpit the radar screen showed read blinking squares indicating pasted targets on the ground.

The Co-piolet lowered a manual crude cross hair device for manual aiming of the rockets as all the other gunships followed procedure.

 **Dagger:** Dagger to Taskforce Outlier eta to LZ is 5 mikes **[** minutes **]** brake … rocket range range in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, **TWO AWAY!**."

Firing a pair of rockets Dagger immediately peeled off so the next gunship could fire a pair of rockets.

And the next and the next and the next and the next peeled off according to the plan.

 **Dagger: "LIGHT EM UP".**

With that all the gunship door gunners and LRRPP team members unleashed a rain of very accurate blue tracer fire from their projectile rifles and machine gun weapons.

 **Ahsoka's Position**

 **Third Person**

 **"** **RELOADING!"**

Echo noticed brass chasing falling all around the ambush sight coming from the new gunships. One of the casings fell in the space between the top of the back of his neck "Fuck that's hot" he shouted.

Then the six gunships dropped in altitude forming a circle around the survivors of the Montrals Taskforce. **"GET OFF!"** each team leader as each six man LRRPP team followed suit. Without orders or direction from their team leaders they all formed a perimeter around the survivors of Ahsoka's men while at the same time returning fire at the droids in the village and the ones coming from behind the wall.

The sound of the republic gunships diminished as they regained altitude to get in position to cover the LRRPPs and continue firing rockets as directed.

Echo saw one of their savers who was a clear an authority figure in the way he just carried himself as he walked calmly in no real hurry. All the while shouting orders **"SHOOT THE FUCK BACK DON'T LOOK AT ME FIND A TARGET"** Echo noticed that he and the others like him were wearing horizontal striped camouflaged uniforms and strange weapons and able to function without any supervision or orders. "These guys are on a whole different level" Echo mumbled to himself. Then the new comer walked over where Echo and the wounded were.

"I am Staff Sargent Edge **Who is in charge of this cluster fuck?"** He demanded. "I assumed command after Commander Tano got wounded in the arm and side." Answered Echo "Is there anyone else out side of the current perimeter?" Asked edge. "There is a small squad over there" Echo pointed "just underneath the berm of a mass grave" Echo finished. Edge reached for his com link Hothman, Scorch, Sparks, move to the designated spot highlighted on you eye piece." He ordered. Echo saw the three men run out from the protective ring. Then they dropped down to the ground quickly crawled to the nearest piece of cover and through three smoke grenades as soon as they stopped, and waited for the smoke to build up in a cloud and move forward and disappeared into the smoke.

Edge spoke in to his come link "teams 1 through 4 keep the perimeter tight team 5 assist with prepping the wounded for Evac."

 **Fives position**

 **Third person**

By this point in the ambush Fives and what was left of his squad was taking cover in the mass grave filled with the bodies of the dead Twi'leks. Their bodies were covered in dirt wearing rags and had so many blaster bolt holes in them they were almost unidentifiable if it were not for their head tails. Their bodies resembled more like empty meat shell rather than people. Some of the bodies were in the fetal position. Others were face down. and a few were facing up with their eyes still open staring at the sky with horrific faces with all the color drained from them. one of the troopers took off his helmet and vomited due to the overwhelming snitch of death in the hell hole that they took cover in. One one hand stay with the dead body's and stench or risk it out in the open to try and find a better place of safety. Then Fives took off his helmet and vomited along with the veteran corporal. "How ..can some one just kill people like this" Asked the corporal. "I do not" Fives vomited again "..know corporal nothing justifies this."

"I hope not" said the corporal before vomiting again.

"Where the fuck is everybody?" Shouted Five "I have no idea?" Answered the veteran corporal. "First Sargent we got smoke to our six" said a trooper. "Train you blasters at the smoke the Clankers might be coming from behind us"

Three figures could be seen emerging from the smoke. They were hunched over aiming their rifles and scanning as the got closer. "There not Clankers" Said the Corporal "Yea but there not troopers ether get ready to fire" One of the figures moved his hand from his rifle pistol grip and shouted **"FRIENDLIES FRIENDLIES!"** while also giving the hand signal for the something. "Hold your Fire" Ordered Fives.

The three strange uniformed men made their way around the rim of the mass grave. Fives waved them over. The three men got in the mass grave with Fives and his men "What's the story here" One of the strange men asked. "I have got 4 dead, 3 wounded and three still able to fight" Answered fives. "Is anyone not walking wounded?" asked another strange man.

"Sparks take a look at them will keep the Clankers heads down" Said the third member of the group who appeared to be in charge.

 **"** **Crack … Crack … Crack!"**

 **"** **DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD ….. DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"** Went the auto cannon. **  
**

The two that were covering were using some type of strange laser weapons that were popping out brass colored things.

Fives noticed that one of the weapons was clearly a rifle that took strange looking grey curved power cells that only had third shots while the other weapon was some type of auto cannon that had its power cells connected by some type of metal clips that fell off as it fired.

 **"** **Reloading"**

The one with the rifle pointed with his right hand to the right **"SHIFT FIRE RIGHT... SHIFT FIRE RIGHT!" "Roger"** answered the auto cannon gunner and re positioned his weapon 45 degrees to the right and engaged a new threat of a group of Clankers that were trying to rush the small group of troopers and LRRPPs and dispatched the droids with deadly accuracy in one continues burst of fire causing smoke to rise from the barrel and sparks flew out of mechanical bringers of death as the bullets impacted the droids. "That auto cannon is going to get over heated" Fives said to him self.

 **"Barrel Change Barrel Change"** Shouted the auto cannon gunner. With that the man who just order the gunner to engage the droids reached in to his pack and took out a heavy heat resistant glove and a spare barrel. With the gloved hand he removed the still hot smoking barrel and replaced it with a bran new one. And the gunner also opened the back portion of the auto cannon and placed a new belt of power cells in the weapons closed it puled on a liver on the other side twice and continued firing his weapon.

"I wished our standard auto cannons could do that" Fives said to himself.

"These troopers are good to run we can leave as soon as we can Hothman" Said Sparks.

 **"** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **BOOM"**

 **"** **HOLD YOUR FIRE" "HOLD YOUR FIRE" "HOLD YOUR FIRE"**

"What stinks so bad Hothman?" Asked Sparks and vomited.

"What died in here Blaze?" asked Hothman and he to vomited.

Fives tapped on Spars shoulder and pointed to the over thirty dead Twi'leks in the mass grave and Sparks tapped Blazes shoulder and pointed at the bodies and Blaze tapped Hothman's shoulder and pointed the bodies. Hothman looked at the bodies and vomited at the sight of them **"NO...NO...NO...!"** he screamed with tears in his eye and coughing on his snot. **"you... mother... fuckers"** he said in a muffled tone and tried to clime out of the berm. **"No Hothman"** Shouted Blazes as he garbed on Hothman's web-gear and dragged him back down the berm and pined him down. "Brother don't be stupid" said Sparks. "They have to pay" Said hothman "I know and they will but they fired and EMP we can draw them into a trap" said Blaze.

"What the fuck is that trooper"s problem?" Asked the corporal. "His is half Twi'lek you asshole" Stated Blaze.

"You can get... off me... now" Said Hothman patting Blaze in his back "Are you good?" Asked Blaze "Yes" said Hothman. "You sure" asked Blaze "Yes" Hothman said still upset but calmer now. "Brother lets reload and get these mother fuckers" Said Blaze. "Roger that" said Hothman and Sparks.

 **Fives point of view**

The strange men changed out their power cells. "Trooper don't bother they fired and EMP our weapons and coms are useless now" I said. The on called Hothman just ignored me as he loaded another power cell and pulled on a strange pull thing on his blaster rifle. In a louder voice "Did you hear me Private they" "Sargent" Hothman said to me not looking at me. I crawled within inches of Hothman's face "Alright Sargent but our weapons are com" I was was stopped abruptly as Hothman drew his pistol from its vest holster with his left hand and place the muzzle right in to my T shaped helmet visor and took the safety off still ignoring me. My corporal attempted to rush Hothman as Sparks pointed his rifle at him "Don't even think about it corporal this is our show now you follow our orders" I thought that they did not understand the situation i tried to explane to them "Your weapons don't work and this is insubord."

Hothman still not looking at me actually lowered his pistol and fired one shot missing one of my fingers on his right hand my an inch. Then the pistol was shoved back into my T shaped visor. Hothman turned his head to look at me with a dead look on his face. "Say another word and I will blow your brains out" I then then realized that I was no longer in control of the situation and I was the one who did not know shit and let the strange men take over. The veteran corporal quickly followed suit as the shot was fired.

 **Third Person**

 **Ambush sight and Mass Grave**

Many Many battle droids and super battle droids started to slowly walk out of the buildings of the village to finish off Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Loner, Gauze, Breach and Taskforce Montrals. And the men with painted faces.

Canting their iconic phrase.

 **"** **ROGER ROGER"**

In a low whisper "wait until their right on top of us" Said Blaze,

"Hold your fire"

 **"** **ROGER ROGER"  
**

"Hold your fire"

 **"** **ROGER ROGER"**

"Hold your fire"

 **Author's Note [This story is now over two thousand views. Thank you all who have left reviews and viewed. Yes I know I am evil for leaving this cliff hanger]**


	11. Extraction - Respiratory Complications

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Extraction and Respiratory Complications**

 **Fives and three members of Outlier 6 Position**

 **Third Person**

The droids were still walking at a slow pace still chanting **"roger roger"** in mechanical soles unison with the closets most droids almost on top of the berm.

 **"** **roger roger"**

The three man team waited at the last possible second to one catch the droid by surprise and to allow for a few of them to fall in the grave so the other Troopers could arm themselves with functioning weapons.

 **"** **roger roger"**

"TAKE EM!" Shouted Blaze and opened up with a long ten second continuous burst of his X-60 Machine **"DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"** **[look up M-60 Machine** **The Pig: M60 in Theory and on the Range to get an idea for sound skip to where they start firing.]**

gun and Hothman and Sparks followed suit with their X-4 Carbines in full auto mode **. [look up full auto multiple reload M4 firering]**

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **Reloading**

"Don't just stare at the Clankers grab their blasters and charge packs" Ordered Blaze to Fives and his troopers. Which they did without question.

 **"** **roger roger"**

"We don't know how to use them" Complained the Corporal. In order to get some breathing room Hothman threw a fragmentation grenade **"FRAG OUT!"** he shouted and crawled further into the grave to give the troopers a crash course in standard issue battle droid blasters.

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **Reloading**

The grenade went off causing the ground to shake and sending two droids in to the air like rag dolls and damaging several other in the direct vicinity in a cloud of dirt and smoke.

 **"** **Hothman hurry up!"** shouted Blaze **"Roger!"** Shouted Hothman.

"This is a droid blaster charge pack" and showed them how to place the charge pack into the well in the side of the blaster "Then you shove it home until it clicks in place and pull on it to make sure that it is seated correctly"

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **Reloading**

"This is the trigger" Hothman pointed to it. "This is the select fire switch safe, semi, burst, auto, stun" He showed the troopers with the positions of the lever positioned just above and forward of the pistol grip. Hothman finally finished explaining how to work the blaster.

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **"** **WEPONS UP!"** Shouted Hothman and went in to his pack and pulled out a belt of 100 X-60 rounds of ammo. Then he crawled back up the berm to Blaze.

Fives and what was left of his squad crawled back to the berm and returned the droids weapons in kind.

 **Droid Corporal 1213562**

 **Assault Leader position third person**

 _"_ _the clone weapons are still working_ "Said a droid corporal in to his communicator who was leading the assault on the mass grave **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STILL WORKING CORPERAL 1213562?!"**

Grievious's voice screamed through the speaker. The droid corporal responded "sir it appears that" Then the droids head got hit from one of the projectile weapons bullets.

"Corporal 1213562 why have you stopped transmitting?" Demanded Grievous **"ANSWER CORPORAL"** Bellowed Grievous. A battle droid picked up the communicator _"Sir tc 23098764532 reporting Corporal 1213562 was destroyed by a projectile weapon what are you orders?"_ There was a brief pause from the other end "tc 23098764532 have your droids go around and bypass the grave to cut them off and send the rest of the droids to deal with the other clones at the wall." **_"ROGER ROGER"_** Responded tc 23098764532 and issued out the orders.

 **Mass Grave position**

 **Third person**

 **"** **Link Ammo link Ammo!"** Shouted Blaze "Roger" Hothman quickly grabbed the end of the belted ammo in the X-60 and connected another 100 rounds via the metal links **. "100 UP!"** Shouted Hothman and went back to picking off droids with his X-4 carbine.

 **"** **Fellas we need to move or we are going to get cut off"** shouted Sparks. "Roger" shouted the other two and crawled back down to his pack and grabbed some extra X-4 carbine magazines and noticed that a small young Twi'lek girl huddled next to it.

 **Team Leader Edges and Echo's position**

 **Third Person**

 **Reloading**

"Your boys seem to be takin a long time" Said Echo.

Staff Sargent Edge just looked off into the distance counting on his fingers and mouthing the numbers. "Five, four, three, two, one there she goes " Edge said as a very tiny flame of a flare shot up in the direction of the mass grave. "Looks like my boys found your boys" Edge countered echo and gave an order to Raw "Fire a fire mission flare Raw"

"Roger" answered Raw.

 **Reloading**

 **Lowmans position**

 **Third person**

 **Dagger Lead Gunship:** Dagger Dagger Dagger to Lowman over.

 **Lowman** : Lowman to dagger sent it over

 **Dagger Lead Gunship:** "Lowman requesting fire mission brake … at grid 9-F313 bearing 004 brake … requesting first round smoke followed by HE **[** high explosive **]** brake … strike package November Two…danger close 300 meters brake … target enemy droids in fortified buildings over.

 **Lowman** : Dagger confirm on grids and smoke followed by HE brake confirm on strike package November two wait for splash over.

The fire data computer tecs were plugging in the information to translate the technical mumbo jumbo so the proton cannon crew members could understand it.

 **From a loud speaker:** **[** Battery one gun number one. One round smoke angle 19804 deflection 34590 followed by HE Battery one two rounds for effect **]**

 **Battery one gun number one gun crew**

 **Third person**

The gun's 8 man crew moved in unison pushing the controls to move the proton cannon in position and shouting orders **"Angle 19-80-4 verify"** " **"verified"** **"Direction 34-59-0 verify" "verified" "Smoke shell prepped?" … "Smoke Shell prepped" "ram"… "Rammed".** With the proton cannon loaded and settings set the crew moved out of the way to not get hit by the recoil mecunisum the gun captain raised his right hand signaling ready to fire **"Stand by!"** and lowered his right hand **….."FIRE!"** the gunner pressed the fire button and a cloud of dust surrounded the fired cannon and its crew with an ear deafening blast **"Reload HE"**

All the other gun crews in battery one was doing the same and waited for orders to readjust their angels and deflection

 **loud speaker:** **[** Battery one gun number one round HE angle 19-80-9 direction 34-60-5 **]**

The cannon crew adjusted the gun and fired another round and the other gun crews adjusted as needed

 **loud speaker:** **[** Battery one gun number one round HE angle 19-70-9 direction 34-71-0 **]**

The cannon fired another round and the other gun crews adjusted as needed

 **loud speaker:** **[ Battery One Two Rounds Fire For Effect]**

With that the four guns of battery one fire two proton shells in rapid succession

 **Lowman:** Lowman to Dagger rounds out eta to impact 18 seconds how copy over.

 **Dagger Lead Gunship:** Dagger to Lowman good copy on rounds brake … will advise if more fire is needed over.

 **Lowman:** Dagger understood will be on standby for further firers out.

 **Battery one gun number one gun crew**

As the gun crews fired their last rounds they went to prep more proton bombs for more fire missions. The battery captain looked at gun number three's targeting computer screen and saw in blinking bold red letters **ROUND SHORT** **"** **OH FUCK!"** he said and ran towards the fire data computer tech tent raising his hands for the signal for round short and shouting **"SHORT SHORT SHORT!"** One of the techs saw him and looked at his data paid and saw the same red blinking letters **"SHIT"** he said and picked up a field phone **"Lowman round short round short Round Short Round Short"**

The artillery battalion's first sergeant looked at the tech data paid to figure out which one of the guns caused it and took three MPs with him gave orders **"battery one gun number three's crew is to be detained and isolated and gun number three is to be red lined and not be used until a full diagnostic is performed to figure out what the fuck happened"**

The faces on the gun crew on number three gun went chalk white after they realized that one of their rounds was short.

"This day just went from the usual shit to all manners of unholy fucking fucked up shit" mumbled the batteries first sergeant.

 **Fives and three members of Outlier 6 Position**

 **Third Person**

The three ranging shots from the artillery battery shrieked across the sky just before they made impact as the first was a smoke round landing well far beyond the fake village then quickly followed by one high explosive that was just short of the village and the third landed just behind one of the buildings.

"We need to move now" said Sparks as he was just finishing packing up the last of his medical supplies

 **"** **roger roger"**

"what about the girl?" questions Fives

"We take her with us" Said Blaze

"We take her with us" Said Sparks

"Are you serious?" Questioned the veteran corporal.

"Well we can't just leave here her now can we" said Hothman condescendingly.

"We do not have orders to rescue any civilians" Stated the corporal in an aggravated tone

 **"** **roger roger"**

Fives let out and infuriated sigh "be that as it may corporal the situation has changed there for this is an implied order of circumstance" he said. The corporal gave a look of confusion on his face.

"It's called doing the right thing you dumb fuck" said Hothman as he was was pouring water out of his canteen on a gauze bandage to wipe away the dirt and blood off the girl's face.

 **"** **Koa"** **[NO!]** The girl shouted as she pushed the water covered bandage away from her.

"What did she say" asked one of the troopers

"Koa' it means no" Answered Hothman as he placed the water covered bandage on his face to show here that there was no danger. The girl then allowed him to clean the dirt and blood off her face.

"See she doesn't want to go with us" said another trooper

"Exactly' chimed in the corporal trying to justify his position.

 **"** **roger roger"**

Five pointed at the corporal and trooper **"both of you shut up"** he ordered.

Hothman took a sip from his canteen to show the girl that it was safe to drink and the little girl garbed it and drank it as fast as she could.

Hothman garbed the canteen from her and she tried to reach for it to get more water.

 _"koa t'u"_ **[** No more **]** Hothman said

"Hothman you speak Tail Head you ask her if she wants to go with us" Said Blaze wanting to take the girl with them.

"Qa ohk dei goh?" **[** What is your name? **]** Asked Hothman as gently as he could under the circumstances

 _"_ Shaeeah _sei goh ohk"_ Shaeeah **[** my name is **]** Shaeeah she said trying to hold back tears.

Gu Shaeeah sei goh ohk Drezer nie dan karau ar jid bo geo ? **[** well Shaeeah my name is Drezer do you want to leave with us? **]**

 **"** **roger roger"**

As soon a Drezer finished asking her she answered **"** _Ka!_ " **[** Yes **]**

"What does that mean?" asked the corporal in a nast tone

"it means yes" answered Hothman and continued cleaning her face.

"Well corporal looks like you have your question answered she is going with us" Said Fives in a tone stating that this discussion is over.

 **Staff Sargent Edge's and Echoes Position**

 **Third Person**

 **"** **Reloading!"**

The proton shells streaked over the heads of Ahsoka's surviving men and made impact with a loud thud in plumes of dirt, dust, and bit and pieces of buildings of the village.

 **"** **Reloading!"**

Your boys are still taking a long time and that arty **[** artillery **]** strike won't stop the Clankers" Said Echo. "There probably patching up any of your boys that are fucked up First Sargent" Replied echo.

"Boss Dagger fired a short flare" Said Raw

 **"** **Shit Down Everybody Down ROUND SHORT"** Everyone followed suit as Edge grabbed Echoe's armor chest plate and pulled him down on the ground.

Then a Proton artillery round landed right in the mass grave sending dirt and body parts high in to the air.

Several body parts landed near Edge and Echo and one Twi'lek body landed on top of one of the troopers and he immediately freaked out **"Get it off me… get … it .. off me!"** he screamed and ran frantically wiping of the blood thinking it was his.

Raw pulled up his feet and tripped the trooper and jumped one him **"Shut the fuck up trooper"** he said

 **"** **BUTT …BUTTT!"** stammered the trooper and showing raw his gloved hands covered in blood an flesh matter.

 **"** **It's not your fucking blood** … **get a hold of yourself".** The trooper was still freaking out. Then Raw socked him in the face knocking him out.

"I think your boys bought it Staff Sargent" Said Echo. Edge just ignored him and looked on with an expressionless face.

 **The mass grave**

 **Third person**

"Is everyone all right?" Shouted Sparks.

The survivors or the artillery round were covered with dirt and guts and pushed the corpses off of them self's Hothman sat up **"OH GOD"** he shouted and tried to cover Shaeeah's eyes covered with his body to protect her from the blast second before the shell hit. She was able to wiggle out of Hotham's grips and turned chalk white when she looked to see the remains of her family and friends turned into blood and body parts all over her and everyone else and she then balled her eyes out.

 **"** **I'm up what about you corporal?"** Asked Fives " **I'm good you troopers are all right?"** he asked to the remaining members of his squad.

 **"** **Where good corporal"** the three responded. And every one vomited profusely when they realized there were covered from head to toe in Twi'lek guts and body parts

 **"** **Hay dock my shoulder is fucked up"** Complained Blaze.

 **"** **Let me see brother"** Said Sparks and moved over to examine Blaze's shoulder. **"Dose this hurt?"** asked Sparks

 **"** **no"** answered Blaze

 **"** **What about this"** as Sparks moved Blazes arm in several different directions

"Doc I can feel anything in my arm…I can't carry the X-60" Sparks paused for a few second to come up with a plan.

"all right Hothman you take the X-60 and you fives and you trooper will make up Alpha team I will carry the girl corporal pick one of you troopers to help blaze the rest will do a bounding withdrawal as Bravo team."

 **"** **roger roger"**

"Roger" they all answered.

 **"** **Koa!"** **[** No **]** Shouted Shaeeah as Sparks reached forward with his hand trying to put her over his shoulder and she batted it away while moving closer to Hothman and latched on to his left arm. Hothman looked at here.

"Shaeeah _Jei ohsid loo hes ji sesk'ryvak"_ Shaeeah **[** it's okay he's the doctor **]** Shaeeah shook her head not wanting to leave him.

Hothman looked up to the sky and let out an exasperated sigh **"Fuck my Life"** he said and looked in to her eyes wiping away her tears and suspecting that she might have imprinted on him _"dan cahsinark ohk karkirjae bo jeo guo elan!"_ **[** you will be safe with him now go! **]** he said to Shaeeah in an assured confident tone.

 **"** **roger roger"**

 _ _"_ _Ka_ Arjar"_

she said and moved over to sparks who took her his left arm and over his left shoulder.

"What did she say" asked five. "She said yes" Answered Hothman expertly lying about what she said about the other word she said .

 **"** **Alright Move!"** Ordered sparks.

 **Staff Sargent Edge's and Echoes Position**

 **Third Person**

 **"** **Reloading!"**

Staff Sargent edge was shouting orders to his teams and the surviving troopers of Montrals task force.

He noticed three Drodicars speeding through a crowed of blasting battle droids. "If they get set up were going to be really fucked" he said to himself. And pointed at two troopers that were near a ruck sack that had a rocket launcher strapped to it.

 **"** **Fire the rocket launcher at the Drodicars!"** He shouted to two troopers

 **"** **Roger"** one of the said and pulled it out of the straps holding it to the troopers ruck sack.

The two troopers where just about ready to fire the rocket

 **"** **STANBY!"….."Back clear?" Back is clear"…"FUCK IT!"** and a jet of flames and back blast bellowed out of the tube as the rocket speed to its target of Drodicars before they could stop and set up their ray shields.

 **"** **Reloading!"**

"Boss we need to extract now or we are going to get overrun" Said Raw.

"I know I know prep an extraction flare … we will give them two more minutes then fire it" Said Edge

"Roger" said raw and prepped the flare.

"You're not just going to leave them are you?" asked Echo being very skeptical.

"If they are still alive after the short round they will give us a sign and if not will send a gun ship back for them to recover the bodies, but right now our primary concern" Edge pointed to the wounded "Is to get these men to the medical frigate before they all die …get you people ready for extraction" Order edge

"Understood" answered Echo and started shouting orders "Motrails task force get ready for emergency no land extraction Gauze get the men you need and arrange the wounded to be extracted the worst off first and so on"

"Understood First Sargent" answered Gauze and grabbed Brandon to help picking a few troopers to move the wounded in accordance with their medical conditions.

"You you you you and uhh …you move this group of wounded men from here to here over there they are the worst off and need to be medevac'd first"

"Yes dock" The men answered and followed the rest of his instructions to keep them from getting any more hurt.

 **"** **Outlier Outlier shrink the perimeter!"** Ordered Edge and the perimeter set up by the LRRPPs moved in closer to better protect the wounded and to be easily picked up by the gun ships.

 **"** **Rick, Bardic, and Staple give Gauze a hand with the wounded"** Ordered edge.

 **General Grevious Position**

 **Third Person**

The Mechanical general let out a rasping cough from the dust kicked up from the artillery barrage. "Corporal" **cough** …. "12323123 call in our reserves we need to end this" … **cough** Now" he ordered.

 _"_ _Sir we can't do that"_ Said the droid

"Why… **cough** … Not" demanded Grievous.

 _"_ _Sir the artillery barrage knocked out our communications and we can't call in our reinforcements"_

 **"** **Ahhhhh!"** Grievous screamed in frustration

A battle droid taped him on the shoulder _"Sir"_

 **"** **WHHOMP"** Genera grievous used one of his light sabers starting from between the droids legs and pulled strait up and out of the droids head cutting it in half from its hip servos to is head.

 _"_ _Sir"_ another battle droid asked _"what are your orders the clones might get away"_

"Shit … if you want … **cough…** something don right you got to do it yourself" he muttered and looked at droid captain 44559515 "Captain 44559515 order the rest of you troops out of the buildings and end this shit" Grievous ordered

"roger roger" answered the droid and gave his orders _"All units forward and destroy the clones"_

With that the reaming forces of Grievous ambush unit moved to accomplish their mission.

 **Fives and three members of Outlier 6 and Edges positions**

 **Third person**

 **"** **Cover me while I move"** Shouted Sparks **"Bravo Move"** Shouted Hothman and he Fives, and one troopers laid down covering fire of blue blaster bolts blaster and X-60 tracers with all the spare linked ammo that was left loaded into the weapon measuring about of about five to six and a half feet in length.

The battle droids still continue their mechanical iconic chant.

 **"** **roger roger"**

While Sparks the corporal helping Blaze the girl being carried over Parks left shoulder and two troopers did a tactical withdrawal.

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **"** **DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD" "Fuck You"** shouted the one trooper with Holthman and Fives to the droids.

 **"** **ZUD ZUD ZUD"**

 **"** **Reloding"** Shouted Fives and the one trooper moved over to cover him while he searched for a new charge pack to place in his droid blaster.

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **"** **Bravo Set"** Shouted Sparks and gave covering fire

 **"** **Alpha Move"** Shouted Hothman and the Fives and the other trooper followed suit.

 **"** **Alpha Set"**

 **Reloading**

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **"** **Bravo Move"** Bravo moved back further behind Alpha and one trooper got shot in the back with a red blaster bolt passing right through his chest plate armor and fell flat on his face dead with a black smoking hole as evidence of a battle droid hitting its mark.

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **Reloading**

 **"** **Mother Fuckers"** Shouted Blaze in response to another dead brother and although he only had on good arm he drew his projectile pistol and emptied an entire magazine in anger at the droids.

 **"** **roger roger"**

By this time the X-60s barrel was glowing a dull red due to the continuous fire even with the controlled bursts to keep it from overheating could only do so much in long periods of sustained fire.

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **"** **Bravo set"**

 **"** **Alpha Move"**

" **"** **DUD DUD DUD DUD DUD"** Edge could just make out his men and the ones of Echoes. "Looks like my boys are doing just fine" Said Edge arrogantly. "Fire the extraction flair"he ordered.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Roger that" answered Raw and fired the flair

"All right I was wrong"…He said in an irritated tone and paused then gave orders **"First and Second platoons grab a droid blaster and give covering fire! Third forth and fifth platoons get ready for extraction** And the remainder of first and second platoons let a fury of blue blaster bolts in to the still advancing chanting droids while 3rd, 4th and 5th platoons arranged them self's to get picked up by the Outlier gunships.

 **"** **roger roger"**

 **Dagger Lead Outlier Lead gunship**

 **Third Person**

 **Sarrlac: "** _Sarrlac to Dagger over."_

 **Dagger** : " _Dagger hear sent it Sarrlac over."_

 **Sarrlac:** " _Dagger be advised I have visual on extraction flare … brake… how copy over."_

 **Dagger Lead Gunship:** " _Dagger to Sarrlac"_ Dagger's co-piolet siting in the right chair tapped on the pilot's right shoulder on his left and pointed to look out of the cockpits Starboard [right] cockpit window. Dagger then moved up off the seat and leaned over to look where his co pilot was looking and saw the flare.

"thanks Bobby" He said

"No problem skipper" Answered bobby

 **Dagger:** " _Dagger to Sarrlac confirm on extraction flare …brake… all craft deploy for hot extraction and medivacs … brake… how copy over."_

 **Jawa: "** _Jawa to Dagger lead confirm over."_

 **Raptor:** ** _"_** _will follow you lead boss over"_

 **Sarrlac:** ** _"_** _Undestood wilco over"_

 **Shield** : _"Loud and clear over"_

 **Haze:** _"_ _Let's go over"_

The six gunships changed their formation from a gun run patter to an emergency extraction patter in a single file each gun ship 100 yards between them.

 **Emergency extraction**

 **Third person**

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **Alpha Set!"** Hothman noticed that the X-60 only had around one hundred rounds of belt ammo left and expend it all at once in one long continuous burst.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **Bravo Move"**

"Rounds complete with the X-60 switching to carbine" He shouted and followed suit and opens the dust cover of the X-60 and pulled out a thermite grenade and pulled the pin and placed it in the loading mecunisum to disable the weapon permanently.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"X-60 is Spiked" He shouted and shouldered his X-4 carbine and opened up on the droids

 **"** **crack … crack… crack…"**

 **"** **Bravo Set"**

Buy this point the three members of Outliers six and Five's remaining squad was a little over half way to the perimeter of what was left of Ahsoka's men and of taskforce Outlier. Also Dagger gunship was the first to extract the fir group of the survivors of taskforce Montrals it's wounded and taskforce Outlier.

"Commander I really wished you went on the first gunship" Echo said to Ahsoka in bewilderment.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"I know Echo but … I was in charge… and I need to have my boys go fir … before me" She said wincing in pain.

"Hay Gauze can you give her another dose of morphine?" Asked Echo.

"Thant's a negative First Sargent I already gave her two doses" Answered Gauze administrating Bacta to another shot trooper and covering another's head with a poncho.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"This one makes 15 dead" Gauze said to Brandon one of the non-clones medics helping him.

"You have to give her something for the pain one more dose can matter that much" Echo questioned the medic.

"First Sarge another shot of morphine will kill her" Said Brandon in confidence.

"Under stood" Said Echo in a disappointed tone and look at Ahsoka

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Sorry I tried" He said.

"Im the one who should be sorry … I lead you all in to this mess" Seas said being truly upset with herself.

"Hay Edge we have visual on friendlys outside of the perimeter" Said Afterburner from Outlier team 2.

Edge looked through a pair of old fashioned binoculars the used mirrors for magnification rather than a computer.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"I count Sparks and it looks like he is carrying a girl with him….Blaze looks like his arm is fucked up…there's Hothman…Echo I see at least four of your boys coming back one has a blue hand print on his chest plant does that mean anything to you" He asked Echo.

Echo let out a sigh of relief when he heard that his best friend was still alive "Yes that's Fives" he answered.

Edge was still looking through the binoculars **"Teams one and two make a hole so they can get through and watch you fire"** He ordered and teams one and two of Outlier taskforce made a gap in the perimeter.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Just as he gave the orders Edge scanned the incoming battle droids for any more incoming threats and suddenly saw four activated light sabers.

 **"** **Ahh Shit"** Edge muttered under his breath

"What is it?" Asked Echo.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Edge just handed Echo the binoculars so he could see and answered "Its Saber Collector" Answered Edge with dread in his voice.

After looking thought the Binoculars Echo realized that they were fucked "Shit and the one person that can go toe to toe with him is on a stretcher all shot up" He contorted referring to Ahsoka.

"Let me see Echo" Asked Ahsoka.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Commander you need to lay back down and…" Echo tried to convince Ahsoka to let them handle this but still handed her the binoculars.

"Echo I appreciate your concern but this is my fight" She said with no fear in her voice looking through the binoculars.

"If you die what do I tell Skywalker?" Asked Echo desperately trying to keep her from not going.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

A tear streamed down her left cheek and then her right "Tell my … my master that I … died doing my… my duty as both an officer and… and Padawan of the Jedi order. …Besides Fives and Edges team mates and that little girl are not going to make it if I don't go. With that she set of in a force sprint activating one of her green light sabers in her good arm wearing a republic and PT shit and her Jedi leggings to do what the Jedi are meant to do.

Save Lives

 **"** **Alpha Set"** "Oh shit its saber collector" Shouted Fives.

"I see him I'll try to take him out" responded Hothman and aimed his X-4 carbine directly at the murdering mechanical skeleton's chest and slowly squeezed off rounds.

 **"** **Bravo Move"**

Hothman slowly squeezed the trigger **"Crack"**

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Grievous moved the light saber to stop the projectile bullet and was vaporized on impact with the blade

Hothman slowly squeezed the trigger again **"Crack"**

And was vaporized the same as before.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Hothman slowly squeezed the trigger again nothing happened and canted the carbine to the left to inspect the ejection port and saw two cartridges jammed in the breech

 **"** **Malfunction!"** he shouted

I got you covered shout Fives and moved over to cover Hothman so he could clear the malfunction.

 **"** **Bravo Set"**

Hothman striped the magazine out of the carbine threw it away and pulled on the charging handle and locked the bolt to the rear and shook the two cartridges out of the weapon and grabbed a brand new magazine shoving it into his carbine and sent the bolt home.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **weapon up"**

 **"** **Alpha Move"**

The second gun ship landed and picked up more wounded and survivors and was quickly followed by a second gunship.

Sparks and Blaze took their turn in trying to dispatch Grievous but their rounds met the same results as before.

 **"** **Alpha Set"**

"Shit we could really use a Jedi right now" Said Sparks

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **Bravo move"**

The other clone trooper in Bravo team got hit in the chest as soon as he stood up flinging him right on his back. Sparks moves over to check his pulse in his neck.

 **"** **Dead!"** Sparks shouted and moved back with Blaze the corporal and Shaeeah.

 **"** **Fuck you!"** Shouted Hothman and emptied an entire magazine on full auto taking out three droids in rapid succession.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **Out of Primary Switching to secondary"** Shouted Hothman while slinging his carbine over his shoulder and drawing his silver colored 1911 pistol.

 **"** **Bravo Set"**

 **"** **Alpha Move"** The other clone trooper in Alpha got hit in the leg toppling over and screamed in pain.

 **"** **I got you brother!"** Shouted Hothman as he dragged the wounded clone trooper by his back armor plate with his left hand and returning fire with his pistol in his right hand over the trooper's head. While the clone trooper also returned fire with a captured droid blaster.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

At this point both alpha and bravo teams met up together in one of the false mass graves and Sparks gave Hothman more carbine ammo.

"How's his leg Doc" asked Fives being concord about his wounded trooper.

"Looks like it blew a big hole in it but he will live" answered Sparks and sprayed instaclot Bacta foam into the wound.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Shaeeah now free of Sparks grip moved over to Hothman and latched on his arm.

" _"_ _Arjar_ _"_ …. _im_ …penisla" **[** im…scared **]** She said trembling on Hothman's arm

Hothman looked at her terrified face with a face of confidence " _im_ penisla cla" **[** I'm scared too **]** he said to her.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Shaeeah was taken back by what he said with a face that showed no fear.

"Guys we need to move before we get squired by saber collector" Said Blaze

"Right brother" Said Hothman in agreement "Shaeeah _elan bo doc"_ Shaeeah **[** go with doc **] He said.**

Shaeeah just griped tighter on Hothman's arm.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

" _Shaeeah Do fekonlesa tolsan dan vil jeo"_ Shaeeah **[** I can't carry you and him **]** Hothman said point to the trooper with the wounded leg.

Shaeeah's eyes went wide and she pointed behind Hothman and he instantly turned around and dispatched a battle droid with his pistol with a shot to the heat. At the same time a red blaster bolt hit him in the side and he fell down.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **Oh fuck that hurt!"** Complained Hothman

 **"Arjar** **!"** Shaeeah Screamed as she tried to pull Hothman up with all of her strength.

Sparks immediately moved to action pushing Shaeeah out of the way "Where did they get you brother?" asked Sparks

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **Right side Doc"** Hothman answered in a gasp of air while lying on his right side.

Shaeeah started hitting Sparks with her small hands as hard as she could "Hay…hay stop I'm trying to help him!" Sparks tried to explain in a bewildered tone.

 **Shaeeah** ** _"_** **fi'sehan dan ohk go fa'kan!"** Hothman screamed as he pointed at her Shaeeah **[** stop you are not helping! **]** and motioned her to sit over where Blaze was sitting. She immediately did what she was told.

"Alright Hothman I'm going to roll you over to look at you wound"

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

" **Oh fuck that stings** " Said Hothman.

"It looks like the blaster bolt did not hit anything vital but we need to get you to a surgeon ASAP" Sparks explained and opened Hothman's individual first aid kit then proceed to dressing the wound and filling it with instaclot Bacta fome and wrapping it in sterile bandages.

"Can you still fight brother?" asked Sparks

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Yah I … can still fight… just… help me sit up" Answered Hothman showing pain in his voice but was clear that he was not done yet.

"What about you trooper you still in the fight?" Hothman asked the clone trooper with the wounded leg.

The trooper could tell that Hothman was really hurting. Also he dragged his injured ass earlier while firing his pistol to protect him and the trooper was doing the same for to protect Hothman and in that moment he realized that the non-clone was his brother.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Yah I'm still … in the fight brother" The trooper answered with pain in his voice.

"What's you name brother?" asked Hothman

"Tup My name is Tup. He answered

"Alright Tup I'm ready to end this shit and go home what about you" Hothman asked.

"Lest go home" Said Tup

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

With that Shaeeah allowed sparks to carry her the corporal did not need to help Blaze to walk anymore and Hothman was getting prepared to carry Tup leaving Fives and the corporal to provide cover.

Hothman loaded a fresh magazine in his pistol with ACP Armor Cutter Penetrator rounds and stored the partially loaded magazine in his vest.

The others did the same with their blaster and projectile weapons minus Shaeeah for she was not armed.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

The hissing of hydraulic pumps and humming servos broke the mood and a skeletal shadow towered above them.

"I believe … **cough** … that you painted face men … **cough** … and Skywalker's bitch slut Padawan has caused me enough trouble … **cough** … for one day" said General Grievous as he toward over the three LRRPPs Five's squad and Shaeeah on a berm.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"I have not yet begun to cause you trouble you murdering skeleton" said Ahsoka in a defiant tone standing on another berm with outlier Fives squad, the girl sitting between the force users.

"I have no interest… **cough** … in you to day bitch slut but I will be … **cough** … willing to give you a slow death. You Jedi filth deserve at least that much" Grievous deviously spoke.

"I will make you interest in me" Ahsoka retorted.

"I doubt it besides … **cough** … I am only interested in the painted ones … **cough** … and the tail head goes first" Said Grievous with emphases on the word tail head trying to get a rise out of Ahsoka.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **Click"** "Over my dead body" Hothman defiantly said pointing his pistol at Grievous and taking off its safety.

Grievous started to rotate two light sabers with his bottom two hands to be more intimidating.

"I have my first volunteer" Grievous said with glee and lunged forward

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

 **"** **NO!"** Shouted Ahsoka and moved to meet Grievous

She blocked two of his light sabers and pushed him back with a force push

 **"** **Move"** ordered Sparks and the rest followed suit while Ahsoka continued to do battle with Grevious.

"Come on Tup" Said Hothman despite being wounded he pulled him up in a fireman's carry to get on a gunship.

Blurs of Green, Blue, and Yellow were all that could be seen of the two saber wielders. Ahsoka seemed to have taking the upper hand but it was just a ruse as Grievous managed to sweep kick her at the same time he purposely faked a saber block.

 **"** **Kriff!"** Said Ahsoka as she hit the ground on her shot side and rolled to her good side to avoid all four of Grievous light sabers coming down at once.

"You're not getting away that easily" He retorted and jumped over to her only to miss her by inches again as she rolled away even further.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

She looked toward the group of LRRPPs, the reminder of her men and saw that what was left of Fives Squad Edges team mates and the little girl made it back to the perimeter.

"At least they made it" She whispered.

"Praying will not save you bitch slut Padawan" Grievous boasted.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Ahsoka jumped up and over Grievous trying a different angle of attack but was easily blocked with her landing a few feet behind him the suddenly ducking to dodge two of his light sabers in a horizontal attack. Taking quick knee Ahsoka harnessed some force energy and sprinted away just as Grevious tried to stab here with two light sabers.

"As much as I … **cough** … have enjoyed this little game" He said sarcastically "I think it is time to add another lightsaber toooo… my…. collection" With a sadistic laugh.

"Oh Kriff" She mumbled to her self-realizing that Grevious was only playing around.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Grievous began spinning all four of his light sabers at once and rand words Ahsoka and she tried to slowly move back as he got closer and closer. Ahsoka thrusted and her blade was caught in a cross block by Grievous and was able to twirl her saber of of her hand then sweep kicked her again but this time he was able to pin her to the ground with one of his claw like mechanical feet also taking two of his light sabers like a pair of scissors placing the blade point in to the ground in close proximity of her neck and moved his evil face to just inches apart from hers.

He enjoyed seeing the raw terror on her face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Any last words Skywalker's bitch" Grievous defiantly asked

"Not … really" She sobbed.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Oh come on you got to have something to say" he said implying that she was ruining the mood of his victory.

"All I can say is that I did what I was supposed to do in my last moments … and it was to save lives" She said with her voice still choked up and closed her tear filled eyes.

"But… not … yours" Grievous retorted dismissively.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

Slowly he moved the light sabers towards her neck with his Iconic sadistic laugh.

 **"** **CLINK!"**

 **"** **Oh…..Fuck!"**

Grevious turned his head around and saw one of the painted men from earlier and was clinching his right leg and sitting down.

 **"** **Oh … bad ... idea…bad… idea"** The painted man winced in pain still clinching his leg.

"Well this must be my lucky day" Grievous said in an actually happy tone and picked up Ahsoka with one arm while keeping one light saber at her thought while walking over to the man with horizontal striped camouflage uniform.

The man was still siting and trying to scoot away in a panic.

"Did you really thing that kicking me in the leg would actually work painted man?" Grievous asked Sarcastically.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Well… it seemed like… a good idea … at the time" He said was a considerable amount of pain in his voice.

Grievous grabbed the pointed man left are and held a light saber at his thought as he was doing to Ahsoka.

"Drezer you idiot" Ahsoka mouthed the words.

"I now cannot decide who's life to end first" Grievous said look at both Ahsoka and Drezer.

"I can always add another lightsaber to my… collection" He looked at Ahsoka.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"However you and your many teams have caused me and the Separatist Alliance so much trouble a better fate must await you" Grievous said while looking at Drezer think of what he was going to do.

"Don't keep me … in suspense" Said Drezer still in pain from trying to sweep kick Grievous earlier and being all sarcastic about it acting uninterested to the clear and present danger.

"Drezer shut up" Ahsoka whispered to him.

"You shut up bitch slut whore can't you see that the boy and I are having a conversation you had your chance during you uneventful short duel now it's his turn and for just that you should die first." Grievous snapped at Ahsoka.

"Boy you are very brave or very stupid to talk to me like that" Grievous said almost complementing him.

"I'm...ah... goooing to go with stupid on this one." Said Drezer.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Yes you are for you got caught and I have just decided your fate" Grievous said and evil happy tone. "I …will…..cut off you head and mount it over my fire place" He said in such a way to build up suspense.

"While grievous was distracted talking to Ahsoka Drezer pulled out his 1911 pistol from out of his waste belt at his back with the safety already turned off and pointed it from the hip at Grievous chest.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"What to do you think boy who should die first… you?" Grievous looking at him then snapped his head to look at Ahsoka "Or her?"

"I …. say…. **eat…. A…C…P Mother Fucker!** " Drezer then fire all eight Armor Cutter Penetrator rounds from his pistol in to Grievous chest. Causing Sparks to fly with every bullet making large dents and holes in his chest plate.

 **"** **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Grievous gave a blood curtailing scream and dropped his two prizes of the day also dropping his light sabers while collapsing to his knees and clenching his chest while gasping for breath.

 **"** **FUCK …YOU!"** Shouted Drezer while giving Grievous the middle finger reloaded his pistol and moved over to Ahsoka who was still sitting down.

 **"** **Roger Roger"**

"Little sis get your saber were going home" He said as Ahsoka reclaimed her weapon with the force back to her hand as Drezer put her over his left shoulder while carrying his pistol in his right hand. Despite the paint in his side from the blaster bolt earlier he ignored it and made his way to the last awaiting gunship.

" ** _Avenge The General blast the Clone carrying the Jedi"_** Order droid Captain 44559515.

"Roger Roger" Answered all of the remaining droids and all fired their blasters at Ahsoka and Drezer.

"You dumb … **cough** … shits … **cough** …. I need a med … **cough** … medic" Wheezed Grievous as blood bubbled out of the screen of his mouth peace.

"I got you back big brother" Ahsoka said to Drezer as she deflected blaster bolts with her saber.

The last gunship was just 30 yards away with its iconic hum drowning out the sound of droid blaster fire.

 **"** **Come on Hothman"** Shouted Edge holding his hand out.

The door gunner on the side closest to him was unleashing hell with his auto cannon sending and unending stream of blue death at the battle droids.

 **"** **Eat laser Mother Fuckers!"** Shouted the door gunner.

Drezer at this point was really starting to feel the pain in his side.

"Ignore the pain … almost there" Muttered Drezer as he carried Ahsoka to their last chance of safety.

 **"** **Ahh shit!"** Screamed Drezer as another blaster bolt hit him just below the shoulder blade of his right shoulder. Still trembling do to the intense sensation of pain and taking a knee.

"What's wrong" asked Ahsoka still deflecting blaster bolts.

"Got shot again" Answered Drezer and got back up and kept moving to the gunship.

"I'm Sorry" Said Ahsoka trying to apologies.

 **"** **Don't apologies keep deflecting those blaster bolts!"** Ordered Drezer and Ahsoka followed suit.

Finally Drezer and Ahsoka reached the gunship placing her on the floor first Ahsoka was dragged by Edge and Scorch on board the gunship. Then Drezer pulled himself up as far as he could with the use of his uninjured and Scorch pulled him in the rest of the way.

 **"** **Last man!"** shouted Drezer with a clearly spent tone in his voice

 **"** **Hit it!"** Shouted Edge.

The gunship lurched forward at full speed with the door gunner still firing.

 **"** **So long Mother Fuckers!"** Shouted the door gunner still firing his auto canon with its barrel glowing red hot and smoking.

 **"** **Frank cease fire!"** Ordered the crew chief **.** "And get your ass in here so we can close the doors"

 **"** **Yes Chief"** Answered Frank following suit while he secured his auto cannon's locking mecunisum.

The gunships airtight doors hissed closed sending the pressurizing cycle into action. Everyone leaned to the right as the gunship made a tight turn shaking violently as it was leaving Felucia's atmosphere.

Lieutenant Antilles went through the process of requesting permission to land on the 501st Medical frigate the **Arc Angle** call sing **Sterile Station**.

 **Raptor:** "This is Raptor to Sterile Station how copy over"

 **Sterile Station:** "This is Sterile Station send it Raptor"

 **Raptor:** "Sterile Station I have six casualties two with multiple blaster wounds ... brake... three with missing legs and one with disembowelment … brake … all in stable but critical condition …brake… how copy over"

 **Sterile Station:** "Raptor confirm on six casualties two with multiple blaster wounds ... brake... three with missing legs and one with disembowelment brake … Gauntlent is asking for confirmation on Montrals … brake … confirm over"

 **Raptor:** "Sterile Station wait five over for confirmation over"

Lieutenant Antilles motioned his co-pilot to check and he climbed down from the cockpit

"Hay Chief is Montrals on board with us?" the co-pilot asked.

"Affirmative" Answered the crew chief.

The co-pilot gave Lieutenant Antilles the okay sine.

 **Raptor:** "Raptor to Sterile Station confirm we have Montrals say again we have Montrals … brake… request permission to land over"

 **Sterile Station:** "Raptor confirm on vector to approach set heading to one zero nine mark 39.5 for drift and slow speed to 60 knots … brake… you are cleared to land in hanger bay fifteen … brake.. medical teams on stand by

 **Raptor:** "Raptor to Sterile Station confirm on vector to approach setting heading to one zero nine mark 39.5 for drift and slowing speed to 60 knots … brake … heading to hanger bay fifteen Raptor out"

 **[Authors Note: Well I defiantly hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always I appreciate and commits, concerns, praises, and questions and I will answer them as best I can in ether the review section or PM section. Also this chapter signifies the end of the fourth Felucia Campaign more details on this will be in the next chapter. Also the time that it took for the republic forces of the 501** **st** **Legion led by Anakin Skywalker Captain Rex and the 212** **th** **Attack battalion lead by Obi Wan Kenobi and Commander Codey left their cruisers to the extraction of all combat and support ground forces took a little over four and a half hours. The rest as I previously stated will be covered in the next chapter.]**


	12. Aftermath and Orders Are Orders

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **I do not own the rights of other Holly Wood character or places in movies referenced in this chapter. If you do recognize them it is just a coincidence nothing more.**

 **Aftermath and Orders Are Orders**

 **Republic Medical Frigate Ark Angle**

 **Anakin Skywalker's Point Of View**

I was waiting in the docking control room of the Ark Angle a Republic Medical Frigate watching gunships landing with the wounded and dying of men that were mine and Obi Wan's. But the only one that I was completely terrified for was my Padawan my friend Ahsoka Tano. My best friend. No she was more than just a best friend almost like a little sister to me in some respects even a daughter.

"Is there any word on Montrals" I hastily asked one of the control room clone operators.

"Sorry sir there is still no chatter on Montrals on any channel sir" He said vary irritated referring that he has other tasks to do.

"Well as soon as you find out let me know" I said

"Under stood sir" The control room clone operator answered and went back to giving docking instructions to the incoming gunships that were bringing in the wounded.

Thinking to my self-looking out of one of the observation deck windows to one of the hangers was a spectacle of mass confusion. Medical teams were rushing in and pulling of wounded clones and non-clones of the gunships and soon as they landed and placing them on stretches and rushing them to the surgery bays as quickly as they could.

"There's one of Ahsoka's gunships" I said to my self-thinking that the doors would open and she would be standing there with her signature smile. I remember the gunship is hers because it had the crossed green lightsaber on shorter than the other one as its hull art. My heart and hopes went up through the roof. Then I probed further in the force and could sense that she was on that gunship but her distinct signature in the force was sporadic at best and for some reason I could not get an accurate fix on her.

"She is one that one" Thinking to myself the doors opened up and my heart immediately sank as its only cargo was black body bags that filled every inch of space of the gunship's floor.

"Rex how many was that" I asked being very concerned.

"I would say that's at least fifty sir" he said being very depressed seeing all of those brothers of his in body bags.

 **"** **Beep Beep"** Went Rex Communicator

"Yes general Kenobi this is Rex" He answered

"Yes sir he is right here" Rex said and walked over to me.

"Sir Kenobi Wishes to speak with you" Said Red and he handed over his wrist com link so I could speak to my former master.

"Yes master" I answered.

" _Anakin did you complete your mission_?" Asked Obiwan.

"Yes master all bunkers were destroyed sustained moderate casualties and all men and equipment are accounted for just waiting on the last few gunships of wounded and… and" I said then was cut off.

 _"_ _Except for Ahsoka I know Anakin I'm almost done mopping up down here and Torrent company has completed their tasks of destroys the communications array and droid power pack chargers"_ Kenobi said implying that he had everything under control.

"I still see Ahsoka's gunships coming in with mostly body bags but no Ahsoka" I said with worry in my voice.

 _"_ _Ahsoka's gunships were vectored to aid in evacuating the wounded from Torren company the resistance there was more suborn that was initially anticipated. At least the recon team took care of the tank division there or it would have even been impossible"_ Said Obiwan.

"What did they do to fix that problem master?" I asked wanting to know more.

 _"_ _Aske Sargent Drezer…he's the once that captured the divisions flag if you remember_ " answered Obiwan

"Under stood master by which gunships will Ahsoka be on master?" I worriedly asked.

 _"_ _Anakin go to hanger fifteen" Said Obiwan and continued "Anakin one more thing Cody and I are going to stay down her and set up a FOB so we will be able to use Felucia as a main staging area to launch assaults deeper in to Separatist space."_ Obiwan said.

"Do you think the Senate will let us hold it this time so we can go after the Separatists" Anakin question Kenobi with an irritated tone.

 _"_ _Anakin I understand you frustration with the politics of war I'm tired of this stale mate too. But remember we do not always see the big picture at the front we only see what is in front of us. As of the Senate maybe senators Amidala, Organa, and Mothma can persuades the Chancier and the Senet to a low for more forceful pushes in to Separatist space but as of right now we need to regroup take care of our wounded and wait for further orders"_ Obiwan showed his frustration in his voice and ended the transmission.

I looked over at Rex "ask the he control Dockers if the gunships landing at hanger fifteen have Ahsoka" and I slowly walked to the hanger.

"Yes sir right away sir" answered Rex and made his wat to the docking control room.

As I walked I tried to mentally prepare myself for the worst.

"Was she safe and sound am I just let my feeling over compensate her pain that I felt early" I wondered for a minute. My thoughts then move somewhere darker.

"Then again she could have gotten shot and is clinging to life." I thought. My thought went even darker still.

"Did she get her legs blown off by one of the many Separatist booby trap mines as so many other Jedi, Padawans, clones, and non-clone solders have before her and will have to use robotic legs for the rest of her life." I wonder as I stared at the mechanical prosthesis of my right forearm and hand.

"It's not that bad" talking about my robotic appendage.

I mean my robotic hand and forearm still feels as almost all of the dexterity as my real arm did be for Dooku took mine all those years ago on Gronosis in that hanger. I'm the only one to blame for the loos of it though. Why did I not lesson to Obiwan. How could I have been that stupid. Will Ahsoka ever be able to find some one that would except here and love here even with mechanical legs. I know love is forbidden by the Jedi order but a life without love is not a life worth living. I know that Padme loves me with all of her hear and I for her but I know that she does not like my mechanical hand when I touch her face she winces a little do to the cold touch but sometimes she jerks back when it gives her an electrical shock. When we make love we lose ourselves in the depths of unrestricted passion and sweet stickiness of love making, but even though she says that she does not mind the coldness of my robotic hand when I touch her breasts, body, and finger her pussy she says that she finds is it extremely sexy that she is being fucked by a cyborg. I know her very well and she does not always like it but still allows me to the things I do to her because she loves me.

 **"** **Beep Beep"**

"Yes Rex" I answered with hope in my voice.

 _"_ _Sir it appears that a separate group of gunships is landing in hanger 15 with the survivors of Ahsoka's unit and wounded. They do have Ahsoka but they do not know which gunship she is in yet. You better hurry"_ Rex said very concerned.

"Thanks Rex and get you self over her once you get the rest of the unit situated if you need anything just com me." I answered and force sprinted off.

 _"_ _Will do sir"_ answered Rex and ended the transmission.

 **Gunship Raptor**

 **Ahsoka's point of view**

I 'm laying on the floor of the gunship call sign Raptor on a stretcher with dimly lit red lights. Drezer was lying on the floor a few feet away from me and Gauze my units best medic was administrating first aid to him.

"I really hope he is okay" I whispered to myself not wanting to lose a friend I had just made only just yesterday.

The air was choked with the smell of the smoking auto cannon barre still glowing red hot.

I could see Drezer sitting up as Gauze was finishing up bandaging his new wound.

"Drezer I'm so sorry" I said being choked up.

"Don't worry lil sis I was following orders" He said implying that he did not regret getting shot.

"To get shot?" I asked

"No my orders were to bring you and you men out of that trap… period." He said with emphasis on the word period.

"Oh" I answered.

I realized in that moment Drezer and the LRRPPS do not give a kriff what they have to do to complete their mission. They will do it or die trying.

"Hay Doc… you got…. any more… morphine…. I'm….. really hurting" Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Sorry you already had two shots another will kill you" Answered Gauze who was tending to others wounded in the gunship.

"Johnny is that you?" Asked Drezer and I saw him move over to one of his taskforces team members.

"Yah brother I'm here" Johnny said reaching out trying to find Drezer.

"I'm right here brother I'm right here" Drezer said grabbing Johnny's his out reached hand.

Then the interior white lights turned on and I immediately noticed there was a blood soaked bandage across Johnny's stomach and the blood was seeping through the canvas stretcher on to the floor of the gunship in to a large puddle of blood

"Gauze?" I asked looking at him and Gauze looked at me shaking his head indicating that Johnny was not going to make it.

"Where did they get you buddy" Asked Drezer in a worried yet calm tone.

"Hunters…they…cut…me open good." Said Johnny having trouble making sentences.

"Hunters where the fuck did those fuckers come from Edge?" asked Drezer in bewilderment.

"I sent team five to look for the commanders lost platoon." Answered Edge in a heavy voice.

"Yeah …. We found em… fucking cut to peace's and disemboweled." Said Johnny prolong in the word disemboweled. Johnny continued. "Those …fuckers…sprang out of the the…ground …like Tusken … Raiders… and cut us…to pieces… they didn't even use their blasters… they just used the machetes… we did have a chance" Johnny was taking in gasps of air he was going into shock.

My heart sank as I realized I sent 30men to their deaths.

"Gauze" I asked wanting to know if any of my lost platoon survived. Gauze just pointed over to the other side of the gunship and I lifted my head up to see three of my wounded men.

"I was able to get three of Tano's men out of there before…before… one of them… got me ..when I rounded a tree" said Johnny.

"Edge…Edge…where are you I can't see" Johnny reached out with his other and trying to find Edge.

"I'm right here Condor I'm right here" said Edge grabbing Johnny's other out reached hand showing no emotion in his voice.

"Tell ….my …wife…I…I…love…her…Im sorry…not…coming…home." Johnny's last gasps of breath and then he was gone.

"Edge how many of us?" Asked Dresser.

Edge let go of Johnny's hand closed his eyes letting out a depressing sigh

"Ten of us" He answered getting up and walked to the cockpit.

"Scorch Who?" asked Drezer

"All of team Five" answered Scorch

"The other four?" Drezer pressed for more answers.

"Four wounded counting you Blaze, Afterburner and Zed one of our door gunners." Scorch finished.

Drezer then covered up Johnny's face with a poncho and just sat there for what seemed like forever not saying a word. I tried to show him some compassion.

I used my good arm to place my hand on his left shoulder "Drezer I'm so" He immediately jerked his shoulder to push my hand off. I could tell he was extremely pissed as I felt a massive spike in his emotions of near sickening pain and anger in the force. Realizing this I decide to leave him alone and we did not say anything to each other for the rest of the trip to the Arc Angle quietly cried knowing that this was all my fault.

 **Arc Angle Medical Frigate Hanger Fifteen**

 **Third Person**

Anakin was by now in the hanger bay watching the gunships of Taskforce Outlier come in one by one.

The first gunship just came in and the doors opened up exposing its cargo of wounded clone and non-clone solders and was swarmed immediately by the medical staff of medic, nurses, doctors and orderlies.

"Oh my god" said Anakin to himself and rushed over.

"Chief is commander Tano on one of the stretchers?" Anakin desperately asked.

Arc Angel's intercom: **_"Now hear this now her this Will fathers Rodio, Donavan, Mikel, And Mulcahy Please report to hanger 15 for administration of last rights that is all"_**

The crew chief just moved his hands and arms from his mid chest to his legs showing that his uniform was completely drenched in blood signifying that he did not want to deal with the general at that moment. Anakin immediately backed off and stood aside and watched as the stretchers were loaded off and moved over to the side and out of the way.

Another gunship came in with wounded this time

The second gunship landed being swarmed immediately by more medical personnel. As the doors opened to a grizzly sight full of bodies on stretchers covered by republic ponchos. Its Crew chief waved the medic and doctors off signaling all on board were dead giving way to the coroners removing the bodies. The floor of the gunship was covered in blood and dripped down off the gunship on to the hanger floor.

Anakin moved over to the bodies with one of the coroners with an assistant and watched as they removed the ponchos one by one to begin the process of identifying the bodies by looking at their faces and examining their issued dog tags and his assistant carried a clipboard to begin the grave registry paper work. After moving half way down the row of 17 bodies or so Anakin noticed a piece of Ahsoka's top on one of the stretchers. He moved immediately to see if it was her.

Another gunship landed with more wounded.

When he finally got there and removed the poncho he was taken back by the sight of one of Ahsoka's men was missing everything from the waist down in a red fleshy pulp mess.

"Oh sweet mother of god what happened to him" Anakin asked one of the medical staff.

"Spring loaded mine" The orderly answered as he motioned his hand pointing at all seventeen of the bodies. "There is forty so more like them missing feet and legs just above the knee coming and there alive. They will be crying and screaming master Jedi" He paused "Also there is four on the last gunship with machete wounds if you want to know"

Another gunship came in

Its cargo was off loaded with clone and non-clone solders with missing legs some were quiet most were letting out blood curtailing screams.

"What Separatist unit uses machete weapons?" Anakin asked.

"Hunters General Skywalker." Answered Sparks as he walked by holding a young Twi'leks girl's hand shouting Drezer's name.

"Medic uhh Sparks where is Sargent Drezer?" asked Anikan's with clear concern in his voice because Drezer and Ahsoka apparently go along so well with Ahsoka despite there very rocky introduction.

"Don not know sir" answered Sparks clearly not knowing

"What do you mean you don't know his your team mate isn't he" Demanded Anakin.

 **"** **Drezer!"** ** _"Arjar"_**

"Sir the last I saw him he carried Tup on his back despite being shot put him on the gunship I just came in on dropped his pack, tac vest, rifle grabbed some pistol mags put his pistol in his waist band behind his back and went back after Commander Tano who was fighting Saber Collector so we could get away"

Anakin forcibly grabbed Spark's upper left arm.

Another gunship came in

"Where is my Padawan" He demanded.

 **"** **Drezer!"** ** _"Arjar"_**

"Sir let me go I have to get Shaeeah" Sparks motioned his head to Shaeeah "checked out she has been through a living hell. She has been fordable starved, beaten, and witnessed the slaughter of her whole family. Now let me go" Sparks demanded Anakin to let him go.

Reluctantly Anakin let go of the Medic so he could get Shaeeah medically checked out.

"Raw where Is Ahsoka?" Anakin frantically asked.

"I saw Drezer caring Commander Tano on his back on to the last gunship and he got shot again" Raw answered and went to assist with the wounded.

Anikan's wrist com link beeped

 _"_ _General?"_ Rex's voice crackled from the speaker.

"I'm here Rex what is it." Anakin Asked wanting to know what Rex was going to say.

 _"_ _Commander Tano is on the last gunship and from what they tell me three had their arms and legs cut off one disembowelment and two with multipole blaster wounds"_ Answered Rex with deep sadness in his voice.

Anakin then felt a large ripple in the force near almost sickening

"Which one is Ahsoka?" Anakin demanded with fear in his voice.

 _"_ _I don't know sir they are focused on the remaining gunships that are bringing in Torrent companies dead and wounded"_ Rex responded and ended the transmission.

Feeling the disturbance in the fore Anakin calmed himself and felt through it more attentively again.

"Wow" he said as he realized the large ripple was coming from Drezer's signature in the force "that kid is in a lot of pain"

He felt three other faint ripples in the fore "no those are Ahsoka's men there alive but barely"

Ahsoka's signature in the force was still strong but she was hurt and crying. "Oh by the force what happened to her"

The last gunship finally landed.

Anakin rushed over and waited for the doors to open. As soon as the doors revealed the interior blood seeped off the gunship to the hanger floor. Seeing Drezer was sitting next to a blood soaked stretcher with his back facing him. Anakin assumed the worst jumped on to the gun ship and pulled the republic issue poncho of who was under it and immediate froze to see and 18 or 19 year old kid who was one off the LRRPPs laying there with a blood soaked bandage keeping his intestines from spilling out.

"Sargent where is my Padawan" Anakin demanded Drezer to tell him.

Drezer's back was still turned towards Anakin.

"Sargent I am ordering you to" Anakin was cut off when Drezer just raised his left hand over his head pointed to the right to where Ahsoka was laying on a stretcher right next to him.

"Hay master I'm here" Ahsoka said in a voice that was obvious she was crying earlier.

"Gauze how bad is it" Anakin asked the medic.

"Well she was shot twice one blaster bolt got her in the upper portion of her left arm and did not break the bone and missed the nerve. Also she got shot in her left side around her right arm pit" answered Gauze.

"Why is she wearing a pt. t-shirt and not her top" Anakin demanded.

"Well I had to umm." Gauze was cut off

"Spit it out medic did you touch her" Anakin was clearly piss now.

"Master he di" Ahsoka tried to answer but was too quiet for Anakin to hear.

"Sir he had to cut off Commander Tano's whole top so he could treat her wound properly" Sargent Drezer answered in a very depressed tone.

"How do you know that?" demanded Anakin and move so he could squat down in front to the Sargent and stared at his face with a very angry expression on his face.

"Because I got shot just to the left of my right shoulder blade in nearly the same spot as she did" Answered Drezer and shrugged off a spare republic army MP jacket that was sitting on his shoulders like a Jedi robe.

"Now sir if you are done with you interrogation will be going to a surgeon before I bleed to death from my wounds" Drezer said and Scorch helped him off the gunship under arm and they both walked over to the surgical bay.

"Did Drezer really save Ahsoka from Grievous and Tup despite being wounded?" Asked Anakin being very skeptical.

"Yes he did and got shot again carrying her on this gunship" Gauze explained.

"I want to put him in for the Galactic Senet Service Cross and a Purple heart" Anakin said wanting to distinguish Drezer's actions.

"He won't take the Purple Heart" Edge interjected.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Sir don't you know that if non-clones in the Grand Army of The Republic get three Purple Hearts that can go home" Questioned Gauze.

"No I did not." Anakin shamefully answered

"What about this one" Anakin asked pointing to the LRRPP with the blood soaked stomach bandage thinking he was still alive.

"He passed in transit and he gave everything he had so these three of our brothers could live despite having his stomach cut open. If anyone went above and beyond the call of duty today he did" explained Gauze

"Oh I see" Sighed Anakin.

"Sir help me get these troopers to a surgeon" Asked Gauze.

Scorch was helping Drezer walk to one of the surgical bays

"Dude why did you say you were going to bleed to death you was shot by blaster bolts?" Scorch questioned Drezer while he was still helping him walk.

"Yea I know I just wasn't going to sit there and listen to Skywalker going on in full retard mode." Drezer said justifying his reason for giving a white lie.

"Ah smooth man" Scorch said being a little impressed.

"But seriously I need to get to a surgeon I'm really hurting." Drezer said pressing the wound on his side and the two rushed to the nearest surgical bay.

 **Separatist Medical facility Felucia**

 **Third person**

Ventress was waiting out in the waiting room nervously awaiting on General Grevious condition.

"Medical droid what happened to the General" She asked a battle droid in her usual manner.

 _"_ _Mistress it appears that he has multiple projectile pistol wounds in his chest from close range"_ answered a battle droid.

"How close" Ventress asked wanting to know more.

 _"_ _Point blank range mistress"_ answered the medical droid.

"How?" She demanded

 _"_ _This holo recording will explain mistress"_ The medical droid handed her a data paid with Grievious's fight with Ahsoka on it.

 _"_ _If that is all you need I have other duties to attend to"_ The medical droid said

Ventress just rudely waved the droid off and sat in a char to watch the holo record on the data paid sitting on her lap.

At first she sowed emotion of disappointment seeing Ahsoka having the upper hand in the fight. Then he mood changed to an evil smile as she realized Grevious was just toying with Skywalker's pet as he always does to add another lightsaber to his collection from other Jedi.

"Yes" She shouted not caring who heard her as Grevious wad his light sabers in a scissor like position at Ahsoka's thought.

"Kill her kill her now!" she said with devilish enthusiasm

"Hah stupid boy with the painted face he's going to be another trophy" She retorted as the boy ran on to the recording trying to sweep kick Grevious and clichéd his leg from the pain.

"Yes… yes… yes" She said elatedly as Grevious was holding them in two of his hands and a sabers at their thoughts.

"what?" She asked as she saw Grevious moving his head talking to Ahsoka and then the boy and back again all the while the boy was slowly making a move with his right hand to reach behind his back.

"What's he doing?" asked Ventress looking at the buoy.

She gasped as she saw the horizontal camouflaged third was moved to reveal a projectile pistil and the boy moved it to where he could shoot it from the hip and Grievou's chest.

 **"** **NOOOOO!"** She screamed as the saw the pistol fire into Grievou's chest and watched him drop Ahsoka the boy and clutching his chest falling to his knees and falling over. The boy just stood defiantly shouting **"Fuck You!"** while giving Grievou's the finger. The boy then walked over to Ahsoka as she reclaimed her light saber and the boy pulled her over his right shoulder and walk out of the visual range of the holo recording.

"How dare you hurt my lover you little miserable bastard I'm going to insure that you and all of you men with the painted faces are dead".

Then she raised her wrist that had a com link and spoke into it.

"Communications section"

 _"_ _Communications section hear mistress"_ A droid answered

"Open a channel to all Separatist Alliance Space." She coldly ordered.

 _"_ _I uhh cant comply with that order"_ Responded the droid in a sorry tone

"What …why not?" She snapped.

 _"_ _Mistress it appears that the Republic forces have knocked out our long range communication array we can't communicate with anyone outside this system"_ the droid responded.

"Our tank division was there to protect it what happened." She was now desperate for answers.

 _"_ _hold on while I check"_ Then the droid left the com link silent for a few minutes.

 _"_ _Mistress you still there_ " Asked the droid.

"Spit it out." Clearly Ventress had lost all of her patients.

 _"_ _Mistress it appears that all the tanks main gun barrels were blown up and the tank division commander and his command staff were killed in an explosion earlier this morning in their briefing room."_

"I see so we have no armor what so ever now."

 _"_ _Affirmative if the Republic comes back with their turbo tanks we won't be able to hold what's left of the bases and will have to retreat or be whipped out."_

Ventress let out a hefty sigh of anger and frustration.

"Tell all remaining droids and non-droid commands still active to begin immediate preparation to pull out all of our forces to our main staging areas in the Raxus, and Toola systems"

 _"_ _Roger roger"_ answered the droid and ended the trans mission.

Ventress still holding her wrist com link to her face pressed the record button.

" Note to self when I arrive on Toola to send this message out…: Attention all bounty hunters in the Outer Rim and Separatist Alliance Space theses republic military units with the description that will be sent to you shorty are declared a wolf's head. The reward is 2,000,000,000 per man dead".

A Separatist medical surgeon walked in to the waiting room

"Are you Ventress?" He asked removing his surgical gloves and mask.

"Yes" answered Ventress eagerly waiting for news about her "lover's" condition

"Grievous is now in stable condition"

"But" Ventress nervously asked.

"We did everything we could but the damage to his lungs from the fragments from the armor piercing rounds and his chest plate was saver"

"Is he going to" Ventress was preparing herself for the worst.

"He won't die but he will have respiratory problems and cough for the rest of his life and will require oxygen therapy as well life I'm sorry" The surgeon gave an honest apology.

Ventress spoke "My I see him"

"Yes you may take as long as you need" the surgeon then walked away.

 **Republic Medical Frigate Ark Angle**

 **Third person**

In one of the many surgical bays Sargent Drezer was in post op sitting on the end of a medical bead with his shirt off revealing and toned somewhat scared body with two more wounds that were stitched up yet were still considered opened wounds for the skin has not fused back together just yet. Also some light orange blotches were scattered on several places on his back and chest.

Medical staff was still busing around as patients were being pushed in and out of surgical bays most alive but other had medical sheets pulled overheads signifying that they were dead.

"The Bacta tanks works wonders with cuts and blaster wounds but most healing is best left for the body to do naturally" Said a young red head human nurse with the name Teah on her name tag changing Drezer's bandages and cleaning the wound with surgical disinfectant Bacta lased with special healing compounds to speed up the healing process. Teah was an attractive girl of 19 years old had a slender slightly pudgy body wrapped in regulation scrubs with her cheeks lightly spotted with freckles with her hair in a regulation bun.

Drezer was staring at the floor coated with sand that had turned a dark brown due to soaking up the large quantities of blood from so many wounded and dying republic clone and non-clone solders. The sand was a through back from the days before space travel and light speed were even a dream much less a blueprint, but rather the days when navy's would do battle on wooden ships powered by sail getting as close together as they could and blazed away at each other with primitive muzzle loading cannons sending cast iron balls crashing in to the wooden hulls creating large splinters which caused horrific injuries and death.

"Sometimes the old ways work best" He mumbled to himself.

"What's that Sargent?" Teah asked.

"Nothing just lost" "In thought" Teah tried to finish his sentence.

"In thought?" Teah asked trying to complete Drezer's sentence.

"No just lost." Drezer sighed

"Hah!" Drezer winced jerking in pain.

"Oh sorry I'm still new at this." She apologized.

"It's okay if it's not burning it not working." He said not minding it.

"You lost a close friend today didn't you uhh Drezer isn't it?" She asked being curious.

"How could you tell?" Drezer questioned.

"You had it written all over your face. Who was he?" She asked wanting to know more.

"One of my best childhood friends" He sadly answered.

"Oh I'm so sorry. What was his name?" She curiously asked while trying to comfort him.

"Sargent Johnny Bodo from Tatooine" He answered with pried saying his friend's name.

"Oh he's the one the lost his enter squad got his stomach cut open by some new Separatist droid and still got three troopers on board a gunship alive" She said now realizing who Drezer was talking about.

"Yeah he was the true hero today" he said with a slight smile.

"Your feat was no less than heroic ether you saved that clone what's his name uhh … uhh Tup by dragging him to safety to get patched up got shot yourself then carried him to a gun ship to get him out and then you went back and took on Grievous beat him then you carried Commander Tano to a gun ship while getting shot again and was still able to get her and yourself on a gunship." She protested.

"True but Johnny was the real hero" Drezer countered.

"How so." Teah asked.

"He gave everything he had and more…he truly went above and beyond the call of duty." Sighed Drezer.

"Uhmm not to be intruding in to your personal life but why do you have orange blotches on your skin?" Teah asked both curious and wanting to change the subject.

"I'm half human and Twi'lek" answered Drezer.

"Well I'm half Human and half Rodina so were not that different." Said Teah being proud of her ethnicity.

"So that explains the blue streak that goes across you right cheek going down you neck." Drezer said.

Edge and Raw walked in to the post op bay effectively ending the friendly moment that Drezer and Teah were having.

"Well Drezer you don't look any worse for wear." Said Raw.

"I still look better than you man" Drezer quickly responded

"Watch it brother just because you got shot took on Saber collector and rescued the lil sis don't think you are more of a bad ass than me. I got a reputation to uphold here." Raw matched Drezer's remark.

"Do you really want to go right now you know I will still fight even with one good arm" Drezer quipped.

"Absolutely not you two I just finished changing, cleaning, and re-badging Sargent Drezer's wounds and if he does any strenuous activity his stitches will come undone and he will have to go back in to surgery and the Bacta tank gain." Teah defiantly said as she stood between Drezer and Raw crossing her arms and giving Raw a death glare.

"Easy were just fucking around uhh" Raw tooled at her name tag "Teah don't take everything so seriously we sure as hell don't. "Said Raw raising his hands up in surrender.

Drezer taped on Teah's left shoulder and she turned around and raised his left hand.

"I promise I will not do anything stupid, strenuous, or stupid enough to cause by stitches to come undone" Drezer said being as serious as he possibly could.

Teah gave Drezer a serious stare.

"I will hold you to it but right now I need you to close your eyes I have something for you" She said in a seductive voice batting her eyes.

Drezer complied thinking he was going to get a kiss

 **"** **Ouch!"** He yelped and a vaccine gun was placed on his left shoulder and he needle slammed forward.

"What was that" Complained Drezer

"Your regulation tetanus shot" She said as a final act of defiance and looked at raw.

"Staff Sargent Edge I am finished with Sargent Drezer he is your problem now" with that Teah left the three men to their business.

"Come on Hothman your little girl friend has been asking for you" Raw said teasing him.

"Whatever" Drezer said and scooted off the medical bead and grabbed his republic MP jacket that jacket that had holes cut in them to match the position of his wounds exactly and put it on and followed his two brothers in arms to the recovery ward so see Shaeeah.

 **The Senate Building on Coruscant**

 **Conference room**

 **Second Level Section 221A-944-B Room Number 14412145**

 **Around 7:45 in the morning**

 **Several influential Senators of the Republic**

 **Padma Amidala, Bale Organa, Grand Mothma, many others**

 **Canceler Palpatine, His second**

 **Several high ranking military General Five Star General of the Rand Army of the Republic** **Razzed Remo Aka "Mad Jack"** **, Secretary of Defense** **Bogdan Bonnard,** **A few lower ranking generals and officers.**

 **Intelligence Command Officers Brigadier General Thaw Floored, Colonel Gascon, Luetinan Coloner ringo, And Major Thrawn.**

 **Third Person**

The conference room was well like any another in the senate building. Some rooms had a big long table with chares and a holo projector in the center while other rooms were situated like large lecture halls in the many universities in the core and inner core worlds in the Republic. This one had a long table with several computer screens acting as walls and a holo projector in the center of the table All the major players and decision maker were in the front row with Padme Amidala, Bale Organa, Grand Mothma on the left, Brigadier General Thaw Floored, Colonel Gascon, Luetinan Coloner ringo, And Major Thrawn in the middle, and General Five Star General of the Rand Army of the Republic Razzed Remo Aka "Mad Jack" , Secretary of Defense Bogdan Bonnard and a few lower ranking generals on the far right.

"Well here we are again "Said Senator Bale Organa to Senator Padme Amidala.

"Yes hopefully there is some good news from the front "Said Padme.

"I agree this stalemate is becoming a problem and hopefully we will be able to convince the canceler to convince the senate to declare a state of war so we can finally be able to commit the full might of the Army" Said Bale Organa.

"I doubt it if we were to declare war then in order to raise enough troops we would have to enact a Republic wide military draft" Mothma countered.

"The Senate and the people would not go for forced military service." Padme said agreeing with her.

"Well do we not already have a military draft of sending a notice in the holo mail but rather the senate voted on it to come from a test tube" Countered Major Thrawn.

"The Major is right how can you **[** politicians **]** clame that we are fighting to save the Republic form enslavement from the Sith Doouko and the Separatist when there was legislation passed to legalize in essence military slavery from birth?" Questioned Colonel Gascon.

"That an uncalled-for remark Colonel" Padme said trying to counter but was cut off.

"Young lady I am a military officer but I am subservient to civilian law there for I go where I'm told to go and fight whom I'm told to fight by ether order of the Canceler or buy vote of the senate" Colonel Gascon said saying I'm not responsible for the military action the senate wanted to use.

"even if we opened the flood gates sort of speak to allow non clones in the army how would we equip them and would anyone really be willing to fight?" Asked Bale Organa.

"May I interject" Asked a colonel.

Bale Organa spoke

"By all means speak you mind colonel hum"

"Curby and I was at combat out post two-niner savoy during the clean campaign with mixed units of clones and non-clones who were volunteers in limited numbers. Towards the end of the campaign before we were forced to evacuate these men stood, tooth and nail for five days and nights of relentless Separatist assaults from infiltrators to super battle droids to armor."

"Get to the point colonel." Bale Organa said so he would stop rambling.

"My point is that I could have not asked for better group of men clone or non-clone."

"That's not entirely possible at this point even if what you say about the clean campaign is true." Mothma interjected while also dismissing Colonel Curby's clame.

"That's true we have only completed a year and a half of a fifteen year contract with Kamoans and is inexplicably states that only 5-10 present of any of their units can have non clones as solders, sailors, pilots, support ect. Also they are current producing 500,000 clones of normal production at an increase of another 15,000 every two years via the contract. Also allowing any more than 10 percent of non-clones in military units will be a breach of the contract and they will sue the republic for tens of hundreds of billions of credits. Answered Bale Organa.

"So what you saying is that we have both our hands tied to our balls until the contract is up" Said General Thaw Floored.

"Well as you bluntly put it yes and at the current manufacturing should me sufficient for the current needs of the military and current numbers are at" She paused as she looked at her notes "Three million as long as casualty levels stay where they are." Mothma reluctantly agreeing to General Thaw Floored's rued remark.

"Actually the number is three point nine million and a half." Stated Thrawn.

"You know this because?" Padme asked.

"We are in intelligence senator it is our job to know how much personnel there is to work with so we know if we can conduct even the most basic of operations." Said Colonel Gascon pointing to both Thrawn and himself.

Canceler Palpatine walked into the conference from and the military officers stood at attention a pair military regulations and out of respect.

"Don't get up on my account my friends." Palpatine said and motioned the military officers to sit back down.

Every one now took out their data pads, note books, binders, and placed them on their spots on the table in preparation of conducting the day's business of the war.

Palpatine Started

"Now if we review the minutes from the last meeting we ended on account of not knowing exactly where the boarders of Republic, neutral, and Separatist Systems space if my notes and memory serve me correctly." He said trying his best to remember and to get the meeting goining.

"Consoler you are correct and we in intelligence command believe we have finally come up with enough data to rectify and accurate map with in ninety present certainty of were the battle lines are currently" Said General Thaw Floored

"Well let's see the map Colonel Gascon" Said Palpatine motioning him to show his findings.

Colonel Gascon being as small as his species of Zilkins are. Walked on the table with a data card almost as big as him in his hand and shoved it into the holo projector in the center of the table.

"Can someone dim the lights?"

One of the officers orderlies walked over to the light setting panel and started to dim the lights.

"a little more." Colonel Gascon said.

"A little bit more." Colonel Gascon said motioning the orderly to not be afraid to dim the lights.

"Perfect" He said and motion the orderly to retake his seat and Colonel Gascon proceed to press some buttons on the holo projector causes so beeping and a bright beam of light resulting in the must up to date holo graph map of the currently known galaxy.

Colonel Gascon point with a laser pointer and conducted his findings.

"This is the galaxy as we currently know it and we are here." He pointed with the laser pointer on Coruscant position.

"Next slide."

There was a flash and the same map came up again but this time there was systems highlighted in blue, read, and gray.

"To clarify what we see here the blue is current Republic systems, the red is current Separatist systems and the systems in grey are system that ether wish to remain either neutral or their current situation due to matters of their state does not allow for them to take a side even if they wanted to" Colonel Gascon explained while pointing with his laser pointer.

"Next slide"

Another flash reviled a more detailed map of the outer rim territories in relation to republic space.

"This is a map of what the current situation of the front lines is and what we can tell is that the lines have for the most part have stabilized as in no one is really attempting any major push."

"Yes Senator Amidala" Colonel Gascon said as she raised her hand.

"How did the intelligence command come by this information?" Amidala asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Colonel Gascon said to Padma since she seemed to have some interest in his findings and continued "I want to make this very clear this data that we have here on this holo map seems very simple to acquire with research from a computer screen" He pause "Well this information was collected by elite reconnaissance units over many pain staking months of back to back missions and many lives were lost to bring this information and" Padme raised her hand again

"Yes Senator Amidala" Colonel Gascon said

"Why is it that Bale Organa, Grand Mothma and my self was not informed of these reconnaissance units before?" She questioned being very irritated.

"It was on a need to know basis and well now you know." Interjected Thrawn and continued" The reason for having so few people knowing about is that it makes it that much less likely for information to leak out. Also if one of you" He pointed are Mothma, Organa, and Amidala "were captured you would not give out such critical information but now the Colonel and my self believe it is time to let you in on this." Thrawn explained their reasoning.

"And why is it now do you believe it is appropriate for us to know this?" Asked Bale Organa.

"It is because we are finally going to go in to the deep reec phase of the war." Said General Five Star General of the Rand Army of the Republic Razzed Remo Aka "Mad Jack" with great enthusiasm in his voice.

"Exactly general" said Colonel Gascon in agreement the continued "Now we have already determined the systems for the deep reec missions which are as follows Mygeeto, Toola, Ryloth, Salelucemi, and Utapau" Colonel Gascon not with his mission proposals then was cut off.

"Let me stop you there Colonel Gascon remember the Senate voted an official vote that no war is to be declared and if the these deep reec missions as you call them were to be linked back to the Republic then the Separatist will have the right of full retaliation across the Galaxy." Palpatine said trying to gently shoot down the deep reec proposal.

"We have takin that into account and one precaution is the primary use of projectile weapons such as these what are called sub machine guns such as these here" **[** A holo pic of a Thompson and Sten SMGs **]** showed up on the holo projector. "An early version of and auto cannon that is operated by one man" **[** a picture of a Browning automatic rifle (BAR) **]** was shown next. "and what is known as a 30. cal carbine that weighs only 5 pounds and" Thran was then interrupted

"But those are relics from the second intergalactic war there archaic and completely outdated by today's standers" Interjected Bale Organa heavily questioning the sanity of Thrawn.

"Oh no no no no these units will use modern reproductions of these projectile weapons that are made to the same standards as any modern blaster today" Said Thramn signifying that there is no way that the originals would be used.

"Well that's better" Said Padma and continued "What other projectile weapons do these units use?" She asked being more curious.

"Well as of right now many units use similar weapons such as these" A picture of and X-16 and X-4 rifle and an X-60 **[** M-16 rifle and M-4 carbine M-60 Machine **]** showed up and one unit uses this projectile pistol exclusively as their primary secondary wepon **[** A picture of a M-1911A-1 **]**

"With great results I might add" Boasted Colonel Gascon

"My friends I think we need to take a brake before we start to strangle each other with who has the best idea. I suggest we all cool off and arjun and reconvene let's say oh around 3:30 later today I have other matters to attend to. Is that fare enough?" Palpatine said trying to keep the peace and to secretly have to get some to send some information to Dooku.

Reluctantly all parties agreed to adjourned until later and the holo digital clock in the room read 10:15 am.

 **Republic Medical Frigate Ark Angle**

 **Recovery Ward**

 **Third person**

Edge and Raw left Drezer to go and check up on Blaze and see how he and his arm was doing.

Shaeeah was laying in one of the many hospital beds in the recover ward now have had a full medical screening, a bath, clean clothes and several IV bags in her are to replace many fluids that she lost due to dehydration and being starved in captivity. It turned out that she had blue skin with her face having several whit human flesh colored splotches on her face and actual ears rather than ear cons as what most female Twi'leks have indicating that she was half human.

A Rodian nurse was just finishing taking here temperature when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a young boy in a republic MP uniform with two holes in it from blaster wounds that he sustained earlier. The nurse did not know however that the holes were purposely put there to match the wounds exactly. His right arm was in a sling to keep it immobilized so he would not cause the stitches in his shoulder to open up.

"How is she?" Asked Drezer being concerned.

"You will have to wait until she wakes up" The nurse said kindly and continued "I just finished taking her temperature the doctors thought that when she first came in she had a fever but later realized that her temperature was completely normal toy Twi'lek hybrids." She said explaining to Drezer.

"What …what you mean she's half human." Drezer sounded surprised.

"Yes she is and she has been calling for you Sargent Drezer ever since she arrived on one of those gunships of yours." She said implying that she knows what he actually dose.

"How did you know about the gunships?" Drezer asked.

"Young man I have been an army nurse for nearly 40 years and I know my spec ops boys when I see them" she said with a tone that the LRRPPs secret was safe with her.

"Oh and I thought we were being clever…"thank you for telling me nurse …"he looked at her name tag "Jill about Shaeeah's condition" he said.

"Your very welcome Sargent…Oh two more things the doctor want's too speak to you about Shaeeah in privet and it is very serious he will come by later to check on her and the second is this" Jill pointed to Shaeeah "This little one kept on saying you name followed by the word " _Arjar"_ what does it mean? Jill asked being very curious.

Drezer showed a look of embarrassment accompanied by a little redness in his cheeks.

" _Arjar_ its Twi'lek for …..um….angel" he said saying angle very quickly.

"Ahh that so sweet "Jill cooed and left the recovery ward bed section to let Drezer and Shaeeah to be alone.

Drezer looked at the little girl while she was sound asleep on the bead in a hospital gown and was clutching a stuffed took rat under her left arm. Drezer then pulled up a char to sit right next to her and grasped her right hand. Her small hand griped tightly around his. She stirred a little but did not wake up yet.

"Shaeeah" Drezer whispered trying to see if she was asleep or just resting.

Still she was just asleep and she released his hand. As Drezer removed his hand from the bead a little blue hand grabbed it causing dresser to look at Shaeeah's face. Her eyes stirred for a little while and then slowly opened. She jerked back recoiling her hand once she looked at him not recognizing him for here was wearing a different uniform, the camouflage face paint was washed off and he was not wearing his horizontal striped camouflage uniform and bonnie cap.

He looked at here.

" _Shaeeah_ _eti san Drezer Arjar_ " Shaeeah **[** it's me Drezer Angel **]**

She was hesitant and studied him for a few minutes.

 **"** **ARJAR!"** She practically screamed and embraced Drezer in a hug.

 **"** **Hmmmm"** Drezer wince in pain as Shaeeah rested her head of Drezer injured shoulder

" **A'an** ** _sholder"_** **[** other shoulder **]** Drezer winced in pain then gently set her back and re-embraced her in a hug but this time placing her head on his left uninjured shoulder.

Shaeeah then balled her eyes out. Drezer trying to comfort the little girl reached around her tiny body and gently pated her back.

 _"_ _jei ohsid loo... jei ohsid loo gareu toyid si'user dan guo "_ **[** it's okay...it's okay no one can hurt you now **]** Drezer said giving words of comfort **.**

"Excuse me are you Sargent Drezer and Shaaeh?" Asked a somewhat familiar voice.

Drezer used his good arm to signal who was ever talking to him that now was not a good time.

"Look I know this is not a good time but this is urgent and I'm the doctor who treated her" The voice said.

"Can you just give me a minute and her name is produced Shaeeah" Drezer said still trying to comfort her and corrected the doctors terrible pronunciation of Shaeeah's name.

"Look this really cannot wait and since it appears that you speak tail head fluently I need to speak with some one that she trusts" The Doctor said with a serious tone implying what he had to say was urgent.

"Okay okay I'll talk to you Doc" said Drezer realizing he had to consent defeat in this engagement.

"I'll wait outside" The doctor dais and walked out of the bead area.

Drezer then talked to Shaeeah.

Shaeeah _"_ _Do laboo ar tilor ka sesk'ryvak"_ Shaeeah **[** I need to talk to the doctor **]** Drezer said in as nice as a tone as he could.

Shaeeah just shook her head in the crook of Drezer's neck signaling that she did not want him to go.

 _"_ _Do cahsinark ohk tohso vil dan wont ohk ko'I"_ **[** I will be back and you won't be alone **]** Drezer then gently lifted Shaeeah's head off his neck sitting back in the bead and showing her here little stuffed took rat "dan fic dan eoh muchi circa" **[** You have your littler friend her **].**

Shaeeah reluctantly let Drezer off the bead to see the doctor. Thinking the Drezer was not looking as he walked away she tried to get off the bead with the IV still in her arm and the IV in it holder that had four wheels.

Drezer saw what she was doing " **Shaeeah** ** _kumsara_** " Shaeeah **[stay]** he said while pointing at her. She tried to follow him again as soon as his back was turned and Drezer saw her again

 _"_ _ **kumsara**_ _"_ **[stay]** He said in a more forceful tone and she did as she was told allowing Drezer to walk out of the bead area. He looked to the right some medical staff but no doctor. Then he looked to the left and saw a doctor who was flirting with a young nurse.

"That must be him" Drezer said to himself and used his good arm to tap the doctor on his left shoulder. As the doctor turned around.

Drezer eyes lit it "Holy shit Doctor Hawkeye Pierce how the fuck are you?" he asked in excitement seeing and old friend from the Clean Camping.

"Do I know you?" Hawkeye asked giving a confused look on his face.

The young nurse walked away.

"You probably don't remember me from the Clean Campaign…I mean you work on a lot of us" Said Drezer being a little sheepish.

"Well if I did work on you it nice to see you again without you being opened up on an OR table" Said Hawkeye still trying to place the young kid standing before him.

"It's all right doc if you don't remember me" Drezer said with a voice of acceptance.

"Well now don't give up on me just yet I know I will be able to place you." Hawkeye tried to facilitate the encouraging promise that his memory would come back.

"No doc it's okay that you do not remember uhh" Drezer paused to gather his thoughts "Nurse Jill said to me that you wanted to talk to me about Shaeeah and that it was very serious." Said Drezer want to get to what was so serious.

"Yes it is very serious what I have to tell you but let's go to my office so we can talk privately" Hawkeye then showed Drezer the way to his office.

 **The Senate Building on Coruscant**

 **Conference room**

 **Second Level Section 221A-944-B Room Number 14412145**

 **Around 3:15pm in the afternoon**

 **Several influential Senators of the Republic**

 **Padme Amidala, Bale Organa, Grand Mothma, many others**

 **Canceler Palpatine, His second**

 **Several high ranking military General Five Star General of the Rand Army of the Republic** **Razzed Remo Aka "Mad Jack"** **, Secretary of Defense** **Bogdan Bonnard,** **A few lower ranking generals and officers.**

 **Intelligence Command Officers Brigadier General Thaw Floored, Colonel Gascon, Lieutenant Colonel Ringo, And Major Thrawn.**

 **Third Person**

The politicians and military were having their own private powwows whispering to each other.

 **Militarie's private conversation**

"Well hopefully the canceler will reconsider our deep reec proposal" Thrawn said with worry in his voice.

"I hope so otherwise the public will not stand for this stalemate in the Outer Rim much longer" General Razzed Remo said supporting Thrawn.

"If not its back to the same old bull shit taking a system forcing the Separatists to retreat and then leaving the system and the Separatist come back and it starts all over again … all over again" Colonel Curby said with a depressed sigh saying all over again the second time.

 **Senators Private Conversation**

"Do you really think these deep reec missions are actually necessary?" Padme directed her question to Organa and Mothma.

"Well since our current policies of rules of engagement are meeting in nothing more than a stalemate, the senate refusing to declare war on the Separatists, and the immense restrain on the number of clone troopers that we can have according to the contract with the Kaminoans. It might be our only option until the situation changes" Mothma said.

"I agree if we can't fight them out in the open the other alternative is covertly. Also we might want to try and change the cloning contract to allow for more troop production" Organa said.

" I know we need more troops but the senate just barely voted to allow more clones to be produced but more troops would just lead to more fighting. We're trying to stop a war and we need to let diplomacy take over" Padme interjected.

All military personnel stood at attention

Canceler Palpatine walked in to the conference room "Gentlemen that is not necessary every single time I walk in her" Palpatine said motioning them to sit down and then stetted his self in his chair.

"Now I believe that we were debating the whole proposal of what you called it Colonel Gascon" Palatine looked at his notes a deep reec if I'm not mistaken"

Colonel Gascon walked back on to the table re inserted the data card and skipped the to the holo pic slide that they left off.

"Now as I proposed earlier this morning about the deep reec missions to these following systems" He pointed with his laser pointer to Mygeeto, Toola, Ryloth, Salelucemi, and Utapau.

"Well if lets for arguments sake say if we were to go ahead and green light it as you would call it who would we send to these systems for the... deep reec?" Palpatine Asked.

"We have several recon task-forces teems already in the lineup for theses missions which are" Thrawn looked at his data paid" Taskforce Rancor to Mygeeto, taskforce Shadow to Toola, taskforce Foxtrot to Ryloth, taskforce Outlier to Salelucemi, and task force Screen to Utapou and" Thrawn tried to finish but was cut off by another major named Davious in the room raising his hand.

"Uhh Major Thrawn that's going to be a no go with Taskforce Outlier doing a deep reec on Salelucemi" Said the young major Davious reading off his data paid.

"Why is that?" Asked the Canlaer and the rest of the room looking at the major.

reading off his data paid

"Taskforce Outlier was just recently engaged on Felucia attached to the 501st and the 121th Attack Group and" Continued reading off the data paid.

"That's Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi's units" Wispier Bale Organa.

"Also Ahsoka Tano" Whispered Padme. "Hi hope Ani is alright" Padme whispered to herself.

"Just one team?" Asked Colonel Colonel Gascon not understanding

"No sir the whole taskforce and they took a beating sir" Major Davious Still looking at the data paid.

"How bad is it?" Colonel Gascon vary anxiously.

"Five dead and five wounded uhh" Scrolled through the data paid some more. "No scratch that one of the wounded died in transient to the medical frigate Ark Angle from ah ….. Oh" he said and is voice sank when he said oh. Major Davious paused

"Oh what?" asked Organ.

"His injuries is listed as disembowelment along with the rest of his team …so now an entire team is wiped out and now four wounded and one of the wounded is going to lose an arm…one of the four wounded is being put in for a Galactic Senet Service Cross and the one with the disembowelment is being put In for the Galactic Congress Medal of Honor" Major Davious

"Why in the hell would a whole recon unit be engaged at one time?" Questioned General Razzed Remo.

"General that information is coming in just now….It appears that ….Commander Tano failed to meet and accomplish her objectives that were assigned to her for the Assault on Felucia" said Major Davious.

"Meaning?" Asked Mothma.

" **She fucked up** " Said Sargent Major Soto in a stern blunt tone and continued sipping on a cup of Café sitting next to the major reading his data paid.

"Thank you Sargent Major" Major Davious said and continued.

"Details are still pending but it appears that there was a …trap set for Commander Tano…by Grievous and he himself was present…. Montrals taskforce commander Tano's unit's casualty report is….. 30 dead and nearly 50 wounded most have blown off feet and legs blown off just below the knee." Major Davious continued to read

"What does the injuries tell us?" asked Paidme.

"I means that the primary weapon used in the ambush was land mines senator" Said Chief Surgeon General of the Army Wilkinson Rhoda.

"Oh" Paidme said in realization of how serious the situation is and continued to ask "Who do the casualties relate to Commander Tano's unit."

"Well her unit consisted of six gunships each with a platoon so thirty each times six is 180 minuses the dead and wounded that's around 80 casualties so 100 left for service but this is still all pending the 501st is still sending dead and wounded to the Arc Angl. Torrent battalion goes it worse. Davious explained

"How much worse?" asked Mothma.

Torrent battalion's numbers was twice the size of Commanders Tano's that's 360 men counting 90 dead and 150 more wounded so 270 casualties that's around 120 left for service rendering Torrant Battalion combat ineffective until they can get ….Oh"

"Oh?" Questioned Palpatine.

"Canceler Major Torrent is dead" Said the Major in a depressed tone.

"Also one of commander Tano's objective was to link up with Torrent battalion after she completed her assigned objectives which she did not." Major Davious said blunty.

"Well Major Thrawn who do you have that is available for a deep reec on Salelucemi" Asked canceler Palpatine wanting to know if the mission could still go ahead will still keeping the peace between the military and senators in the conference room.

Both Major Thrawn and Colonel Gascon both turned around and had a privet conversation between themselves.

"Well I certainly hope that have a unit on standby" Said Mothma.

"I agree Salelucemi is a very strategic system in that sector of Separatist space." Organa added.

Then both Major Thrawn and Colonel Gason turned around.

"As it so happens we do have a recon unit who is available called Taskforce Raven who's commandeering officer is Colonel Troutman." Said Colonel Gason. "and"

"I'm here "Colonel Troutman stood up "and I know the best men to assignee this mission" He said in Absolute confidence.

"Well how soon can you send a team?" Asked canceler Palpatine.

"Immediate Canceler" Said Colonel Troutman.

"Fine proceed with all deep reec missions and if there is no other matters to discuss we will…Yes Lieutenant Colonel Ringo" Palpatine said with a hint of frustration in his voice that the meeting was not over just yet.

"My apologies Canceler, officers, and senators but there is still the matter of establishing a Forward Operating Base on Felucia to establish a foot hold in the Falucia system so we can monitor the two main Separatist assembly areas in that sector and…" Palpatine cut him off gently.

"There is no need for apologies Lieutenant Colonel Ringo a man that like to keep loos end tied taught is commendable in any profession." Then Palpatine continued" But since the Separatist are evacuating Felucia as we speak there is no need to keep a detachment there now is there?" He finished hoping he did not miss anything.

"Canceler normally when the Separatist are forced to leave a system our force then leave in that instance but this situation is different."

"How so? "Palatine asked with some intrigue.

"The Separatist evacuation is so slow this time our Hyperspace Navigation Experts were able to calculate via the nava computer the exact hyperspace lanes that the Separatist are using to continuously attack Felucia from the Raxus and Makem Te systems and…"Palpatine raised his left hand slightly from his arm rest to stop Lieutenant Colonel Ringo .

"Are you suggesting that we uses these hyperspace lanes calculations to set up a naval blockade to interest and further Separatist attacks on Felucia until such time has passed where we can send our force to attack their main staging areas on the Toola and Makem Te systems." Palpatine finished now being very interested.

"Yes canceler that's exactly where I was" The Lieutenant Colonel Ringo was cut off Palpatine.

"Well we cannot let an opportunity like this go to waste and this move could very well end the current stalemate." Then Palpatine paused to gather his thoughts. "As stated before all deep reec missions are approved for now but their results will determine if further mission will be warranted" Palpatine warned the Intelligence officers that their deep reec plane was on a very short leash and continued "Contact the 212th Attack Battalion and give General Kenobi and Commander Codey orders to dig in and hold Felucia were staying this time come hell or high water."

"Is there anything else that we need to cover" Palpatine asked to make sure he did not miss anything.

A few minutes of silence passed with no one else imputing anything.

"Well the silence of the room has it and I declare this military counsel officially over until our next meeting three weeks from now on Thursday at 8:00am." Palpatine finished got out of his chair.

The Military officers stood up out of regulation and respect. Then Palpatine left the room and all parties went their separate ways for now.

 **[Authors note:** **Well here is the next chapter and it is by far the longest one in my story yet. I hope you liked the politics and military meeting in this one. I liked this part. As always send me your questions, concerns, parses etc. and I will answer them as best I can. Also I placed some famous movie and TV characters and places in this chapter. Let me know in the review section if you could pick them out and I will let you know if you were right.]**


	13. Getting Two Weeks Leave

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **I do not own the rights of other Holly Wood character or places in movies referenced in this chapter. If you do recognize them it is just a coincidence nothing more.**

 **Getting Two Weeks Leave and A Temporary Addition to the Family**

 **Republic Medical Frigate Ark Angle**

 **Doctor Hawkeye Pearce's Office**

"So doc what is it that is so serious they we need to have this discussion in private?" Drezer asked sitting in one of the chare in a cluttered office with large stakes of medical record files, a well-used caff maker several computers and medical data pads on a rickety desk.

"While I was treating Shaeehaa" The doctor was cut off.

"Here name is pounced Shaeeah Doc" Drezer said in a kind tone.

"Okay whatever here name is…while I was treating her and giving her a full physical both with the medical scanners and the old school way I became suspicious of something in her behavior" Doctor Pearce explained.

Drezer pulled out a chewing tobacco can for his MP jacket's left breast pocket.

"You don't mind if I?" Drezer asked for permission of his use of the chewing tobacco.

"Don't you solders usually smoke?" Doctor Pearce asked.

"Well yes but since were in a medical frigate and smoking is somewhat frowned upon this seems to be the better alternative" Drezer explained as he rapped the container opened it to a somewhat large pinch of the chewing substance and waited for the doctors approval or disapproval.

"Go ahead I smoke cigars when I'm in the brake room so don't worry about it" Doctor Pears said as he pointed to a box of cigars on his desk.

"So Doc you were going on about what was wrong with Shaeeah's beaver while"…Drezer placed the chewing tobacco in his lower lip and continued "while you were treating here?" He finished being confused.

"Well yes at first I did not think anything about it it …but through the procedures she constantly jerked back away from me causing great difficulty in treating her" Doctor Pearce was getting very serious now.

"Doc what are you driving at?" Drezer asked with a hint in his voice of not wanting to be jerked around.

Doctor Pearce continued to explain. "Later I decided to allow nurse Jil to continue with all the treatments which she did not jerk back from her and at the end I had here perform a non-evasive medical scan targeted at Shaeeah's pelvic region and unfortunately I was not surprised by the results and my suspicions were realized" He handed Drezer a medical data paid with the test results from the scan.

Drezer studied the results looking confused "Uhh doc could you put this in basic please I must have fallen asleep during this portion of recon school."

"Sorry I often forget that the test results look like cobbled gook and chicken scratch to everybody else." He paused think the best way to explain the results as best he could." What this test shows is that Shaeeah." Drezer gave a nod in approval of Doctor Pearce correctly pronounced Shaeeah's name. "The test shows much resent vaginal tearing" Doctor Pearce said bluntly.

Drezer let out a very irritated sigh "Doc if you trying to say she was raped then say she was raped don't blow smoke up my ass."

"Yes she was raped son" Doctor Pearce let out a sadden sigh.

"Is there any way to tell how many times she" Drezer was cut off.

"Son medical technology has made huge leaps and bounds in the last four hundred thousand years but not that far and I hope it never does"…"and why do you ask?" Said Doctor Pearce now very confused.

"Mainly because my mother and sister were trained raped to death by Tusken Raiders on Tatooine." Drezer bluntly stated.

"Im sorry to hear that son." Doctor Pearce gathered his thoughts "Did Shaeeah say anything about her family"

"I have a gut feeling that the Twi'leks in the mass grave back on the surface was her whole family" Drezer said.

"Oh I see…I suggest that you stay close to here for this time being for its clear that she has become emotionally attached to you." Doctor Pearce finished and motioned Drezer to go to Shaeeah.

"Beeb Beep" Went Drezer's Communicator

 _"_ _Sargent Drezer?"_ Rex's voice asked crackling out of the speaker.

"I'm here captain Rex what do you need?" Drezer asked.

 _"_ _Sargent_ Commander _Tano wants to speak with you"_ Captain Rex said.

"Captain with all due respect I really do not want to talk to Commander Tano I got other things to deal with right now" Drezer said in a bewildered tone

 _"_ _Sargent she's is not giving you an order it's a request"_ Rex said stating he was giving an order.

"All right captain I'll be there in thirty mikes" Drezer then ended the transmission and looked at Doctor Pearce.

"Doc where is Commander Tano?" He Asked

Doctor Pearce looked at his paper work on the desk "Commander Tano is in recovery ward forward section G-135-12- section 15 bead 152 on the left hand side as you walk in."

Drezer stood up out of the chair and extended his left hand and shook Doctor Perce's hand "Thanks for telling me about Shaeeah doc" and walking out of the office to fined Ahsoka.

 **Republic Medical Frigate Ark Angle**

 **Recovery Ward Forward Section G-135-12- section 15 Bead 152**

 **Third Person**

Ahsoka was lying on the medical bead 152 with bandages covering her wounds and wearing one of her spare tops.

"Commander Sargent Drezer said he will be here in thirty minutes is there anything else?" Rex asked having his helmet in the crook of his left arm.

"No Rexter you can go now" Ahsoka said still a little choked up from crying earlier on the gunship.

"I'll just weight outside holler if you need me" Rex said and walked out of the medical bead area.

 **Ahsoka's point of view**

Thinking to myself "Drezer must really hate my guts" I whispered to myself. "Not only that my actions got so many of my men killed and wounded but also fact that an entire team of Task force Outlier got whipped out." I paused to gather my thoughts "That kid with the mortal stomach wounds… uhh… Johnny who was talking to Drezer before he passed I could tell by their signatures in the force that they were close, but what I can figure out is that there indeed high levels of emotion between the two there wasn't any fear of death that I could feel."

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sir is commander Tano here?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Yes Sargent she is waiting for you." I heard Rex voice.

"How bad… is she?" The familiar voice said very concerned.

I probed with the force confirming that it was indeed Drezer's signature but he was still hurting with the same intensity as he was on the gunship.

"She is fine all of her wounds are flesh wounds and she will make a full recovery" Rex's voice paused and continued "What about you?" Rex asked the familiar voice.

"I'm not fine" I whispered to my self

"Well thanks for your concern sir the wound in my right shoulder went through the shoulder blade and the wound in my left side just barely missed the kidney" Drezer said with a tone in his voce that he wanted to get this over with.

I could see Rex's hand motioning Drezer to go see me. My friend at least I hoped we were still friends after all that has happened walking in to the bed area wearing his Republic MP Jacket and paints. His right arm was in a sling and his face was clean from the camo face paint.

"Drezer I" I tried to speak but all I could manage was a tear choked whisper.

Drezer still did not say anything but moved over to a chair and pulled over to the bead so he was on my left hand side and sat in the chair.

"lil sis just lessen" He said in a calm tone serious tone.

I nodded my head to let him say what he had to say as I tried to brace myself for what Rex and Codey called an ass chewing.

"Commander I am not going to yell at you, I am not going to berated you, and I am not going to degrade you but you need to understand something." Drezer paused for at least a few minutes to gathered his thought be for he spoke and formed a very serious face when he was about to speak.

"You cannot do what you did" He said being very serious.

"But I was" I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"Ahh I'm not finished" Drezer raised his left hand to cut me off and explained further his position. "General Kenobi already explained to me on my communicator about why you disobeyed not just orders but lawful orders to not go to the fake village… meaning that they were reasonable and perfectly justified for you to obey and you had no standing what so ever to disobey them."

"Drezer I" He cut me off again.

"Ahsoka now I am getting irritated" Drezer voice was now getting very stern and continued.

"I understand your need as a Padawan of the Jedi Order to help people in need and you swore and oath and it is you duty to do that. However you are also a commissioned officer in the Grand Army of The Republic and one of your duties is to obey lawful orders period. Not only did you fail to accomplish the tasks that you were assigned to, but you also failed to link up with Torrent battalion and they were cut to pieces and got it worse than your men. They are now being considered combat ineffective by the higher ups" He paused "This puts us in a very dangerous position because now the hire ups want us to dig in and hold Felucia which is going to be much more difficult to do with the 501st in the condition that it is in"

"Drezer how bad is it?" I asked.

He let out a sorrowful sigh "The 501st is being pulled out to Republic Space Station 1331 in the Aargonar system in sector Perkell"

Drezer then stood put of the chair.

"Now I have more important things to do" he said and took his leave.

 **Republic Medical Frigate Ark Angle**

 **Recovery Ward Forward Section G-135-12- section 15 Bead 152**

 **Third Person**

Anakin made it back to Ahsoka's recovery bead area seeing Rex and just noticed Drezer rounding a corner to the right.

"Rex was that Sargent Drezer?" Anakin Asked.

"Yes sir he just finished lecturing Commander Tano about our situation" Answered Rex.

"He did what" Anakin said in an irritated tone. "I'm going to kill him" He said and was about to run after Drezer.

Rex Grabbed Anikan's left arm "Sir that won't be necessary Sergeant Drezer just merely did as you would have done just in a much firmer tone"

"Did he scream at her?" Anakin Asked worried.

"No Drezer did not" Rex answered.

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice call out of the recovery bead area.

"I'll be there in a little bit Snipps" Anakin said and continued questioning Rex "Did he berate or degrade her?" Anakin pressed more questions.

"No sir he just merely stated the faxes and the bad situation that were are in. Then he said that he had more important things to do and left. "Rex answered with a tone of calmness.

"Master?" Ahsoka questioned if he was coming or not.

"Thanks for telling me Rex" Anakin said with clear sing for relief in his voice and let Rex go about his business.

"Alright Snipps Im here" Anakin said as he walked into Ahsoka's recovery bead area.

"Master please don't yell at me" Ahsoka begged in a tear choked voice.

Anakin just embraced her in a hug "I just glad you are alive Ahsoka."

 **Coruscant**

 **Senate Apartment Complex**

 **Padme Amidala's Open Veranda**

 **Padme's Point of View**

Sitting on the sofa in my apartment's Open Veranda which can also serve as a small speeder platform was taken by a genital warm breeze. The beautiful view of the buildings of upper Coruscant was cluttered with lines of speeders and ship traffic like bees surrounding multiple hives. Although many buildings stood as lonely spires their presence was not as impressive or impressive as the Senate building massive dome that was an iconic land mark in its own. On the right if you look between the two buildings of the treasury department on a clear day or night you can just barely make out the outline of the home of our Galax's peace keepers the Jedi Temple. The total view as peaceful as the atmosphere of my home but my mind raced rapidly through thoughts, emotions, and panic.

"Why hasten he called me yet" I muttered to myself. "He is fine he is always fine" I said trying to calm myself. Why would this time be any different unless what if Ahsoka got hurt or lost one of her legs like so many of her men and … Oh my god if she is dead…Anakin would never forgive himself and Lux would be heart broken.

 _"_ _Mistress Padme you have a visitor"_ 3PO said.

"Thank you for telling me 3PO… who is it?" I asked trying to stay calm.

 _"_ _It is Senator Riyo Chuci here to see her shall I show here in?"_ 3PO asked.

Thinking to my self Riyo Chuci a young female Patorian Senator about 18 years old although she is a politician she is still just a young kid and enjoys parting and teasing ever other young upper-class boy on Coruscant. She has gold eyes, pastel purple hair, and blue skin with just a hint of white.

"Yes 3PO that will be fine…uhh could you get us some refreshments and food after you show her in?" I asked.

 _"_ _Yes mistress what would you like?"_ He asked in usually cheerful manner.

"Just some crust less tea sandwiches and 18135 Chretien Wine." I said.

 _"_ _Very good"_ he said and let _Riyo_ in the Veranda bowed and walked into the kitchen.

"Padme I came as soon as I got the news about what happened to Ahsoka on Felucia" Chuci said and rushed to sit next to me on the sofa painting.

"Is there any word on here condition?" She asked.

"As of right now all we know is that she got suckered in to a trap set by General Grievous." A said sill not knowing every thig.

"Oh my god then it is that bad." exclaimed.

"Calm down _Riyo_ we still do not know all the facts as they are still coming in." I said and pointed to my data paid.

 _Riyo_ picked up the data paid and scrolled through the various action and casualty reports "So many of her solders lost feet and legs below the knee?" She questioned not making sense of the casualty report.

"It appears that land mines were the primary weapon used in the trap" I said.

"But …but…but the use of landmines was made illegal by the treaty of 17315" She said in disgust.

"I know it you know it but militaries still us them" I said bluntly.

"Is there any word from Master Skywalker?" She asked just as worried when she asked about Ahsoka.

"No he still has not called" I said being very worried.

"Well I hope he is alright since you to are close friends" _Riyo_ said.

Or were more than friends thinking to myself.

"So is it true?" _Riyo_ asked.

"Is ..what true?" I asked not sure what she was driving at.

"Well two things…first are we staying on Felucia and second there is talk of a young Sargent from the 3rd company 121st Military Police Battalion attached to the 501st who's unit saved Ahsoka her men and the Sargent took on Grievous single handed and beat him and carried Ahsoka on the last leaving gunship and got shot doing it" Riyo exclaimed with excitement.

"Well I know that were staying on Felucia this time but as for the Sargent I don't know" I said confirming Riyo's first question but unsure of the second one.

"We'll all the senators are buzzing about him and apparently he was recommended for the Galactic Senet Service Cross and" I cut her off for she was going way to fast with excitement.

"Riyo slow down who is being recommended for what now?"

She took a big breath and said it a gain more slowly this time.

"The senators are buzzing about the young Sargent and apparently he is being recommended for the Galactic Senet Service Cross Padme he is a hero"

 _"_ _Oh pardon me mistress Padme but here are the sandwiches and Chretien Wine you requested"_ 3PO said standing with a silver tray with a plate of tea sandwiches a bottle of Chretien Wine opened and two classes half filled.

3PO always knew when to come and save me. Thinking to myself.

"Thank you 3PO just leave the tray, food, and drinks on the table and that will be all for now" I said.

 _"_ _Yes mistress Padme."_ He said bowed and walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh Chretien Wine my favorite" Ryio said and took one of the wine glasses a sandwich and slowly took care of them in respective order and I accompanied here as Riyo drank from her glass rather quickly trying to calm her nerves.

"Ryio if you worried about Ahsoka don't I'm sure she is just fine." I said with as much confidence as I could muster under the serum stances.

Ryio responded between eating and drinking "I…know but…she is one of…my best friend since we were kids." She exclaimed with worry "So many people in the Outer Rim Territories have lost so much since this war started …and the stalemate is not making talk in the Senet any better Padme."

"I know hopefully now that we are apparently staying on Felucia this time it might be the stepping stone that the military needs for"

"Victory?" Ryio questioned.

"Well not victory because remember the Senate voted on containment but maybe this will sway some votes into our favor" I said not really thinking the senate's opinion would change that much.

"Your right let's not get to far ahead of ourselves this victory might be short lived" Ryio said poring herself another glass of wine.

"Riyo be careful that you don't get drunk" I said taking a small sip from my wine glass.

"Oh Padme I'm not even buzzed yet" She said with a giggle.

I just rolled my eyes and sipped some more wine.

"You know this is probably the wine talking but you know what you should do" Ryio stopped to take another swig from her wine glass.

"What?" I asked as Riyo held up her hand signaling she was not done.

"Padme you should invite the Sargent to the summer festival ball on Naboo it's only a few days away and I'm sure the other Senators would want to meet a real live war hero" She said with excitement.

"Well don't get to excited remember he got shot and will be stuck in a Republic medical space station depending on how bad off he is and he probably won't be able to get any leave right now" I paused to gather my thought and mental face palmed myself.

"Duhh I can just call Obi wan Kenobi he and the 212th Attack Battalion are joined at the hip with Anakin and the 501st he will know how to contact the Sargent."

"This could also be an opportunity to get a first-hand account of how things are actually going at the front." Riyo said.

"I also know of a Colonel who was also at the front and he could shed more light on the subject." As I pressed my com link.

"3PO" I said.

 _"_ _Yes mistress Padma?"_ He answered in is chipper way.

"3PO can you get me my ink pin and engraved invitations?" I have just decided on a few more guests that are going to be invited for the Summer Ball on Naboo" I asked my protocol droid.

 _"_ _Yes mistress Padme I will bring them shortly"_ he said and I ended the transmission.

 **Republic Medical Space Station 1331**

 **0345 3:45am**

 **Aargonar System Perkell Sector**

 **Recovery Ward Level 1 Shaeeah's bead**

 **Third Person**

Sargent Drezer was sitting in a chair next to the bead that Shaeeah was laying on as the pare were fast asleep.

A hand taped Drezer's shoulder are he stirred awake instantly.

"Easy lil brother "Raw whispered as to not wake up Shaeeah.

"What's up…is the wars over?" Drezer asked half asleep.

"No were not that lucky man and General Skywalker and Captain Rex want to speak to you in his office." Raw said being serious.

Drezer let out an irritated sigh "All right at least let me get some caff first man."

"Already taken care of" Raw said as he handed Drezer a paper cup with a heat sleeve to prevent burning fill of caff.

Drezer took the caff cup from Raw and slowly drank the warm liquid warming his body and giving him a slight buzz of caffeine. "Aright my battery is charged…I'm ready to get an ass chewing now" Drezer said with a joke. He got out of the chair "Uhh Raw can you wait with Shaeeah until I get back and if I'm not back before breakfast see that she gets something to eat"

"You got it man" Raw said and waved as Drezer left the room to find Anakin and Rex on the 501st Curser.

 **Drezer's Point of view**

As I walked with my caff still in hand along the never seeming to end corridors, medical bays, and orderlies pushing fellow soldiers on stretchers to and from surgery in the Medical Space Station my thoughts began to wander.

"What is it that I did this time" I thought not knowing what the two officers could use to justifying an ass chewing or even possible NJP Non Judicial Punishment. I mean I did not do anything wrong all of taskforce Outlier and my self-followed our orders to the best of our abilities so they can't use that against me.

I got shot twice but that's expected to happen to anyone in our line of work so that's a no go.

Now I came to the docking hatch corridor of the cruiser of the 501St and for the time being my home away from home.

"Oh Shit" I said realizing that my discussion with Commander Tano about what she did disobeying her orders. I mean that's my job as an NCO is to set officers strate when it is warranted and especially when they fuck up. So I can't for the life of me figure out what in the fuck they want to talk to me about.

Once I reached the other end of the docking corridor I came to two troopers and one Lieutenant who were standing watch I placed my caff on the deck and fished out my military ID

"Sir permission to come aboard" I asked the Lieutenant. The Sargent reached over to take my ID then studied the front…then the back…then he scanned the ID and handed it back to me and nodded to the officer in charge.

"Permission granted" The young Lieutenant said.

"Yes Sir" I said and secured my ID and picked up my caff cup.

"Corporal escort Sargent Drezer to General Skywalker's Office he is expected" The Sargent who scanned my ID order.

"Yes Sarge" The corporal sad and motioned me to follow him.

While the corporal showed me the way to General Skywalker's office we got to talking.

"So what does the brass want you for Sarge?" The corporal asked.

"Corporal if I knew that I would not have stripes on my sleeves." I said indicated his guess was as good as mine.

"Well there is also talk of you getting a medal for what you did Sarge" The corporal indicated with respect.

"All I did was save Private Tup Commander Tano and was shot twice" I said dismissing my actions.

"Sarge is it true that you took on Saber Collector and won? "He asked with great curiosity.

"Corporal two things one what I did was a calculated risk…second some advice don't get to eager about getting medals because its usually the dead ones that get them." I said trying to put things in perspective.

"Sarge I was just asking a lot of the incoming guys like myself look up to you old timers." He said.

Old timers I'm only 17 years old and these the new guy's fresh for Tec School think of us as old farts.

"Corporal just lesson to you Junior and senor NCOs, remember your training and you will do fine." I said telling the truth because that what it all comes down to in combat.

"Sarge were here." The corporal said as we came to a door that look just like other on the cruiser with the room id and name plate stating.

 **Commanding officer 501** **st** **Legion General Anakin Skywalker**

"Sarge good luck" The corporal said and left.

I finished of what was left of my caff and threw the cup in a nearby waste basket. With that done I straitened my MP uniform as best as I could considering my right arm was still in a sling and mentally prepared myself for whatever was to come from that room. "Remember eyes to the front and keep your bearing no matter what" I said to myself and knocked on the door with confidence.

 **"** **ENTER"** A voice said over the door's intercom as the doors hissed open I marched in as on the drill grounds until I was about ten feet from General Skywalker's desk. I stood at attention and reported in.

"Sir Sargent Drezer reporting as ordered sir" I said.

Skywalker was sitting in his chair with the back facing me with Captain Rex standing to the right of him. The chair turned around.

"Sargent it customary for enlisted to salute when in the present of an officer" Skywalker said with irritation in his voice.

"Sirs permission to speak" I asked. As short moment of silence fell over the room as if they were ether trying to give a signal to each other or make me sweat it out a little.

"Permission granted Sargent" Captain Rex said.

"Sirs it is not required under regulations page 134 paragraph 2 for an enlisted mail or female to salute an officer when their right arm is ether in a sling, in a cast, amputated or otherwise specified of restricted of use or movement Sirs" I said in full confidence showing no emotions

Rex gave Skywalker a nod indicating that my knowledge of the regulations in this circumstance was correct.

"Fair enough Sargent at ease" Skywalker ordered.

I move my left foot a foot to the right and my left arm behind my back.

"Now to the real matter at hand Sargent …Drezer about you lecturing my Padawan…I'm am very irritated that you would be so bold to do that" He paused "without asking my permission first" Sky walker stopped and let Captain Rex continue.

"The General is right Sargent Commander Tano is the Padawan of General Skywalker and if any disciplinary action is to be conducted it will be up to him to decide the proper course of action and not you". Rex stopped to let me respond.

"Sirs permission to speak?" I asked with confidence.

"Permission granted" General Skywalker said still irritated.

"General I do not think you completely understand the amount of trouble Commander Tano Is in sir" I said.

"Go on" Rex motioned his hand for me to continue.

"Sir she did not just disobey her master she also disobeyed direct lawful orders form here commanding officer which Is you general Skywalker…she can't do that for as a commissioned officer of the Grand Army of the republic she is as the rest of us are duty bound to obey lawful orders no matter how ridiculous they may seem or how much we disagree with them sir"

"Well what if you were ordered to ransack a town or village and loot the people of their personal property?" General Sky walker asked seeing if he could trip me up.

"Sir I could not follow that kind of an order sir" I answered.

"But you said that we are all duty bound to follow orders non matter how ridiculous they seem or how much we disagree with them" Skywalker was still trying to trip me up.

"Sir I said lawful orders…ordering someone to ransack a town or village and loot the people of their personal property is an illegal act which makes it an unlawful order by which we are duty bound not to obey sir." I finished my point.

Rex and Skywalker whispered to each other for several minutes and my thoughts started to race. There probably still conspiring some way to punish me or take my stripes away. Oh shit they might put me back in a rifle company a fate worse than death.

"Well Seagram after deliberating Captain Rex and I have decided that you are free to go and you and you unit is getting your mandatory two weeks leave effective immediately but will not officially start until you unit cheeks in on Coruscant and additional month will be added until you can find adequate replacements for your teams." Skywalker said with clear intention his voice.

I stood there thinking about Shaeeah and what was going to happen to here.

"Sargent I sense that here is something else troubling you what is it?" Skywalker asked.

"Well there is this little Twi'lek girl from the mass grave on Felucia and her family was butchered by the Separatists and it's clear that she has become emotionally attached to me"

"How so?" Rex Asked.

"Captain I speak Twi'lek fluently and I'm a Twi'lek half breed and family means everything to us sir"

"Can't you just put her in an orphanage in the Republic?" Asked Rex.

"Sir with all due respect I will not allow her to be sent to a state run shit hole sir and there is something else" I answered respectfully defiant.

"Which is?" questioned Skywalker pressing for more information.

"Sir I had a private talk with Doctor Hawkeye Pearce who treated her and it appears the Shaeeah the little girl that I'm talk about was recently raped and she is in no condition to be separated from any one right now" I said explain with seriousness in my voice.

"Well what do you plan on doing Sargent?" Skywalker asked.

"She can stay with me I'm a non-come and I have an apartment off post and I live with my kid brother when I get leave on Coruscant" I explained my solution.

"Very well that will be satisfactory for now she can stay with you until there can be a better option…Sargent here are your orders" Skywalker handed me a data paid with my ordered already down loaded on it and I walked towards the deck and took the data paid and secured it in the crook of my left arm.

"You are dismissed" Skywalker said and motioned me to leave.

"Yes sir" I answered and walked out the same exact way I came in to the office.

 **General Skywalker's office**

 **Third Person**

Later another knock raped the door of Skywalker's offices.

"Enter" he said.

The door slid open to reveal Ahsoka in her Jedi out fit and her right arm in a sling. She walked in and stopped just in front of her desk

"Master I came as instructed" Ahsoka said in a shallow voice.

"No try again" Rex said in a firm tone.

"Master I"

"So we can actually hear you Commander" Rex said more firmly this time.

"General Commander Tano reporting as ordered" Ahsoka mustard as much confidence as she could.

"Ahsoka I have talked with Rex General Kenobi and Commander Codey Staff Sargent Edge and we all came to the dissension of what to do with you." Anakin said with great sternness in his voice.

"How much trouble am I in?' Ahsoka asked.

"We all agreed that your officer's commission is to be suspended until further notice. Meaning that you cannot go on any further military operations or give anyone orders until after such time is warranted that you can handle being a commissioned officer again at a later date." Rex said.

"I see" She said in complete understanding.

"There is also the manner of your punishment and I have discussed this with Rex Staff Sargent Edge and they both recommended that you write the death notification letters of you men. You are to write all ten letters and to send them via secured holo net mail to Rex's desk at the end of the week which starts as soon as you check in at the Jedi Temple." Anakin said being hard but also fair.

"I understand master."

"Very well Ahsoka here are your orders you are dismissed" Anakin handed Ahsoka a data paid and she walked out.

 **Republic Medical Space Station 1331**

 **0830 8:30am**

 **Aargonar System Perkell Sector**

 **Docking bay 42**

 **Third Person**

Docking bay 42 was in a buzz of activity with maintenance crews replacing parts, refueling transports and other craft. Welding teams were replacing blasted outer hulls of gunships of the 501st and 121st Attack Battalion creating a plethora of yellowish orange showers of sparks. All followed by a sound of fizzing hot metal and beating hammers.

One troop transport that the 112th MP Battalion was scheduled to hitch a ride on to Coruscant had not arrived yet. What was left of the unit to do was sitting, playing Sabacc and just well dicking around which is what solders do best when not on duty in a small area that the Deck Chief allowed them to stay where they would not get in the way with a little negotiating on Staff Sargents Edge's part and a trade of a few cases of Mandalorean wine and whisky never hurts to get things moving.

Shaeeah was sitting next to Drezer passed out again. She was using a spare duffel bag as a pillow and wearing the smallest jumpsuit that they could find.

"So Drezer you going to introduce us to your little girlfriend" Afterburner teased with enfaces on little girlfriend.

"Fuck off man" Drezer playfully gave Afterburner the middle finger and continue "Don't you have a game of Sabacc to lose?" he quipped.

"Whatever brother" Afterburner said then went back to playing Sabacc

"So what did the brass want with you Drezer?" Raw asked.

"Oh you know the usual officer bullshit having you report to their office and trying to get you to sweat a little just because they fucking can." Drezer answered implying it was business as usual.

"So same old same old" Raw asked.

"Yup" Drezer answered.

With that Raw went back to reading his holo comics.

"So what are you going to do with the little one?" Sparks asked being very concerned.

"Well I was able to masterfully persuade Gauntlent and Rex to let Shaeeah stay with me for the time being." Drezer tried to overplay his hand in the decision of letting Shaeeah stay with him.

"Okay Drezer your overdoing it again" Sparks said not buying most of what Drezer said and continued "But seriously with all screwing around aside what are you going to do with the little one?" Sparks questioned while pointing at Shaeeah still passed out.

"Well… as of right now all I know is that she is an orphan and"

"You're not going to send her to a state run shit hole are you?" Sparks cut Drezer off extremely concerned.

"Oh fuck no man." Drezer reassured Sparks and continued "I can ask her what here last name is and investigate on Coruscant and see if she has any family still alive" Drezer said refraining that the arrangement was only temporary.

"Drezer I'm not an orphan" Shaeeah said in basic now clearly awake.

Drezer and Sparks both turned their heads at Shaeeah with looks of shock on their faces as they were completely thrown for a loop in hyperspace after what she said.

"You speak basic?" Sparks questioned.

"Yes" Shaeeah said sheepishly.

"Ouch!" Drezer yelped.

"Drezer way did you pinch yourself?" Sparks asked.

"Just checking to see if I was dreaming or not brother" Drezer dismissively said.

Shaeeah tugged on Drezer's MP uniform "Drezer where are we going?" She asked.

"Well Shaeeah we are all going to Coruscant for about a month and a half and." "No I mean you and me… where are we going." Shaeeah cut Drezer off wanting to know what Drezer was going to do with her.

"Well if you're worried about going to an orphanage then don't you are going to stay with me for the time being until we figure out what to do with you." Drezer reassured her.

"But I'm not an orphan…I have a mommy…a daddy…and a little brother" Shaeeah protested.

"Well where is home for you then?" Sparks asked.

"Salucmi" Shaeeah said still worried.

"Wait did you mean to say Saleucami?" Sparks asked with bewilderment in his voice.

"Yes why?" Shaeeah asked not understanding the tone in Sparks's voice.

"That's going to be a very big problem Shaeeah" Drezer said in an affirmed tone.

"Why?" Shaeeah protested not understanding.

"Because you remember the droids that had you captured?" Drezer asked.

"You mean the monsters" Shaeeah stated referring to the battle droids.

"Well yes the monsters are also on Saleucami and we can't go there." Drezer said.

"I can't go home?" Shaeeah now had tears falling from her eyes.

Drezer embraced her in a hug trying to comfort her "Adjara please take me home" Shaeeah said balling her eyes out.

"Shaeeah there is nothing that I want to do more than get you home but it's not up to me" Drezer tried to explain to explain to here and comfort her at the same time.

"who…is…it…up…to" Shaeeah's voice was choked in teary gasps.

"When the war ends" Drezer said being honest.

"Then …end it" she said still crying.

"Shaeeah I'm just a solder not God" Drezer said showing sorrow.

Sparks moved over to Drezer and tapped him on his left shoulder "Brass" Sparks whispered.

"Shaeeah you have to let go now officers are coming" Drezer said.

The three officers that were walking over were Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex who was closest to the MPs. Taskforce Outlier immediately stopped dicking around and went dead silent and looked at the three officers with distant faces. As they were all about to stand at attention Rex motioned them to stand down. But it did not stop them from looking at the young Padawan that was responsible for botching the whole planetary assault and having six of their brothers and team mates killed.

"Raw give Shaeeah your holo comic's" Drezer said.

"Sure" Raw answered and handed Drezer the data paid.

Drezer then showed Shaeeah how to flip through the comics. "Now Shaeeah I need yo to stay here while the rest of us get ready for formation okay" Instructed Drezer.

"I really want you to stay" Shaeeah wined.

"It's okay we will be just over there" Drezer pointed towards Anakin Ahsoka and Rex.

Shaeeah just reluctantly shooked here head in understanding and squeezed her stuffed took rat as tight as she could.

"Master their giving me the stink eye" Ahsoka sadly said.

"Well there is not a whole lot I can do about that Snipps, and it's to be expected after what happened" Anakin said being honest. "Also they are accepting the fact that what happened and there is nothing that can be done about it but."

"But?" Ahsoka questioned

"But to mourn the dead, learn from mistakes made so it does not happen again Snipps" Anakin directed his answer to Ahsoka driving the point home.

"Master I lost so many of my men and Taskforce Outlier was ordered to rescue my men and …they lost so many of their men" Responded Ahsoka.

"That is the price of command little one. And there is something else" Anikan paused.

"What master?" questioned Ahsoka.

"Task force Outlier did not come to save you and your men because they were ordered to" Anakin responded.

"They didn't?" Ahsoka question now being very confused.

"That's right Snipps Obiwan asked them too" Anakin answered truthfully.

"So they willing risked their lives to save my men and me. Yet they had a choice to not go but still went any way." Ahsoka was now very confused.

"That's right Ahsoka" Said Anakin.

"Also its time for awards and promotions"

 **"** **Third Platoon 112** **th** **MP Battalion platoon formation!"** Staff Sargent Edge ordered his unit and what was left of the unit formed up in four ranks deep and six files a cross. With the Afterburner on crutches with his left leg in a full leg cast, Blaze with a missing his right are replaced with a robotic one, Drezer with his right arm in a sling. Door gunner Zed lost his left hand and was replaced replaced with a robotic one was not preset for he was a member of the gunship squadron and left earlier in the morning for their two weeks mandatory leave.

 **"** **Attention!"** Ordered Staff Sargent Edge. Who was able to snapped to attention.

Edge marched to the direct front and center of the formation, then faced to the right facing Anakin Ahsoka, and Rex. Edge then gave a hand salute **"Platoon cover!"** The platoon then proceed to put on their standard issued Republic patrol caps.

 **"** **Sir 3** **rd** **Platoon 112** **th** **MP Battalion formed and ready for Awards and promotions sir!"** Edge finished reporting in his platoon.

"Very well carry on" Anakin said and returned the salute.

 **"** **Yes Sir"** Answered Edge said finishing the salute and standing at attention.

"The following solders will come forward when their rank and name is called" Said Rex reading from a data paid.

"Sargent Braddock, Sargent Johnson, Sargent Afterburner, Sargent Blaze, Sargent Drezer, and Staff Sargent Edge"

With that all of them marched and crutched over to stand in one rank shoulder to shoulder in the order they were called in. Anakin Rex and Ahsoka proceeded to move towards the solder starting from the far left end for the formation. They then proceeded to hand out Awards and promotions.

"Sargent Braddock is being awarded the Silver Star second award, and is being promoted to the rank of Staff Sargent" Anakin announced and handed out the medal and Staff Sargent stripes consisting of three chevrons and one rocker. Then shook his hand followed by Rec and Ahsoka congratulating him and this continued through the whole awards and promotion ceremony.

Shaeeah stopped flipping through the holo comics at this point and just listened to the ceremony not really understanding most of what was going on

 _"_ _Sargent Johnson is being awarded the Silver Star with Valor"_ Anakin announced

 _"_ _Sargent Afterburner is being awarded the Brawnzes Stare, Purple Heart 4_ _th_ _award and Promoted to the rank of Staff Sargent"._

 _"_ _Sargent Blaze is being awarded the Purple Heart 5_ _th_ _award and Is being Promoted to the rank of Staff Sargent"_

 _"_ _Sargent Drezer is being awarded the Galactic Senet Service Cross and Purple Hear second award"_

 _"_ _Staff Sargent edge is being promoted to the rank of Sargent First class"_

Anakin then dismissed the men who were just awarded "gentlemen rejoin you platoon" He said

 **"** **Yes Sir"** they sounded off.

After the men rejoined the platoon Anakin preceded with one more award "With the action of the 3rd platoon 3rd company 112th MP battalion today it is being awarded the Distinguished Unit award"

 **"** **Platoon Present …Arms!"** Edge ordered and the platoon gave a hand salute who were able to while the platoon's guidion carrier lowered the unit's pennant or flag pole to waste level.

Ahsoka then proceeded to walk over with a foot long award ribbon and fed the end of the guidion through the loom on the ribbon which now accompanied 5 other ribbons making it a total of six. 

**"** **Platoon Order …Arms!"** Edge ordered. The platoon lowered their right hands to their sides and the guidion carrier snapped the units guidion in to place of his right shoulder and slowly lowered in bottom of the pole to the ground and then let in fall the last six inches on to the deck with a thud.

 **"** **Sir 3** **rd** **platoon 3** **rd** **company 112** **th** **MP battalion is finished with awards and promotions sir!"** Edge said with a salute.

Anakin returned the salute "Very well dismissed"

With that the platoon took one step back " **YES SIR!"** they shouted and dispersed back to their duffle bags, rucks, and Sabacc games.

Drezer was just about to sit next to Shaeeah when "Sargent Drezer" A familiar young female voice called from behind.

"Yes Commander" he said staying rather calm.

Ahsoka felt a painful spike in his Drezer's emotions but was still in control.

Drezer turned around to see Ahsoka "Yes Commander?" He question.

"A word?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes commander" Drezer said reluctantly.

"Walk with me" Ahsoka said and the two walked away from the rest of the group.

"Drezer" Shaeeah said frantically.

Drezer looked back at the little girl "Stay" he said.

"But" she tried to protest.

"Stay" Drezer said more affirmed "I will be right back" He reassured her. As she sat back down holding her stiffed took rat in both arms. Drezer and Ahsoka walked to just out of ear shot of the others.

They stopped and Drezer stood at attention. "What do you need commander?" Asked Drezer not being very interested.

"Drezer I wish to apologies for what happened" Ahsoka was clearly broken inside.

Drezer let out a sad sigh "Commander what's done is done and there is nothing that can change what happened" he said.

"I know it's just that I do not know what to do" She said clearly lost.

"Well you can go about what happened two ways" Drezer giving some advice.

"which are?" questioned Ahsoka.

Drezer calmly explained "Well the first option is to continue to think about what you could have done continuously stew on what you should have done and keep the dead and the mistakes that you made in your head. Letting in consume you and brake you or." He stopped want to have Ahsoka ask.

"Or?" She questioned.

"Or the second option is to accept what happened, learn from it and do better the next time" He said giving more of council than berating.

"So I should choose option two?" She questioned.

"Commander that is up to you I can't make that decision for you." He said true fully. "Is there anything else" He asked really not wanting this conversation to go on much longer.

"yes there is" She said with little confidence.

"What is it?" He said wanting Ahsoka to just spit it out.

"Would it be possible for you to be my mentor … for my military career" she asked sheepishly.

Drezer was taken back by her request.

"Uhh commander I cannot do that" He said in a tone that signified that Ahsoka was now getting well out of bounds both with the rank structure and professionally.

"Why not?" She demanded.

Drezer explained "Well several reasons first I am you subordinate so that is unprofessional. Second you are an officer I'm enlisted so I would not be giving you the right guidance for your career, Third a mentorship is supposed to work with the more experienced person mentoring the less experienced one."

"But you clearly have more experience than I do" She protested.

"Experience as enlisted I am not an officer out jobs are a complete 180 from each other Commander" He explained.

"I understand the difference in rank but I do not understand the 180 difference" she was no very confused.

Drezer took a few moments to think of the best way to explain to the young Commander. "Well I am an enlisted NCO which means I'm blue collier or in other words I do the hands on tasks and lower management…You being an officer you are white collier meaning you do the management side and the bigger picture…does that make more since?" He tried his best to explain.

"Not completely but I can sort of get where you are coming from" She was now even more confused.

Drezer realized he just confused Ahsoka even more "I will just send you a list of officers that would make good mentors for you and officers to avoid. Fair enough?" he fished.

"Okay send me the list when you can Sargent you are dismissed" She said.

"yes mam" and Drezer did an about face and walked back to his team.

"Drezer what was that all about?" Asked Raw as Drezer sat back down next to Shaeeah.

"Commander Tano gave a heartfelt apology brother" Drezer answered.

Shaeeah latched on to Drezer's left arm. "Drezer when are we leaving" She asked.

Looking at his holo watch "That transport should have been here at least an hour ago" Drezer answered.

"I hope it didn't get broken" Raw said.

"I would not bet on hop Raw the Senate's military budget cuts are killing us enough as it is" Sparks add.

"Yup we are so short on supplies, ammo, equipment, if there is another cut the where really going to be hurting" Said Drezer.

"There is a rumor going around that some units are having to liberate" Making quotations with his fingers on the word liberate "fucking toilet paper from the dammed latrines of all places" Added Raw.

"If it is true this might be the first war ever in history to be lost due to lack of toilet paper" Raw said sarcastically and everyone in Outlier 6 let out a sigh indicating they were not impressed with the joke.

The Medical Station intercom crackled noes echoed throughout docking bay 42.

 ** _"_** ** _Now here this now here this third platoon third company 112_** ** _th_** ** _MP battalion troop transport 1131 has arrived prepare for demarcation repeat third platoon third company 112_** ** _th_** ** _MP battalion troop transport 1131 has arrived prepare for demarcation also will whoever is stealing the toilet paper rolls from the head on deck 3 section 1-54-31-2 stop it repeat whoever is stealing the toilet paper rolls from the head on deck 3 section 1-54-31-2 stop it. That is all"_**

 **[Authors notes: Well that's it for chapter 13. As always leave comments and question in the review of PM sections thank you all for your support in sending reviews and PMs as you can].**


	14. Two Weeks Leave I Part 1 Coming Home

**I own nothing of Star Wars, or its characters, or the various names just my OCs and love of the Star Wars franchise owned by Disney formally owned by George Lucas.**

 **I do not own the rights of other Holly Wood character or places in movies referenced in this chapter. If you do recognize them it is just a coincidence nothing more.**

 **Two Weeks Leave I Part One Coming Home**

 **3rdPlatoon**

 **3rd Company**

 **112th MP Battalion In preparation for Light speed jump Third Person**

 **Troop transport 1131callsing Jumper Star**

Pilot Zodo and Co-Pilot Trooper CT-11331151 were going through the final detaching check list. "Running lights are good" Zodo said "Running lights are good" said the trooper. "Avionics are good?" "Avionics are good" "Craft is on a full tank?" "tank is full?" " fuel mixture is good?" "full mixture is good" "Emergency lights are off?" "Emergency lights are off conformed" "landing struts are up?" "Landing struts are up" Pilot Zodo then took control of the crafts steering yoke. "Proceeding with stabilizer check" "proceeding with stabilizer check confirmed" now both pilot and co-pilot proceeded with the check. Pulling back and forth on the steering yoke "elevation stabilizers feel good" Trooper CT-11331151 looked at the stabilizers display screen "elevation stabilizers read green" Now Zodo turned the device to the left then the right "Left and right feel good" "Left and right are green"

"All right start the initial engine start up sequence" Zodo said. "Understood commencing initial engine start up sequence" Said Trooper CT-11331151. The two proceeded to take the safety latches off the engine start-up switches. "battery is off? "confirmed" "primer is off?" "off" "auto fuel prime and manual are both off" "Both confirmed off". "Primary ignition is off?" "Primary confirmed off" "Initial engine start up sequence complete" "confirmed Initial engine start up sequence is complete" "Start primary engine ignition" "Roger starting primary ignition sequence" "Battery turned on" click went the switch causing the battery gauges to turn on and display their readings. "Battery levels good?" "battery levels are good" "Battery levels read green" " primary primer is on" click "primer reads on" "Prime four times" the primer was turned on and off as Trooper CT-11331151 counted of the prescribed number of switch activation s to prime the engines. "one, two, three, four priming sequence complete" "confirmed" "manual prime is still off?" "confirmed manual primers is off" "Starter turn on and pump twice" "One two" the engines then gave a click click click cluck sound but nothing happened.

"Fuck you outdated second intergalactic war hold over piece pf shit work" Pilot Zodo screamed.\ and continued following procedure "commence with second start attempt" "roger commencing second start up sequence" "One two" "Click click click click" then the engines started a low-pitched hum as the cranked and whined to life. **"Fuck yah!"** Trooper CT-11331151 let out with excitement.

"Easy there trooper, we just did what we were trained to do; let the engines warm up for 2 minutes" "understood let warm up for two minutes" After two minutes passed

"Ready with the primary start up on my mark" Zodo said

"Roger waiting on you" Trooper CT-11331151 said as he placed his right thumb underneath the primary starter switch. Pilot Zodo then took hold of a hand radio connected to the transporters exterior intercom **"CLEAR PROP!"** Trooper CT-11331151 pushed up the primary starter switch causing the transports engines to rumble to live.

 **Jumper Star:** _"_ this is jumper star 1131 to control tower requesting permission to detach from space dock 1131 _"_

 **Control tower:** " _Tower to Jumper Star 1131 you are clear to detach only use your docking thrusters and maneuvering thrusters once separated from your docking space use of primary engines in the vicinity of the docking ring in prohibited_ "

 **Jumper Star:** "Under stood tower clear on detach and only use of docking thrusters detaching in five six Lima Zulu"

"detach clamp safety is on?" "Confirmed" "turn detach clamp safety off" "turning detach clamp safety off" "docking thruster's safety is on?" "Safety is on" "turn docking thruster's safety off" click "Safety is off" "Detach" Trooper CT-11331151 pushed the detach switch causing the transport docking arms to release and retract.

"CT-11331151 fire the maneuvering thrusters in five three second burst that should give us enough room to man oeuvre" Zodo said "Under stood five three second burst on maneuvering thrusters" CT-11331151 said and proceeded to fire the thrusters. "first burn …one two… three, second burn one… two… three, third burn one… two… three… fourth burn one… two… three… fifth burn one…two... three thrust-er burns complete" CT-11331151. "confirmed on thruster burn complete set maneuvering thrusters to all angel of movement" Ordered Zodo "Understood setting maneuvering thrust-er for all angels of movement" CT-11331151 said and turned off the docking thruster "Docking thrusters off switch to maneuvering thrusters" CT-11331151

"Docking thrusters confirmed off?" "Docking thrusters confirmed off" "Activate maneuvering thrusters in three…two…one" Trooper CT-11331151 pushed all four controls for the maneuvering thrusters. "Forward thrusters on…reverse thrusters on…left thrusters on…rights thrusters on…. all maneuvering thrusters are on" "Conferenced all maneuvering thrusters are on" Zodo then proceed to contact the stations control tower.

 **Jumper Star:** _"_ Jumper Star 1131 to tower we are free of space dock 1131 and activated our maneuvering thrust-er. Requesting permission to man oeuvre to hyperspace jump lane _"._

 **Tower:** _"Tower to Jumper Star 1131 our sensors confirm your maneuvering thrusters are online. You have permission to man oeuvre to hyperspace jump lane one zero nine"._

 **Jumper Star:** _"Jumper Star to tower understood moving to hyperspace jump lane one zero nine"._

Zodo and the trooper then took hold of their individual yokes. "all right lets easer her up and to the left slowly" Said Zodo are he pulled slightly back and barley nudged the yoke to the left.

"Roger" Trooper CT-11331151 said and followed suet on his yoke controls.

With that the transport slowly moved up and turned to the left. And then slowly levelled out and stopped going up

"Now let's put the forward thrusters at …uhh…will start with… one hundred feet per second" Zodo ordered. "Confirmed on setting forward thrusters to one hundred feet per second" Trooper CT-11331151 and pushed the thrust-er throttle sticks forward to the first position marked one for one hundred feet per second. Causing the transport to slowly move forward.

"Forward thrusters speed set to one hundred feet per second" Trooper CT-11331151 said.

"Now let's take it nice and slow" Zodo said.

The transport slowly maneuvered towards the hyperspace jump lane and avoiding the other more advanced and maneuverable military transport ships in the crowded docking ring area.

"Remember give these other assholes a wide birth. She **[** the ship **]** does not respond as quickly as the more hi-tech stuff does" "understood taking it slow"

After much skillful maneuvering the Jumper Star finally moved in to position in hyperspace jump lane 109.

 **Jumper Star:** Jump Star 1131 to tower I am at hyperspace jump lane 109. Requesting permission for jump to hyper space.

 **Tower:** Tower to Jump Star 1131 start your Nava computer calculations download and await for clearance to jump.

 **Jumper Star:** Understood tower on not having the clearance for jump and starting Nava computer calculations download.

"All right start up the Nava Computer calculations, and once it is complete send it to the tower for conformation" Zodo said. "Understood…uh… how long are the calculations are going to take again?" Trooper CT-11331151 asked.

"About thirty minute's son" Zodo answered.

"Thirty minutes…why so long?" Trooper CT-11331151 asked.

"You have to remember this old girl is over four hundred thousand years old. She was made in a different time, and the last time she saw any real use was the second intergalactic war. With ships like this you can't turn and stop on a credit chip and punching in buttons does not cause things to happen at the drop of a hat." Zodo explained.

"So what do we do until the navigation calculations are done?" Asked CT-11331151.

"you got a holo book?" Zodo asked.

"Yes" CT-11331151 answered.

"Start reading" Zodo said and pressed the button for the internal inter com of the crew chiefs station. "Chief Brandon you there?" Zodo asked.

" _Yes Captain I'm here_ " Answered Chief Brandon.

"Do a final check on the cargo and tell those MPs that it's going to be at least another thirty minutes before jump" Captain Zodo ordered.

" _Understood captain will do_ " and ended the intercom conversation.

 **The cargo / passenger hold of the** **Jumper Star**

 **Third person**

By now all of the gear of the MPs of 3rdPlatoon 3rd Company 112th MP Battalion was fully secured in their appropriate places. Some were fast asleep. Others were playing holo games or watching holo movies on their data pads.

Shaeeah was sitting next to Sargent Drezer on one of the walled seats in the transport with both of her arms latched on to his left arm. She was still terrified that he might leave her, and the last she was in a space ship it was in a cargo container.

"Shaeeah you don't need to hold on to my arm so tightly" Drezer said.

Shaeeah let go of Drezer's arm "Sorry" she said in a timid voice.

"I'm not angry with you, it's just my arm was just falling asleep" Drezer explained.

"Oh okay …umm…Drezer" Shaeeah paused.

'Yes" Drezer questioned wanting to her to continue.

"I'm hungry" She said sheepishly.

Drezer got up from his seat, turned around reached underneath his seat pulling out his ruck sack.

"I mainly have standard issued field rations in here, but it's possible there's something you might like" Said Drezer as he rummaged through the ruck sack with his good left arm and pulled out the rations kits one by one.

"Okay this one is … beef stew with, corn bread, and a side of beans …here is lasagna with gargle bread and mayluran powder drink… Here is one with minced nerf meat, with a side of green beans, freeze dried potatoes and gravy"

"I'll take the lasagna and garlic bread" Shaeeah said.

"Okay" said Drezer and opened up the ration pack, while opening his canteen to activate the internal cooking feature of the ration pack.

"Pay attention this could save your life one day" Drezer instructed Shaeeah and explained. "This this the primary ration pack" "Okay" Shaeeah nodded in understanding. "And this is the heading packet that can be used for both the primary meal and the secondary meal" He said. Shaeeah just nodded in understanding. Drezer opened the heating packet and placed the lasagna pack into the opened heat pack and poured just a little water in to the heading packed causing steam to rise heating the meal.

"How long to I have to wait be for its cooked?" she asked.

"About 15 minutes or so and it's ready to eat" Drezer explained.

" **Attention passengers** " Shouted Crew Chief Brandon sarcastically and continued "It's going to be about thirty minutes before we make jump". And walked out of the passenger/cargo bay.

"Make jump?" Shaeeah asked Drezer still eyeing the cooking lasagna ration.

"The jump to light speed little one" he answered.

She just shook her head not understanding.

"You have never seen light speed have you" Drezer asked.

Shaeeah shook her head "No"

"When we do make the jump I'll show you what it looks like outside the one of the windows." He said.

"Okay" Shaeeah said and started eating the cooked lasagna ration. While Drezer prepped the beef stew ration pack and the two ate their perspective meals together in relative silence.

"How does the lasagna taste?" Drezer asked.

Shaeeah looked at him lifting her right hand and shook it "uhh … it's uhh… so so." She said trying to be nice.

With a laugh Drezer responded "don't be bashful about the taste ... at least someone else thinks these are under pare" he was cut off

"Drezer don't sugar coat it most of the rations are crap little brother" Raw chimed in.

"When I want the peanut gallery to add its two credits worth of opinion all ask for it Raw" Drezer quipped

"No it's not bad … but it could be better" Shaeeah protested.

"Well these are the better rations the rest we just throw out or take what meals are good out of the packs and just use them" added Sparks and handed Shaeeah a few ration Delta-D bars. "These always taste good"

"What are they?" She asked looking at three of the bars in Spark's out stretched hand.

"Blue milk and white milk chocolate bars" Drezer explained.

"Oh okay…can I have some?" Shaeeah was not sure if Sparks was just showing her them or she could actually have them.

"Sure take all three I have plenty more" Said Sparks and let Shaeeah take all there chocolate bars.

Shaeeah read a three of the bars labels and handed one back "I can't have this kind" She said with the bar in her small outstretched hand.

"Why?" Sparks asked.

"It has … nuts in it" Shaeeah said.

"Nut allergy?" Sparks asked since he is one of the medics.

Shaeeah just shook her head yes.

Sparked took the chocolate bar with nuts away "Don't worry I won't open this one" and placed it in an air tight Ziploc bag.

Sparks asked medical questions "Did you have an epi pen?"

"A what?" She asked.

"One of these" Said Drezer as he pulled out an epi pen from a breast pocket.

"Oh…I lost it you have a nut allergy too?" She asked.

Drezer explained "No I just carry a spare in case one does not work because a few other guys also have nut allergies, and I'm actually allergic to sulfa drugs and an epi pen would not help me anyway"

Sparks continued to ask Shaeeah questions about her allegory and filling out a food allergy card to hand to a doctor. "When you do have a reaction how bad is it?"

"I felt tight in my mouth and can't breathe" Shaeeah said.

"How many times has" sparks paused to think of simpler words to use "this happened?"

"Three times" Shaeeah answered as best she could and slowly started to grab Drezer's left hand trying to find comfort and Drezer retuned the same.

"I just have one last question" Sparks said

"Okay" Shaeeah nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever had to go to the hospital because of your allergy?" He asked.

"No" Shaeeah answered.

"Okay that's all the questions that I have" Said sparks and handed the allergy medical card to Drezer. "Get her and this information to the doctor when we get back to Croissant as soon as possible so she can get the right epi pin for her"

"Roger that Dock" Answered Drezer and placed the card in his left breast pocket.

Now Drezer and Shaeeah were able to finish their rations together and managed to clean up and secure Drezer's ruck sack properly.

 **"Strap your selves in where jumping it thirty 60 seconds"** Crew Chief Brandon ordered.

Everyone in the cargo bay moved quickly to strap themselves in with their seat harnesses. Also Drezer moved vary quickly to strap Shaeeah in. Then himself.

"Uhh Drezer what's going to happen?" Shaeeah asked very concerned.

"What's going to happen is the engines are going to make a loud whining sound" Drezer said as the engines started to get louder and louder and louder. As the small window slights showing a light blue tent in the compartment getting brighter and brighter and brighter.

"Then?" She asked.

"Where going to feel a sudden jolt"

The transport suddenly jolted forward violently awhile also shaking all over Causing Shaeeah to grab Drezer's hand again.

"Like that" said Drezer.

Slowly the transport's shaking got less and less and eventually stopped.

All of the 3rd Platoon 3rd Company 112th MP Battalion unhooked their restraints straps and went back to what they were initially doing.

"Shaeeah are you alright?" Drezer asked looking at the Twi'lek half breed girl drenched in sweat and unlocking her restraints.

Shaking her head "Not really. I feel sick in my stomach" She said in a shaky voice.

"It's okay its rough going to light speed the first couple of times" Drezer said with comfort in his voice. "I think you should go to the refresher".

Shaeeah just shooked here head in agreement and let Drezer lead her to the refresher.

"This is it" Drezer said pressing the button to open the door. "Take as long as you need"

Shaeeah then walked in the refresher to clean herself up and closed the door.

Drezer stepped to the left of the door pressed his back to the bulkhead **[** wall **]** and slid down to sit on the floor. Still on an adrenaline high he fished out a pack of open cigarettes and a new lighter with his good arm. Placed a cigarette in his mouth, clicked the lighter to life lighting the cigarette and took a long drag and drifted off in to a relaxed nicotine induced state.

The shakes in his hands drifted off in to nothingness causing a relative calm throughout his body.

Reflecting on the events and talking to himself "That stupid little Togruta cunt" He muttered referring to Ahsoka. "Who in the fuck does she think she is. Just disobeying orders all oh well I'm a Jedi I'll just get a pass bla bla blabady bla bull shit"

Taking another drag on the cigarette.

"It's not just her nearly all of the Padawans think they can fucking do this shit."

Another drag.

"The reason why I was so nice to her in the beginning was because I…. like a stupid green boot assumed she had her shit together."

Another drag.

"The only Padawan officer that I had that even remotely had her shit together was General Billaba's Padawan Lita during the Clean Campaign and she's fucking dead" Lighting another Cigarette. "And Johnny poor Johnny you should have not have died that day brother" Drezer started to quality cry taking exasperated shallow breaths. "None of us should have been there... we should have been on a transport heading …. to Sterile Station then on another transport like the one we're on right…. now heading to Coruscant, but noooo miss little Padawan had to shove a stick up her force welding… asshole and play god." Another drag "Now were brining six coffins back and having to do assessment and selection process for replacements for an entire team for a whole other month when … we should be going outside the wire".

Drezer took in a deep breath and let it out looking at four spent cigarette butts to his left on the floor. Collecting his emotions and still sitting he knocked on the refresher door "Shaeeah, you doing okay in there?" He asked.

"No" She said.

Reluctantly Drezer responded "Do …do… you need me to come in there?" He asked.

"Please don't" She yelped.

"Well can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Drezer asked.

Not knowing what to say "Ummm.. I…. ummm…. I'm bleeding" She said

"Did you cut yourself?" Drezer asked not really understanding what Shaeeah was driving at.

"No its…. uhm…. somewhere else." She said clearly embarrassed.

"Oh shit" Drezer muttered realizing that Shaeeah just had her period and asked another question "Are you bleeding from…your…ummm…uh…. private place?" Drezer asked trying to be as sensitive as possible.

There was a very long pause before she answered …"Yes" She finally answered clearly freaking out.

"Okay, okay stay in the refresher I'll be right back" Drezer said getting up making his way to his ruck sack.

Everyone in the platoon was no longer laughing, playing Sabacc, or messing around.

Now the reality of what happened on Felicia had finally hit home and every one was coping with it in their own way.

One had his face in his hands balling his eyes out.

Another just sat there just staring at the bulkhead as if in a trance.

Some had their heads placed between their knees, other had looks of shock and disbelieve, hatred, anger and despair on their faces.

 **"Fuck!"** Raw screamed in anguish.

"Easy brother" Sparks said trying to calm his brother down.

"Easy …how the fuck…can I be easy with six of our brothers dead who would be alive if that stupid Tortuga bitch would have just followed orders" Raw lashed out and proceed to beat the bulkhead with his right hand.

 **"Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck!"** He screamed every time he punched the wall.

Sparks grabbed Raw's upper arm stopping him from **"Raw STOP!"** He shouted.

"Don't tell me to stop man our brothers are dead and they should have" Raw Screamed.

"I know Brother I know" Sparks said starting to cry.

"Why in the fuck are the Jedi officers and generals anyway" Bill shouted.

"Yeah they can't follow a simple order and they can't even follow simple regulations" Lennard added.

 **"Shut the fuck up all of you!"** Edge shouted.

Every on just stopped.

"The reason why the Jedi are officers and generals is because the Galactic Senet of the Republic and Supreme Chancellor all approved it by voting and the only way that it will stop is by either another vote in the Senet to change it or by direct orders from the Canceler himself. Stating that the Jedi are traitors to the Republic and must be brought in by any means necessary. Which I highly doubt very much because the Jedi would never betray the republic. Do you all understand" Edge finished his rant.

"Yes staff sergeant" they all weakly answered.

"I never want to hear any of you talking critical of out generals and commanding officers again unless it is in a formal way in accordance with proper army regulations or it will lead to being court marshaled and receiving a disonherable discharge. For thoughts of you who are not clone that means 25 years prison time for the rest of us it's reprogramming or execution" Edge finished.

Drezer just moved in and rummaged through his ruck sack and pulled out a small discreet package and walked back to the refresher.

He knocked on the door Shaeeah "Shaeeah please open the door".

"No" She whined.

Letting out a sigh of frustration and wanting to help the little girl Drezer pressed a little harder. "If you won't open the door. Just open it a crack so I can give you the stuff you need to clean your uhm… uh…private area"

The refresher door slid open a few inches and Drezer placed the package in the slit. In an instant it was grabbed and moved out of sight followed by the door sliding shut. With that Drezer resumed his sitting position that he was in earlier waiting for Shaeeah to come out or ask him to come in and help.

Drezer finished off another three cigarettes still waiting for Shaeeah "Ummmm….Drezer…can you…uh…uh…come in side…please" Shaeeah said clearly still embarrassed.

Drezer smashed the lit end of the cigarette on the floor "Are you dressed?" He asked not wanting to go into the refresher unless she was ready.

Slightly crying "yes…just please come in side" she whined.

Getting up "Okay I'm coming in can you open the door?" he asked. Hiss went the door reveling a pitch-black interior. "Shaeeah?"

Suddenly two small hands grabbed his left hand and led him into the refresher with the door hissing shut behind him.

" **Lights** " Dresser said with irritation tone in his voice clearly indicating that had enough of Shaeeah trying to hide her period. The lights flickered on to a low dull light slowly getting brighter and brighter reveling the toilet filled with blood soaked toilet paper wads and strewed on the refresher floor. Then he looked down at Shaeeah as she quickly looked away from him still holding on to Drezer's hand looked away from him bracing herself for Drezer to explode on her.

Drezer knelt down avoiding the blood-soaked refresher paper wads to Shaeeah's level. "Oh Shaeeah" he gestured to the toilet filled with blood soaked refresher paper **[** toilet paper **]** and the floor littered with the same blood-soaked wads "is this what you have been doing this whole time?" He said clearly worried about her.

Still looking away from him "Yes…Yess" she said clearly afraid.

"You should have said that you were bleeding from your special place earlier" I would have gotten that package that you used sooner" Drezer said.

She looked at Drezer with a look of coming to tears in her eyes.

"I …I…was…but …but you are really mad at me" Shaeeah was clearly about to cry.

"When did I say that I was mad at you?" Asked Drezer being very confused.

"I…I…heard…you at the door calling me a cunt and I'm the reason why your friends are dead" Tears were now training down here little cheeks.

With a look of shock "Shaeeah I promise you I was never calling you that" Drezer said embracing Shaeeah in a hug.

"Promise?" She said returning the hug.

"Promise." He said.

The two embraced each other for about a minute and Drezer broke the silence. "Okay we need to clean you and this stuff up…it that okay?" he asked.

Shaeeah just shook her head yes and Drezer pulled out a clean glove from his IFAK and put it on his good hand and proceed to clean up the bloody refresher toilet papers wads on the floor.

After several minutes, all of the blood-soaked paper wads on the floor were placed in you the toilet, flushing it contents along with the sterile glove Drezer preceded to whipping the tears from Shaeeah's face with an alcohol sterile wipe from the period kit.

Looking at Shaeeah sitting on the sink of the refresher. "Do you understand what happened?" Drezer asked about her period.

Sadly Shaeeah responded "Not really nurse Jil showed me how to use the small kit if something like this happened, and something about yucky grown up girl stuff." She explained the best as she could

"How old are you?" Drezer asked.

"Eleven" She answered.

Drezer thought to himself "eleven yep that's the age when a female Twi'leks start puberty"

"Am I going to die?" Shaeeah asked with panic in her voice.

"No you're not going to die you are just going through a natural chance that all female species in the galaxy go through" He said reassuring here.

"Are you sure" She asked.

"I am absolutely sure you are not going to die" He said in full confidence.

"Okay I trust you Drezer…..uhmmm" She paused "What is it Shaeeah?" Drezer asked.

"Can I still see hyper space?" She asked with clear curiosity in her voice.

"Sure" Drezer said and helped her off the refresher sink taking holed of her hand. The refresher door hissed open with Drezer leading the way further back in the transport to one of the many view slits along the bulkhead, which were illuminated with a glowing light blue light.

Drezer pointed to one of the slits for Shaeeah to look out of. "That one" he said point to a view slit between two cargo crates with just enough space for Shaeeah to squeeze through. As she moved between the two cargo crates to have a look Drezer pushed his back against one of the cargo crates slid down to sit and lit another cigarette. With that he then pulled out a small data paid from his left paints pocket. Tipped in his access code, clicked contacts and pressed the jays section. Using his thumb to scroll through the contacts he finally came to the name that he wanted and touched it with his thumb. A small keyboard popped up and he typed three words

Jill thank you!

 **Coruscant Political District**

 **Padme Amidala's Apartment Living room / open Veranda / speeder dock**

 **Early evening around 5:45pm.**

Sitting one of the three couches Padme was still working on finishing the last of the invitations for the Summer Ball that was to take place in three days. C3-PO was also there helping her

"Well another one down how many more 3PO?" Paidme asked her gold-plated protocol droid.

" _Mistress that is a total of three hundred and fifty invitations already sent to the guests for the summer ball. Also adding the last-minute invitations to Colonel Curby, Colonel Gascon, Major Thrawn, Brigadier General Thaw Floored, Major Davious, Colonel Troutman, Sargent Major Soto, and the war hero Sargent Drezer from the 3rd platoon 3rd Company 112th MP battalion. Which brings the total guest list too three hundred and fifty-eight in total if they all rsvp to their invitations?_ " Said C3-PO with absolute certainty.

"Well this is the last off them…. please send the first class priority one overnight mail 3PO" She asked him.

" _Certainty mistress Padme_ " He said and collected the eight last minute invitations and made his way to the door. " _Oh mistress_ " 3PO dais as if he forgot something.

"Yes?" Padme asked.

" _Please don't worry about master Ani. I'm sure he is all right and will contact us as soon as he can_ " With that 3PO took his leave out of the apartment to deliver the invitation.

After the door hissed shut and Padme was absolutely certain that 3PO was gone she just started crying. "Why hasn't that asshole not call me yet" She said to herself all choked up referring to her husband Anakin

C3-PO was standing just outside the apartment's door hear if his mistress was indeed alright. But her muffled sobs that could be heard by his audio receptors through the door proved otherwise. " _Oh dear oh dear oh dear_ " He sad and finally moved on to deliver the invitations.

By now Padme was sitting upright in the fetal position on the couch with her face firmly pressed into her knees felling that her world was coming to an end. Not knowing if the love of her life was dead or alive was such a terrible feeling causing her to feel sick to her stomach.

Then here holo phone that she left on the couch vibrated to life. And continued to vibrate. And vibrate and again vibrate. After about the tenth one she finally decided to look at the device and view the collar ID.

ANI

The collar ID read. Immediately she picked up the holo phone and tried to compose herself be for answering. "An …. An…Ani…is it you" She asked bracing herself for the worst.

"Of course it's me my handmaiden" Anikan's voice crackled faintly from the holo phones ear piece.

Immediately as if a weight of thousand pounds was lifted of her chest and she was over rejoiced that here love was alive. "Are you alright?" she asked

"Of course I am in one piece Padme" Anakin said.

 **"Anakin Skywalker you jackass do you have any idea what you're not calling me ever since I found out about what happened on Felucia did to me!"** Padme screamed in absolute frustration and anger to her husband through her holo phones speaker.

"Who Padme please calm down I" Anakin was cut off by Padme.

" **Don't you dare tell me to calm down you were completely fine un hurt and you decided until now to call me…. you should have sent a holo text, left a message, send smoke signals, communicated to me with the force…something** " Padme clearly showed the fear panic, frustration, in her voice.

"Padme that's not how the" Anakin was cut off again.

"Ani please don't use the, that's not how the force works thing. I…I…I…thought you were dead" She frustratingly stated.

"Padme I am so sorry that I did not call you sooner, I'm just glad to hear you voice. I miss you" Anakin said clearly hurt for putting his wife through so much pain and worry.

"I glad to hear your voice too Ani" She said now more calmed down.

"How is Ahsoka?" Padme asked concerned for Anikan's Padawan.

"She got shot twice one blaster bolt in the right shoulder and one blaster bolt to her left side arm pit" Anakin said clearly worried about her.

"Oh my heavens is there any permanent damage?" Padme asked extremely worried about her friend.

"No the blaster bolts missed the primary nerves and not vital organs were hit so she will make a full recovery" He said completely relieved but hesitant in his voice.

"How much trouble is she in this time Ani?" she asked.

"Her officer's commission is suspended until further notice" Anakin answered.

"That bad" Padme made a sad jester.

"Yes it was rough on all of us" Anakin blatantly stated.

"Do you know if you and Ahsoka will be able to come to the Summer Ball on Naboo?" She asked clearly looking forward to having her husband for a few days and wanting to support Ahsoka.

"Uhhh as of right now with the shape the 501st is in that is the last thing that I should be doing" Anakin stated bluntly for him being their commanding officer going to the Naboo Summer Ball is the last thing he should be doing.

"What about Ahsoka can she still come to the ball, her friends Ryio Chuci and Baress Offee will be there" Padme asked.

"No" he bluntly stated and continued ""She is confined to her quarters and the Jedi Temple until here punishment is complete and her officers commission is restored" Anakin retorted in a manner stating that this was non-negotiable.

"Anakin aren't you being a little too harsh" Padme tried to plead with him.

"Padme you weren't there **[** Felucia **]** , you did not see all the bodies and wounded troopers and men who lost feet, legs, their bowls cut open by hunters, and hearing them screaming bloody murder as they were carried off to surgery, and many are still unaccounted for" Anakin was clear that the situation was far worse than what she heard from the initial reports.

"Oh Ani I'm so sorry" Padme said clearly being supportive and understanding that he was really hurting.

"Padme I have to go" He said clearly sadden that their moment together had to end.

"Any idea when you and will be to gather again?" She asked equally sadden.

"No I do not know when I will be able to come home Paidme" Said Anakin.

She laughed "You finally call our place home"

"Well what else would I call the place where the one I love is" He responded just as happy.

"Ani I love you" She said.

"I love you too Padme" Anakin said and ended the transmission.

After placing her holo phone down on the couch beside her, as she mentally reviewed the conversation with Anakin…"Hunter" she said "what are hunters?"

 **A little later that evening**

 **The Jedi Temple**

 **Baress Offee's Point of view.**

I was sitting on top of my bead with my legs crisscrossed and on hand on each knee in deep meditation. Taking in a deep controlled breath, then slowly letting them out the force helped quieted my mind. Also I was levitating my lightsaber about three feet in front of me and proceeded to disassemble it, not to the basic level needed to change out the power cell or regular maintenance, but instead down to every nut, bolt, screw, wire, and connection. Then with the force I reassembled it. I activated my lightsaber causing an initial rush of sound, light, and slight heat from the blade of green plasma felt on my face "That makes fifty" I said.

As I was about disassemble my light saber again when I felt small young vibrant signature in the force outside my door and I gave a slight smile knowing who's force signature it belonged too.

Then he knocks on the door.

"Yes Caleb" I said with a slight smile.

"Barres can I come in side?" The youngling asked.

I opened my eyes

"I do not know, can you?" I asked playfully.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes you may" I said with that the door slid open reveling a 12 year youngling wearing the traditional boots, paints and shirt and robe of a male Padawan and his Padawan cord hanging over his right shoulder.

He was still standing in the door way. "Caleb I said you can come in" I said nicely.

"Oh right" Caleb said and walked in leaving to door open as is a rule when a mail and females are in the same room together at the Jedi temple.

Just before he jumped on my bed I grabbed my lightsaber and placed in on the magnetic strip on my belt to firmly hold it in place. "Boots off" I said.

"Oh right" He said and place a large envelop on the floor and quickly pulled off his boot and picked up the large envelop and plopped himself on my bed.

"So young Cable what can master Baress help you with today?" I asked playing sarcastically.

"Ha you not a master Barres" He said countering my sarcasm.

"Whatever Caleb, now what do you need help with?" I asked.

Caleb handed me a very large opened envelop "what's in it" I asked.

"I need you to sign it" He said handing a pin.

"Okay but what's in it" I asked him.

"It's a get well card for Ahsoka" Caleb said bashfully.

Thinking to myself "Well news sure does travel fast around here" referring to when we got the news that Ahsoka got shot twice from the Felucia casualties report.

"Oh that's so sweet" I said opening it.

Looking at the card. "Oh did all the Padawans and younglings sign this?" I asked

"Well only the younglings that can write but yes every Padawan that is here at the temple". Caleb beamed.

The card had get well soon in big bold letters in different colors and textures.

As I signed my name.

"Uhh…Baress?" Caleb asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Do you know when Ahsoka will be coming home?" He asked being very worried.

I let out a sigh "To be honest Caleb I do not know" being as honest as I could.

My older model data paid beeped.

"It's Ahsoka!" Caleb squeaked.

I gave Caleb a look. "Caleb I know that you're coming along in your training and studies but I don't think your quite there yet" I said as gently as I could and picked up my data paid. "Besides it could be a holo net marketer for all we know"

As I looked at the caller ID it was in fact Ahsoka. "Maybe he is getting better" thinking to myself and pressed the answer call button.

Ahsoka's head and shoulders appear in a gray grainy hologram due to this data paid being a much older model.

"Hay Ahsoka" I said just being glad that she is alright.

"Hay Barres." She said in a shaky voice.

"Oh Ahsoka are you all right?" I asked clearly sensing that something is wrong.

"I really screwed up" She said.

"Ooh she said a swear" Cable butted in.

I cut him off by snapping my fingers pointing at him and giving him a death glare.

"I'll be quiet" He said and scooted off my bead to sit on the floor.

Ahsoka's voice perked up "Is that Caleb Dune?" She asked.

"Yes Ahsoka" He piped up.

"It's okay he can listen" Ahsoka said.

Caleb then hopped back on to my bed

"Hi Ahsoka we all miss you hear at home" Caleb said excited to see here in the hologram.

"It's nice to see you to young one" Ahsoka forced a smile.

I became a part of the conversation. "Do you know when you will be coming back home?" I asked.

"I will be home sometime today very late" She said giving a look to Caleb not to stay up.

"But Ahsoka" Caleb whined and was cut off by Ahsoka.

"No buts it will be way passed yours and most of the younger Padawan's bed time" She said causing Caleb to cross his arms.

"So what punishment does Master Skywalker have for you this time?. I asked not knowing exactly how much trouble she was in yet.

"I am confined to quarters at the temple" Ahsoka sadly said.

"Well that's not so bad" I said for that was a normal punishment for just about everyone at the Temple.

"Also my officer's commission is suspended until further notice" She said sadly.

"Oh Ahsoka I did not realize it was that bad" I said trying to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done and all that can be done now is to understand what happened learn from it and to never ever do it again" Ahsoka said as if quoting someone.

"Ahsoka that does not sound like you" I said knowing that she would not usually say something with such wisdom.

"Your right Barres, I was the advice given to me by Sargent Drezer" Ahsoka explained.

"Who?" Asked Caleb.

"A Sargent who he and his unit from the 112th MP battalion that just transferred of to the 501st." Ahsoka further explained.

"Wait isn't he the one the one that saved you while getting shot in the process?" I asked.

"No he saved me, Tup, got shot twice and really messed up Grevious" She said.

"Wow" Caleb said in excitement.

"Wait isn't he the one that awarded that…uhhh… that got the… Galactic Senet Medal of Honor?" I asked thinking I was correct.

"Not him, you're thinking of his friend Sargent Johnny Bodo. Sargent Drezer received the Galactic Distinguished Service Cross." Ahsoka corrected nicely.

"Oh I remember watching on the holo news that Canceler Palpatine presenting the medal of honor to a woman whose husband was in the 112th MP battalion and I assumed it was" Ahsoka cut me off.

"It's okay I know that Sargent Drezer got the Galactic Distinguished Service Cross because I was at the award ceremony" she said clearing hiding something.

"Ahsoka what is it?" I asked.

"I think Sargent Drezer really hates my guts Baress." Ahsoka was clearly distressed, because I have never known anyone to hate her. Mabey not agree with her, or not like her but never just hate her.

"You're not supposed to hate…it's not the Jedi way" Said Caleb.

"Caleb Sargent Drezer is not a Jedi he is a soldier and he and his team mates followed their orders to the letter…If only I followed my orders most of my men would have lived" Ahsoka now had tears running down her cheeks.

"Ahsoka please don't cry" Caleb cooed.

"Oh Ahsoka I really do not think that Sargent Drezer actually hates you" I tried to reassure her.

"Barres you were not there…you did not feel the pain that he was in….. I was in the last gunship with him when his friend died and his ripple in the force was sickening" Ahsoka explained.

"Tell me exactly how bad it was" I asked.

"It hurt so bad I thought I was going to threw up" She explained.

"Emotions can hurt that much?" Caleb asked.

"Yes Caleb they can" I said to him and when back to talking to Ahsoka." You at least tried to show some compassion to him?" I asked knowing that we as Jedi can at least show that type of emotion to others.

Ahsoka in a shaky voice "I…I…did and as I placed …my…hand on his uninjured shoulder he violently jerked it to keep my hand from staying there, and just sat in silence while sitting next to his dead friend until we got back to the medical frigate" She's was still clearly traumatized by well everything.

"He was still probably still in shook from losing his friend and is just lashing out" I said thinking out loud.

The temple intercom beeped " _All young Padawans and younglings it is now seven thirty. Report to your quarters for quiet time and lights out_ "

"Baress Caleb I got to go" Ahsoka said and ended the transmission.

Sitting on my bead for a few moments to process what happened. Then I realized that Caleb was still on my bed. "Caleb scoot off to bed" I said moving my hands to shoo him off.

"Okay …okay I'm going" He said reluctantly getting off my bed, put his boots on and placed Ahsoka's get well card back into in the large envelop.

Just be for he walked out the door "Uhh Caleb?" I asked.

He stopped and turned around "Yes Barriss"

"Do you need any more signatures?" I asked.

He smiled "Nope you're the last one I needed good night" and he went off in a huff not wanting to go to bed so early.

"Wait until he gets his master and goes to the front he will wish he could go to bed early" I said to myself. I waved my right hand and closed my door with the force.

Taking off my belt and light saber attached I left them on my bead. I made my way to the refresher to take a shower and clear my head. Along the way I took off my black long skirt and tight black top.

While taking my shower I talked to myself just letting the hot water soak my body "That Sargent Drezer is a real asshole making Ahsoka think that he hates her" I thought reaching for one of the shampoo bottles in the refresher. Squirting out a big heaping wad of its contents, on my hand and placing the bottle back in its carrier and proceeded to completely strewn my hair in shampoo. "I mean what does she have to do to say that's she sorry…beg?" I stammered. Realizing the spike in my emotions "You need to keep your emotions in check" I said to myself. After all it is the path to the dark side.

After a good thirty minutes I was done with the shower and walking over to the sink to look at the mirror. "Covered in steam" I said. Which wasn't a problem, I just waved my hand and used the force to dissipate the steam off the mirror and proceed to dry my hair with one of the towels.

Now that I was done drying myself off I brushed and flossed my teeth.

Once my hygiene routine was complete. I walked over to my dresser and put on a pair of panties and a plain t-shirt. Removed my belt of my bed. Detached my lightsaber and connected it to the power cell charger in my room. With all of that completed I laid down on my bed and just laid there with my thoughts.

"Oh Kriff I completely forgot to Ask Ahsoka if she could still come to the Summer Ball on Naboo!"

 **Coruscant 500,000 Kilometers from high orbit**

 **Troop Transport Jumper Star**

 **On Final Approach For Re-entry**

 **Jumper Star1131:** "Jump Star 1131 to Coruscant re-entry control 113341 requesting heading, speed and altitude for re-entry approach"

 **Re-entry control 113341: "** _Re-entry control 113341_ _to Jump Star 1131 set heading to 109 re-entry angle 12.95, reduce speed to 1300kmh for re-entry_ "

 **Jumper Star: "** Jump Star to 1131 confirm adjusting heading to 109 re-entry angel 12.95, reduce speed to 1,300kmh for re-entry"

 **Re-entry control 113341:"** _"Jump Star 1131 you are clear for re-entry"_

 **Jump Star:** " Coruscant re-entry control 113341 clear for re-entry Jump Star 1131"

Pilot Zodo and Co-Pilot Trooper CT-11331151 started going through the process of re-entry.

"Set heading for 109" "Confirm setting heading 109" and CT-11331151 punched in the numbers for the autopilot settings. "Heading 109 stet" he said "Confirmed Zodo said "Now set the angel to 12.95" "Confirm on re-entry angel setting trim to 12.95"

The transport angled ever so slowly forward and the stopped.

"Now reduce speed to 1300kmh" Both Zodo and CT-11331151 placed on hand ono of their respective throttle controls and gently pulled back on the throttles while watching the space speed gauge.

Both Zodo and CT-11331151 both called out the speed as the gauges needle moved lower and lower.

"30,000kph"…25,000kph"… 15,000kph… 10,000kph…. 5,0000kph…. 2,5000kph…. 1,3000kph" "Top deceleration and set trim" Zodo said as he reached for the trim wheel on his side. "Setting trim" CT-11331151 sad and did the same As the two trimmed their transport with small adjustment bringing the nose of the craft into the right position for controlled reentry decent.

 **Un-disclosed location on Coruscant**

 **Darth Sidious having counsel**

A small grey flickering hologram of Count Doouko was on a desk. Being the only source of light in the room giving a white grey eerie light. Darth Sidious sat in his chare wearing his black Sith robes.

"So the republic actually does have dedicated reconnaissance troops" The count stated.

"It would appear so my apprentice" he paused "and they are apparently setting up operations for deep reconnaissance missions behind our lines" The dark lord said.

"What are we going to do about these incursions in to our back yard?" Asked Doouko.

"Well as of now… nothing" Sidious casually stated.

Exasperated "My master what do you mean nothing?" Doouko questioned.

"Do not take that tone with me my apprentice" Sidious scolded and continued "we will do nothing for the moment and let them collect what information they want, blow up what they want, and kill who they want to lull the Republic forces into a false sense of security" Sidious said in explanation.

"I understand …but master the people of the Confederacy will not stand for having the war brought to their door step" Doouko stated.

Sidious let out a disappointed sigh "Do you or do you not have the heads of all the Separatist Holo net media under you thumb?" He questioned.

"Well master yes I do" Doouko answered.

"Well then…put the screws to them to make up stories of disloyal Separatist citizens who are undermining, sabotaging, and murdering our leaders, to destroy the Confederacy and is righteous struggle against the corrupt Galactic Republic" Sidious stated as if he had to think of everything.

"Master what about the Onderons?" Doouko questioned.

"Especially bash the Onderons. Their few holdouts on their home world not joining the Confederacy, committing some of their elite units to the Republic, and what's left of its colonies, and naval fleet continuing to fight while their home is under our control is an embarrassment to us." Sidious stated furiously.

"Master is there anything else?" Doouko asked.

"Yes, the deep recon missions are going to take place in the follow systems… Mygeeto, Toola, Ryloth, Salelucemi, and Utapau" Sidious listed and continued "Also I will send you the specifications of the weapons they will be using and the description of the individuals in these units, but do not tell anyone else of it until I tell you is that understood" Seditions instructed.

"Yes master I will keep this information to myself until the time is right" Doouko said. "Uhhh master" He asked.

"What is it" Sidious asked.

"What are we going to do about General Grievious's medical problems?" Doouko asked.

"Well as of now we will keep our forces attacks into Republic space to a minimum. Just raids and brief ambushes along the back-water space lanes but no large military operations or planetary assaults, until we can further evaluate the general's condition. Once we know that, we will be able to make plans that better suit our and the general's new predicament" Sidious instructed.

"Of course master" Doouko said in understanding.

"My apprentice I sense that there is more that you are not telling me" Sidious irritably said.

"Ventress has declared the men in striped camouflage uniforms that are responsible for the general's medical condition …. a Wolfs Head" Doouko said in slight confusion.

"Ahh a Wolf Head an ancient term used during the medieval period where anyone and everyone can collect a bounty on the wanted one's heads" Sidious stated with a wicked smile.

"But didn't you already assigned Cade bane to that job?" Doouko questioned.

"No I gave him the job to find a one Sargent Drezer and Padawans Offee, Tano and to-do what he pleases with whoever gets in his way. But he might enjoy the challenge of competing against the whole of the galaxy for the Wolf's head bounty" Sidious divulged in boasted intrigue.

"There is still the matter of the designer of the hunter droids that performed extremely well on Felucia master" Doouko reminded Sidious.

"Ahh… and who do we have to thank in the Confederacy for such an effective weapon?" Sidious asked being generally happy.

"A Second Lieutenant Jek Bontery who designed the hunter droids and is in charge of and head of management of their manufacturing" Doouko explained while reading off a data paid.

"Well then by all means promote him to the rank of captain and…have…him…and his manufacturing operation transferred to Saleucami and have him continue operations as normal and wait for further orders and continuing to fulfill his current manufacturing orders, and to increase production by"…Sidious looked at his notes on his data paid "by …oh …for…now… ten percent to replace what units were lost on Felucia and to secretly place the extra ones to the systems where the deep reconnaissance mission are taking place" Sidious instructed.

"It will be done my lord" Doouko said and ended the transmission. And his hologram figure flickered off leaving the room pitch-dark.

Still sitting in his desk chair with his elbow resting on the arms on his chair are rubbing his temples the dark lord spoke allowed.

"Although this is just a few minor setbacks with Grevious unforeseen condition, Ventress declaring a Wolf's Head without my approval, the deep reconnaissance missions, I can still accomplish my goal of total galactic domination"

Beep Beep went his other communicator on his desks.

"Oh shit" Sidious screeched realizing he was still wearing his Sith robes, and quickly took them off to just below his waste. Waved his hand to turn on the lights took up a mirror to readiest his hair.

He finally pressed the answer call button causing a holographic image of Padme Amidala to appear.

"Oh hello Padme" Palpatine said with a pleasant smile.

"Hello old friend" Padme smiled.

"All though this call is a little unexpected it is still rather welcomed" He said kindly,

"Well I was calling to check on your rsvp" she said.

Giving a confused look "My rsvp to what?" he questioned.

 _"The Naboo Summer Ball…you are coming, aren't you?"_ She asked being concerned.

"Oh crud…you know what I completely forgot about responding to your invitation my dear" Palpatine said honestly.

 _"Are you going to be able to come or not?"_ She questioned nicely.

"When is it?" He asked

" _It's in five days_ " She reminded him.

With a look of embarrassment on his face "Uhh you know what let me see what my schedule is" He smirked and pressed the intercom button to talk to his secretary.

"Leda what is my schedule like for the rest of the week?" he asked.

" _Supreme Chancellor you are booked seven ways to Sunday_ " His secretary answered.

Palpatine mouthed the words to Padme "watch this"

Being very cavalier "No I have decided to take the rest of the week off cancel and reschedule all matters for next week that is nothing that is terribly pressing or urgent" he said.

There was a minute or two of silence from Palatine's secretary

In a not so pleased tone " _Very well Supreme Canceler I will notify all parties of the cancellations and reschedule all meetings_ " She said and quickly ended the conversation.

"She did not seem too pleased with the sudden cancellations old friend" Padme enticed.

"Oh don't worry it was just meeting with dignitaries of other systems and most will probably be at the Naboo summer Ball. And besides I prefer discussing matters of state in the company of good food, good friends, and not in a stuffy office any day" Palpatine said with a laugh.

 _"I understand old friend…don't forget to send your invitation"_ Padme smiled and ended the transmission.

Palpatine checked his intercom to his secretary was off, turned off his communicator on his desk and spoke to himself. "Why is it when I conduct my meetings of galactic conquest that little bitch in my side always managing to call when I am doing it." He let out a sigh and reached in to one of the draws in his desk pilling out a glass cup followed by a glass bottle of Mandalorian whisky

"Ahh year 12432 was my father's favorite" He muttered to him being disgruntled of remembering his father and family.

Popping the container's seal and pored the liquid of mind-numbing alcohol in to the glass all the way to the top. Grabbing the glass with both hands bringing the glass to his face and took small sips.

Letting out a sigh. "Tastes just as I remember when I was a boy braking into my father's liquor cabinet and chugged nearly every single bottle with my friends" taking another sip. "My father was so pissed offed when he found us completely plastered" another sip. "He called my friends parents to pick them up…but my father gave me such a whopping with his belt that I could not sit for a month"

He finished his glass and pored another and took another sip. "I am so glad that I murdered him, my mother, my two brothers, three sisters, my grandparents, the dog, and I decapitated my two month old sister" Taking a bigger sip. "The best part was that after I finished a homeless man knocked on the door and he was clearly drunk making him the perfect fall guy…I gave him some credits placed the blood covered kitchen knife in his coat, and to really set it I placed a few of my infant sister's fingers in his tattered jacket pocket. To really sell it to the authorities before I planted the knife I placed it in his and forced the drunken bum to give me pinprick stab wounds on my arms to give the impression of defensive wound and sent him on his way. After waiting about an hour or so I called the police and when they say the horrific scene of my murdered family they were like putty in my hands to believe everything I said.

My hands were trebling a little bit as a poured another glass and downed it in one gulp.

Taking another sip. Everyone believed be from the officers who first arrived on scene, the crime scene investigators, the coroners, the District attorney, except for the two detectives, and one of the patrol officers assigned to the case they did their jobs but were not convinced to one iota of what happened.

And another drink.

I may have slipped up ad they were suspicious of the whole thing from the start, but I believe I covered my tracks by properly disposing of the drunk, the two detectives, and the one patrol officer and no one will ever know that it was me.

And another drink.

 **Coruscant AirForce Base Mulligan**

 **Docking bay 198-45-7- sector 414243**

 **Time 22:45 Hours 11:45PM**

The 3rd platoon of the 3rd Company of the 112th MP Battalion's transport has finally landed and the platoon exited the craft on to the tarmac. All were wearing sound cancelling ear plugs as according to regulations. Although it drones out most of the nose it does little good when you are standing near an engine of a space craft flying a hundred feet above you head.

The air was filled with the smells of grease, burnt star ship fuel, the defining sounded of spacecraft landing and taking off.

Maintenance crews, fueling crews, landing crews performed their task in keeping the crafts in tip top shape. Keeping the fuel tanks topped off, and keeping the pilots from crashing into one another was a controlled mass of personnel in an illusion of utter caucus, but there was a well thought out efficient method to the madness.

Sargent Drezer held Shaeeah's hand taught and lead her along following the platoon.

"This is crazy" She said as loud as she could over the drowning noises.

"There's a method to the madness little one" Drezer pointed in the general direction of the different colored groups and tried to test here on what he told her in space flight.

"the guys in purple are responsible for" He asked

"landing, take off, and taxing for the older craft" she answered"

"Right" he said and pointed to the next group

"the guys in red are responsible for"

"weapons and everything meant to blow things up" She answered

"Right again" He said and pointed to the next group "the ones in white are responsible for"

"Fixing things" she said

"Right again you're on fire little one" Drezer said and pointed to the next group "They guys in the brown are"

She cut dresser off "Fuel and power cells" Shaking his head positively "right again" Drezer said

"What do the guys in blue do?" Shaeeah asked while pointing to a civilian transport being escorted by two republic military fighters a descent distance away.

Drezer looked on and study the group that was forming two parallel lines in front of a lowering passenger ramp and the three space crafts touched down. "Oh there the security forces and it" Drezer stopped when he say several trade federation people walking down the rap" Well it looks like they are responsible for escorting POWs today" Drezer finished

"POWs?" Shaeeah asked.

"Prisoners of war turbo nerd" Raw answered while playfully rubbing her head.

What the fuck is a civi **[** civilian **]** transport lading her?" Scorch quipped.

"Most likely it was approved by one of the higher ups…most likely the sabers **[** Jedi **]"** Raw added.

"Not just any POW's they're Trade Federation" Added Sparks impressed.

"Who the big wigs" Drezer quipped in surprise.

"You four going to stand there with your jaws open or are we going to check in" Shouted Blaze

"No wrong again you shit birds" Said Edge pointing at the group of POWs and talking in to his com link to the rest of the platoon "that is Nute Gunray and his various Trade Federation associates and political party friends"

Shaeeah griped Drezer's hand extremely tightly after hearing that name.

It was in that moment Drezer realized that Shaeeah told him who raped her.

"the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, is a member of the Galactic Senate, One of the head he boas of the Confederacy and has complete and total diplomatic immunity here and he cannot be touched while he is on planet…. Is that understood" Edge delivered his instructions clearly and absolute.

"YES STAFF SARGENT" the platoon answered.

"But if you happen to pull him over doing your MP duties…make sure it's by the book" Edge implied to do their jobs but make sure it is done "professionally"

"Good now get your asses to the Check-in office so we can start our two weeks leave"

The platoon eventually got to the check-in office. Now that the deifying sound for the docking bays a spacecraft was no longer an issue everyone took off their hearing protection to the sounds of a military building late at night. The ticking of an analogue clock's hands slowly going at it. The light bulbs buzzing. The god offal paper-thin industrial office carpet smell. None of it was in comparison to the singe or the military bureaucracy such as the lie rope maze for everyone to stand in line and the thirty check-in booths at the end of the room. Slowly the members of task force outlier formed a single file line to a single check in booth that was opened being run by a lone corporal.

"Shaeeah" Drezer said.

"Yes" she said

Drezer pointed to a bunch of chairs along one of the write walls "Sit over there and wait while I fill out some paper work and come over when I tell you…Okay"

Reluctantly Shaeeah shook her head "Yes _Adjara_ " **[Angle]** and walked to sit in one of the chairs and placed her duffle bag on her right side and here stuffed took rat in griped in her left hand. She waited patiently. And Waited…waited…waited…and waited, watching the single file line of here rescuers move at a Kasheek snail's pace.

"Next" Shouted the lone Clone Private in the check-in booth causing the platoon to move on soldier forward.

Drezer thinking to himself "Who was the fucking idiot who only has this one soldier on duty at the check-in station".

"Next"

The holo Net TV hologram changed to a news report on Felucia from holo net news channel RNW NET **[Republic News Net]**

"Hay Private turn up the volume" shouted Sparks. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watch the hologram.

The clone Private picked up a holo net TV wireless controller and pointed it at the hologram.

The screen showed the ruins of one of the captured Separatist out post. Then the holo cam changed to a shot showing some of clone and non-clone solders walking about building defenses and calling air supply drops could be seen in the distance.

As the volume got louder. A cute female Rydonian reporter with a microphone could be seen. _"Republic forces created a stunning victory here yesterday despite taking heavy losses on Felucia with units of the 121th Attack Corps Commanded by General Kenobi and the legendary 501_ _st_ _Legion commanded by General Anakin Skywalker. As members of the 3343th combat engineering battalion reconstruct the now Republic occupied former Separatist fortifications the troops here are preparing to dig in and hold this sector. Moral is high among the troops as some clean weapons, and maintain their equipment, and some like and good soldier"_ The holo camera panned o a few troopers laying down on the floor of an occupied building passed out _"are taking what time they have to rest and get ready for the operations to come. According to the field commanders casualties of republic force were around 50% mostly taken by the 3_ _rd_ _company of the 501_ _st_ _commanded by Colonel Torrent who was killed in the brutal fighting and the 4_ _th_ _company commanded by Commander Ahsoka Tano who's unit would have been whipped out if it was not for the quick and decisive actions of members of third platoon third company 112_ _th_ _MP battalion why rescued here company despite facing overwhelming odds"_

 _"_ Yeah we were the over whelming odds _" Shouted Raw._

 _"From elite Separatist forces of the 334431th Battle droid infantry Division, the 112_ _th_ _MP battalion was able to rescue Commander Tano's company while sustaining ten casualties of their own. One of the MP's squads attempted to link up with one of Commander Tano's lost platoon's and in doing so the squad in countered an new separatist battel droid which the troops refer to as hunter's. Despite losing his squad mates to the hunters Sargent Johnny Bodo from Anchor Head Tatooine was able to signal handed rescued three members of the lost platoon despite being severely injured by a hunter. Unfortunately the 19yearold Sargent died of his injuries and pass away in transit to the medical frigate properly named the Arc Angle by the troops of the third army. Sargent Bodo's actions has earned him the highest military award that the Galactic Republic has to offer The Galactic Congressional Medal of Horner which the medal was awarded to his wife Samantha Bodo earlier today by our Supreme Canceler Palpatine who had this to say"_

 _The holo T.V moved to a clip of Palatine's speaks at the medal ceremony earlier._

 _"Miss Bodo I know that my words can bring you little confront of the loss of your husband, but may this medial signify the sacrifice and dedicate that you husband had for the republic his family and that his sacrifice will bring this war to a faster end."_

 _Then it panned back to the reporter._

 _"Sargent Bodo's body is not being cremated but is being taken back to his home town on Tatooine to be buried in Anchor Heads military cemetery at the end of the week. He will receive full military honors. This is Talesa Flota singing off"_

Then another news reporter came on the hologram from RTSeek Rs **[Republic Truth Seekers].**

 _"Good afternoon Sam Pado reporting from Felucia. Despite the victory of Republic forces there are conflicting reports of over thirty dead Twi'lek civilians that were massacred here in a mass grave just thirty yards behind me where members of the 3_ _rd_ _company of the 501_ _st_ _legion were ambushed. As for that one's responsible for this atrocity of barbaric behavior is still unclear but there is good authority that Republic forces may have had a hand the unjustified killing of unarmed civilians"_

" **That's bull shit you stupid fuck ass we were there not you mother fucker!** " Shouted Blaze.

Sam Pado reported.

" _The Supreme Chancier had this to say in response of the accusations."_

A hologram image of Palpatine panned over with him behind a podium.

 _"Although these acts are horrid and unacceptable by any sentient species. It is neither prudent nor rational to jump to conclusions of such accusations or to go on a witch hunt when the information is unclear. As long as I remain the Supreme Canceler I make a promise to form a special committee to find these criminals"_

"Oh great more government bureaucracy bullshit" Groaned Drezer.

The hologram panned back to Sam Pado.

 _"There are also speculations that the Trade Federation suspected to being the major backer of the Separatists have committed another war crime. Nute Gunray head of the Trade Federation and speculated head of the Confederacy of Independent Systems had this to say in rebuttal of the Supreme Canceler"_

"Yup and why is it so hard for people to believe that there fuckers actually do this is beyond me" Said Sparks.

Hologram panned to Nut Gunray

" _There is no proof of these allegations against the Trade Federation of ether being in charge of the Confederacy of Independent Systems nor the accusations of being reparable for this or any other war crimes that has been committed in this war. I will not stand for these baseless accusations and blatant verbal assaults of Me, the Trade Federation or the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Trade Federation cannot be held responsible for the actions of our customers. Don not forget the trade treaty of 1497 just because we do business with them does not mean were in-leagued with them"_

You ever heard of guilt by association you fuck ass" Sarcastically snared Raw.

 _"There for I am proposing to place heavier trade sanctions against all ports of trade between the Trade Federation and the Republic, new trade embargo, more trading blockading, and increased terrifies and taxes on all trade with and in the Republic and the Trade Federation will continue to do so until these baseless accusations on the integrity of the Trade Federation and the integrity of our customers such as the Confederacy of Independent systems stop"_

"Turn that shit off Private" Shouted Edge.

"Yes Staff Sargent" Said the Private and used the controller to shut down the holo net T.V.

"True masters of the Basic language are they" Raw said to Drezer.

"Yes yes they are and the average dumb fucks in the galaxy eat this shit up as if it was the word of god" Drezer disappointingly retorted.

"Next" Said the Clone Private and the line moved forward one person.

Finally it was Drezer's turn to check in and he motions Shaeeah to come over.

"So who's the girl?" asked the Private being confounded.

"Here name is Shaeeah and she is going to be staying with me for a few months until her parents can be found" Drezer said lying about Shaeeah being his cousin.

The Private studied the girl for a few seconds with a calm look. Most likely due to begin at the desk all day with no one to relive him and just wanting to get this all over with.

"Okay but you going to have to fill out some paper work for the off post lodging, her temporary access pass on post uhhh' The Private gathered his thoughts "Is she staying temporally or permanently?" He asked wanting to make sure that he was on the same page and to enter the correct information into the computer.

The two then step over to the side to let the rest of the platoon to check in.

"Currently finding here parents is most likely not a possibility at this point so yes it is going to be permanent" Drezer suggested and Shaeeah tightly griped his left hand not liking what he said.

The Private typed the information into the computer and continued doing the required regulation paper work for check-in and a new resident on off post housing.

Drezer felt Shaeeah tugging on his left hand and he knelt down to look here in the face.

"Drezer I don't what to stay here forever …I…I…want to find my mommy daddy and little brother" She sail slightly choked up.

Letting out a sigh "I know but this is the best I can do now until I can figure something better…Okay" He said

Looking to the floor "Oh…okay" Shaeeah said still upset.

"Whoa Sarge you know how to pick em don't you" The private sarcastically said looking over the desk to get a better look at Shaeeah.

Drezer stood back up pointed his left snapping his fingers to shut him up. "Utter another sentence like that and I will put you on report for sexual harassment of a minor" He snapped.

Raising moth hand in surrender "All right all right Sarge take it easy I was just implying that she's cute and I have never actually seen a Twi'lek before" Said the private clearly taken back by Drezer's threat.

"Just don't do it again Private" Drezer said in an assertive tone and helped Shaeeah fill out the required paper work.

"Privet is there anyone else here besides you?" Staff Sargent Edge asked.

"Yes Staff Sargent I am the only one here and I was supposed to be relived over five hours ago" said the private clearly irritated with his predicament.

"Who is supposed to relive you?" asked edge.

"My relief was supposed to be Corporal Richards" Answered the private.

Motioning his hand "Give me his contact number and I'll get his ass here" Edge said clearing having enough of the situation.

"What's you name private?" Edge Asked

"Makalany Staff Sargent" The Private answered.

The private handed Edge Corporal Richards contact information and he punched in the numbers and waited for an answer. The ring tone continued and Edge signaled Drezer to cover Shaeeah's ears and he followed suit.

 _"Do you have any idea what time it fucking is"_ A groggy voice crackled through the wrist communicator's speaker.

Edge took a big breath **"Corporal shut the fuck up and lesson. This is Staff Sargent edge of the third platoon third company 112** **th** **MP battalion where are on world at the chick-in station on post and Private Makalany is the only one here and as you are his relief where the fuck are you?"** Edge blasted through the communicator.

 _"I uhh must off overslept and"_ Edge cut Corporal Richards off.

 **"Do not give me excuses Corporal just get your ass down here or I will put you on report for being late for duty and dereliction of duty do you understand"** Edge order

 _"Yes …Yes Staff Sargent I coming immediately"_ And Richards ended the transmission.

"Private Makalany who is your commanding officer" edge asked.

"Staff Sargent my commanding officer is Captain Tarken" The Privet answered.

"Oh great that useless son of a man raping whore limpid dick egotistical political hobnobbing sorry excuse of a wamp rat" Edge mumbled to himself and continued "Give me his contact number"

"I can't do that Staff Sargent" Private Makalany said.

"Why the fuck not Private!" Demanded Drezer still covering Shaeeah's ears.

"Captain gave us strict orders to not call or contact him no matter what after official duty hours today" Private Makalany retorted his orders.

"Why in the fuck does he want to be unreachable after official duty hours?" questioned Drezer.

"Sarge he is most likely indisposed" Private Makalany said in an unsurprised tone.

Edge raised his right hand the grip the bridge of his nose and the out and aggravated sigh "My god son if he is screwing whoers for the love of god say the man is screwing whoers."

"Yes Staff Sargent he is screwing whoers tonight" Private Makalany Answered.

"Fine then give me your Sargent Major's and Major's contact information and I will notify them of this in the morning" Edge said knowing that blasting a captain was well above his pay grade.

By this time Corporal Richards finally made it to the check-in station and opened another booth.

"Private Makalany take a brake" Then Edge looks at Corporal Richards "since you were not able to relive Makalany on time as you were ordered to do you can perform the rest of the checking–in Corporal."

"Yes Staff Sargent" Corporal Richards sounded off and quickly got the rest of the platoon checked in.

By this time the platoon was assembled outside of the check-in station waiting for a military troop transport speeder to show up and take them back to the 112th MPs battalion's home barracks. Some were standing. While others were sitting on their duffel bags, using them as pillows trying to catch any sleep that they could. Drezer and Shaeeah were sitting a little farther away from the group and he was waiting for some on answer his call on his wrist communicator. Not all were going back to the barracks though for some were planning on going back just to drop their stuff off and go to the 99s bar with fellow clone and non-clone brothers. While a small group including Drezer were going to go home at off post military housing.

Drezer let out an aggravated sigh "Why is that boy not answering the holo phone?" He said rolling his eyes.

Shaeeah noticed Drezer's aggravation and held his left hand "Drezer is something wrong?" She asked thinking the he could not take her with him.

"Oh just my younger brother being a lazy jerk again" He sighed.

"You …you have a brother." Shaeeah said with a slight perk in her voice.

"Yes and he is a year younger that you so you will have some things in common" Drezer said still staring at his communicator.

A young voice crackled from the Drezer's wrist communicator "Andy …Andy you there" the Voice asked.

Shaking his head "Well Bry it's about time you answered you dork" Drezer said knowing that there is no changing his brother.

"Are you on world yet?" Bry asked.

"Uhh no duh boy what do you thing I was calling you" Andy said.

"Oh Andy I'm so sorry it just that school let out for summer last week and I was just relaxing" Bry was clearly upset.

"Hay hay hay it's okay buddy, but I need you to do me two favors" Andy assured his little brother that he was not mad at him.

"Okay what do you need" Bry asked.

Andy composed himself "Bry I need you to throughout all of the peanut butter and food with nuts we got out and get the pull out cough ready"

"Okay uhm why?" Bry asked.

"Bry you have your orders now follow them." Andy quipped.

"Yes Sargent" Bry playfully answered and ended the transmission.

 **"All right gather round my children"** Edge announced.

Taking several minutes for the platoon to assemble in a semi circle facing edge.

Edge started addressing his platoon "all right remember our mandatory two weeks leave starts tomorrow on Monday and you know what that means"

Everyone let out in enthusiastic moans and grunts.

Edge had more motivation in his voice "That right Monday is run day so those of you who are able to run have better show up in their regulation PT gear for the 10 mile company fun run and the rest of you that are wounded. Show the fuck up to physical therapy"

Then like a guardian angle the military troop transport speeder showed up.

"All right those who are going to the barracks pile on, those who are going to the 99s bar don't get to drunk and those who live off post see you at morning formation Dismissed"

"Yes Staff Sargent" The platoon shouted and went thee own way.

Andy held Shaeeah's hand as he walked here to his speeder and pressed the electric control on his speeder activation device on his wrist communicator cause the speeders engine to rev up and pop open the trunk and unlocking the doors. The speeder wasn't a piece of junk but it wasn't a brand new one that had a lot of air miles and engine hours on it, for his military pay as a Sargent and combat pay payed the bills and put food on the table. It was by no means worthy of getting into the Galaxies Times Magazine as a millionaire.

Andy and Shaeeah threw their duffel bags in the speeder's trunk. As Andy made his way to the pilot seat he noticed Shaeeah getting into one of the rea passenger seats.

"You can sit up front with me" He said indicating here wanted her too.

"Uhh I'm not supposed to sit up front my dad won't let me" She whined.

"Shaeeah I'm not you dad …you can sit up front" Drezer gave an encouraging tone in his voice.

"Okay" Shaeeah happily squeaked and got into the right passenger seat.

Andy then pressed two switches to activate the speeders seat artificial gravity well that acts as supper speeder arrestor straps **[** seatbelts **]**. He then nudge the throttle a little bit and pulled up on the control Yoke causing the speeder to rise up out of its parking. Looking at his surroundings for any oncoming traffic and landing and taking off speeds which there was none for it was to late and Andy pressed on the accelerator bringing the speeder to speed.

When they finally got some altitude revealing tall sky scrapers with lights of windows in squares, lines and holo sings as far as the eye can see up or down,.

"Wow" Shaeeah gasped as she looked out the window of the speeder.

"You haven't seen the city before have you?" Andy asked noticing the tone of amazement in her voice.

"No" I live on a farm at home" She said sheepishly.

"Well that makes both of us then as I am a moister farmer from Tatooine" He answered.

"Oh do you like it here" Shaeeah asked.

"Well for the job yes but it's to crowded with buildings and too many species to busy looking at their data paid" Drezer stated.

"It can't all be bad" Shaeeah questioned.

"NO…no there are a lot of good places to eat…speaking of food are you hungry?" He asked Shaeeah.

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

"Okay food it is…a good place is in Cohoco Town and their open all night" Drezer said.

After driving for about thirty minutes of passing lights, various holo vid billboards and having to avoid other speeder drivers that can drive worth a dam a small diner could be seen on the left that had an open singe in one of the windows and the singe above the door in neon lights.

Dex'z Diner Best Food In Cocoa Town

'This is one of the best places to get sliders **[** burgers **]** in the upper districts" Andy said smiling.

"What do you mean upper?" Shaeeah asked.

"On Coruscant the higher you are in the buildings and districts the more money you have, the more connections you have, options and opportunities you have" Andy explained.

"What level are you on?" Shaeeah asked trying not to be rude.

"I and my brother are in the military district and it is separate from the other different levels" Andy said with enfaces on the word different.

Oh…my daddy says the same thing to me" She said in understanding.

Hold that thought while I fine a landing area for the speeder" Andy said clearly not hear what Shaeeah said.

The two got out of the speeder as tiny droplets started to fall causing a lite pitter patter off of all of the dura steal buildings and various speeder makes and models in the Diner's landing area.

If you looked to the left you could see off in the distance an extremely large building.

"What's that building over there" Shaeeah point in the direction at the Senate building.

"That's the Galactic Senet Building of the Republic where most of the politicians debate, vote, plane, and decide how the republics rules should be" Andy said.

"Oh" Shaeeah said with interest. "Uh what the that large ring of lights around the building?" She asked.

"That ring is the boarder of the Senate district and its 100 miles from end to end" Drezer said factually.

"Why do they need so much room? "Shaeeah asked.

"Well there are over ten million various senators, dignitaries, political staff, along with their families so around another fifteen million that come from over three hundred thousand systems inside and outside of the republic that go there and many of them have apartments, vacations homes, and summer homes there. There are also high end restaurants, shops, retail stores various shopping malls the biggest has over two trillion square feed and has 6 levels. There are speeder repair shops, various capital police, Hospitals and so much more" Drezer said as if resisting a traveler's guide to the district.

"Wow that is a lot of things for them" Shaeeah said in amazement.

"It's not just for them, most of it is open to the public" Andy said in excitement.

"Can we go some time?" She asked curiously.

"well lets get something to eat then go home to get some sleep then we can make planes for Bry you and me to go later next week" Andy said and the two walked into the diner.

 _"Hay Andy what can I get you Hun"_ Asked a red waitress droid and Shaeeah stepped back at the sight of her.

"You okay" He whispered to Shaeeah. "Hay Flo table for two" Andy said.

 _"Sure just seat you self's in any of the booths it really slow today"_ Flow sad and went to get some menus.

Andy and Shaeeah picked a booth along the length of the diner. Flow rolled by on here single roller and dropped off two menus and rolled away to give Andy Shaeeah time to pick what they wanted.

Shaeeah sat on the right of Andy closets to the wall as he sat to the left of her closes to the opened end of the booth.

 _"Guess whos here honey"_ She faintly said as she disappeared behind the double doors of the kitchen.

Andy and Shaeeah look over their menu's and contemplate their orders.

"Andy Drezer" Shouted a grizzled voice.

"Hay Dex" Andy said happily to what appeared to be an old friend.

Walking across the diner floor was a fat older male Besalisk with a black mustache, yellow eyes and brown skin his most dominant features. He was also wearing blue gens a white t-shirt and apron covered in various colored grease steins.

"Mind if I sit" Dex asked Andy.

"Not at all friend and it's your place so I can't say no can I" Andy answered.

"No no you can't" Dex said sarcastically with a big smile and took a seat.

"Who's this little one?" Dex asked as he saw Shaeeah.

Sheepishly she answered "My name is Shaeeah" as she moved closer to Andy being scared of Dex.

Andy looked down at Shaeeah "Its okay he a friend" He conformed here.

Shaeeah move a little but away from Andy but not by much.

"So young Private Andy what's new from the front?" Dex asked being playfully respectful.

"Uhh its Sargent now" Andy point to the three chevrons on his right sleeve with his left are "Besides why as me you got the holo news here didn't you see the "trillion" made quotation with is left hand on the word trillions "of news reports on what happened on Felucia?" he asked.

"When you become as old as I am the holo news media is a lot of garbage and they tell half of or a quarter of the truth and nearly full of lies. Besides I know the best way to know where to get war news is from though who were there…so what's happening in on the from lines?" Dex asked with a smile.

Andy let out a sigh. "Well it's still mostly grid lock. No one is making any real pushes in to each other space. Felucia is a fucking mess"

"That's a swear" Shaeeah butted in.

"I'll curse if I want" And directed his statement to Shaeeah and continued his conversation with Dex "as of now were dug in on Felucia and for the time being were going to hold it" Andy finished not to give away too much information.

"Figures new reporters are a bunch of overpaid celebrities…but what about the reports of republic troops killing thirty Twi'lek civilians?" Dex questioned about the other holo news reports.

"That's a lie" Shaeeah yelped.

"And how would you know little Twi'lek girl?" Dex questioned since Shaeeah is so young and what would she know.

Shaeeah sank back down in here seat and fidgeted with her fingers and started to cry not knowing how to react to Dex's questioning.

Andy pointed to Shaeeah with his left hand "She is the only one that survive and one of my brothers lost his arm and I got shot saving here" Andy said in frustration not appreciating Dex's retort to Shaeeah.

"OH I'm so sorry little one I did not know" Dex directed his sincere apology to Shaeeah.

"You didn't know it's not your fault" She mumbled still looking at her fingers.

"So what are you going to do with here?" Dex asked Andy thinking that this you be too much responsibility for the young Sargent was still a kid himself.

"Well for now she is going to stay with me…I'm not going to send here to a state run shit hole" And said in accident of his decision.

"Smart move" Dex happily stated.

 _"So what can I get you two to drink?"_ Flo asked.

"This is to go" Andy said and continued. "I'll have a bottle of heavy Jawa Juice **[** something like bud light or Samuel Adams **]** , and double patty slider with nerf backing everything on it except carillon egg past **[** mayonnaise **]** and a sided of curly starch sticks" **[** French fries **]** the second order of the same slider with extra nerf bacon everything on it strait fried starch stick and a large blue milk chocolate shake now whipped cream" Andy said finishing the two orders one form him and one for his brother.

Flo used a stiles to write down the request on here not data paid.

 _"And for you little one?"_ Flo asked Shaeeah. "I want uhh" " Andy nudged her arm "a small ham slider and start stick fried in vegetable oil not peanut oil"

"Miss I'll have a small ham slider and starch sticks fried in vegetable oil not peanut oil and a lime line carbonate drink **[** soda **]** ". Shaeeah finished here order. Should be about a 15miniut wait.

"Well the orders are not going to cook itself so I'm going to do my job now" Dex said struggling to get out of the booth seat due to his weight. After negotiating his gut between the table he got out and walked over to the kitchen doors pushing them both inward and disappeared in to the kitchen.

Shaeeah tugged on Andy's right sleeve of his MP uniform and he turn his head to look at her "What's on your mind?" He asked here seeing a look of uncertainty on her face.

She looked at him. "What does dip…diplo…diplomatic immunity mean?" She asked remembers what Edge said about Nut Gun ray early at the hover ant taxi way on the air base.

Andy lit out a sight and tried to thin of the simplest way to explain it to an eleven year old. "Well you know about the rules that you parents have for you right?" he asked.

"Yes brushing, your teeth, going to bead when told to and doing chores" Shaeeah answered in understanding with what Andy said so far.

Now moving his left hand "Then there are the really big rules outside your house that you and I have to follow and everyone else right" He asked and explained again.

"yes no sealing, to running red lights and following the law or you go to jail" She said in understanding again.

Andy nodded and got more serious. "Then there are the other rules and laws" He said.

"What …what do you mean other rules and laws" Shaeeah asked not understanding what Andy meant.

"The diplomatic immunity makes politicians immune to various laws not only in their system but when they go to other systems on official government business" He answered.

Shaeeah just shook her head not understand

Andy realized he needed to make it simpler. "Okay there rules that you and I have to follow…yes" he said

"Yes" Shaeeah answered in understanding.

"Well the laws that we have to follow the politicians don not have to follow them" Andi said.

Shaeeah blinked in shock "what do you mean they don't have to follow them …that's wrong" she said clearly confused and continued "So they can do what they want?"

"Not exactly …it's just that they are granted different privileges that we cannot have and not all politicians break the law but many do and there is very little that the law can do to stop them" Andy said.

"But you're a cop can you arrest …" She got closer and whispered "The green man?" She asked.

Andy held here little hand in his "I am a military police I can charge and arrest people in the Republic Army for braking laws but if it is a civilian I can only hold them until the civilian police arrive I can't charge or arrest them" He explained.

"So you can't do anything/' Shaeeah said dejectedly looking down starring at the table.

Andy gently grabbed her hand "Look at me" He said and Shaeeah looked at him slowly.

"I can't promises that I can arrest him…but what I can do is take you to work tomorrow , write a full draft report and send it to a few civilian DA's that I trust and see what they say can be done….Is that okay?" Andy finished explaining and waited for Shaeeah to answer.

She let out a sorrowful sigh "Its okay ….but not promises right" She asked understanding that there was not much Andy could do in this situation.

"I will do what I can but no promises Shaeeah" Andy said ruefully.

Their talk was met with a few moments of silence other than the buzz of the diner's lights and the sound of speeders passing by.

 _"Here are you orders Hun"_ Flo said as she placed the three fome formed boxes on the table

"Hold on a second" Andy said as he sat up and opened the box to make sure the orders were correct.

"Yep everything is here…what's the damage Flo?" Andy asked what he owed.

"Nothing today hun it's on the house" The waitress said.

Andy reached in his pocket to get his wallet "Nope I all ways pay and you know there is no use arguing with me…what do I ow you" he said clearly not willing to budge on the issue of compensation.

Flo pulled out a holo calculator "will you take a discount?" She asked.

"Yes I will at least take a discount" Andy said.

Flo went to work typing a way on the holo calculator.

 _"The total is 26.9credits"_ She said.

Andy fished out a twenty paper credit note **[** twenty dollar bill **]** and a ten credit note **[** ten dollar bill **]**. "This should cover it" He said.

"Here is 3.1 **[** three dollars and a penny in change **]** in change" Flo said as she handed over the one credit paper notes and a one credit scent chip.

Any and Shaeeah picked up the food boxes

"Thanks Flo…. **Dex** " He said Dex's name a little louder and Dex's hand could be seen in the order up wend waving.

"Come again Andy" Dex said as his arm disappeared back into the kitchen.

Before Andy and Shaeeah left. And left Flo a ten credit paper note tip **[** ten dollar bill **]**

Just before the pare left the diner door the light pitter patter of rain from earlier suddenly turned into a curtain of rain.

Andy painfully tried to fish is speeder control out of his pocket with his injured are for his left arm was carrying a bag of two of the food boxes. "Ahh!" He winced in pain

" _Adjara_ _ **[**_ _Angel_ _ **]**_ _stop you will hurt yourself. Let me jet the control" Shaeeah said and fished the speeder control out of Andy's pocket._

 _"_ _Uhhh which button do I press?" She asked._

 _"_ _The button with the open lock symbol" Andy said._

 _"_ _Okay …just point and press?" She asked remembering how Andy did it earlier._

 _""_ _You" Andy said,_

 _Then Andy opened the door. Shaeeah moved into the door frame pointing the control at the speeder._

 _"_ _When you press the button it will inlock all the doors when that happens we immediately run out to the speeder…okay" And say._

 _"_ _Okay" Shaeeah said in agreement to the plan._

 _Andy counted down "Three two one GO!" The pare rushed out to the speeder landing area. Fund Andy's speeder quickly opening the rear driver side door, quickly place the food in and Andy con in the driver side door as Shaeeah went in the passenger side door. The whole action took about thirty second and they were completely soaked head to toe causing g the smell of soggy cloths to fill the inside of the speeder._

 _"_ _Ugh I'm soaked" Shaeeah gawked._

 _"_ _Some here" Andy added as he activated the speeders engine and cranked up the heat to help dry out their cloths during the drive._

 _By this time it was about a little after midnight so all the streets and fly lanes were deserted causes and air traffic lights to blink yellow and an occasional speeder was flying now but they were so fey there was plenty of space to not give a shit on what anyone was doing. The rain was still coming down very hard causing and to use the wind screen whippers at full speed and slowly fly the speeder._

 _"_ _Is that my home?" Shaeeah asked as Andy landed the speeder on the curb near an apartment complex._

 _"_ _For now yes" Andy said with a smile._

 _Andy and Shaeeah got out of the speeder. Gathers the food boxes and drinks from Dex's Diner and walked and few doors down the street_

 _"_ _We are on the Conner of 1177_ _th_ _Avenue and Kessel Street lever 85 military district 1551-B. building 1679054 fifth floor apartment E-454 " Andy said to Shaeeah to remember._

 _"_ _Okay" She said indicating that she understood._

 _Andy stopped and a wall with tiny little mail boxes and placed a key into the box labeled E-454._

 _Turning the key the small door caused a blinking red light then a green and then a high pitched beep indicating that it was unlocked._

 _"_ _Just getting the mail and then we can go up the stairs eat and you can meet my brother" And said and he pulled out some data pail mail. Each data pain is like a computer envelop that you can swipe with a credit swipe_ _ **[**_ _credit card_ _ **]**_ _to pay for things or select no, yes, etc. for the desired service. Except for the bills there are only pay or extend and you really don't want to do that. Then shut the door and looked it causing the green light to turs red and beep again indicating it was locked._

 _"_ _Okay now we can go?" Shaeeah asked._

 _"_ _Yes" Andy said with a smile and the two walked up the ten flights if stares and took a left. Then a right and another left and kept going strait until they came to a sliding door with a small flag hanging on the door that had red trim a whit back ground and a blue star in the middle indicating that one person in the apartment is currently serving in the military. Also there was number plate E-454 "Home sweet home" Andy said as he swiped the access card in the door's reader._

 _As the door slid open with a hiss._

 _ **"**_ _ **ANDY!"**_ _Shouted a little boy who looked almost like Andy just smaller ran over to give Andy a big hug._

 _"_ _Hay buddy" Andy said in a warm embrace._

 _After a few minutes of brotherly love passed._

 _"_ _Uhh Bry you got to let go of me if you want to eat" Andy said._

 _"_ _Sorry An …Who is this?" Bry asked as he pointed at a little Twi'lek girl hiding behind Andy's right leg._

 _Andy looked down to Shaeeah "it's okay he is just my brother" He said telling here that everything was okay._

 _"_ _This is Shaeeah and she is going to be staying with us until I can find a way to get her home" Andy explained to his brother._

 _"_ _Okay uhh can we eat now?" Bry asked._

 _With that Andy and Shaeeah walked into the apartment with the door sliding shut behind them. The inside of the apartment itself was not a dump but it was also not a palace. There was a common area that was also a dining room/Holo TV room. Well to be honest it was all open in this part of the apartment they had a holo T.V. set a couch a café table the kitchen table a holo computer station. There was an open frame where a door would be that led to a narrow kitchen and next to that was a hall way with several doors on both sides and one at the end._

 _Several decoration pieces were placed on several spots on the white plane walls. There were two Bantha prods from Tatooine crossing each other with a Tusken Raider rifle hung underneath long ways. There were several carbon copy_ _ **[**_ _printed_ _ **]**_ _pictures in frames of Andy and his brother. Some buddies from the 12_ _th_ _company from sixth six platoon and had only three pictures circled one was of Andy, Raw and Johnny. The rest of the pictures in the photograph had three different letter words over the heads of the clone and non-clone soldiers some had W.I.A._ _ **[**_ _Wounded in action_ _ **]**_ _K.I.A._ _ **[**_ _Killed in Action_ _ **]**_ _and M.I.A._ _ **[**_ _Missing in Action_ _ **]**_ _written above their heads._

 _After placing the food on the table Andy walked over to the photograph and pulled out a marker and a rag. He erased the circle around Johnny's head with the rage and wrote the liters KIA and the correct date._

 _ **"**_ _ **ANDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**_ _Bry shouted in alarm._

 _"_ _Johnny is dead Bry" Andy depressingly said as he finished scribbling in the letters and numbers._

 _ **"**_ _ **NO!"**_ _Bry protested pushed his chair away from the table, ran down the hall and the sound of his bedroom door hissing open and closed._

 _"_ _Andy what's wrong" Asked Shaeeah._

 _"_ _Johnny was one of our last friends from home" Andy said as he walked back to the table taking up Bry's food and walking in to the kitchen and placed his brother's food in the freezer so it wouldn't spoil._

 _Shaeeah opened here food box but waited for Andy to sit down._

 _"_ _Were you close?" She asked as and started opening his food box._

 _"_ _Well we weren't related in the traditional blood since but he was a brother in arms" he said as he unwrapped his slider and took a bight._

 _"_ _Like my daddy's brothers?" She asked ant took a very small bite of her slider._

 _And was taken back by what Shaeeah said "Wait….. is….. your… dad…. a clone?"_

 _She took another small bite "He looks like most of your friends…so yes" Shaeeah said not knowing if what she said was a problem._

 _"_ _Is he a deserter?" Andy asked to get more information._

 _Shaeeah stopped eating and showed the dear in headlights look "Rex said my daddy was a dis…deserter and was going to take him away…but they fought monsters and then let my daddy stay home"_

 _In a panic. "Are you going to take my daddy away?" She asked frantically with wide panic eyes._

 _"_ _The guy started a family good for him" Andy said to himself then redirected his attention to Shaeeah who was clearly frightened. "No I'm not going to take your daddy away. All I want to do is get you home" Andy said reassuring her and took a bight of his slider._

 _"_ _Are you sure because Rex said it was his duty" Shaeeah asked not believing Andy._

 _"_ _Shaeeah I have more important things to do than to worry about one deserter" He said and continued eating his slider._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" She asked not quite convinced yet._

 _"_ _Yes I'm sure and lets finish eating" he said and continued eating._

 _Although Shaeeah was still not convinced with Andy's answer she continued to slowly eat her food._

 _Later the two finished their food cleaned up and their away in the trash. Andy put away his brother's food in the freezer so he could eat when he was ready. The kitchen was more of a narrow passage was just wide enough for two people to turn and face each other to move passed one another. A microwave small oven and cook top was there due to the cramped space. A freezer a sink, a counter on the left side with cabinets underneath filled with food and cook ware and silver wear. This was all there was for of post military hosing._

 _"_ _Hum Andy where do I sleep?" Shaeeah asked._

 _"_ _On the pull out couch" answered pointing at it with spare folded clothes and a brand new tooth brush still in its packaging._

 _"_ _Okay um where's the bathroom?" She asked._

 _Andy pointed "down the hall second door on your right" He said._

 _She walked down the hall and stopped at the door to the bathroom and looked at Andy "Uhh my mom usually helps me take a bathe could"_

 _And raised his hand to cut her off and used a firm tone. "Shaeeah I'm am not you mother and I am not your father you're a big girl you can take a bath or shower all by you self. I'm not helping you with that." He said._

 _She step back a little bit and look down. "could you at least show me how to set the water temperature" She said implying that is what she was trying to ask._

 _Realizing his mistake "Oh sure sorry." Andy said and went in the refresher with here to show here how to set the water temperature._

 _After showing Shaeeah hoe to use the temperature controls. "Do need anything else?" Andy asked._

 _"_ _No I'm fine" Shaeeah said and shooed him out._

 _Andy walked in to the kitchen and opened on of the cabinets finding a large med kit. carrying it with his left arm he made his way to his room and walked in to the refresher there "lights" he said causing two overhead bar lights to buzz to life._

 _Looking in to the mirror "You look like shit "He mumbled to himself as this was the first time he saw his reflections since he got shot._

 _Clumsily he placed the med kin on the plane white lie floor and had just a difficult time taking his right arm out of its sling. Then taking off his MP uniform was just a pain in the butt. After removing his shirt he could see his toned body with several scars from war and several light orange blotches due to him being a Twi'lek half breed and the two brand new wounds he received in his side and right are covered and wrapped in bandages. "let's see what the damages is" he said to himself. He carefully removed the bandages as to not cause his wounds to open back up and the pain was setting in as the pain medication he was prescribed by the army medical dispensary_ _ **[**_ _pharmacy_ _ **]**_ _prescribed to him was wearing off._

 _By know he heard the shower in the other refresher turn on._

 _The wound in his side and right shoulder were well stitched up by the army surgeons and by now formed nice blood clots as the human body's naturally way to heal itself. As he thoroughly inspected the wound from any sign of tearing opening up, bleeding, or inflammation, redness or god forbid puss oozing out he thought over the day's events._

 _Letting out a sigh "How am I going to get Shaeeah home" he said to himself. As he reached in to the med kit to find antiseptic new bandages and gauze. "I'm mean I seventeen years old and just a kid myself and I can barely raise by brother" now he placed the cleaning materials on the sink counter opened the bottle on antiseptic bacta and pored a generous amount on the wad of gauze. "like my dad said when it comes to antiseptic bacta and gun oil don't be stingy"_

 _He the gently dabbed the gauze on the front of his right shoulder wound_ _ **"Oh fuck!"**_ _He winced in pain indicating that is was still an open wound and continued to clean it as much as he could stand the pain._

 _Then he finished the front of the shoulder wound and moved to his side wound to clean it with fresh new wad of gauze and antiseptic. "I think taking Shaeeah in might have been a bad idea" He said and winced in pain again with touching his side wound. "but then again the orphanages in the republic are just shit holes and she would get adopted by a foster family if she was lucky but many foster families are abusive, lie about their finical situation, or stupid over educated kids fresh out of collage who think they are so smart by adopting a kid rather than having their own because their careers that contributing nothing to society are so more important" he said sarcastically._

 _He moved on to the back of the wound on his side "No No I am her best bet to have a future and to eventually find her family" he said to himself._

 _He wrapped fresh bandages around the wound in his side, but he knew he was going to need help with the exit wound in his right shoulder for he could just simply not each it to do any real cleaning of the wound._

 _He walked out of the refresher in his room with to his little brother's door to check on him. Placing his ear next to the door. There was no sound of crying or Bry could have turned on the silent fetcher that comes standard on all doors these days. Though you can still here some one knoking on the dor as a safety feater._

 _Andy knocked on the door and pressed the button for the intercom. "Bry can I come in?" He asked._

 _"_ _Ye…ye…yes" Bry's voice weakly sounded through the speaker._

 _The door slide open and Andy walked in._

 _"_ _Andy why is Johnny dead?" He questioned his older brother when a look of dread on his face._

 _Andy took a seat on Bry's bed next to him and let out a sigh. "It was a mistake" He said bluntly._

 _"_ _How …how big of a mistake?" Bry asked._

 _"_ _A saber mistake little brother" And said._

 _"_ _But I thought that General sky walker and General Kenobi were good at their job" Bry protested._

 _"_ _No it wasn't them they followed their orders…But" Andy paused._

 _"_ _But who?" Bry asked._

 _"_ _It was Skywalker's Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano and she disobeyed orders and did not complete her mission" And said depressingly._

 _"_ _She's a Jedi right?" Bry asked._

 _"_ _Yes" Andy answered._

 _"_ _Oh great she's not going to held responsible is she?" Bry asked._

 _"_ _I don't know what's going to happen and part of it is Jedi business which makes half of it none of mine." And said with emphases that he had no control over such things. "Also you shake and slider are in the freezer when you feel like eating" he finished._

 _"_ _Can you leave me alone please" Bry said not wanting to talk any more._

 _"_ _Okay buddy" Andy got up and stood in the door way looking at his brother is there anything that I can get you"_

 _"_ _Get the prick that made the hunters" Bry said. And planted his head in his pillow and Andy walked back to the refresher in his room to get the fresh gauze bandages and antiseptic bacta. Then he walked to the kitchen table to take a seat and started going through the data paid mail._

 _"_ _Bill, bill, bill, bill, bill, junk mail don't give a fuck, Avon subscription don't give a fuck and I keep telling them to stop sending me subscriptions, cosmic_ _ **[**_ _Cosmo_ _ **]**_ _woman's magazine subscription really don't give a fuck, don't give a fuck, don't give a fuck, don't give a fuck, what's this" He pause and put an actual paper invitation to the side and studied it._

 _"_ _Holly shit an actually paper invitation…don't see many of these anymore" Andy said in amazement._

 _The address was from Naboo and had the word in actually hand written cursive which read "_ _You are invited_ _"_

 _Andy opened it._

 _Congratulations Sargent Andy Drezer of The third platoon third company one hundred and Twelve MP Battalion. You are here by invited by Senator of Naboo Padme Amidala to the Annual Naboo Summer Ball. Come and enjoy socialization with senators officers and enlisted, ballroom dancing, fine dining, wine was we celebrate the coming of summer on Naboo._

 _Please RSVP at you Earliest conveyance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Senator Padma Amidala.  
_

 _Andy was surprised not only to receive this well honor of an invitation as it is one of the biggest parties on Naboo and the fact that it was actually hand written and not auto pin or just typed and printed as everything is today._

 _He looked at the digital clock as it changed to 1:05 AM "well too early to respond …I'll do it when the sun comes up"_

 _But then Andy went through his mind on why a politician would want to invite a seventeen year old kid with stripes to one of the most elegant party's On Naboo._

 _Suddenly it hit him "Oh now I get it it's because of me getting the Galactic Distinguish Service Cross and taking on Saber Collect" he said._

 _Andy knew that the politicians just want this for good PR_ _ **[**_ _public relation_ _ **]**_ _purposes and to put on a show that were winning the war even though were doing as little as possible to make it look like were fighting when were just containing the spread of Separatist systems._

 _So now he was caught between a rock and a hard place on the one hand he could not show up and make the top brass and politicians look like a bunch of boods, but they do that by themselves. The other hand he can just tell them what the politicians and top brass want to hear since any real input or opinion that he has as a highly trained grunt would just fall on deaf ears, because of one simple fact…_ _ **no one wants to hear the truth**_ _._

 _"_ _I'll just sleep on it and decide some time Monday" Andy said to himself._

 _The sound of the shower in the refresher stopped indicating that Shaeeah was done._

 _After a few minutes she walked out of the refresher dressed in the spare clothes that Bry gout out got her earlier and looked at Andy "Do you need help?" She asked._

 _Andy nodded and she walked over_

 _"_ _What do I need to do?" She asked._

 _"_ _Take this gauze and gently dab it on the wound on the back of my right shoulder" And instructed._

 _"_ _Okay" Shaeeah said and gently placed the caused soaked in antiseptic bacta on Andy's wound._

 _ **"**_ _ **Ahh!"**_ _Andy winced in pin._

 _"_ _Sorry sorry sorry!" Shaeeah yelped in a panic._

 _"_ _No you fine it's just still an open wound…just dab it some more and then take this dry piece of gauze and help me wrap a bandage over it" Andy said._

 _"_ _Kay "She said and did as instructed._

 _She then helped any wrap a fresh new bandage around his injured shoulder._

 _"_ _do you need any more help?" she asked and took a very deep yawn._

 _"_ _No that's it…why don't you go to bed its really late" He said._

 _"_ _okay …but can you walk me" she said still not comfortable with her new surroundings._

 _"_ _Sure" Andy said and got out of the chair took Shaeeah's right hand with his left hand as she held here stiffed took rat in here left, and walked her to the pull out couch._

 _The two reached the bed and Shaeeah slowly got under the covers laying her head on the pillow. Andy tucked her in "Now if you need anything you know where the kitchen is, where the refresher is and my room is just at the end of the hall" He said._

 _"_ _okay" She said in a tiered voice._

 _"_ _If you do wake up don't knock on Bry's room he does not want to talk to anyone" Andy said and tried to walk away but Shaeeah grabbed his left hand._

 _"_ _Can you please kiss my good night" She whined._

 _"_ _Shaeeah I'm not your mom or dad and it's just not my place to do that, but I can stay here until you fall asleep" Andy said._

 _"_ _Okay" She reluctantly agreed._

 _Andy then went to sit on the bed and waited for her to fall asleep._

 _After ten minutes Shaeeah was out cold and Andy then went to his room to get ready for bed. He changed his pants for boxer shorts and a white tee shirt brushed his teeth. Remembering his prescription of antibiotics he fished the bottle out of his pants. Walking in to the refresher in his room opening the medicine bottle took two pills out took a cup from the sink filled it with cold water from the tap took a sip popped the two pills in his mouth. Then took a swig of water to make the medicine do its stuff._

 _He walked to his bed and was too tired to even bother move the covers and collapsed on the bed and laid there trying to fall asleep._

 _And laid there._

 _"_ _your home Andy fall asleep" he said to himself._

 _Although he is in the safety of his bead. His mind still lingered in fear thinking that a Battle droid or Separatist was going to kick in his apartment's door and kill every one._

 _"_ _Nobody is here to kill you…your home …safe…so fall asleep" He mumbled to himself._

 _After about an hour or so of lying in bed with his mind still buzzing. He got out of bead and went in to the refresher in his room. Opened the medicine cabinet . Taking one of the many medicine bottles off the shelf labeled "All in one Sleep all" Knowing that he could not devote a full eight hours for a full dose of the sleep educing drug, so he instead opened one of the draws under the sink and pulled out a folding utility knife from Mandalorian Blades and Armor Inc. Opening the knife until I locked in place with an audible click, and used it to cut off just a nub of the pill at one of its ends. Leaving everything there he left his room to the kitchen and opened the refreezer to pull out an aluminum can of beer and closed the fridge._

 _Andy walked over to Shaeeah sleeping on the pull out couch and saw here eyes under here eye lids moving rapidly back and forth._

 _"_ _She's having a nightmare" He whispered to himself as to not wake here. He placed the beer can on the cafe table and using the back of his left hand stroked it gently on here right cheek in a low whisper "It's okay….it's okay… little one no one is going to hurt you here" Soon after Shaeeah seemed to calm down a little bit. With that he picked up the beer can and walked to his brothers room to check on him opened the door causing to slide open and Andy walked in._

 _Andy in doing all this in near total darkness say for the kitchen and refresher lights but other than that it's completely dark in the apartment._

 _Andy could just barely make out the outline of his brother under his blankets. Placing the beer can on Bry's night stand and placed the back of his left hand. "Uhh he is to warm…too many blankets" Andy said and he removed half of the blankets off of his brother pulling them to the foot of the bed._

 _Andy then picked up the beer can walked to just outside of Bry's room and pressed the button to close it, and walked back to his room's refresher. Looking in the mirror he knows he should not mix drugs and alcohol but he as desperate as he is for sleep and in all honestly did not give a fuck._

 _Opening the beer can letting out a hiss off compressed air rushing out of the can as he broke the seal and took a small sip of the booze. The liquid in the can tingling his lips and burned his mouth down to his stomach as it went down causing a slight buzz in his head. Taking the nub of the sleeping pill placed it in his mouth and drank the rest of the beer to wash it down and as a nigh cap._

 _Andy was done dicking around with losing any more sleep and just flopped on his bead. Slowly falling in to a beer and drug induced sleep._

 _ **[Authors notes: well this concludes part one of three parts that I have planned for this part in the story and this is by far the longest chapter that I have done for this story…so far. I would like to give a big shout out to 1Ragnarok1 why was such a big help in reviewing this chapter and "The Lone Caption" who gave me the suggestion of braking this portion of the store. As always leave your reviews question concerns and whatever and I will try to answer them as best I can. Also I have a question to you readers out there. I know what I have planned for the next two parts but if you have any ideas they you would like to see PM me and I will see if they will work but no promises. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Also the part where the invitation is supposed to be in cursive just believe that it is, the fan fic sight won't allow for different font changes are far as I know.]**_


End file.
